Union
by gets35
Summary: Drago s’enfuit avec Rogue mais ce dernier se montre agressif et le jette dehors. Que va faire Drago maintenant qu’il est seul ? Couples : HGDM, HPGW, RWBZ slash
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà je vous mets le premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction ! J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a un an et je l'ai terminé il y a peu de temps ! Donc, bonne nouvelle, les chapitres arriveront assez régulièrement ! Elle contient 51 chapitres et un épilogue. Les premiers chapitres sont un peu courts mais à partir du chapitre 14, ils seront plus longs !

Cette histoire est un Drago/Hermione, Harry/Ginny et Blaise/Ron **(DONC HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !)**

Résumé : Drago s'enfuit avec Rogue mais ce dernier se montre agressif et le jette dehors. Que va faire Drago maintenant qu'il est seul ? Couples : HG/DM, HP/GW, RW/BZ (slash)

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………….

**Retour à la réalité !**

Tout était allé si vite, Drago tenait bien fermement la manche de Sévérus Rogue. Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Lui qui pensait que son professeur était du côté du bien et d'ailleurs il lui en avait vraiment voulu mais maintenant c'était différent. Tout était différent ! Et là qu'allait-il faire de lui ? L'envoyer voir « le maître » ? Le cacher ? Le protéger ? Le haïr ? Toutes ses questions fusaient dans la tête de Drago.

Mais le pire pour lui c'est qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, lui qui avait tant détesté Dumbledore, ressentait de la peine pour cet homme qui avait une grande confiance envers le professeur de potion. Et ce professeur l'avait trahit en le tuant à sa place. Eh oui ! Drago n'avait pas eu le courage de tuer son directeur ! Pourquoi ça il ne le savait pas vraiment mais une chose est sûr, c'est que les paroles de Dumbledore l'avait touché ! Il croyait en lui alors que tous les autres doutaient de lui ! Son père ! Sa mère ! Rogue ! Et même lui doutait !

Il fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par Sévérus Rogue.

« Alors que fait-on maintenant » lui dit son ancien professeur avec son air froid.

Drago dégluti fortement

« Heu….. je ne sais pas. »

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Rogue.

« Et bien je te laisse deviner ! Tu sais que le maître ne va pas être content de toi ! Tu as échoué dans ta mission ! Et par ta faute mon chère Drago j'ai été découvert et je ne peux plus jouer les espions pour lui ! »

Sur ces paroles, une colère monta dans l'esprit de Drago. Comment osait-il ?

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS OBLIGER D'ACCEPTER LA PROPOSITION DE MA MERE. ET JE NE COMPRENDS TOUJOURS PAS POURQUOI UN CORD COMME VOUS……

A ces mots Drago savait qu'il était allé trop loin, il était rouge de colère ! Qui avait gardé son calme jusqu'à maintenant, repris vite ses esprits et gifla Drago.

« Qu'est ce qui vous prends petit insolant de me parler sur ce ton ! De tout façon je ne donne pas chère de votre peau. »

« Et qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire que je vais te laisser filer en racontant au maître que tu t'ai échappé ! Mais maintenant ça va être un enfer pour toi ! Tu n'as plus de camp et plus personne ne veut de toi et ne voudra de toi !

Tu es un traite pour tout le monde ! »

Drago blêmit à chaque mot prononcé par son ancien professeur.

« Alors sors de chez moi maintenant ! Pars et ne reviens plus jamais ! »

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sorti précipitamment de la maison lorsqu'il entendis Rogue lui dire :

« Surveilles bien tes arrières ! »

Sur ces mots il se mit à courir vite, très vite ! Il voulait partir le plus loin possible de cet homme !

……………………………………………………………………….

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Une review fait toujours du bien !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Comme je vous disais, les chapitres arriveront assez rapidement !

Cette histoire est un Drago/Hermione, Harry/Ginny et Blaise/Ron **(DONC HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !)**

Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de le préciser la dernière fois mais bien entendu, rien n'est à moi et tout est la fabuleuse JKR !!!!

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………….

**Proposition**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Drago courait ! Il était épuisé mais n'arrêtait pas de penser aux paroles de Rogue. Plus personne ne voudrait de lui ! Et il en était convaincu lui aussi ! Il se retrouva dans un petit bois et il s'assit près d'un arbre. Il ne pu lutter plus longtemps car après toutes ces émotions et sa longue course, il était mort de fatigue. Il s'endormi.

Cela faisait 15 jours qu'il vivait _(si on peut appeler ça comme cela)_ caché dans cette toute petite forêt, celle-ci était plutôt clair à cause de sa petite taille. Il en avait vite fait le tour et avait remarqué qu'il y avait une maison pas très loin mais n'avait pas osé s'en approcher de plus près pour savoir qui vivait ici loin de tout. Il se nourrissait de fruits _(heureusement que s'était l'été)_ et buvait à la rivière. Il dormait peu, ayant peur que quelqu'un le trouve et le supprime. De tout façon il ne manquerait à personne enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait depuis tout ce temps. Il se demandait parfois s'il ne devenait pas fou car passer 15 jours sans parler à personne sauf à lui-même ça peut rendre complètement cinglé ! Mais non il avait juste peur !

Il eu bien l'idée de se rendre au ministère et de tout leur expliquer. Après tout il n'avait tué personne lui ! Oui mais lui seul le savait et Rogue bien sur mais il ne le dira pas ! Qui pourrait bien le croire ! Et il abandonna son idée aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. Puis il commença à observer la rivière, il était perdu dans ses pensées plutôt sombres quand soudain il entendit un craquement de branche.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, de l'autre côté de la forêt, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient en grande conversation au Terrier. Ils étaient seuls étant donné que Mr Weasley se trouvait au ministère, Mme Weasley faisait des courses et les jumeaux travaillaient dans leur magasin qui soit dit en passant marchait du tonnerre ! En fait ils parlaient du fait que Harry ne voulait par retourner à Poudlard.

« Mais Harry, il faut absolument que tu passes tes ASPICS !!!!»

« Je sais Mione mais j'ai aussi une tâche à accomplir, il faut que je tue Voldemort, c'est ma destinée» il soupira «car sinon nous ne serons jamais en paix » nouveau soupir.

Quand une voix les fit sursauter. C'était le professeur Mc Gonagall.

« J'ai peut être une solution pour vous Mr Potter ! »

« Vous avez trouvez une autre prédiction qui stipule que ce n'est pas moi qui doit tuer Voldemort » dit Harry avec un faux sourire sur le visage.

« Non malheureusement non Mr Potter. Je vous propose de chercher les Horcruxes tout en continuant vos cours à Poudlard. » Elle avait réussit à capter toute leur attention.

« Et pour cela vous prendrez le commandement de l'ordre du Phénix. » Tout le monde la regarda très surpris !

« Avec l'aide des Aurores vous serez plus apte à tuer vous-savez-qui ! De plus si vous en avez besoins vous pourrez sauter le nombre de cours qu'il faudra. »

Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte. Mc Gonagall lui permettait de rater des cours _(il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit désespéré)_. Cependant il ne savait pas quoi répondre ! Il regarda Hermione et Ron, ils étaient eux aussi abasourdis mais n'osaient pas le regarder. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny, on voyait bien qu'elle le suppliait de dire oui. Son regard ne le laissait pas de marbre. Il la trouvait tellement belle mais voulait la protéger plus que tout et si Voldemort savait qu'il l'aimait, elle serait encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Ce fut Hermione qui le coupa dans ses réflexions.

« Tu sais Harry, si tu reviens à Poudlard, on pourra mieux t'aider ! Parce que ne compte pas sur nous pour rester passifs et tu sais bien que tu peux dire n'importe quoi, nous ne changerons pas d'avis ! »

« Oui c'est vrai Mione à raison ! Et puis on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! » Repris Ron avec un léger sourire.

Harry avait chaud au cœur, il savait depuis toujours qu'ils seraient toujours là pour le soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Cependant il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Il se tourna une dernière foi vers Ginny qui était restée silencieuse. Cette foi-ci elle avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait encore plus le supplier. Merlin qu'il voulait la consoler et lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui et que tout irait bien. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la cajoler, l'embrasser,… mais non il ne pouvait pas. Il regarda Mc Gonagall.

« Et L'ordre se situera où ? »

« Dans la cabane hurlante ! »

« Et ça ne sera pas trop risquer d'être là ? »

« Non car la cabane hurlante contiendra beaucoup de sorts de protection. Un peu comme Poudlard »

Harry regarda quelques secondes dans le vague, l'ambiance était très lourde et pour la première fois de sa vie il voulait partir le plus loin possible de ses amis et du Terrier. Cependant il reprit.

« Et vous voulez une réponse rapide je suppose ? »

« Vous supposez bien Mr Potter ! Envoyez moi un Hibou demain à midi pour me donner votre réponse. Bon je dois vous laissez maintenant. Au revoir. » Et elle transplana avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre.

Harry ne pouvant plus supporter l'atmosphère pensante de cette maison se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je dois réfléchir seul. Je suis désolé mais je préfère aller faire un petit tour dans les bois. » _(Vous avez compris où je voulais en venir ! lol)_

Et il sorti laissant ses trois amis comme ça !

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées quand il attiré sans le savoir pourquoi vers quelque chose. Il sortit sa baguette près à attaquer au cas où. _(Après l'histoire avec Dumbledore il y a de quoi être un peu parano ! Non ?)_. Ce qu'il vit le surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, à vrai dire il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !

« TOI !!!!! »

L'autre homme sortit immédiatement sa baguette et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Surpris Potter!»

………………………………………………….

Voilà !

Que va décider Harry ? Comment vont réagir les deux ennemis ? Pour le savoir rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

N'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à Mounette, Clo, Lana NEMESIS, Mionaicha, LoveHate et phenixnoir pour m'avoir donné leur avis ou tout simplement avoir laissé une review !

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………..

**Explications**

_« TOI !!!!! »_

_L'autre homme sortit immédiatement sa baguette et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur._

_« Surpris Potter ! »_

« Malefoy ! »

« Oui je crois que c'est toujours mon nom ! » Repris Drago ironiquement avec son éternel sourire en coin.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour Malefoy. Même dans cet état ! »

Harry venait de le détailler. Drago était très pâle, ses traits étaient creusés et de grosses cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux bleu acier. Et sans parler de sa tenue ! Harry n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi négligé, lui qui habituellement était tiré à quatre épingles et très beau ce qui en faisait craquer plus d'une, était vêtu de vêtements troués et sales. Il pensa que son ennemi ne devait pas avoir prit de douche et s'être changé depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

« Et oui ! On dit que même dans les pires situations, il faut garder son sens de l'humour ! »

Seulement quelques secondes étaient passées mais cela leur paru une éternité. L'ambiance était tendue et aucun des deux n'avait baissé sa baguette. Quand Harry finit par rompre le silence.

« Bon, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici sale fouine ? Et baisse ta baguette ! »

« Ca, ne rêve pas ! Pour que tu me lances un sort dès que j'aurais le dos tourné ! Je la baisserais que si toi aussi tu en fais autant, certainement pas avant ! Et ne me traites pas de fouine le balafré. Et de tout façon qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce que je fais ici ! »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ! Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ! Non mais tu as la mémoire courte ou quoi Malefoy ? Je te signal que tu étais là quand Dumbledore est mort et même si ce n'est pas toi qui as jeté l'Avada, c'est tout comme ! C'est toi qui as fait entrer tous ces mangemorts dans Poudlard. Tu en es un toi-même ! »

Sur ces paroles Drago baissa sa baguette ce qu'il avait promis de ne pas faire mais les paroles d'Harry l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il le savait alors…Peut être avait-il une chance ? Non, non Potter ne le soutiendrait jamais ! Après tout ils étaient ennemis depuis sept ans. Quand Harry comprit que Drago était en pleines réflexions, il baissa également sa baguette. Puis soudain une illumination frappa Drago.

« Et d'abord, comment sais-tu cela ? »

«Ahhhhh le grand Malefoy est perdu et ne comprend pas ! » Harry resta un moment sans dire, appréciant l'air perdu de son ennemi. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il le voyait comme ça ! « J'étais là ! Tu ne m'as pas vu car Dumbledore m'a caché avec un sort mais je ne sais pas lequel. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il devait être vraiment puissant car j'ai eu beau essayer, je ne pouvais pas bouger et lorsque j'ai voulu parler je me suis aperçu que personne ne m'entendait. Pourtant j'ai tout vu et tout entendu ! Je sais tout ce qui c'est passé durant toute cette année, tes diverses tentatives pour le tuer, ta façon de faire entrer les mangemort,… »

Drago n'écoutait plus ce que disait Harry. Après tout, il connaissait la suite puisque s'était lui qui avait tout fait ! Non, il réfléchissait, il était confus. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre ait assisté à la scène.

« Alors là c'est une surprise ! » Dit-il finalement. « Mais tu sais Potter, même si tu ne vas pas le croire, je n'ai pas eu le choix et je regrette ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »

Harry fut surpris mais lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Et oui Potter je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu l'imaginais ! Bien sur je vous déteste toujours autant toi et ta stupide bande de copains. »

A ces mots Harry le regarda avec un regard noir mais il était habitué à ce genre de chose avec Malefoy donc il serra juste un peu plus les poings et le laissa continuer.

« Mais il est aussi vrai que je ne voulais pas être au service de tu-sais-qui car contrairement à ce que tout le monde crois je ne l'ai pas fait de mon plein gré même si je disais le contraire mais c'était ça ou il me tuait. Et vu que je ne suis pas aussi courageux que les griffondor j'ai accepté la marque et j'ai fait tout ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant au moment de tuer Dumbledore je n'ai pas pu car je ne suis pas un tueur et je ne le serais jamais, tu m'entends ! JAMAIS ! » Finit-il par crier.

Drago avait dit ça d'une traite et était rouge de colère. Et pour une fois, sa colère n'était pas envers Harry, mais envers sa situation. Malgré cela, il espérait que son ennemi allait le croire. En voyant que Malefoy avait fini Harry repris plus calmement.

« Et tu serais prêt à répéter tout ceci sous véritasérum ? »

« Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas un menteur, malgré ce que tu penses de moi ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de mentir sur ce genre de choses ! »

« Ok alors je vais en parler à l'Ordre et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour toi !

« L'Ordre ? C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Drago surpris.

« C'est une organisation secrète qui lutte contre Voldemort » Et Harry lui expliqua un peu plus en détail ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Oui je crois que tu-sais-qui y a fait allusion quelques fois. Mais je ne vois pas comment un mec comme toi pourrais influencer des adultes qui sont même pour certains, des aurores ! »

Sous ces mots Harry eu un rictus de satisfaction. Pour une fois c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir de décider quelque chose et ça lui procurait une jouissance évidente aux yeux de Drago. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il reprit avec un grand sourire presque pervers.

« Et bien figures-toi que c'est moi qui dirige cette organisation depuis la mort de Dumbledore et ta destinée est entre mes mains Malefoy ! »

Drago grimaça en entendant ces paroles. Et Harry qui avait un peu bluffé, su tout de suite qu'il venait d'accepter la proposition de Mc Gonagall.

« Je reviendrais demain après midi avec les nouvelles. En attendant pour ne pas que tu t'enfuis…. »

Drago n'eu pas le temps de contester qu'Harry venait de lancer un sors qui délimitait que de 5m² les déplacement de Drago lui laissant accès tout de même à un buisson rempli de fruits et la rivière. Quand Malefoy compris ce que venait de faire le brun, il ricana.

« Saleté de Griffondor ! »

« Merci Malefoy venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment ! » Et il venait de disparaître de sa vue.

Harry fut rentré au Terrier en deux temps trois mouvements. Il expliqua à ses amis qu'il devait leur parler mais avant ça il envoya un hibou au professeur Mc Gonagall stipulant qu'elle devait venir dans la matinée avec Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Thonks et du véritasérum. Lorsqu'il eu fini il retrouva ses amis et les fit monter dans la chambre de Ron. Après avoir refermé la porte il leur raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer. Son entrevue avec Malefoy et le fait que pour une foi il le croyait.

« Et tu penses que cette sale fouine ne t'as pas raconté d'idioties ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« Oui je le pense car si tu avais vu son état tu comprendrais et puis de tout façon il a accepté le véritasérum.

Ginny qui se mit à parler pour la première foi depuis un bout de temps.

« Alors ça veut dire que tu reviens à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, je vais accepter l'offre de Mc Gonagall ! »

Ginny fut tellement heureuse de cette nouvelle qu'elle se jeta dans les bras d'un Harry quelque peut surpris au début. Mais sans s'en rendre compte il la serra fort dans ses bras, commença à lui caresser le dos et se mis à respirer l'odeur de vanille dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Décidément il ne savait pas comment il pourrait lui résister toute une année. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, il la repoussa doucement ce qui leur déchira le cœur à tous les deux. 'Il le faut !' Se dit-il pour se persuader de son geste.

Ron et Hermione qui avaient assisté à la scène furent triste pour eux. S'aimer sans pouvoir être ensemble devait être vraiment dur.

Ginny et Hermione décidèrent de retourner dans leur chambre et les quittèrent. Hermione se dirigeait dans le couloir quand Ron la prit par la main et l'emmena dehors pour faire un tour. Il faisait déjà nuit et ils s'arrêtèrent devant le jardin. Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence.

« Tu sais Mione je t'aime beaucoup. »

« Moi aussi Ron. »

Et avant qu'elle ne rajoute quoi que se soit il l'avait embrassé.

Mais ce baiser qu'ils avaient attendu l'un comme l'autre depuis si longtemps ne fut pas aussi époustouflant qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Hermione rompit le baiser lui fit un sourire peut convainquant.

« Et bien c'était….heu….. »

« Bizarre ? » Murmura Ron qui était aussi confus que la jeune fille.

« Oui »

Elle s'avança et recommença pour voir si c'était juste parce qu'ils étaient stressés. Mais non elle ne ressentait rien ! Et lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.

« Rien ! » Hermione avait dit ça sans s'en rendre compte et eu peur de la réaction de Ron. Mais celui-ci sourit car il était d'accord.

« C'est comme-ci j'embrassais Ginny ! »

« Merci ! » lui, dit Hermione qui fit mince d'être vexée.

« Oh non Mione, ne sois pas vexée mais c'est juste l'impression que j'ai et si je ne me trompe toi aussi tu as ressentis la même chose ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est pas l'effet que j'imaginais ! Pourtant je tiens énormément à toi ! »

« On devrait peut être rester juste ami, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui je pense même si ça me fait drôle car j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps ! » Reprit-il triste. « Enfin je crois ! »

« Moi aussi tu sais ! »

Et sur se drôle de sentiment ils rentrèrent ne prononçant plus un mot et se dire bonne nuit. Une fois dans leur chambre respective, Ginny attendant Hermione et Harry attendant Ron, ils furent assaillis de questions mais Ginny et Harry n'attendaient pas ce genre de réponse mais sans savoir pourquoi Harry se dit qu'il n'étais pas si étonné que ça ! Car depuis quelques temps il avait quelques doutes au niveau de Ron. Sur ces diverses questions il s'endormi.

Bientôt toute la maisonnée fut partie au pays des rêves alors que plus loin, Drago se demandait si il avait bien fait de se confier à son ennemi de toujours à Poudlard.

………………………………………………………………………….

Voilà ! Vous avez eu peur que Hermione et Ron se mettent ensemble !

Prochain chapitre vous saurez ce qu'il va arriver à Drago.

En attendant, ne m'oubliez pas ! Une petite review et je suis heureuse !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à ma tite akima pour ses deux reviews !

Je suis désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de poster mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur ! Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que l'autre chapitre arrivera plus vite ! (Enfin si je n'ai plus de problèmes d'ordinateurs !)

Bonne lecture ! En espérant que la fiction vous plaise !

……………………………………………….

**Verdict**

Drago ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Il se demandait sans cesse ce qu'on allait faire de lui. Si il allait être envoyé à Askaban ? De tout façon, quoi qu'il en soit, il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Potter et ses amis n'allait pas tarder à arriver et lui annoncer son futur sort. Il grimaça en se levant tellement il avait mal au dos. Dormir pendant quinze jours à même le sol, n'était pas des plus confortable.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car quelques minutes après, plusieurs silhouettes se dirigeaient vers lui. Il reconnu tout le monde sauf peut être une femme aux cheveux roses.

Harry, Hermione Ron, Ginny, Mr Weasley, le professeur McGonagall, Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Thonks et Foil œil étaient là. Harry sorti sa baguette et leva le sort qu'il avait jeté la veille.

« Tout ça pour moi et bien quel honneur ! Enfin, vous auriez pu éviter la belette, la miss-je-sais-tout et la demi portion ! »

« La ferme Malefoy» Repris Ginny

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire Mr Malefoy. Et vous n'êtes pas en position de vous plaindre ! » Répliqua McGonagall. « Bon, monsieur Potter nous a tout expliqué et nous allons vous faire passer au véritasérum pour voir si vous dites bien toute la vérité. »

Lupin lui tendit une bouteille de potion et Drago la bu d'une traite.

« C'est infâme votre truc ! » Tout le monde eu un sourire de satisfaction suite à cette remarque. « Heureux de pouvoir voir faire plaisir ! » Rajouta le serpentard avant de devenir livide.

On aurait dit un automate. C'est à ce moment précis que l'interrogatoire commença. Tout le monde lui posa des questions et il y répondit honnêtement. Tous purent remarquer que Drago n'avait pas menti sur ce qu'il avait dit à Harry.

Lorsque l'interrogatoire fut terminé Hermione demanda combien de temps le sérum ferait encore effet et Remus lui assura qu'il y en avait pour maximum un quart d'heure. C'est alors qu'elle leur demanda si elle pouvait avec Ron et Ginny lui poser d'autres questions pendant qu'ils délibéraient sur son cas. Sachant tout ce que le serpentard leur avait fait subir il accepta mais leur demanda d'être discret car il ne voulait pas que le professeur McGonagall s'en rende compte. Elle ne serait sûrement pas d'accord.

« Alors là Malefoy, tu ne nous échapperas pas ! » Dit Hermione avec un rictus ressemblant fortement à celui de Drago quand il veut faire un mauvais coup.

« Pourquoi tu nous détestes tous autant ? » Commença Ginny.

« Mon père m'a appris à être comme ça avec les plus pauvres et les sangs impurs. Je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont Harry m'a tenu tête en première année dans le train. Nous sommes dans des maisons opposées. Et je suis jaloux de votre amitié. » Avait-il dit d'une seule traite.

« C'est toi qui l'a voulu ! »

« Je sais mais je ne sais pas agir autrement. »

« Et tu as couché avec combien de filles ? » Demanda Ron sous les regards outrés d'Hermione.

« Non, mais ça ne va pas de demander ça Ron ! »

« Oh allez Hermione, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ! »Lui dit Ginny. Suite à cette demande, la jeune fille n'opposa plus aucune objection. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse de le savoir elle aussi.

« Alors Malefoy ! Avec combien de filles as-tu couché ? » Redemanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment car je ne compte plus depuis longtemps mais une bonne trentaine je pense »

Tous avaient les yeux ronds. Certes Malefoy était vraiment beau et presque toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds mais ils ne pensaient pas à se point là ! Enfin à vrai dire ils n'y avaient jamais vraiment réfléchi mais ils auraient dû s'en douter vu sa réputation de tombeur.

Et oui Drago était un Don Juan mais surtout il utilisait les filles car après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait il les jetait comme du linge sale. D'ailleurs il avait beau avoir eu beaucoup de conquêtes, il ne s'était jamais affiché en publique avec une fille.

« Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? » Repris Hermione

« Non »

« As-tu déjà dit 'Je t'aime' ? »

« Non ! » Dit-il en grimaçant. « C'est le genre de chose qu'on dit que si on le pense ! »

« Et que penses-tu de moi en dehors du faite que je sois une fille de moldu et une miss-je-sais-tout ? »

« Tu es vraiment bien roulée et plutôt mignonne donc je t'aurais bien fais passer dans mon lit si tu n'étais pas une sang de bourbe! » Il avait dit ça avec un rictus Malfoyien sur le visage c'est pour cela que Ginny intervint.

« Ca va Malefoy on a compris que le véritasérum ne faisait plus effet »

« Mais qui te dit que je viens de mentir là. »

« Personne mais justement on ne peut pas savoir. »

« En tout cas je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés avec moi. J'espère que vous en avez bien profité car ça ne risque plus d'arriver. » Il sourit et se retourna vers Hermione en la regardant fixement.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne savais pas que ma vie et mon opinion sur toi t'intéressait tant Granger ! » Pour une fois, Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre.

Harry et les aurores étaient en grande conversation sur le sort de Malefoy. Ils parlèrent pendant environ 30 minutes qui parurent interminables pour Drago. Quand ils furent tous d'accord McGonagall lui communiqua leur verdict.

« Bon nous avons pris notre décision Mr Malefoy étant donné qu'aucun élève à part ceux qui sont ici n'est au courant de votre implication dans le meurtre de Dumbledore, nous vous autorisons à retourner à Poudlard mais sous quelques réserves ! »

« Et quelles sont elles ? »

« J'y viens monsieur Malefoy, j'y viens. Tout d'abord vous serez notre espion. Fermez la bouche monsieur Weasley ! Pour cela vous serez nommé préfet-en-chef avec Melle Granger. De tout de façon c'était prévu comme cela avant les incidents. Vous aurez le droit à des appartements privés avec 2 chambres, une salle commune et une salle de bain. Ne grimacez pas comme ça, vous n'avez pas le choix et il va bien falloir que vous appreniez à vous entendre. Pendant toute l'année vous vous renseignerez sur vos camarades de serpentard pour savoir ceux qui veulent devenir mangemort. Pour mieux préserver nous vous demanderons de vous comporter comme d'habitude devant tout le monde les uns envers les autres pour qu'il n'y ait aucun soupçon. »

« Ca, ça va pas être trop dur » Répliqua Drago. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de tous les autres.

« Enfin bref » Repris McGonagall. « Une réunion aura lieu toutes les semaines dans votre salle commune pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Bon voilà, c'est tout. Vous avez bien compris ? »

« Oui je pense. Mais je vais aller où pendant le reste des vacances ? Car je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ? J'ai juste la clé de mon coffre. »

« Et bien nous irons avec vous cherchez de l'argent dans votre coffre pour vos fournitures scolaires et vous resterez à Poudlard dans les appartements des serpentards car vous ne pourrez prendre les appartements des préfets que ensemble. »

Bizarrement Drago ne protesta pas et fit un signe de tête en guise d'affirmation. Vu ce qu'il venait de subir durant ces dernières semaines il était finalement soulagé de son sort. Harry lui, était en définitive heureux et pensait avoir pris la bonne décision en acceptant de diriger l'Ordre et en revenant à Poudlard. Ron lui se méfiait toujours de Malefoy mais faisait confiance à Harry. Ginny était sur un petit nuage car son Harry venait à Poudlard et elle se disait qu'elle pourrait peut être flirter un peu avec lui loin des regards des autres. Quand à Hermione, elle appréhendait sa vie commune avec Malefoy mais elle était tout de même impatiente d'être à la rentrée ! Elle se disait que ce n'était pas Malefoy qui allait lui gâcher sa joie du retour d'Harry à Poudlard !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voilà pour ce chap. le prochain vous racontera brièvement leurs vacances et il y aura la rentrée !

Reviews svp, svp, svp,…


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à **œil-de-nuit**, **Lana NEMESIS** et **Clo** (n'hésites pas à laisser ton adresse email si tu veux que je te réponde, je le ferais avec plaisir. Mais ici je n'ai pas le droit.) pour leurs gentilles reviews !

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la reprise des cours ! Et une petite dispute. Alors d'après vous, qui va se disputer avec qui ?

Alors si ce chapitre vous a plu, si au contraire, vous n'avez pas aimé ou si vous avez juste envie de me réclamer le suite, n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas à gauche !

gets…

…………………………………………………..

**Union  
**

Tout le monde était dans la grande salle et regardaient la nouvelle répartition des premières années. Et oui cela faisait un mois et demi que Drago avait été retrouvé par Harry. Après toutes ces émotions la vie avait repris son habituel chemin.

Harry était retourné passer une semaine chez les Dursley. Il savait que c'était la dernière de sa vie donc lorsqu'il était parti, il leur avait bien sur dit tout ce qu'il lui tenait à cœur durant toutes ces années! Cela ne les avait pas beaucoup touchés car ils étaient trop impatients que Harry s'en aille. Mais il s'en fichait. A lui, ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Après ça, il était retourné au Terrier. Cependant, il n'était pas souvent là car il passait beaucoup de temps avec les membres de l'Ordre. Il avait été dit que Harry observerait tout d'abord et prendrait les directions à partir de la rentrée. Et grâce à des efforts surprenants, ils étaient très heureux de pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne restait plus que trois horcruxes. Par contre, ce n'était pas les plus facile à trouver. En tout cas, il prenait son rôle au sein de l'Ordre très à cœur et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il avait hâte de prendre les directives.

Ginny avait préféré ne pas trop étouffer Harry car elle sentait qu'il était très stressé. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait passée beaucoup de temps dans le magasin de ses frères pour leur donner un coup de main. Elle lui apporta, tout de même, du soutien pendant ses périodes de doutes et avait réussi à retrouver des liens encore plus fort avec lui. Néanmoins, pour son plus grand regret, tout était resté platonique entre eux.

Ron avait suivi Harry dans chacune de ses réunions et de ses déplacements. Il était heureux de pouvoir participer en tant que membre actif de l'Ordre. Mais depuis le baiser échangé avec Hermione il se posait beaucoup de questions sur lui-même. Il s'était d'abord convaincu que la cause venait du fait qu'il considérait Hermione comme une sœur mais à vrai dire il avait le sentiment que cela venait d'autre chose. Pourtant il avait beau se creuser la tête pour comprendre sa réaction, il ne voyait vraiment ce qu'il le mettait dans des états pareils. Au final, il décida de passer outre ce petit incident pendant l'été et de revoir ça à la rentrée en expérimentant des baisers avec d'autres filles. Cette idée lui sembla très alléchante.

Hermione était repartit voir ses parents et avait passé quinze jours en leur compagnie afin de profiter d'eux au maximum. Toutefois, elle dû repartir au Terrier pour aider Harry tout comme Ron. Et comme Ron également elle s'était posée des questions sur leur baisé mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle l'aimait énormément mais juste comme un ami. Et cela ne la tourmentait plus, au contraire elle regardait les autres garçons de son âge différemment. Après tout, maintenant elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans se sentir coupable. Enfin, il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier les ASPICS !

Drago, quand à lui, était resté la plupart du temps dans la salle commune des serpentards. Il n'avait aps eu le droit de résider dans les appartements des préfets en chefs car Hermione devait arriver en meme temps que lui. Il avait attendu la rentrée avec impatiente car il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de compagnie à part les elfes de maison qui lui apportait ses repas. Il passa son temps à se promener près du lac, à lire et il avait même pu assister à quelques réunions de l'Ordre. Il ne regrettait plus de ne plus servir 'le maître' mais n'avait pas changé pour autant. Il s'amusait toujours à ridiculiser Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron et n'avait rien changé dans son caractère. Il était toujours imbu de sa personne, sarcastique, froid, ne laissant personne briser le mur qu'il s'était fixé pour que personne ne puisse l'atteindre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il servait plus Voldemort qu'il allait ramper devant ces gryffondors !

Donc du temps avait passé et nous étions le jour de la rentrée. La grande salle était toujours aussi belle avec au plafond un ciel montrant une aurore boréale des plus lumineuse. D'après Hermione, pour les sorciers, cela annonçait un changement. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour deviner quels avaient été les changements. Avant de commencer le repas, McGonagall se leva et pris la place qu'habituellement le professeur Dumbledore tenait. Et c'est là qu'elle commença son discourt de bienvenue.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Je vous demanderais, avant toute chose, de faire 3 minutes de silence pour notre cher Albus Dumbledore afin d'honorer sa mémoire. »

Tous les serpentard firent une grimace de dégoût mais s'exécutèrent quand même. Une fois les 3 minutes passées McGonagall recommença son discourt.

« Comme tout les ans je tiens à signaler qu'il est interdit de sortir de sa salle commune après 21H00 et également de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Quiconque sera trouvé à enfreindre les règles aura une punition et des points seront retirés à sa maison. Je tiens à vous présenter la nouvelle professeur contre les forces du mal : mademoiselle Nymphadora Thonks ! « A ces mots Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny relevèrent encore plus la tête et eurent un sourie de satisfaction. « Je tiens également à vous présenter les deux nouveaux préfets en chef. Mademoiselle Hermione Granger de gryffondor et monsieur Drago Malefoy de serpentard. » Ils se levèrent. Hermione était gênée, se faisant toute petite par contre Drago paraissait fière et regardait les autres élèves avec dédains façon de leur montrer qui était le meilleur. Puis ils se rassirent. Et McGonagall Conclu son discourt. « Et bien voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne année espérant que vous travaillerez le mieux possible. Bon appétit à tous. »

Et les plats toujours aussi appétissants apparurent. Ron comme à son habitude, s'était jeté sur la nourriture et ses camarades le regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?» Ce qui lui valu l'hilarité de tous ses camarades. Pourtant lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde rigolait mais ça ne le tracassait pas beaucoup car il préférait retourner à son festin.

Quand le repas fut terminé, McGonagall se releva et demanda aux préfets de raccompagner les nouveaux élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Elle fit signe aux deux préfets en chef de se diriger vers elle puis se dirigea vers le hall suivi de très par Hermione et Drago qui préféraient s'ignorer. A leur grand étonnement elle ne pris pas les escaliers et les emmena sur la droite presque derrière les escaliers devant un tableau représentant une jeune fille plutôt jolie brune, les yeux vert, le teint mâte avec de jolies formes mises en valeurs par un superbe robe argentée. A côté d'elle se trouvait un beau jeune homme portant un costume identique à celui d'Harry lors du bal de quatrième année. Il était du même age avec la même apparence que la jeune fille ce qui laissait penser qu'ils étaient jumeaux. McGonagall s'arrêta.

« Voilà l'entrée de vos appartements. Le mot de passe est 'Union' et si quelqu'un vient vous voir lorsqu'il frappera à votre porte celle-ci vous montrera de qui il s'agit mais la personne en question ne saura pas que vous pouvez le voir. Au fait Mr Malefoy, je voulais vous dire que vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des serpentards. Félicitations. » En entendant cette nouvelle Drago lui fit juste un signe de tête mais au fond de lui une joie immense avait envahi son cœur. « Alors je vous souhaite une bonne année en espérant que vous sachiez bien vous comporter ! Bonne nuit » Et elle reparti très vite.

Les personnages du tableau regardèrent les nouveaux préfets en chef et se dirent quelque chose tout bas. En voyant ça Drago s'énerva.

« Que se passe t'il ? On a des boutons sur le visage? »

« Au non, ce n'est pas ça. Nous disions seulement que nous avons été gâtés cette année vous êtes vraiment très beaux tous les deux. » A ces mots Hermione devint rouge tomate et au contraire Drago fit son plus beaux sourire à la jeune fille du tableau.

« Je comprend pour moi, mais Granger n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une beauté ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je suis sensible à ton charme Malefoy ! Et puis ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis avec le véritasérum ! Oh et puis zut tu m'énerves. 'Union' ! » Le jeune homme du tableau lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« Moi je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec vous, je trouve cette jeune fille magnifique. Et maintenant entrez. »

Les deux préfets entrèrent et furent émerveillés par la beauté des lieux, même Drago était agréablement surpris. La salle commune était chaleureuse, de couleur rouge et verte qui contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire se mariait très bien. Tout d'abord l'entrée du tableau était tout à gauche de la salle commune donc quand on entrait sur le côté gauche il y avait une immense bais vitrée, ornée de magnifiques rideaux en velours rouge, qui donnait une magnifique vue sur le lac. En face l'entrée, un joli feu crépitait dans une grande cheminée, et devant celle-ci se trouvait une table basse, un canapé et deux gros fauteuil rouge posés sur un tapis vert foncé et qui semblait très moelleux. Sur la droite dès que l'on entrait se trouvait une immense bibliothèque ce émerveilla encore plus Hermione. Un peu plus loin devant la bibliothèque se trouvait une grande table. La salle était vraiment agréable et l'atmosphère donnait un aspect douillet. On pouvait aussi supposer qu'elle devait être très lumineuse pendant la journée grâce aux bais vitrée. Hermione remarqua un papier sur la table basse et le lit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Drago.

« En fait il dit que personne ne peut nous voir de dehors. Un sort d'illusion a été placé. C'est pour mieux garder le secret pour toi et les réunions de l'Ordre. Et il stipule aussi qu'il faut donner un mot de passe aux tableaux de nos chambres. » Drago Hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Un peu plus loin, au fond à droite se trouvait trois tableaux. Celui de droite représentait un Lion, celui du milieu une sirène et à gauche un serpent. Sans se dire mot, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Hermione choisie 'Réussite' comme mot de passe et Drago 'Richesse'. Une fois entré, ils purent constater que leur chambre était aussi belle que leur salle commune. Il y avait un lit deux places contre le mur, une table de chevet, un bureau, une très grande armoire et tout ça aux couleurs de leur maison. Une porte donnait directement à la salle de bain. Hermione entra dedans en première et fut fascinée de voir que la baignoire ressemblait plus à une petite piscine qu'une baignoire ordinaire. Toutefois, deux cabines de douches, assez grandes pour se changer à l'intérieur, se trouvaient près de leur porte respective. Pour finir deux lavabos se trouvaient côte à côte avec un très grand miroir.

Voyant que Drago ne venait pas elle pris une serviette et entra dans la douche. Une fois une bonne douche prise elle enroula sa serviette autour d'elle et sortit de la douche. C'est à ce moment là que choisit Drago pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de la trouver là et dans cette tenue surtout que son drap de bain n'était pas assez grand pour recouvrir tout son corps. Il en profita donc pour la détailler au maximum. C'est vrai qu'Hermione était devenue une magnifique jeune femme avec de jolies formes là ou il le faut. De plus, ses cheveux encore mouillés effacaient la touffe habituelle qu'elle avait et donc lui donnaient un air assez sexy. Lorsqu'elle compris qu'il l'examinait de haut en bas, elle s'énerva.

« Non mais tu veux pas non plus mes yeux pour mieux me reluquer, Malefoy ! » Un sourire carnassier apparu au visage de celui-ci.

« Si c'est pour me séduire que tu te montres comme ça devant moi, c'est peine perdu Granger. Je ne m'abaisse pas à coucher avec les 'sangs de bourbe' ! »

« Grrrrrrrr. Comment je pouvais savoir que tu allais rentrer à ce moment là ! Et puis il n'empêche que tu n'avais pas besoin de me scruter comme ça ! Sur ce pour éviter que tu poses encore tes yeux sur moi je préfère aller me coucher. Je ne te dis pas bonne nuit car je ne le pense pas ! » Et elle sortie de la pièce sans qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique se soit. Et il fut vraiment agacé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui renvoyer une dernière phrase sarcastique.

Drago retourna également dans sa chambre et alla se coucher. Mais il ne pu trouver le sommeil rapidement car il n'arrêtait de revoir l'image d'Hermione en serviette. Et puis qu'elle caractère cette fille ! Il se gifla intérieurement de penser à elle malgré cela il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et c'est sur les images d'Hermione qu'il s'endormit.

Hermione quand à elle était retourné dans sa chambre en colère mais aussi contente de l'effet qu'elle avait fait à Drago vu qu'elle avait bien vu de l'envie dans son regard et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle se disait que même si Drago l'avait regardé comme ça, d'autres garçons pourraient le faire aussi. Il n'y avait pas que Ron qui pouvait la trouver jolie.

……………………………………………………………………….

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
Je suis vraiment désolé à ceux à qui j'avais dis que je devais poster hier mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes avec mon ordinateur ! Et résultat des courses, tous mes fichiers ont disparus ! Je n'ai plus rien, plus de musique, de vidéos, de photos,…

Vous imaginez mon moral en ce moment !

Une chance que je m'était envoyé sur MSN mes fictions car sinon, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans !

Bon j'arrête de parler de moi. 36


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui me revoilà déjà pour un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à **Lana NEMESIS** et à **Kawille** pour leurs reviews ! ca me fait trop plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez des chapitres !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………..

**Reprise des cours****  
**

Le dimanche se passa bien, sans aucune encombre, et après une autre parfaite nuit dans sa nouvelle chambre de préfet, elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle se fit un chignon laissant dépasser quelques mèches et se maquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace, sembla satisfaite du résultat puis sortie de sa chambre. Elle ne croisa toujours pas Drago et en fut ravie car vu le dernier entretien qu'elle avait eue avec lui, elle n'aurait pas su comment régir. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas vu du reste du week-end. Elle descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné et retrouver ses amis. Elle trouva ses deux amis faisant la même chose que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ron ingurgitait le plus possible de nourriture comme à son d'habitude devant les yeux toujours ébahis de Harry qui au bout de sept ans, se demandait encore où son ami mettait tout ça car Ron était vraiment bien fait grand et musclé ce qui lui paraissait bizarre vu toute la nourriture qu'il avalait.

« On commenche par quoi ? » Demanda Ron qui avait toujours la bouche pleine.

« Devines ! Ta matière préféré ! » Lui répondit Harry ironiquement.

« Ah oui c'est vrai potion ! Et 2 heures avec les serpentards en plus ! On est maudit ! »

« Oui et après c'est 2 heures de défense contre les forces du mal ! » Reprit Hermione.

« Oh ça c'est génial ! J'adore cette matière. Et puis on a plus Rogue et avec Thonks je pense que ça sera vraiment bien ! »

« Sauf que c'est aussi avec les serpentards donc ça veut dire qu'on va devoir les supporter pendant toute la matinée. » Renchérit Hermione ton d'un las.

« Mais combien on a de cours avec eux cette année ? Ca devient gonflant ! » S'énerva le rouquin qui avait enfin arrêter de manger. Seuls les serpentards pouvaient le faire oublier pendant quelques minutes la nourriture. Ils avaient le don de le mettre dans des états pareils.

« Attends je regarde. Potion, défense, botanique…. Tous ! » Elle venait d'écarquiller les yeux et relut plusieurs fois ça feuille. « C'est pas possible il doit y avoir une erreur ! »

« Tu veux ma mort ! »

« J'y peux rien Ron c'est pas parce que je suis préfète en chef que c'est moi qui décide sinon tu penses bien que nous n'aurions aucun court avec les serpentards ! »

« Et bien de tout façon, on verra bien. » Ajouta Harry qui n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'à maintenant. Il se retourna vers Ginny et celle-ci lui fit un de ses magnifiques sourire qui avait le dont de le faire fondre. Il lui répondit à son sourire. « Ca va toi ? » Lui chuchota t-il.

« Ca va. » Répondit Ginny avec un air triste. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry mais le fait d'être de retour à Poudlard lui rappelait que l'année d'avant, Harry et elle étaient encore ensemble.

En voyant cela Harry eu un pincement au cœur et lui murmura à l'oreille de le retrouver dans le hall dans deux minutes. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en signe d'approbation. Il se leva et inventa qu'il avait oublié ses livres de potions et dit à ses amis qu'il les retrouverait là bas. Une fois dans le hall, il n'attendit pas longtemps car Ginny apparue. Elle avait était intriguée et se demandait bien se que lui voulait son Harry. Car même si ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il restait quand même son Harry.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu dis de venir ici Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

En fait Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas trop se qui lui avait pris mais en voyant l'air triste de Ginny il avait eu envie de la réconforter. Sans un mot il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire mais s'était trop pour elle. Elle craqua et commença à pleurer.

« Je suis désolée Harry ! Je pensais être plus forte que ça. Mais c'est dur d'être à tes cotés sans pouvoir te toucher. »

« Pour moi aussi c'est dur Ginny. Mais tu dois comprendre que je fais ça pour ton bien. Pour que tu sois à l'abri du danger. » Sur ces dernières paroles Ginny repoussa violemment Harry. Elle semblait dans une colère noire. Harry tout d'abord choqué qu'elle se soit écartée, préféra ne rien rajouter et l'écouta car il sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il en rajoute.

« Tu comptes me faire quoi également ! M'enfermer dans une tour du château pour que je ne risque plus rien ! Ca ne te suffit pas déjà de m'avoir interdit de participer aux réunions de l'Ordre ! Tu ne pourras pas me protéger toute ta vie Harry ! Je ne suis plus une gamine je te signal. Je ne vais pas attendre toute ma vie. Il y a plein d'autres garçons qui ne refuseraient pas d'être avec moi ! » Aussitôt ses paroles prononcées, Ginny les regretta. Mais s'était trop tard Harry voyait déjà rouge.

« Mais si tu veux sortir avec d'autres mecs ne te gènes pas surtout ! De tout façon ça ne changera pas beaucoup d'avant. » Harry ne pu continuer car il venait de se prendre une gifle par Ginny avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit précipitamment devant les yeux offusqués des quelques élèves qui venaient de finir leurs petits déjeuné et donc étaient présents dans le hall. Les garçons se demandaient bien ce que Harry avait pu dire à Ginny pour la mettre dans cet état de rage tandis que les filles étaient outrées qu'elle puise lever la main sur leur beau Harry.

Harry lança un regard noir à tout le monde qui le regardait et partit pour son cours de potion. Il rentra dans la salle et s'assit à sa table en attendant les autres. Il était vraiment énervé ! Comment avait-elle pu le gifler et lui parler comme ça. 'Faut dire que tu as été vraiment adorable avec elle.' Lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Non mais c'est quand même pour la protéger qu'il faisait ça et elle n'en était pas reconnaissante. 'Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna non mais tu te rends compte que tu la traites comme une gamine de 10ans !' Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, la petite voix dans sa tête avait peut être raison ! C'est sur ces pensées qu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des autres élèves. Une fois tout le monde installé le professeur Slughorn entra et s'installa à son bureau avant de commencer son discourt.

« Bon avant que tout le monde ne proteste je tiens à préciser que tous les professeur se sont mis d'accord et il n'y a aucun moyen de changer les choses. Vous avez du remarquer si vous avez lu vos emplois du temps que vous aurez toujours cours ensemble. » Quelques uns grimacèrent mais personne ne parla. « Vous serez également en binôme pendant tous les cours et vous garderez les même jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vous devrez également faire quelques devoirs ensemble et vous placer côte à côte. Pour essayer d'unir vos maisons chaque binôme contiendra un serpentard et un gryffondor. » En entendant cela, il y eu quelque exclamations de protestations avec des grimaces de dégoût. Mais le professeur les fit vite taire. « Alors levez vous et vous vous essayerez quand je donnerais vos prénoms. Harry Potter et Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, Neuville Londubat et Millicent Bulstrode, Seamus Finnigan et Gregory Goyle, Dean Thomas et Vincent Crabbe,……….. » Hermione et Drago étaient assis à coté et se lançaient des regards haineux.

« Alors Granger, on ne se quitte plus à ce que je vois ! On dirait que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ! »

« T'inquiètes, ce serais un vrai plaisir de me passer de toi mais malheureusement je dois admettre que tu as raison. J'ai l'impression qu'ils font tout pour qu'on réussisse à s'entendre. »

« J'ai toujours raison, Granger mais en tout cas ils peuvent rêver. Je ne pourrais jamais t'apprécier. »

« C'est réciproque Malefoy. Je crois que cette année va être une vraie torture. »

« Tu sais Granger tu es bien la seule à penser que c'est une vraie torture de se retrouver avec moi. Plus d'une fille rêveraient d'être à ta place ! »

« Peut être, mais moi je ne vois pas ce qu'elles peuvent bien te trouver ! » Sur ces paroles il se rapprocha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« En es-tu si sur ? Moi je suis persuadé que je suis à ton goût et que tu rêverais d'avoir ma bouche sur la tienne. » En sentant leur souffle chaud de Drago dans son cou, elle ne pu réprimer un frisson En constatant cela son homologue voulu la pousser un peu plus loin. Il dégagea une mèche dans son cou en faisant bien attention de glisser ses mains sur sa peau. De qui la refit frémir « Frissonnes pas comme ça ! En tout cas, en voyant ta réaction, je suis sur qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que tu me résistes ! » A ces dernières paroles, Hermione repris ses esprits. Et se retourna si hâtivement qu'elle se retrouva plus qu'à 2centimes de la bouche de Drago. Elle baissa son regard sur cette bouche qui lui paru soudain si attirante mais ce repris très vite et lui lança un sourire presque pervers.

« Oh non Malefoy. Je crois que tu te surestimes ! Mais dit-moi ça ne serais pas plutôt toi qui aimerais que je m'intéresse à toi ? »

« Alors là Granger, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalité ! » Elle lui sourit et retourna à son cours. De son côté Drago était abasourdit pourquoi alors qu'il lui disait franchement qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, elle se mettait à sourire. Elle se moquait de lui c'est pas possible. Décidément quel caractère bizarre avait cette fille !

De son coté Harry était dépité. Non seulement il faisait équipe avec ce bouledogue de Parkinson mais surtout il ne se remettait pas de sa dispute avec Ginny. Ron lui ne faisait que ronchonner.

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible,….. » Il ne faisait que répéter ça depuis qu'il avait pris place auprès de Blaise.

« Bon Weasley tu vas arrêter de ronchonner. Moi non plus ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi d'être avec toi ! Mais si tu veux mon avis vu qu'on va devoir faire équipe jusqu'à la fin de l'année il vaudrait mieux qu'on évite de s'insulter pour un meilleur déroulement. »

« Tu proposes d'enterrer la hache de guerre, Zabini ? »

« Non quand même pas ! Faut pas abuser mais je veux réussir mon année et si on fait que s'insulter durant les nombreux moment qu'on devra passer ensemble... Ne fais pas cette grimace Weasley ! Donc, je disais que pendant ces moments là on pourrait au moins faire l'effort de ne pas s'insulter. »

« D'accord mais ne crois pas que ça veut dire que je t'aime bien ! »

« Je sais Weasley, je sais ! C'est réciproque crois moi ! »

Et nos amis reprirent leurs activités. Le reste de la semaine se passa sans trop de problèmes.  
Ginny faisait toujours la tête à Harry. Drago et Hermione s'évitaient le plus possible. Ron et Blaise ne se parlaient pas beaucoup mais ne s'insultaient pas. Par contre, devant tout le monde, l'éternel conflit serpentard / gryffondor perpétuait.

…………………………………………………………………..

Voilà !!!!!  
Dans le prochain chap. il y aura la réunion de l'ordre dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à **Kawille**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **lauralavoiepelletier** et **Rouchka** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………..

**Réunion**

La première semaine de cour était passée à une vitesse folle. Nous étions vendredi et tout le monde était en train de dîner. Le soir même il y avait la première réunion avec l'Ordre depuis la rentrée et sous les directives de Harry. Elle avait lieu à 21H30. Drago était anxieux mais ne le montrait pas. Harry qui avait eu le temps de réfléchir aux propos de Ginny en début de semaine, avait changé d'avis. Bien sur, il voulait toujours plus que tout la protéger malgré leur dispute mais il avait également compris que la jeune fille n'était plus une gamine et lui à sa place aurait réagit de la même façon. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le mette à l'écart donc c'est normal que la jeune fille ait régit comme ça. C'est pour cela qu'il prit sur lui et lui envoya un mot par hibou. Quelques uns la regardèrent avec étonnement vu que ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier mais retournèrent vite à leurs occupations car cela arrivait parfois quand même. Elle sortie de la grande salle et ouvrit la lettre.

_Ma Ginny,_

_  
Je tiens à m'excuser te t'avoir blessé lundi. Pourtant je dois te dire que mon unique souhait est de te protéger. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi! Mais j'ai également pu constater que tu n'es plus une gamine. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la décision de t'intégrer à l'Ordre même si je sais que je vais me faire incendier par Ron. Il y a une réunion ce soir à 21H30 dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef. Rejoins-moi dans le hall à 21H15, je t'y conduirais._

_  
Bisous  
Harry_

Cette lettre émue beaucoup Ginny surtout en lisant la phrase 'Je donnerais ma vie pour toi!'. Elle courue dans sa chambre pour se préparer un peu et à 21H15 précise elle descendait les escaliers. Harry était déjà présent. Il lui sourit timidement.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venue. J'avais peur que tu n'acceptes pas mes excuses. Enfin si tu es là c'est peut-être juste parce que tu veux venir à la réunion et pas parce que tu me pardonnes car si c'est le cas……. »

Harry n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ginny l'avait interrompu avec un grand sourire. Elle le trouvait adorable quand il essayait de s'expliquer.

« Harry c'est bon je te pardonne alors arrête de t'enfoncer. Je veux juste te demander quelque chose sans que tu t'énerves comme lundi. »

« Je t'écoutes. »

« Que fait-on pour nous deux car franchement passer le reste de l'année en faisant comme-ci nous étions que des amis ça va être dur. » Elle avait dit d'une traite de peur qu'Harry la coupe. Lui pourtant ne paru pas étonné de la question. Il la regarda avec des yeux remplis de tendresse.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout. Mais une chose est sur, je pense tout le temps à toi et moi non plus je ne vais pas tenir une année sans pouvoir toucher tes cheveux, sans sentir ton odeur, sans te serrer dans mes bras, sans t'embrasser. »

A ces mots, une larme perla sur la joue de Ginny. C'était une larme de bonheur. Sans réfléchir, elle prit Harry dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Cependant il se recula et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il faut moi aussi que je te demande quelque chose. En fait c'est la chose la plus délicate que j'ai à te demander. » Elle acquiesça puis il repris. « Bon voilà, je pense qu'entre nous il faudrait y aller très doucement car je dois prendre d'autres cours d'occlumencie pour bien refermer mon esprit. Et je voudrais aussi que personne ne sache qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous. »

« Tu sais Harry, il ne fallait pas avoir peur de me demander ça. Bien sur que je suis d'accord. Je comprends qui si on se cache personne ne pourra dire à V…Vol…Voldemort que tu tiens à moi et tu veux aller doucement pour les mêmes raison le temps que tu saches parfaitement fermer ton esprit. Et puis l'année dernière tout est allé très vite donc ça pourrait être sympa de bien prendre notre temps!»

« Oui c'est exactement ça. Je suis heureux que tu me comprennes toujours aussi bien. » Il regarda sa montre. « Par contre si on ne veux pas que les autres suspecte quelque chose, il faudrait y aller. »

Ginny lui sourit. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle comme-ci il avait peur de sa réaction et déposa un timide mais tellement doux baisé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'au tableau avec un sourire idiot, ensuite reprirent un visage impassible et Harry frappa à la porte. Hermione vint leur ouvrir après avoir vérifié qui s'était. Ron qui était arrivé, regarda sa sœur avec les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ? Harry, me dis pas que tu acceptes que ma sœur fasse partie de l'Ordre ! »

« Bien sur que si ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas Ron, c'est elle qu'il l'a voulut et je suis sur qu'elle nous sera très utile ! »

« Mais je croyais que tu voulais éviter qu'elle prenne trop de risque ! » Continua le rouquin.

« Bien sur et je le pense toujours mais Ginny est aussi douée qu'Hermione pour trouver des solutions et faire des recherches donc c'est pour ça qu'on aura besoin d'elle ! » il regarda un denrière fois Ron avant d'ajouter. « Et puis tu n'es pas ses parents à ce que je sache ! Seuls eux pourraient lui interdire d'être là, pas nous ! »

A peine il avait fini sa phrase que les autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent. Harry parla un peu avec monsieur Weasley pour lui annoncer la venue de Ginny. Celui-ci soupira mais finit par acquiescer. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de ne pas s'investir. Peu de temps après, tout le monde s'installa autour de la table, même Ron qui bougonnait dans son coin depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur. Néanmoins il se tourna quand même vers Harry qui était en bout de table se leva et prit la parole.

« Bon tout d'abord je tiens à vous informer que Ginny fait maintenant partie de l'Ordre. » Il se retourna vers celle-ci. « Bon Ginny tu vas aider Hermione dans ses recherche car je sais que tu es très douée pour ça ! Ca te convient ? » La jeune fille acquiesça avec un grand sourire. « Pour ceux qui seraient étonné de voir que les réunions de l'Ordre se passent ici, je peux vous dire que c'est pour la sécurité de Malefoy car comme cela personne ne se doutera de son implication avec nous. Mais pour le reste le QG de l'Ordre reste dans la cabane hurlante... Bon…. Pour commencer, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de chaque réunion. » Il prit un forte inspiration.

Il faut dire qu'il était stressé, c'était lui qui dirigeait cette fois ci ! « Au début, chaque personne devra faire un rapport de ses missions ou de ses découvertes à toute l'assemblée. Ensuite nous donnerons à chacun ses directive pour la semaine. Par contre il faudra être présent à chaque réunion qui aura lieu toujours ici et à la même heure… Je veux également que vous appeliez vous-savez-qui par son nom qui est Voldemort car nous avons pas à le respecter, c'est juste un nom et en avoir peur lui ferait trop plaisir. » A la mention du nom de Voldemort la plupart des personnes présentent grimacèrent mais ne rajoutèrent rien. Harry fit comme ci de rien était. « Voilà, si vous êtes tous d'accord, on pourra commencer sinon j'attends vos suggestions. » Tout le monde se regarda et Harry eu un soulagement quand il s'aperçu qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec ce qu'il avait prévu. « Ok ça me fait plaisir. Alors pour ce soir ça sera un peu plus long que d'habitude car je voudrais que vous me disiez sur quoi vous travaillez. Remus, Vous commencez ? » Celui ci accepta.

« Nous savons qu'il reste trois horcruxes à supprimer avant la bataille finale et sans ça tu ne pourras pas le tuer Harry. Grâce à mon informateur nous connaissons deux des trois horcruxes. Il y a une pensine qui appartenait à son grand père qui se trouve justement dans son ancienne maison et nous savons aussi qu'il y en a une dans une grotte pas loin du territoire des géants, sûrement pour mieux la protéger. Par contre, pour le dernier nous ne savons pas encore lequel il est ! » Remus n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'il était déjà coupé par Malefoy

« Je crois savoir quel est le troisième ! » Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement ne s'attendant pas à son intervention, mais il n'y fit pas attention. « Bien sur ce n'est pas une source sur mais une supposition. »

« Expliques-toi Malefoy ! » Dit Harry curieux.

« Voilà. Mon père m'a parlé d'un collier enfin plutôt d'un médaillon que V…Vol…Voldemort porte depuis qu'il le connaît et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit il ne s'en est jamais séparé et ne laisse personne le regarder de trop prêt ! Il m'a aussi dit que Vol…Voldemort lui avait confié si on peut appelé ça comme ça que c'était surtout grâce à se médaillon qu'il était invincible. »

« Oui je pense que tu as raison Drago » Repris Remus. « Tout concorde. Le fait qu'on n'avait aucune idée quel pouvait être ce dernier objet, le fait que Voldemort le garde près de lui pour mieux veiller à son dernier horcruxe. Oui c'est forcément ça. »

« Oh génial ! Si Malefoy dit vrai, ça risque d'être une vraie partie de plaisir pour récupérer cet horcruxe ! Vous ne pensez pas ? » Harry avait dit ça avec tellement de sarcasmes que Drago ne pu réprimer un sourire en disant que le survivant avait peut-être un peu de serpentard en lui. « En tout cas pour l'instant concentrons nous sur les deux autres nous verrons pour le médaillon quand il ne restera plus que lui. » Tout le monde acquiesça devant les paroles d'Harry. Il passa à tous les autres membres et chacun raconta où il en était dans sa mission. Il ne restait plus que Drago qui depuis son intervention n'avait plus rien dit et avait écouté tout le monde attentivement. Harry continua en se tournant vers lui. « Bon maintenant à toi ! Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » Il fut surpris car en fait il ne savait vraiment pas en quoi ce qu'il dirait pourrait aider.

« Bah non pas vraiment ! »

« Ok. Bon maintenant tu fais partis de l'Ordre donc tu devras nous aider dans notre combat. Tu es conscient dans quoi tu t'engages et que vu ton passé nous te surveillerons tout de même car vu ce qui c'est passé avec Rogue, on ne peut pas se permettre de se faire trahir encore une fois. C'est bien clair pour toi ? »

« Oui. » Ca ne lui plaisait pas d'être surveillé comme le disait Harry mais il de tout façon il n'avait pas le choix.

« Bien ! Donc étant donné que tout le monde croit que tu es encore un adepte de Voldemort, tu vas jouer les espions envers tes camarades de serpentard. Tu vas tout faire pour savoir qui serait prêt à devenir mangemort, qui voudrait rester neutre et donc qui accepterait de se battre contre lui car il ne faut pas nier qu'avec la perte de Dumbledore nous ne pouvons pas refuser de l'aide. Crois-tu que certains le voudraient ? »

« Je crois bien que Blaise Zabini ne voulait pas devenir mangemort. »

« C'est pour cela que tu ne lui parlait plus beaucoup l'année dernière ? » Reprit Hermione.

« Je ne savais pas que tu me surveillais Granger ! Mais il faut dire que tu as presque raison. C'est mon père qui a voulu cela car ses parents ne sont pas mangemorts. Et comme vous le savez sûrement, il est hors de question pour un Malefoy, aux yeux de mon père, de fréquenter des non partisans de Voldemort. Pourtant je dois avouer que ça m'a coûté de ne plus lui parler en publique, mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'on se voyait quelques fois en cachette de tout le monde parce que c'est la seule personne qui me connaît vraiment et avec qui on peut avoir une conversation civilisée. » Finit-il par dire ironiquement !

« Bon et bien si tu penses qu'il pourrait nous aider, je pense que tu devrais mener ton enquête mais fais attention ne lui parle pas de ton changement de camp avant d'être sur qu'il est comme toi ! C'est bien compris ! »

« Oui Potter je ne suis pas idiot quand même ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, la réunion se termina. Il était plus de minuit et tout le monde était fatigué c'est pour cela que personne ne s'éternisa dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Il ne restait plus que Hermione et Drago. Hermione réfléchissait et se demandait pourquoi Drago avait donné tous ces détails et pour quelles raisons il aidait autant l'Ordre. Ce n'était pas son genre et elle avait toujours pensée jusqu'à maintenant qu'il avait accepté l'offre d'Harry rien pour avoir la vie sauve et ne pas être envoyé à Askaban. Drago commençait à se diriger vers sa chambre quand il fut interrompu par celle-ci.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi Granger ? »

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Je sais que tu es obligé d'aider l'Ordre depuis qu'on t'a trouvé mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as l'air de vraiment vouloir nous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle en toute franchise.

« Ah ! Miss-je-sais-tout est encore déstabilisée par moi ? J'ai l'impression de devenir ta nouvelle obsession ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de répondre le serpentard.

« Non mais ça va pas Malefoy ! Tu es vraiment énervant pour une fois qu'on pouvait avoir une conversation normale tu gâches tout ! »

« Ok, ok, Granger, je vais te répondre. En fait si je veux vous aider c'est parce que je me dis qu'une fois Voldemort vaincu, enfin si Potter y arrive, je serais libre de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et puis j'aimerais que mon père paie pour ce qu'il m'a fait. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je te croyais fils à papa ! »

« Certainement pas !!!!!! Je n'ai jamais considéré cette ordure comme un père ! Tes parents t'auraient laissés tomber comme les miens ? »

Surprise par cette question Hermione répondit timidement.

« Non. »

« Voilà. Tu comprends mieux maintenant ! »

« Oui. Enfin je pense mais ça reste quand même ton père. Non ? »

« Tu appelles ça un père quelqu'un qui te fait subir régulièrement le doloris pour n'importe quelle raison. » Il avait dit ça avec tellement de rage qu'il s'était rapproché d'Hermione et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il l'a regarda intensément dans les yeux en lui détaillant le visage.

'Cette fille a vraiment quelques chose !' Se dit-il avant de se rendre compte de sa pensée.

C'est à ce moment, qu'ils reprirent tous les deux leurs esprits assez vite et reculèrent d'un pas en même temps.

« Je suis désolée Malefoy ! » Sur ces mots Drago comprit qu'il venait en quelque sorte de se dévoiler devant la jeune fille. Il reprit son regard froid et son expression impassible. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'entrée de la chambre, il menaça Hermione sans se retourner.

« Un mot de cette conversation et tu le regretteras Granger ! » Et il claqua sa porte.

Hermione qui était resté sans bouger marmonna. « Tu ne changeras donc jamais Malefoy ! » Et elle se dirigea également dans sa chambre.

Sans le savoir ils étaient tous les deux troublé de la proximité de leur visage quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils s'endormirent donc tous les deux en pensant l'un à l'autre.

……………………………………………………………………

Voilà !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera révélation mais je ne vous dirais rien de plus ! Il devrait arriver demain si j'ai le temps et tout va bien !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec une conversation importante entre Drago et Blaise ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Merci à **Lana NEMESIS**, **lauralavoiepelletier** et **Kawille** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………….

**Révélations  
**

Le reste du week-end se passa relativement bien. Le dimanche soir Drago était avec Blaise dans la salle sur demande comme ils en avaient l'habitude de se retrouver l'année passée.

« Alors ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop dur avec Granger ? »

« En fait ça pourrait être pire. »

« C'est sur tu aurais pu tomber sur plus moche ! »Drago le regarda avec un sourcil levé. « Me dis pas que tu ne la trouves pas jolie ! Je te connais ! » Reprit Blaise.

En entendent les propos de son ami Drago pensa qu'il était temps de le tester et de voir si il pourrait être de son côté maintenant qu'il avait changé de camp. « Oui ça peut aller pour une sang de bourbe. » Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre longtemps par Blaise.

« Encore avec ces histoires de Sang de bourbe ! Ca devient lassant. J'espérais qu'un jour tu changerais d'avis mais à ce que je vois ce jour là n'est pas encore arrivé ! »

« Et toi tu en penses quoi ? »

Blaise fut tout d'abord surprit par cette question. Il eut un moment de doute car dans ses souvenirs Drago et lui n'avaient pas les mêmes avis sur la question. Mais il savait également que leur amitié était très forte et il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'être totalement franc avec Drago.

« Tout d'abord Drago, je ne pense pas que tu saches tout sur moi mais ça m'énerve de garder ça pour moi depuis si longtemps. » Drago lui fit signe de continuer. « Alors par où commencer… Le début serait déjà bien ! » Et il rigola pour se donner du courage. Il avait peur de la réaction de Drago. « Comme tu le sais déjà, ma famille n'est pas une adepte de tu-sais-qui. Et se sont les raisons pour lesquelles ton père ne veut pas que tu me fréquentes, chose que tu n'as pas faite et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant. Par contre ce que tu ne sais pas c'est… bien que je sois un sang pur, ma sœur aînée ne l'ai pas. Lorsque mon père a épousé ma mère, elle était enceinte de seulement un mois c'est pour cela que personne ne vit rien. Tu-sais-qui a tué son fiancé qui était moldu. Mon père étant son meilleur ami a voulu la protéger et c'est marié avec. Mon père aimait profondément ma mère mais au début c'était juste un mariage avec une profonde amitié, il voulait la protéger de tu-sais-qui car il savait que si il apprenait que ma mère était enceinte d'un moldu il tuerait l'enfant et elle avec. Ensuite au fil du temps ma mère est tombée amoureuse de mon père pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci et 10ans après lorsque tu-sais-qui à disparu il sont revenus de leur cachette et je suis né. Cependant ma mère nous a toujours élevé de façon à ne pas détester les moldus. »

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois à serpentard alors ? »

« Mon père était à serpentard. Et tu dois admettre que j'ai les qualités requises pour cette maison! »

« Oui je l'admet. Petit manipulateur. » Drago avait dit ça en rigolant mais c'est vrai que Blaise était adorable mais depuis toujours il s'amusait à manipuler les gens autour de lui ce qui d'ailleurs le faisait beaucoup rire.

« Qu'en penses-tu Drago ? »

« Je le savais déjà que tu ne détestais pas les moldus et leurs enfants pourtant ça ne m'a jamais empêché de te parler. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

« Qu'y a t-il Drago ? » Blaise était inquiet

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Blaise vu ton récit de tout à l'heure ce que j'ai à te dire va sûrement te ravir. Voilà, je ne sers plus tu-sais-qui. Bien sur comme tu le sais j'ai eu la marque et j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier mais maintenant je peux t'assurer que mes opinions ont changées. Même si en publique je dis le contraire. »

Blaise était abasourdi mais surtout très heureux de ce changement. Et Drago entreprit de lui raconter toute son histoire depuis le jour où Voldemort lui avait apposé sa marque.

« Je suis vraiment content. Ca me faisait mal de te savoir mangemort ! » Déclara Blaise après qu'il ait finit son récit.

« Oui je sais Blaise. Et bien qu'au début j'ai fait tout ça pour sauver ma peau, j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui je ne le regrette pas. Je ne voudrais pas servir quelqu'un qui risque de me tuer juste par envie, chaque jour de mon existence. » Expliqua-t-il. « Tout à l'heure tu m'a dis que tu ne savais pas par où commencer dans tes révélations. Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir ? » Reprit-il finalement.

Soudain le joli sourire de Blaise s'effaça.

« Heu… oui tu as raison mais ce n'est pas très facile à dire. Voilà…..je…..je……enfin…….j'aime……oh c'est vraiment dur ! Bon j'y vais ! J'aime les hommes ! » Lâcha Blaise d'un coup.

« C'est tout ! J'ai vraiment eu peur. Je croyais que tu allais me dire que tu étais atteint d'une maladie incurable ! » Rigola Drago.

« C'est vrai, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je n'ai pas honte d'être gay car je sais que dans ce monde l'homosexualité est très bien reconnue mais tu-sais-qui est contre donc j'avais peur que tu penses comme lui. »

« Si tu m'avais dis ça il y deux ans je n'aurais peut-être pas accepté aussi bien. »

« Oui tu as changé. Et c'est cool. »

« Non en fait je n'ai pas changé je suis toujours le prince des serpentards, arrogant, narcissique, beau même très beau n'est ce pas !…….Mais mes opinions ont changées. Et au fait, tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ? Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Avec qui as-tu eu une aventure ? »

« Doucement Drago ! Une question à la fois ! Non je n'ai personne en ce moment. Non je n'ai personne en vue pour le moment. Pour mes aventures, il y en a eu plusieurs mais les noms resteront pour moi. Et oui Drago, tu es très beau. » S'amusa le brun.

« Et tu n'as jamais rien tenté avec moi ! Pourquoi ? » S'indigna Drago.

« Décidément, Drago il faut que tout le monde t'admire, les filles comme les garçons ! »

« Oui et alors je suis comme ça ! J'aime qu'on me désire ! Néanmoins tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! Tu as déjà eu des vues sur moi ? »

« Bon écoutes ! Tout d'abord, je ne savais pas si tu le prendrais bien que je sois gay donc j'étais loin de vouloir tenter quelque chose. Mais je dois te dire que oui je te trouve vraiment beau et oui j'aurais bien aimé t'avoir dans mon lit mais je sais aussi que tu es loin d'être gay et ça fait longtemps que je me suis fait une raison ! De plus, je préfère être ton ami que ton amant ! »

En entendant ces paroles, Drago ne pu réprimander un sourire de satisfaction. Et oui c'était toujours lui le mec le plus beau et désirable de Poudlard. Même les hommes voulaient de lui.

« Je suis désolé Blaise mais tu as raison je suis effectivement tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro cependant je te promet que si je changeais d'avis tu serais le premier prévenu. Parce que je dois admettre que pour un mec tu es plutôt pas mal. »

C'est vrai que Blaise était un mec plutôt pas mal. Les cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, les yeux noirs qui lui donnaient un air mystérieux, le teint métissé et un sourire charmeur.

« Merci Drago mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion tu aimes trop les filles pour ça ! »

Et sur ces dernières paroles ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire. Une fois leur fou rire passé ils se dirent bonne nuit et retournèrent dans leur chambre respective. Blaise était heureux d'avoir enfin tout avoué à Drago et surtout que celui-ci avait tout accepté. Et le plus important c'est qu'il avait changé de camp. Quand à Drago il était heureux que son ami se sente assez en confiance pour se confier à lui et il se dit que Rogue avait tord ! Il n'était pas si seul que ça ! En plus il avait déjà avancé dans sa mission et était impatient de pouvoir raconter ça à la réunion de vendredi prochain.

La semaine se passa encore très vite et Drago fut heureux d'arriver au jour de la réunion car cette fois-ci avait des choses à dire. Il raconta que le strict nécessaire afin de ne pas trop trahir la confiance de Blaise. En fait, il dit juste qu'il était sur que Blaise ne soit pas du côté de Voldemort et que par contre il ne pouvait pas révéler pourquoi car il ne voulait pas le trahir. Tout le monde fut d'accord et Harry demanda à Drago de révéler à Blaise qu'il avait changé de camp et de l'amener à une des réunions dès qu'il sentirait que celui-ci serait près!

Bien sur Drago avait déjà tout raconté à Blaise mais il savait que Harry lui dirait ça. Donc dès le lendemain il demanda à sonb meilleur ami si il voulait faire partit de l'ordre du Phénix. Il lui dit que Ron, Hermione et Ginny en faisait également partit. Blaise accepta dès aussitôt avec enthousiasme pour la plus grande surprise de Drago mais aussi pour son plus grand plaisir. Au moins, il ne serait plus le seul serpentard !

…………………………………………

Je tiens à préciser que même si ce chapitre ne donne rien au niveau couples, je trouve qu'il rest assez important pour l'implication de Blaise dans l'histoire !  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Ron ne sait plus où il en est et Blaise passe sous le véritasérum !

Je sais que je le réclame à chaque fois mais une petite review fait toujours plaisir !

Bye !

gets…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous !

Et voici le fameux chapitre sur l'entrée de Blaise dans l'ordre du Phénix ! Il va aussi y avoir une importante conversation entre Ron, Harry et Hermione !

Merci à **Clo**, **Kawille**, **Mélissa**, **œil-de-nuit**, **Lana NEMESIS** et **lauralavoiepelletier** pour leur reviews !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………...

**Petite conversation entre amis  
**

Le mois de Septembre était passé à une vitesse folle et cela faisait trois semaines que Drago et Blaise s'étaient expliqués dans la salle sur demande. Depuis ce jour ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés et se retrouvaient régulièrement afin de discuter en cachette des autres. Par contre devant tout le monde Drago apparaissait toujours comme le prince des serpentards, fier fils de mangemort même si cette pensée le répugnait maintenant. Mais c'était en quelque sorte sa mission. En fait seul Blaise connaissait le vrai Drago.

Hermione et Drago se lançaient toujours autant de piques mais ce dernier évitait maintenant les 'sang de bourbe'. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment mais depuis qu'il avait participé à la première réunion de l'Ordre il ne s'en sentait plus l'envie. Cependant ils étaient encore très loin de s'apprécier. Ils avaient tout de même fait des progrès puisqu'ils pouvaient à présent rester dans la même pièce sans s'insulter. Et chose totalement improbable l'année d'avant, ils leur arrivaient fréquemment de faire leurs devoirs ensemble dans leur salle commune. Cela s'était fait naturellement car quelques fois ils leur arrivaient d'avoir des devoirs en commun vu qu'ils étaient binômes.

Quand à Harry, il prenait des cours d'occlumencie avec Thonks et Lupin et contrairement aux cours avec Rogue, cela se passait très bien. Son professeur avait eue cette idée car même si elle était puissante et très douée, Voldemort l'était encore plus et la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Harry ne faisait que rendre plus important ses contrôles envers ce dernier. C'est comme ça qu'elle à eue l'idée de faire appelle à Remus Lupin pour s'y mettre à deux en même temps afin de renforcer la puissance d'Harry. Cela fonctionnait plutôt bien car Harry faisait moins de cauchemars, il mettait toute son énergie à vider son esprit car il voulait pour rien au monde que Voldemort ressente son amour pour Ginny.

Et justement entre Ginny et lui tout allait très bien. Ils y allaient tout doucement, se permettant juste de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'allaient pas plus loin que ces doux câlins, sans un baisé, sans une caresse mais ils savaient tout les deux que leurs sentiments étaient fidèles l'un à l'autre.

Quand à Ron s'était une autre histoire. Nous étions vendredi soir nos trois amis étaient dans la grande salle en train de prendre leur repas et le dernier des garçons Weasley se faisait réprimander par Hermione.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore quitté ta copine Ron ! »

« Bah si, Hermy. » Répondit celui-ci tout gêné en utilisant un surnom pour amadouer la jeune fille. Mais manque de chance, rien ne marchait avec Hermione.

« Mais pourquoi ? Et peux-tu me dire ce qu'il n'allait pas avec celle-ci ! »

« Je sais pas trop, un peu comme les autres, je ne ressens rien mais alors rien de rien pour elle. »

« Mais tu aurais pu au moins attendre un petit peu. C'est trop dommage je trouvais que vous étiez vraiment mignons tous les deux. Et comment le prend elle ? »

« Plutôt bien, pas comme avec Lavande. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Tu l'as quitté au bout de 5 heures et le pire c'est qu'elle était folle de toi et ça depuis votre rupture l'année dernière. Mais moi je te dis juste que si tu avais fait l'effort d'attendre un peu les sentiments seraient peut-être venus. »

« Oui je sais ce que tu veux dire mais tu es marrante toi ! Je sais très bien que les sentiments ne seraient pas venus. Et ça je le sais pertinemment. Tu ne crois pas que l'amour se sent dès le premier baisé ou en tout cas on ressent au moins un petit quelque chose! »

« Bien sur Ron je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais il n'en pêche que tu fais souffrir des filles très gentilles et je pense aussi que tu devrais te calmer au lieu de te jeter sur n'importe qui pour ensuite la larguer au bout de maximum deux jours. Parce que tu ne crois pas que Lavande, Luna, Hanna, Mélina, Parvati et Emy en un mois ça fait beaucoup !!!!!!!! Tu ne trouves pas Harry ? Tu pourrais dire ce que tu en penses au lieu de ne rien dire ! »

Harry qui avait laissé ses deux amis se débrouiller jusque là, fut obligé de participer à la conversation. En fait, il aurait préféré ne pas s'en mêler car il avait de plus en plus de doutent sur ce qui arrivait à Ron et savait très bien que Hermione aussi mais lui ne voulait pas lui dire ses soupçons, il préférait que Ron s'en rende compte par lui-même. Mais bon, puisque Hermione l'avait obligé à participer il se dit qu'il devait peut-être mettre Ron sur la voix car c'était vrai qu'il s'enfonçait en sortant avec pleins de filles comme ça.

« Tu sais Ron, Mione à raison. Tu passes d'une fille à l'autre et tu ne veux pas finir comme Malefoy tout de même. » Il savait qu'en disant ça il le ferait réagir.

« Bien sur que non je ne veux pour rien au monde être comparé à cette fouine mais elles ne me fond aucun effet ! Donc il faut bien que je continue, jusqu'à ce que je trouve la bonne ! »

« Je sais Ron mais le problème est peut être ailleurs. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Que ça vient peut-être de toi. Prends un peu de recul et prends le temps de la réflexion. Vois ce qui ne va pas avant de te lancer dans des aventures sans lendemain. »

« Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi ? Oh oui c'est ça je le savais je suis nul. Jamais je ne trouverais quelqu'un qui me plait vraiment et avec qui je voudrais rester. »

« Mais non ! » Reprirent ses deux amis en même temps.

« Bah en tout cas, c'est mal parti ! »

« Tu es encore jeune et puis tu as encore le temps de trouver. Regardes moi je suis encore célibataire et je ne désespère pas. Je suis sur que je trouverais quelqu'un qui fera battre mon cœur plus vite. »

« Oui Mione moi aussi je suis sur que tu trouveras quelqu'un, tu le mérites. Merci tous les deux pour votre soutiens. C'est génial de vous avoir ! »

« Je sais Ron nous sommes géniaux !!!! Hein Hermy ! » Se vanta Harry.

« Oui je suis d'accord Harry et en plus nous sommes pas du tout narcissique ! »

Et sur ces dernières paroles ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Harry regarda sa montre et fut surprit de l'heure ! Leur conversation avait pris plus d'ampleur que prévu.

« Oh mince vous avez vu l'heure ! Il nous reste que dix minutes avant le début de la réunion. »

« Oh oui et c'est ce soir que Malefoy amène Blaise ! Vite il faut qu'on se dépêche. » S'exclama Ron soudain très excité.

Ses deux amis furent étonnés de la réaction aussi vive de leur ami. Ron s'était ragaillardi en un rien de temps.

« Et depuis quand ça te fait plaisir de voir Zabini ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelle Blaise ? »

Et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry et Hermione comprirent que leur soupçons étaient bien fondés puisque Ron était devenu soudain très embarrassé et tout rouge par la même occasion.

« Hein quoi, Non ce n'est pas le venue de Blaise, enfin Zabini, qui me met de bonne humeur. C'est juste que j'adore les réunions de l'Ordre. Et pour le fait que je l'appelle par son prénom c'est juste venu comme ça à force de travailler ensemble pour nos devoirs ! Vous savez bien qu'on doit maintenant les supporter régulièrement ! »

« Mouais…… »

Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas très convaincus par cette explication un peu floue. Mais bon, pour l'instant, il fallait s'en contenter.

« Bon vous venez !» Reprit vite Ron avant que d'autres questions ne fusent. D'ailleurs il commençait déjà à sortir de la grande salle. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le fait de savoir que Blaise ferait le soir même partit de l'ordre le rendait de si bonne humeur. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça. Tout ce qui comptait, s'était que pour une fois depuis longtemps, il avait envie de se préoccuper d'autre chose que de ses sentiments envers la gente féminine.

« Ok, ok, on arrive ! » Crièrent Hermione et Harry en se précipitant vers Ron qui avait déjà franchit les portes de la grande salle.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle commune des préfets en chef. Une fois arrivée devant le tableau Hermione donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Drago et Blaise se trouvaient déjà là. Blaise semblait anxieux. Ce qui pour un serpentard était rare. Lorsque les deux serpentard s'aperçurent de l'arrivée de notre trio ils se levèrent tout de suite et chacun repris son masque de froideur! Ils allaient dire quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Ginny. Peu à peu la salle se rempli des membres de l'Ordre sur l'œil d'un Blaise très impressionné. Et il le fut encore plus lorsque tout le monde s'assit et que Harry prit place au bout de la table en commençant à donner des directives. Il débuta justement par lui.

« Bon Zabini. Nous allons commencer par toi aujourd'hui. » Le serpentard lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer. « Serais-tu prêt à nous dire ce que tu as dis à Malefoy sous le véritasérum. Ne t'inquiètes pas Malefoy ne nous a encore rien dit. Juste que tu serais prêt à nous rejoindre. Mais comprends nous, il faut que nous soyons sur de ta bonne volonté et surtout de ta sincérité. »

« D'accord mais à une seule condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que se soit Drago qui me pose les questions. Je n'ai pas envi que ma vie privée soit étalée au grand jour. » Et sur ce il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui fit rougir celle-ci. Et oui Drago lui avait raconté que Ron, Hermione et Ginny lui avait posé des questions lors de son interrogatoire et le fait qu'Hermione était celle qui lui avait posé le plus de questions personnelles. Et il n'avait pas du tout envi que tout le monde sache pour sa préférence envers les hommes car même si il ne s'en cachait pas tant que ça depuis que Drago était au courant, il ne voulait tout de même pas que ça fasse l'objet de discutions auprès de tout le monde. C'était sa vie privée après tout !

« Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Quelqu'un s'y oppose ? » Harry regarda tout le monde et vu que personne ne dit rien il tendit la potion à Blaise. Celui-ci la bu d'une traite. Drago commença à lui poser des questions. Il savait ce que l'Ordre voulaient entendre et savais aussi ce que Blaise ne voulait pas divulguer. Au bout de vingt minutes, les questions étaient toutes posées. Ils demandèrent à Drago d'emmener Blaise dans sa chambre le temps que les effets s'estompent et qu'il parlent entre eux de ce que venait de dire Blaise.

C'est ainsi qu'il entrèrent dans la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier eu l'idée de questionner un peu son ami pendant qu'il était encore sous le véritasérum. Oui, il savait que ce n'était pas très gentil pour son ami mais il n'était pas à serpentard pour rien. Et la curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison.

« Alors à nous deux Blaise ! Je sais que dans ton fond tu te doutais que j'allais en profiter. Chose que d'ailleurs je suis sur que tu aurais fait également. »

« Oui Drago, je m'en doutais. Et oui, je l'aurais fait aussi. »

« Bon vu que tu m'as menti l'autre jour, je vais réitérer ma question. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui te plait en ce moment ? »

Blaise lutta dans son esprit pour ne pas répondre mais ne pu pas. L'effet du véritasérum était encore trop présent. « Oui »

« Très bien Blaise. Tu vois tu m'avais menti mais je ne t'en veux pas. Dis moi juste qui est cette personne ? »

« Cette personne est…… » Blaise eu un petit rictus de satisfaction et surtout un gros soulagement car la potion ne faisait plus effet. « Tu devras me donner une autre potion si tu veux le savoir Drago. »

« Zut ! J'y étais presque ! Tant pis je découvrirais bien qui est cette personne ! N'oubli pas que je suis futé ! »

Ils furent interrompus quand Harry frappa à la porte de Drago pour savoir si les effets avaient disparus et les invita à rentrer. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient pris leur décision. Harry tendit sa main à Blaise que ce dernier accepta.

« Bienvenue dans l'Ordre ! »

« Merci. » Fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Harry fit un bref résumé à Blaise pour qu'il ne soit pas trop perdu. La mission avançait bien et les aurores avaient trouvé la maison du grand-père de Voldemort. Mais celle-ci était protégée par de nombreux sorts de protections de magie blanche et noire bien entendue ! Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient pour mission de chercher les contres sorts de ce genre de magie dans des bouquins de magie blanche et noir surtout. Quand à Drago et Blaise ils devaient chercher aussi mais devaient principalement espionner leurs camarades de serpentard afin de se rendre compte très vite qui serais de leur côté. Mais comme d'habitude la rivalité devait persister ce qui leur faisait plaisir.

………………………………………………

Voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, McGonagall fera une annonce importante à nos deux préfets en chef !

Maintenant je vous des yeux de chien battus pour avoir une petite review…..


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord je souhait un grand merde à tous ceux qui passent leurs examens ! Moi les miens sont finit et j'attends les résultats avec impatiente pour savoir si je vais enfin pouvoir travailler !

Les accros du couple Drago/Hermione devraient être heureux avec ce chapitre où un évènement va beaucoup troubler nos deux préfets en chef !

Merci à **Kawille**, **Mélissa** et **Lana NEMESIS** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………….

**Annonce  
**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Blaise participait aux réunions de l'Ordre et il en était très heureux. Ca l'amusait de duper ses camarades pour leur soutirer des informations et rusé comme il était ce n'était pas trop dur ! Avec Drago ils avaient appris que Voldemort avait prévu d'imposer la marque à tous les étudiants mangemorts pendant les vacances de Noël. Certains en étaient très fiers cependant ils avaient perçu de la peur pour beaucoup et voir même une envie de refuser pour un petit nombre mais ils préféraient ne pas se tromper de peur que cela vienne d'un piège de Voldemort.

Nous étions dimanche et Harry était en compagnie de Ginny dans le parc profitant d'une des rares belles journées en ce milieu de mois d'octobre.

« Alors comment se passe tes cours d'occlumencie ? »

« De mieux en mieux ! Je suis content parce que Thonks et Lupins m'ont dit que dans un mois je saurais sûrement entièrement prêt. Je l'espère ! Comme ça on pourra peut être se rapprocher un peu plus ! » Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

« Tu crois ça ! » Lui répondit Ginny.

Harry commença à se rapprocher de Ginny et se mit à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et il lui dit d'un air aguicheur.

« Bien sur car je sais que tu ne pourras pas me résister. »

Ginny prit un air scandalisé en écoutant les paroles de son 'presque' petit ami. Une idée lui traversa la tête pour faire passer ce dernier mois le plus facilement possible car pour elle comme pour lui le faite d'être près l'un de l'autre sans trop pouvoir se toucher était un vrai calvaire. Elle prit une allure qui faisait penser qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Ah tu en es vraiment sur !!!!! Moi je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui ne peux pas te passer de moi ! Donc je te propose quelque chose. Tu me dis que dans un mois tu seras prêt et que l'on pourra passer à l'étape supérieure. Et bien si tu veux que je sois d'accord et aussi pour te punir de me faire languir. » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, se leva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Tu devras me séduire beau brun ! Mais attention, je veux de la vraie séduction, je veux que tu me fasses la cour ! » Elle le regarda amusée se pencha vers lui, lui fit un tout petit baisé sur le coin des lèvres et partie sans dire un mot de plus. Ce n'était pas nécessaire !

Harry qui n'avait dit mot resta quelques minutes absent et lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin de sa léthargie et il remarqua que sa belle était partie. Il regarda dans le vide en réfléchissant à se que venait de lui dire Ginny. Il se mit à sourire en se disant qu'elle l'étonnerait toujours cette fille !

Dans une autre partie du château nos deux préfets en chef se disputaient.

« Mais moi je te dis que les hippogriffes ne sont pas dangereux ! »

Et oui ! Hagrid leur avait donné un devoir sur les hippogriffes et bien sur il était à faire avec son binôme ! Et bien sur, Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas d'accord mais alors vraiment pas d'accord du tout sur ce qu'il fallait mettre dans leur devoir. Drago voulait que 'toutes ses immondes bestioles' comme il aimait les appeler soient tuées. Hermione qui aimait beaucoup Buck ne pouvait supporter de telles horreurs dites sur de petites créatures sans défense.

« Ne sont pas dangereux ! Ne sont pas dangereux ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Ce sont des immondes bestioles sans cervelles qui aiment faire du mal ! Regarde ce que cet abruti m'a fait en troisième année ! »

« Tu l'a bien cherché Malefoy ! Hagrid nous avait dit que nous ne devions pas être brusque avec ! Et toi comme un idiot tu fais exactement le contraire de ce qu'on te dit ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Malefoy ! »

« Je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça Granger ! En tout cas il faudra me payer cher pour que je m'approche encore d'une de ces bestioles ! »

« Oh ! Je crois que je comprends ! » Dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ?! Que tu comprends quoi ? »

« Tu as peur. »

Hermione n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago lui avait déjà pris les poignets. Et dans son geste brusque ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse. Hermione allongée sur le dos avec le blond au dessus d'elle.

« Non mais tu es dingue ! »

« Ne redis plus jamais que je suis un peureux ! »

« Il y a que la vérité qui blesse Malefoy ! Et puis lâche moi et relève toi tout de suite, tu me fais mal ! »

« Si je veux et là je ne veux pas justement ! » Lui répondit-il avec un de ses sourires malicieux.

Hermione grogna de contrariété mais elle savait pertinemment que plus elle se débattrait plus moi il voudrais rester.

« Fais comme tu veux Malefoy. J'ai rien de prévue à part finir mon devoir avec toi donc plus tu t'obstineras à ne pas me lâcher, plus tu passeras de temps en ma compagnie et je suppose que cela te répugnes au plus haut point donc je ne ferais rien pour me débattre. Tu te lasseras avant moi. Mais je te jure que quand tu m'auras libérée tu me le paieras ! »

Drago eu un sourire de satisfaction ce qui donna des frissons à Hermione car ce n'est pas l'effet qu'elle avait espéré. Parce que non seulement il n'avait pas lâché prise mais en plus il la détaillait du regard. Elle se sentit soudain gênée de cette proximité et se demandait bien pourquoi elle n'avait pas envie que cela se termine.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que de son côté Drago luttait contre lui-même. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette position, il contemplait Hermione et avait envie que d'une chose, l'embrasser. Mais pourquoi ! Ca il se le demandait bien. La seule excuse qu'il se trouva c'est que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation avec une fille car maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas touché une fille depuis Juin l'année dernière. Et puis il fallait l'admettre que la petite Granger était vraiment jolie comme le disait Blaise. Il arrêta sa réflexion pendant quelques instants pour la regarder dans les yeux et il fut étonné de ne pas voir de la colère ou de la haine mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il voulait dire. Ah moins que ?

C'est à ce moment qu'ils comprirent qu'ils luttaient tous les deux pour la même chose. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir pour une fois ! Drago se rapprocha tout doucement du visage d'Hermione tout en desserrant son étreinte envers celle-ci. Elle aurait pu mettre fin à tout ça car Drago l'avait relâchée mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa bouche qui d'ailleurs lui valu un frisson et ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du blond. Leurs bouches n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre. Puis Drago s'approcha plus, ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps et les lèvres de celui-ci effleurèrent celles d'Hermione. Par contre ils ne purent aller plus loin car un POP les fit se dégager l'un de l'autre pour se mettre à une distance d'au moins cinq mètres entre eux.

« Dobby ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici. » Demanda Hermione qui bien que confuse avait pu articuler ces mots.

« Désolé de vous déranger mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Malefoy mais c'est la directrice qui m'envoi vous annoncer qu'elle vous attend tout de suite dans son bureau. »

« Bien, merci Dobby nous y allons de ce pas. »

« Mais c'est normal. Je suis là pour ça ! Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour vous, n'hésitez pas. »

« Je voudrais juste connaître le mot de passe ? »

« Changement. »

« Merci Dobby. Passe une bonne soirée ! »

« Merci Miss vous également. Au revoir. »

Et il parti dans un de ces éternels POP. Sans ce dire mot les deux préfets en chef sortirent de leur salle commune. Ils étaient tous les deux troublés et ils pensaient exactement à la même chose. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés ! Comment avaient-ils pu presque s'embrasser ! Et le pire c'est qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'il ce serait bien passé si Dobby n'était pas arrivé ! Il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Et sur ces pensées qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de McGonagall.

Une fois devant la statut, Hermione donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans le bureau qui autrefois appartenait au Professeur Dumbledore. McGonagall les invita à s'asseoir et commença à leur expliquer le but de cette visite.

« Je vous ais fais venir pour vous annoncer que au vu des derniers événements de l'année passée, tous les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser deux bals. »

Les deux préfets furent étonnés à la mention du 'deux' mais ne firent aucun commentaire et McGonagall continua son récit.

« Le premier sera pour halloween et le deuxième pour la saint Valentin. Mais pour ce dernier nous nous occuperons des préparatifs plus tard. Alors vous savez qu'halloween est dans deux semaines, donc c'est pour cela que vous serez charger d'organiser la sortie au Pré-au-Lard qui aura lieu le week-end prochain afin de permettre aux élèves d'acheter leurs tenues si ils le souhaitent. Nous demanderons également que chaque personne qui se rendra au bal soit déguisée. Et en tant que préfets en chef vous devrez également vous occuper de la décoration de la grande salle. »

A cette nouvelle Hermione retrouva son sourire mais il disparu très vite quand elle entendit la dernière phrase de son professeur.

« Et bien entendu, vous savez que nous voulons à tout pris une bonne entente entre les maisons. C'est pour cela qu'en tant que préfets en chef vous devrez aller au bal ensemble. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour celui de la saint valentin nous vous forcerons à rien. Sauf si bien entendu vous décidez d'y aller ensemble. »

Elle venait de finir cette dernière phrase avec un sourire espiègle comme ceux de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Drago qui n'avait pas réagit jusqu'à maintenant s'indigna.

« Quoi ! Moi avec elle ! Mais vous voulez ma mort ! »

« Parce que tu crois que ça me fais plaisir d'y aller avec toi Malefoy ! Déjà que je dois te supporter dans les mêmes appartements que moi, toute la journée en cours, que je suis en binôme avec toi, ce n'est pas pour me coltiner ta tête de fouine pendant le bal ! » Elle se tourna vers la directrice. « S'il vous plait professeur je vais tourner folle avec lui moi ! »

« Tu y es déjà de tout façon ! »

Et avant même qu'Hermione puisse répondre, McGonagall les arrêta dans leur chamaillerie. Elle continua tandis qu'Hermione et Drago se fusillaient du regard.

« Stop ça suffit tous les deux ! Ma décision est irrévocable donc ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à me faire changer d'avis. Point final. Et maintenant il est l'heure de descendre dans la grande salle afin de prendre notre dîner. J'annoncerais ce soir le bal d'halloween. Je ne vous raccompagne pas vous connaissez le chemin. Au revoir et ne vous entretuez pas sur le chemin du retour. »

Ils ne protestèrent plus et sortirent du bureau sous l'œil amusé de la directrice. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble d'un pas rageur vers la grande salle sans prononcer un mot et faisant bien attention à se tenir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Une fois dans la grande salle, ils s'assirent à leurs table respectives.

McGonagall annonça le bal pendant le repas et les élèves furent très contents mais également surpris en entendant que les deux préfets qui se détestent devaient aller au bal ensemble.

Drago toujours avec son masque froid d'indifférence ne remarqua même pas les avances de Pansy Parkinson et le fait que celle-ci était furieuse de ne pas pouvoir aller au bal avec son Draguichou adoré. Il était trop occuper à penser aux événements bizarres de la journée.

Hermione quand à elle, racontait à ces amis ce que McGonagall leur avaient dit et se fit plaindre par ses amis du fait qu'elle devait aller au bal avec Malefoy ! Cependant au fond d'elle, elle était très perturbée par ce qui s'était passé avant la rencontre avec la directrice mais bien entendu n'en parla pas à ses amis.

…………………………………………………………..

Voilà pour ce chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il vous à plu et surtout n'oublier pas les reviews….

Prochain chapitre : Un drôle de devoir !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un chapitre pas très important mais qui nous montre un peu l'état d'esprit de deux couple !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et peut-être même qu'il vous fera un peu rire !

Merci à **Kawille**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Mélissa** et **œil-de-nuit** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………..

**Un drôle de devoir !  
**

Plus loin, en France, dans une petite maison d'un aspect ordinaire se trouvait deux hommes. L'un prêt d'un lit sur lequel l'autre se reposait. L'intérieur était plutôt chaleureux. En particulier la chambre où se trouvaient les deux hommes. Elle contenait une cheminée qui accentuait le côté douillet de cette pièce.

L'homme allongé dans le lit paraissait malade. Son visage reflétait un lourd passé mais son regard bienveillant donnait une sensation de sûreté. Par contre, l'homme qui se tenait debout à ses côtés, était en parfaite forme physique mais on pouvait voir une profonde inquiétude dans ses yeux ce qui laissait entrevoir le grand attachement envers l'homme malade. Il lui donna une petite fiole avec un liquide de couleur bleu, celui-ci la porta à sa bouche et l'avala non sans une petite grimace.

« Severus, vous qui êtes un expert en potion vous auriez pu lui donner un meilleur goût. »

« Oui mais en faisant cela les effets de la potion ne sont pas aussi efficaces ! Et puis vous me dites toujours la même chose depuis des semaines, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera ! » Essaya de plaisanter le maître des potions.

« Je le sais bien ! Mais tout de même, ce n'est vraiment pas bon. »

« Je n'aurais jamais du vous écouter ! »

« Mais pourquoi Severus ? »

« Pour tout ça ! Vous ne faites que souffrir, vous devriez aller mieux ! Vous êtes très faible ! Trop faible ! »

« Vous savez qu'il le fallait. Sinon vous n'auriez pas pu le sauver de ses griffes. »

« Ca je le sais bien mais tout de même, vous êtes si faible ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut juste plus de temps. De tout façon, rien ne sert d'en reparler car nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. »

« Oui c'est certain. Enfin bon je vous laisse vous reposer. »

Et Severus Rogue sorti de la pièce avec une mine déconfite. Il mangea quelque chose et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Il se demandait bien combien de temps devrait-il faire ça.

« Vivement que tout ceci soit finit ! » Fut la dernière phrase qu'il prononça avant de transplaner. Mais dans le fond, il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

De retour à Poudlard. Nous étions Lundi matin et McGonagall avait demandé à tous les élèves de septième année de se réunir dans la grande salle à 8H30 après leur petit déjeuné. Tous les élèves parlaient entre eux.

« Que croyez vous qu'elle nous veux ? » Demanda un serdaigle.

« Moi j'ai entendue dire que s'était pour l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève. » Dit Lavande.

« Non, c'est pour nous dire que l'on a pas cours aujourd'hui. » Renchéri un autre élève.

« N'importe quoi je ne vois pas comment vous le sauriez alors que je viens de demander à Hermione et elle ne sait pas alors qu'elle est préfet en chef ! » Les contredit Luna.

Tout le monde était impatient de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Du côté des serpentards c'était différent.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut cette vieille chouette ! » S'indigna Pansy.

« Oh tais toi Pansy ! Et attends de voir ce que McGonagall veut nous dire »

« Mais Draguichou je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ! »

« D'un, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Et de deux, je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais bien. Je dis juste d'attendre de voir ce qu'elle nous veut avant de s'énerver ! »

« Oui c'est vrai tu as toujours raison mon Draguinounet Chéri ! » Lui répondit-elle s'accrochant à son bras tout sourire. Cependant il la repoussa en la fusillant du regard mais elle n'y teint pas compte et haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était juste parce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. 

Pendant que dans la grande salle, tous les élèves avaient leur théorie. McGonagall les coupa s'approchant et commença à parler.

« Bon je sais que vous êtes tous très impatients de savoir pourquoi je vous ai réuni donc je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. » Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde pour regarder les autres professeurs et repris. « Comme vous le savez tous c'est votre dernière année ici de ce fait pour mieux vous préparer à votre vie futur vous devrez établir un budget avec votre binôme. Vous tirerez ensemble un papier dans une boite ou vous serez un couple avec un nombre d'enfants et un métier. Et pour plus de faciliter vous serez avec votre binôme habituel. » Et c'est à cet instant qu'un grand vacarme se fit entendre. McGonagall ne s'énerva pas et reprit la parole. « Je sais ce que vous vous dites car vos couples sont soit un garçon et une fille soit deux garçons soit deux filles. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas grave, on fera avec et puis c'est juste une simulation. Vous devrez toucher cette boite et un papier sortira de celle-ci pour vous indiquer ce que vous devez savoir. Donc je vais vous demander de vous mettre en rang par deux et de venir toucher chacun votre tour cette boite. »

Elle désigna une grosse boite de couleur mauve. Dedans il y avait les fameux papiers. Sur ceux-ci on pouvait y voir deux métiers, leurs salaires et le nombre d'enfant qu'ils ont. Ils passèrent chacun leur tour.

Lorsque se fut le tour de Blaise et Ron, ils s'approchèrent doucement de la boite comme-ci elle allait les avaler tout cru. Ils la touchèrent du bout des doigts et un papier turquoise en sortit. Ron le prit et le lut.

« Toi tu es juge au ministère et moi médicomage. Nous avons un niveau de vie élevé et nous avons deux enfants. Un garçon de 8ans et une fille de 5ans. Nous habitons une grande villa près de Londres. »

« C'est pas mal comme avenir ça ! Des enfants, un travail convenable, un bon salaire et une belle maison ! » Déclara Blaise.

« Oui c'est sur dommage que ça soit avec toi ! » Reprit Ron sarcastiquement.

« C'est pas la peine de prendre cet air là ! Et puis ce n'est qu'une simulation. Le jour où je voudrais être en couple avec toi, il faudra se lever de bonne heure ! » Dit-il vexé de l'attitude du rouquin. Dans son fond, il savait que s'était faux mais le fait d'entendre Ron dire ça lui faisait mal.

« Mouais mais bon ça me donne quand même la nausée d'être en couple avec toi-même si ce n'est que virtuel. » rajouta Ron avec une expression de dégoût.

Blaise ne répondit pas mais était tout de même vexé de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers ses amis de serpentards sans un regard vers Ron.

Quelques autres élèves passèrent et ce fut au tour de Pansy et Harry. Ils firent la même chose que Ron et Blaise et c'est Pansy qui prit le papier pour le lire. Elle écarquilla les yeux et paraissait vexée.

« C'est pas possible il doit y avoir une erreur ! »

« Dis moi ce qui est écrit au lieu de t'énerver comme ça ! »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça Potter ! »

« Je te parle comme je veux ! Et lis moi ce papier sinon je vais vraiment perdre patiente ! »

Devant cette petite altercation, un de leur camarade ne pus s'empêcher de faire une remarque « Et bien ça commence bien leur vie de couple à ces deux là ! » Ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part des deux concernés.

« Bon tu me le lis ou pas ! »

« Il est mis que toi tu es rédacteur en chef d'un grand journal et moi vendeuse dans une boutique de farce et attrape ! »

Devant cette déclaration Harry ne pu réprimer un petit rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te gène c'est très honorable comme métier. Fred et Georges Weasley le font et réussissent très bien ! »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Et puis on ne peut pas trouver mieux pour une famille minable que sont les Weasley ! Non mais moi une sang pure m'abaisser à travailler dans un minable magasin de farce et attrape ! On aura tout vu ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne préféra pas continuer car il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il lui désigna juste le papier pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Bon, nous aurons un salaire moyen. Nous aurons quatre enfants. Trois garçons et une fille. Des jumeaux de 9ans, une fille à 7 ans et le petit dernier un garçon de 4ans. Et nous avons une maison à Londres. »

Harry ne rajouta rien et acquiesça avant de retourner vers ses camarades il entendit tout de même Pansy répéter continuellement. « Non mais c'est pas possible, moi une sang pure ! Vendeuse ! Quatre enfants,…… »

Et en dernier, les deux préfets en chef touchèrent la boite mauve. Le papier sortit et Hermione le prit.

« Alors qu'est ce que cette boite nous a réservée ! » Interrogea Drago.

« Toi tu es professeur de potion et moi je suis également professeur mais de métamorphose. »

« Tiens c'est vrai que la ressemblance avec McGonagall est frappante ! »

« Gardes tes remarques pour toi Malefoy ! »

« Je t'ai vexée ? »

« Non pas du tout. Je le prends comme un compliment, McGonagall est super comme professeur. C'est juste que tes remarques sont agaçantes. »

Drago souffla. « Tu es vraiment exaspérante ! Bon vas y continue. »

« Nous gagnons un salaire moyen et avons trois enfants. Une fille de 8ans, un garçon de 6ans et une autre fille de 3ans. Et nous possédons une maison au village de Pré-au-Lard. »

« Dommage Granger, je ne me souviens pas les avoir conçus avec toi ! J'aurais aimé car au moins il y aurait eu un avantage d'avoir des enfants avec toi. » Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Idiot. » Lui répliqua-t-elle avant de repartir avec tout de même un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque tout le monde eu finit McGonagall reprit son discourt.

« Voilà maintenant que vous avez toutes les indications nécessaires. Vous devrez faire un budget d'un an. Vous devrez tenir compte de toutes les dépenses. Vous aurez les dépenses de tous les jours comme la nourriture, les vêtements,….. Les loisirs comme les sorties au restaurant, les petits achats comme des bouquins, balais, achats de noël…. Mais vous devrez penser à un budget vacance. Donc vous ferez ce devoir tout au long de l'année avec un cours par semaine pour en parler qui commencera après le bal. Ceci est un devoir très important et comptera pour vos ASPICS. Bon maintenant veuillez rejoindre vos classes. »

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre suite à la nouvelle que leur devoir compterait pour les ASPICS. Certains élèvent était heureux car trouvait l'idée excitante comme Hermione. Mais en revanche la majorité des élèves n'étaient pas content. Certains trouvaient injuste d'avoir un autre examen pour les ASPICS, d'autres se déploraient leur partenaire, et beaucoup se plaignaient de se qu'ils avaient lus sur leurs papiers.

………………………………………………………………

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !  
Alors je tiens bien à préciser que ce devoir n'est pas du tout le but de cette histoire ! J'en reparlerais un peu mais il est là juste pour remarquer la réaction des binômes avec une éventuelle mise en couple ! Ce n'est pas le thème de l'histoire, juste une petite anecdote.

Au début, je ne devais même pas mettre le passage avec Pansy et Harry puisque qu'il ne seront jamais vraiment en couple, mais au final, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être drôle de taquiner Pansy ! lol.

Vous remarquerez que Ron est loin d'être enchanté de s'imaginer vivre avec Blaise. Mais par contre, Drago et Hermione semblent moins réticents qu'on aurait pu le croire ! Enfin surtout pour les relations sexuelles pour Drago mais on y peut rien, il ne changera pas comme ça !

Le prochain chapitre parlera de la sortie au Pré-au-Lard.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolé de ne pas en avoir mis un plus tôt dans le WE mais j'ai étté assez prise.

Merci à **Kawille**, **coralie** et **Drayanne** pour leurs reviews !

Si les personnes qui mettent des reviews anonymes veulent une réponse de ma part, n'hésitez pas à mettre votre adresse email ! Même si je mets du temps à répondre, je répondrais toujours !

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………

**Qui est cet homme ?  
**

Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron se rendaient sur le chemin de traverse. Ils étaient tous les quatre très excités car ils allaient choisir leurs déguisements pour le bal.

Hermione et Ginny avaient dit aux garçons qu'elles ne voulaient pas d'eux pour faire leurs achats. Bien que boudant un peu, ils ne purent qu'accepter en voyant qu'ils ne pourraient les faire changer d'avis. Donc Ron et Harry cédèrent et y allèrent en premier. Pendant ce temps Hermione et Ginny étaient assises à une table buvant chacune une bière au beurre.

« Je suis trop contente d'aller à ce bal ! » Commença Ginny.

« Oui moi aussi. Dommage que Malefoy soit mon cavalier ! » Soupira tout de même Hermione.

« C'est sur que vu comment vous vous entendez ! Mais tu sais ça pourrais être pire. » Hermione la regarda avec un sourcil levé. « Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est très loin d'être moche. Et puis depuis qu'il fait parti de l'Ordre il est moins méchant avec nous. » Essaya-t-elle pour la rassurer.

« Oui je sais. Tu as raison au moins pour son physique mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il m'exaspère ! » En entendant ça Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer. « Ce n'est pas drôle Ginny ! Toi, tu y vas avec Harry, au moins tu es avec un garçon que tu aimes et qui t'aime en retour. » En écoutant Hermione parler de Harry, Ginny devint soudain rêveuse.

« Ginny ! » L'interpella Hermione.

« Hein ! Ah Oui ! Désolée je pensais à Harry. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ! Alors dis moi ce qui te mets dans cet état ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Bah voilà ! Je t'ai parlé du fait que j'ai demandé à Harry de me séduire il y a une semaine ! »

« Oui, bien sur ! »

« Et bien, j'avais dis ça pour rire au début. » Elle s'arrêta quelque instant pensive puis reprit. « Et bien figure toi qu'il m'a prise totalement au sérieux. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Hermione qui parue soudain très intéressée par ce que disait son amie.

« Oui ! Le lendemain de l'annonce du bal, lorsque je me suis réveillée, sur ma table de chevet était posé une rose rouge avec un petit mot qui me demandait si je lui ferais l'honneur d'aller au bal avec lui ! Bien que je sache que c'est juste en ami vu qu'il faut attendre encore un peu, j'étais aux anges !!!! En plus il m'a dit que la rose était ensorcelée et qu'elle ne se fanerait que le jour où il ne m'aimerait plus ! »

« Oh, c'est adorable ! Tu as de la chance ! »

« Je sais! » Lui répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire qui reflétait sur son visage. « Et puis sans oublier toutes les petites attentions qu'il me fait. Comme toujours me garder une place auprès de lui pour les repas, m'attendre dès qu'il le peu à la sortie de mes cours, et pleins de petits gestes comme ceux-ci. »

« Oui pour tout ça j'avais remarqué ! D'ailleurs dès fois il est agaçant en sortant le plus vite possible des cours pour courir te voir. » Lui dit Hermione avec un sourire signifiant qu'elle la taquinait.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry et Ron sortaient de la boutique de déguisements. Ron n'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent avait accepté que Harry paie son déguisement mais non sans diverses protestations.

« Tu sais Harry que je n'aime pas que tu m'offres des choses comme ça ! »

« Mais Ron tu sais bien que je peux me le permettre. » Ron grogna. « Et puis tu sais, je peux au moins faire ça pour toi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tu sais que toi et les reste de ta famille comptez beaucoup pour moi ! Vous me traitez comme un membre de la famille entière. »

« Mais c'est normal, tu es comme un frère pour moi ! En plus ma mère te considère comme son propre fils. »

« Laisse-moi finir Ron ! » Ce dernier acquiesça. « Donc je disais que vous vous privez beaucoup pour moi et ça sans jamais rien me demander en échange ! Vous me nourrissez et me logez pendant une bonne partie de l'été. De plus, c'est toi qui partages ta chambre avec moi. »

« Oui mais ça c'est normal ! » Rétorqua Ron.

« Et bien si pour toi c'est normal, pour moi c'est une bénédiction de passer le moins de temps possible chez les Dursley ! Et puis si ça te gêne tant que ça, on dira que ça compte pour ton anniversaire ! »

Ron Grogna un peu mais fut tellement touché par les paroles de son ami qu'il finit par accepter. Et ils repartirent pour rejoindre les filles aux trois balais. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder une vitrine de magasin quand ils entendirent des personnes discuter dans une petite ruelle sombre. Ils reconnurent tout de suite Hagrid vu sa corpulence. Il parlait avec un autre homme habillé totalement de noir mais ne virent pas son visage car il avait une capuche qui le cachait. Cependant, son allure n'était pas inconnue à Harry.

« Qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ! » Demanda Hagrid d'un ton froid. Harry en fut même surprit. Il n'avait revu Hagrid parlé comme cela depuis qu'il était venu le chercher chez les Dursley et que Vernon avait insulté Dumbledore.

« Tu ne dois pas ignorer son écriture depuis le temps que tu le connais ! Alors fais confiance à la lettre et tu verras qu'il y des choses écrites dessus que seul lui pouvait savoir ! » Lui répondit l'autre homme.

Cette voix était familière à Harry mais l'homme ne parlait pas assez fort pour qu'il puisse la reconnaître parfaitement.

« Si tu acceptes de le rencontrer, rejoins moi… » Ils ne purent entendre plus car l'homme chuchota ses paroles dans l'oreille de Hagrid qui s'était penché vers lui pour mieux entendre. Ce dernier acquiesça et l'homme en noir transplana.

Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent de partir pour ne pas être vu de Hagrid. Une fois aux trois balais, ils rejoignirent les filles et leurs racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient vu.

« Tu vas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre Harry ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je ne peux pas en parler pendant une réunion de l'Ordre car il sera présent. »

« Mais tu crois qu'il s'est rangé du côté de Voldemort ? » Lui dit Ron.

« Non je ne pense pas. Hagrid a toujours été le plus fidèle à Dumbledore. Il est incapable de faire ça ! Par contre je voudrais savoir qui était avec lui et ce qu'il lui voulait car Hagrid paraissait vraiment confus et bizarre. »

« Tu ne le connais peut être pas. »

« Non Hermione, je suis sur de le connaître et ça m'énerve car je n'arrive pas trouver qui il est! »

« Bon en tout cas on va devoir aller faire un tour chez Hagrid. » Finit par dire Ron.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et les filles les laissèrent pour aller choisir leurs tenues. Deux heures plus tard ils rentrèrent tous les quatre au château. Mais Harry resta troublé. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui lui paraissait pourtant si familier ! Mais une chose était sur, certes cet homme lui était familier mais il savait aussi qu'il ne faisait pas parti de ses amis. Il aurait pu parier qu'il faisait parti de ses ennemis. Mais dans ce cas, que faisait Hagrid avec un de ses ennemis ?

Une fois au château, Hermione était allée porter ses affaires dans sa chambre. Bien entendu alla croisa Drago qui lui était tranquillement en train de lire, installé sur un fauteuil de leur salle commune. Lorsqu'elle entra, il ne daigna pas lever les yeux pour la regarder. Bizarrement, elle en fut un peu blessée. C'est vrai, après tout, ils étaient du même côté maintenant et puis ils ne s'insultaient presque plus depuis quelques temps. Par contre, depuis le jour où ils avaient faillit s'embrasser, Drago s'était montré plus que distant et froid envers elle. Quand elle vu qu'aujourd'hui n'échapperais pas à la règle, elle pris la direction de sa chambre. Mais avant qu'elle n'eue le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Drago se décida à lui parler.

« Tu as été choisir ta tenue pour le bal ? »

« Oui. »

« Et c'est quoi comme déguisement ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Mais étrangement, cela énerva Hermione. Même si cela lui plaisait qu'il lui adresse enfin la parole, elle trouvait ça trop facile. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui répondit, non sans cacher son irritation.

« En quoi cela te regarde Malefoy ! Tu ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis une semaine et là parce que Monseigneur a décider qu'il en avait marre de faire la tête, il s'intéresse à moi et à ce que je fais ! »

« Ne crois pas ça Granger ! Ta petite personne ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'allais pas me faire honte au bal car je te signal que je suis obliger d'être ton cavalier et je ne voudrais pas que tu ternisses ma belle réputation. » Lui répondit-il tout en se levant de façon à lui faire face.

« Ta belle réputation ! Ne me fais pas rire Malefoy ! Ta seule réputation est d'être un salop avec les filles et ça je n'en serais pas fière à ta place ! »

« Bien sur ! Et il est vrai que tu n'as jamais été tenté ! » Lui dit sarcastiquement Drago.

« Pas plus que toi ! »

Grâce à cette dernière réplique, Hermione eue le loisir de réussir à clouer le bec de Drago ! Ce qui lui valut un léger sourire. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, il ne le prit pas si mal que ça.

« Possible. » répondit-il avant de retourner tranquillement s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour reprendre sa lecture. Cependant Hermione aurait jurée qu'il avait également sourit avant de retourner à ses occupations.

……………………………………………….

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ?  
Et vous savez vous qui est cet homme ?  
N'hésitez pas à me proposer cos suggestions en review !  
Le prochain chapitre sera le jour du bal mais pas encore le bal ! Un petit avant goût !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous !

Ce chapitre est un avant goût du bal.  
Les amateurs du couple Harry/Ginny devraient aimer! Moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire!

Merci à **Drayanne**, **Kawille**, **Alexieee**, **Coralie**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Le quatro Malfoyen**, **œil-de-nuit** et **lixouille** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Le 31 octobre  
**

Nous étions enfin le 31 octobre et tout le monde était très impatient d'assister au bal qui avait lieu le soir même. La grande salle avait été fermée toute l'après-midi pour laisser les deux préfets en chef la décorer. McGonagall leur avait donné un livre qui permettait de lancer des sorts pour la décorer plus facilement. Hermione en avait été ravie et elle l'avait dévoré en moins d'une heure sous l'œil discret mais amusé de Drago. La soirée commençait à 19H30 par le repas et le bal ouvrait à 22H00 pour se finir à minuit pour les quatre premières années et à 2H du matin pour les trois dernières années. Tout le monde était très content de pouvoir se coucher plus tard que d'habitude. A 18H Drago et Hermione retournèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer.

Il était 19H15, quand Ginny descendit les escaliers de sa tour. Harry l'attendait depuis déjà une demi heure donc on pouvait dire qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait la voir le plus vite possible pour passer une soirée de rêve avec elle. Bien sur le mois n'était toujours pas passé mais il voulait tout de même qu'elle soit heureuse à ces côtés. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu dans le bas des escaliers, il fut littéralement subjugué. Oui Ginny était splendide. Après avoir longtemps hésité avec Hermione, elle avait optée pour un déguisement de fée. Elle portait un ensemble argenté avec des bottes de la même couleur. L'ensemble se composait d'un petit bustier sur lequel était tissé des petites ailes très fines scintillantes et d'une jupe qui arrivait mi-cuisse laissant apercevoir son ventre et ses belles jambes. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux afin de les laisser retomber en cascade sur le dos. Son maquillage était très discret mais la mettait en valeur. Elle avait utilisé un fard à paupière argent, un peu de mascara et du brillant à lèvre. Le tout lui donnait un aspect pur mais également très féminin. Et on ne pouvait pas nier que se déguisement la mettait en valeur. Après avoir gardé la bouche grande ouverte pendant quelques secondes, Harry repris enfin ses esprits et se précipita vers sa jolie fée.

« Ginny ! Tu…tu…tu…..es…heu……. wouah ! » Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit en voyant Harry bafouiller de la sorte. « Tu es vraiment magnifique Ginny ! On dirait un ange ! »

« Non Harry, je suis une fée. » Dit-elle avec espièglerie. « Mais je suis très heureuse que mon déguisement te plaise ! Remarque, toi aussi tu es très beau comme ça ! Tu vas encore avoir l'attention de toutes les autres filles. » Continua-t-elle légèrement jalouse.

C'est vrai que Harry était beau dans son costume de vampire. Il portait un pantalon noir près du corps, une chemise de la même couleur avec les trois premiers boutons ouverts et une cape noir intérieur rouge qui avait un col qui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles. En plus Hermione lui avait trouvé un sortilège qui faisait pousser ses canines pour la soirée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours en bataille mais lui donnant un côté sauvage et sexy. Ses magnifiques yeux verts ressortaient vraiment car il avait légèrement blanchit son teint. On pouvait dire que la tenue le rendait très beau et mystérieux.

« Je ne sais pas qui devrait le plus s'inquiéter entre toi et moi tellement tu es merveilleuse. Mais de tout façon je n'ai d'yeux que pour une jolie fée rousse qui se trouve en face de moi ! » Cette remarque fit rougir Ginny.

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas là. Il lui tendit un paquet. Elle le regarda un moment interloqué et quelques secondes plus tard se reprit et l'ouvrit délicatement. Dedans il y avait un ruban argenté avec une pierre verte qui correspondait tout à fait à la couleur des yeux de Harry. Ce ruban se mettait autour du coup et allait parfaitement bien avec sa tenue. Ginny l'avait repéré dans le magasin de déguisement mais elle n'avait pas eue assez d'argent pour se l'offrir donc avait préféré le laisser. Avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot Harry lui expliqua.

« C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui te plairait vraiment et elle m'a dit que tu l'aimais donc voilà. Il te plait ? » Harry avait réussi à convaincre Hermione après mainte et mainte fois l'avoir supplié. Ils y étaient allés la semaine après la sortie au Pré-au-Lard. Bien sur il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité car normalement ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir du château.

Sans même répondre, Ginny se jeta dans les bras de Harry et le serra très fort. Ce dernier répondit plus que chaleureusement à cette étreinte.

« C'est le plus adorable des cadeaux que je n'ai jamais eue ! » Lui murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants. Il lui répondit avec un sourire chaleureux et lui tendit le bras.

« On y va ma jolie fée ! »

Elle lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, Hermione bougonnait contre Drago qui mettait un temps interminable dans la salle de bain.

« Bon Malefoy ! Tu comptes sortir un jour de cette salle de bain ! » Elle entendit un grognement étouffé. Puis il sortit enfin. Il ne la regarda pas sur le coup.

« Moi au moins je prends soins de moi c'est pas comme toi ! »

« Bon tu as fini ? On peut y aller ? »

Drago se retourna et leurs regards se perdirent dans la contemplation de chacun.

Hermione était déguisée en jolie nymphe. Elle portait une robe longue verte clair légèrement décolletée faite entièrement de légers voiles presque transparents qui se faisait plus nombreux au niveau de la poitrine et du bas ventre. Cependant on pouvait légèrement apercevoir son ventre et ses jambes fines. Elle avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon compliqué laissant quelques mèches dépasser. Elle avait également mis plusieurs petites fleurs dans ses cheveux. Son maquillage était très léger. Un fard à paupière vert, une touche de mascara et un brillant à lèvres transparent. Son aspect était vraiment féerique et splendide.

Drago portait un costume d'aristocrate sorcier des années 50. Il avait une robe de sorcier vert foncé presque noir avec un dragon argent brodé dessus. Il avait comme accessoires un chapeau haut de forme de la même couleur et une canne à la Lucius Malefoy. Sa tenue mettait son corps et son visage en valeur. Hermione pensa que s'était normal qu'il ait été élu plus bel élève de Poudlard. Il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment beau.

Ce fut Hermione qui reprit ses esprits la première malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Drago. Elle lui parla très gentiment contrairement à leur habitude.

« On y va ? »

Drago lui était troublé. Bien qu'il trouvait Hermione très jolie habituellement, là il fallait dire qu'elle était stupéfiante. Il ne disait rien et n'entendait même pas ce qu'Hermione lui disait tellement il était perdu dans sa contemplation. Quand soudain il fut interpellé par son nom.

« Malefoy ! Ça va ? »

« Hein……heu…Oui ça va ! »

« Tu faisais une drôle de tête ! »

« Non, non ça va très bien ! En tout cas, tu n'es pas trop mal pour une fois ! » Il avait plus envie de lui dire qu'elle était magnifique, la réincarnation de la beauté, une vrai déesse mais son côté Malfoyen oblige. On ne se laisse pas aller comme ça !

« Merci Malefoy ! Je prends ça pour un compliment venant de ta part ! Je te retourne le compliment ! »

« Je disais ça juste pour être poli. Et puis je le sais que je suis beau, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire ! » Lui répondit-il froidement.

« Oh non Malefoy ! Ne commence pas ! J'aimerais passer une bonne soirée même si elle doit se passer avec toi ! »

« Tu proposes une trêve pour ce soir ? » Lui demanda-t-il interloqué.

« Oui en quelque sorte. » Hermione pensait se faire envoyer sur les roses en demandant cela mais pourtant.

« D'accord Granger ! Une trêve pour ce soir. Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! »

« Depuis quand aimes-tu me faire plaisir Malefoy ? »

« Depuis ce soir alors profites-en et en attendant viens, on y va. » Sur ces dernières paroles il lui tendit le bras qu'elle accepta. Lorsqu'ils se touchèrent ils eurent chacun un frisson mais firent comme-ci de rien était. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent vite dans le hall.

Ron était déjà là et avait Luna comme partenaire. Ils ne sortaient plus ensemble mais étaient restés bons amis depuis leur séparation. Luna était la seule fille à part Hermione et Ginny avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien et c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé d'être sa partenaire pour le bal. Ils faisaient un couple sympathique à eux deux. Luna avait trouvée un déguisement de journaliste portant une très belle robe bleue pale mais sans oublier son sac de journaliste, un bloc note et une plume à papote que son père lui avait offert et qui la suivait partout. Ron lui portait un costume de joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe Irlandaise. Cette tenue lui donnait un côté très séduisant, le vert allant parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Il avait également pris un balai pour accessoire.

Avec toute la plus grande répugnance, Blaise avait invité Pansy pour ne pas divulguer son attirance pour les hommes car les futurs mangemorts ne lui auraient pas passé ça ! Il est bien connu que les mangemorts n'aiment pas les homosexuels. Donc c'est au bras d'une horrible Pansy qu'il fit son entrée. Et oui car si Blaise était beau dans son costume de Diable avec un pantalon noir, une chemise rouge légèrement entrouverte laissant voir le début de son magnifique torse, des cornes dans les cheveux et une fourche à la main, Pansy, elle, était affreuse dans son costume de princesse bouffante couleur rose bonbon.

C'est dans ces tenues qu'ils entrèrent tous dans la grande salle. Tout le monde resta stupéfait devant la décoration faite par les préfets en chef. Les tons qu'ils avaient choisit allaient en parfaite harmonie avec halloween. La grande salle était un mélange de orange, rouge et marron. Le plafond prenait l'apparence d'une nuit sombre plutôt effrayante. Il y avait pleins de tables rondes orange foncés qui pouvaient accueillir dix personnes. Dans toute la salle on pouvait voir des squelettes, des citrouilles, des toiles d'araignées,….

Les deux couples les plus regardés et admirés étaient bien entendu les deux préfets en chef et le survivant et sa cavalière. Les filles étaient en admiration devant les deux plus beau garçons et les plus convoités de Poudlard. Mais Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas en reste car on pouvait lire de l'envie dans le regard de la plupart des garçons. Cependant les couple qui faisait le plus parler d'eux était tout de même celui de Hermione et Drago. Pour la simple raison qu'il était rare de voir les deux préfets si proche sans se disputer. Mais le plus choquant pour tout le monde était qu'ils faisaient un couple parfait, tout en harmonie. Oui on pouvait dire qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

Pourtant comme pour gâcher se beau moment, dès qu'elle aperçu son beau Drago, Pansy coura vers lui et se jeta dans ces bras.

« Oh Draguichou !!!!! Tu es trop beau ! »

« Tu me lâches Pansy ! Et oui je sais que je suis beau alors maintenant laisses moi tranquille ! » Lui répondit-il un peu irrité qu'elle lui froisse ces vêtements.

« Oh je te comprends d'être énervé mon Draguounet ! Ça doit être horrible d'aller au bal avec cette 'sang de bourbe' ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ! Néanmoins avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit Hermione répondit à sa place.

« Bon le bouledogue je ne te permet pas de parler comme ça de moi ! Et puis je crois que tu dois être sourde car Malefoy t'as dit de le lâcher ! »

Avant que Pansy réplique quoi que se soit, McGonagall s'était levée.

« Bonsoir tout le monde. Je tiens particulièrement à remercier nos deux préfets en chef pour la sublime décoration de la grande salle. Je tiens à préciser sue cette soirée a été mise en place afin d'oublier pour un soir les douloureux évènements de l'an passer. Je tiens également que vous ayez une tenue irréprochable lors de cette soirée. Sur ce vous pouvez aller vous asseoir et bon appétit ! »

………………………………………………

Je suis désolée (enfin pas tant que ça ! lol) de couper là mais je trouvait ça mieux pour que l'autre chapitre soit entièrement consacré au bal ! Et il y aura bien des surprises ! Je n'en dis pas plus !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !  
En tout cas, vous n'imaginez même pas comme je me suis cassée la tête pour leur trouver des déguisements ! J'ai harcelée tous mes proches pour qu'ils me donnent des idées pour au final en faire qu'à ma tête ! (Sympa la fille ! lol).  
Mettez moi une review et dites moi ce que vous pensez du couple Harry/Ginny pour le cadeaux de Harry. Si vous trouvez ça mignon ou trop nul ? Et dites moi aussi ce que vous pensez des costumes.

Bye !

gets...


	14. Chapter 14

Enfin la suite du bal!  
Et il promet!

Merci à **Malinka**, **Mélissa**, **lixouille**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Drayanne** et **Kawille** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………..

**Halloween**

Tout le monde se rendit assez vite vers les tables. Ginny, Harry et Ron ne voulant pas lâcher Hermione la suivirent. Mais le problème était que Hermione et Drago devaient rester ensemble pour le repas puisqu'ils étaient cavaliers et Pansy ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas laisser son Drago entre les griffes de ces gryffondors et de cette miss-je-sais-tout ! Et oui surtout à cause de Hermione car Pansy qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le couple et avait remarqué que la préfète en chef était très jolie et que Drago s'en était aperçu lui aussi. Hermione chercha le regard de son partenaire pour savoir comment il fallait réagir face à leurs amis respectifs. Mais ce ne fut pas du goût de Pansy !

« Granger, je ne te permets pas de regarder mon Draguichou Comme ça ! » Drago leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré. Mais quand est-ce qu'elle arrêtera de lui donner tous ces surnoms ! Et surtout quand est-ce qu'elle comprendra que pour rien au monde il sortirait avec elle ! Hermione ne se sentit même pas vexée de la remarque et sourit de plus belle en se rapprochant de Drago.

« Mais je regarde qui je veux ma chère Parkinson ! Alors si tu n'es pas contente retourne dans ton dortoir et fiche nous la paix ! »

« Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, espèce de 'sang de bourbe' ! » Cette fois-ci Pansy reçu un regard noir de Hermione mais également de Ginny, Harry, Ron et même Blaise et Drago. Ce dernier voyant que si il ne s'en mêlait pas cela finirait mal il intervint.

« Bon écoutes Pansy. On est ici pour s'amuser donc même si c'est dur de supporter ces gryffondors, on va le faire pour ce soir ! Ok ? »

« Mais Draguichou……… »

« Je t'es déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Et puis Granger et moi avons décidé de faire une trêve pour ce soir. Donc je propose qu'on s'asseye tous ensemble et qu'on fasse la paix avec eux juste pour ce soir car j'avoue que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer ma soirée à vous écouter vous insulter. Alors, c'est ça ou tu pars ! »

Pansy se résigna. « Tout ce que tu voudra Dragui….Drago. »

« Voilà qui est mieux ! Et si tu as trop de mal, ignore les ! » Il se tourna vers les gryffondors. « Je dis ça également pour vous ! »

Notre quatuor était abasourdi de voir comment Drago était sorti des griffes de Pansy. Mais ce qui les étonna le plus c'est que c'était lui, le grand Drago Malefoy, froid et prétentieux qui avait proposé une trêve. Bien sur, c'était que pour la soirée mais c'était déjà ça ! Car en dehors des réunions de l'Ordre, les insultes fusaient toujours entre eux. Ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier.

« Bien sur Malefoy ! Je l'avais compris comme ça ! Et je pense dire au nom de tous que nous acceptons cette petite trêve d'une soirée ! » Ils acquiescèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers une table totalement libre.

Ils s'assirent tous. Bien sur les serpentards d'un côté et les gryffondors de l'autre. Crabbe et Goyle qui n'avaient pas trouvé de cavalières se joignirent à eux. Crabbe avait revêtu un déguisement de Merlin portant une robe de sorcier bleu, un haut chapeau pointu et une longue barbe blanche. Quand à Goyle, il portait un déguisement de médicomage c'est-à-dire une blouse banche et une mallette qui était sensé contenir des potions de tout sorte nécessaire à la guérison d'un malade. Alors sur la table ronde, on pouvait voir Hermione, Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Luna, Ron, Harry et Ginny.

Bien que l'ambiance était plutôt froide, le repas se passa bien. Pour une simple et bonne raison que les gryffondors discutaient entre eux et que les serpentards faisaient de même. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés pour le repas. Tout était délicieux et bien sur Ron avait épaté tout le monde quand à sa capacité à avaler une quantité impressionnant de nourriture. Blaise était abasourdi devant ce spectacle et ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire.

« Alors là Weasley tu m'épates ! Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un jour quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec Crabbe et Goyle ! » Ces dernier regardèrent Blaise sans vraiment comprendre.

« Chai juste pachque chai vachement bon ! »

« Et qu'il ne veux pas en rater une miette » Renchérie Hermione tout sourire. Ron la fusilla du regard mais continua quand même de manger tout ce qu'il peut.

A la fin du repas, McGonagall se leva et annonça aux élèves qu'il était temps de laisser place au bal. Les tables disparurent très vite laissant place à une piste de danse avec une estrade qui comportait une personne qui s'occupait de la musique. Hermione se sentit soudain très anxieuse. Elle se souvenait des paroles que sa directrice avait eue l'après-midi même. « Etant donné que vous serez cavalier durant ce bal, vous devrez danser au moins la moitié de vos danses ensemble. Et ne vous moquez pas de moi en ne dansant que deux danses ! » Hermione et Drago avaient bien essayés de protester mais rien ne marcha, McGonagall resta campée sur ses positions.

Drago tendit sa main à Hermione avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci l'accepta et ils s'avancèrent tous les deux au milieu de la piste. Il plaça délicatement sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Ce geste pourtant anodin leur valut un doux frisson. C'est alors que commença une danse enivrante pour nos deux préfets en chef. Drago tenait Hermione dans ses bras avec le plus grand soin, comme-ci il avait peur de la casser. Hermione, quand à elle, se perdait dans les beaux yeux gris acier de son partenaire. Ils avaient l'impression que toute haine s'était envolée et forcément quand la danse prit fin, ils étaient tout les deux très troublés. Ils retournèrent à leur table sous les yeux haineux de Pansy. Mais bizarrement, ils ne se firent pas prier pour danser beaucoup d'autres danses ensemble.

De leur côté, Harry et Ginny profitaient pleinement de leur soirée et de la possibilité de pouvoir se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant les danses. Et oui Harry dansait ! Il avait demandé à Hermione de lui apprendre pour en faire la surprise à Ginny. Et d'ailleurs celle-ci en fut ravie. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les trois quarts de la soirée, enlacés sur la piste de danse.

De son côté Ron n'avait pas beaucoup dansé. Deux ou trois fois seulement pour faire plaisir à Luna mais rien de plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne se sentait pas très bien. En fait il se sentait seul, très seul ! Mais ne voulait pas redevenir comme avant et recommencer à sortir avec pleins de filles sans jamais ne s'attacher. Il voulait découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui avant. C'est en se posant toutes ces questions qu'il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs du château. Soudain il entendit des bruits provenant d'une classe vide. Il se dirigea vers la porte afin de donner une sanction à ces élèves qui traînent dans des classes vident alors que c'est formellement interdit. Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte pour ne pas être vu et surtout pour mieux les surprendre. Mais il n'était pas du tout préparé à voir ce qu'il vit. Il aurait voulut partir mais son corps n'obéissait pas donc il resta planté dans l'entourage de la porte fixant et écoutant.

Devant Ron il y avait Blaise et un serdaigle blond plutôt mignon. Le fait en soit n'était pas si bizarre mais c'était ce qu'il faisaient qui paralysait Ron. Et oui les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de s'embrasser et on pouvait dire que s'était assez chaud entre eux. Blaise était contre le mur et explorait le dos et les fesses sous les vêtements de son partenaire ce qui donnait des gémissements à celui-ci. Au fur et à mesure le serdaigle devint plus entreprenant en parcourant de ses lèvres la clavicule de Blaise. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, par contre on pouvait lire de la satisfaction et un total abandon sur son visage. Mais contrairement à ce que pouvait croire Ron, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Le blond s'agenouilla et commença à déboutonner le pantalon du serpentard, laissant ce dernier la tête reposée sur le mur en pleine extase. Blaise mis la main dans les cheveux du Blond quand soudain il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'un Ron abasourdit. Il repoussa le blond très vite. C'est à ce moment que Ron se réveilla.

« Je ….je ….. je suis désolé ! Je…… je croyais que……. hum désolé, je vous laisse. » Sur ce il tourna les talons et partit en courant.

De son côté le serdaigle était pétrifié. Blaise se réajusta vite fait, dit à son 'amant' de l'attendre avant de se mettre à la poursuite de Ron. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le poursuivait en fait mais ça l'avait troublé que Ron connaisse son petit secret. Il croyait que Ron l'avait semé quand il le vu au détour d'un couloir. Ron avait arrêté de courir et n'avait pas remarqué que le serpentard se trouvait derrière lui.

« Alors Weasley, ça t'amuse d'espionner les autres ?! » Blaise n'avait pas voulut paraître si moqueur mes un serpentard restera toujours un serpentard ! Ron se retourna et pris son courage à deux mains pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Gryffondor oblige.

« Tu sais très bien Zabini que je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber sur vous ! »

« Ah bon ! En tout cas ça à du te plaire ! Depuis combien de temps tu nous reluquais ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment des choses comme ça pourraient me plaire !!!!! » Dit-il avec répugnance.

« Je te dégoûte ? » Blaise avait dit ça avec une certaine amertume mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« Tu es un serpentard ! »

« Oui je sais, on ne s'aime pas mais là n'est pas la question ! »

« Et quelle est-elle ? »

« Je te demande si le faite de me voir avec un autre homme te choque ? »

« Pour être honnête oui un peu. Mais bon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça ! Mon avis ne compte pas pour toi ! »

« En fait non ! Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! La seule personne dont l'avis m'importait m'a dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout ! »

« Qui ça ton beau serdaigle ?! » Lui répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Non lui je m'en fiche comme de ma première chemise ! »

« Qui alors ? »

« Drago. »

« Malefoy !!!! Lui aussi préfère les hommes ? »

« Mais non idiot ! Il n'y a pas plus hétéro que lui ! Dommage il est vraiment beau ! » Rajouta-t-il, pensif. « Mais bon ça fait bien longtemps que je suis passé à autre chose ! Et puis c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne voulais pas le perdre ! »

« Houlà ! D'une, tu me dis qu'un serpentard peux ressentir des sentiments et de deux, tu me dis que Malefoy est ouvert d'esprit ! Wouah, quel choque ! » Lui dit Ron en souriant.

« Remets toi Weasley ! »

« Mais si mon avis t'importe si peut, pourquoi as-tu laissé ton partenaire pour me rattraper ? »

« Ne crois pas que c'est pour tes beaux yeux ! Quoique ! Non je déconne, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger ! Je t'ai couru après pour que tu me promette d'en parler à personne ! Tu comprends Voldemort traite les homosexuels comme les 'sang de bourbe' donc je pourrais griller ma couverture auprès des serpentards. »

« Oui je comprends ! Mais alors tu ne sors pas avec de serpentards ? »

« Tu as tout compris Weasley ! Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais un très beau blond m'attend ! » Ron eu une grimace de dégoût. « Jaloux Weasley ? »

« Non mais ça va pas ! » Et il partit sans un mot de plus. N'entendant pas la dernière phrase de Blaise.

« Dommage. »

De retour dans la grande salle, Hermione était assise à une table et Drago en bon gentleman était allé lui chercher un jus de citrouille. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ensemble, ils regardèrent les quelques dernières personnes sur la piste. Après avoir finit sa boisson, Hermione se sentit fatiguée. Elle bailla discrètement mais Drago s'en aperçu.

« Fatiguée ? »

« Oui un peu je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher. »

« D'accord on y va. » Hermione le regarda surprise.

« Mais tu sais si tu as envie de rester, tu peux ! Après tout tu as rempli ton contrat ! Et puis, tu as peut être envie de draguer d'autres filles ! »

« Jalouse ?! » Lui dit-il avec un air amusé.

« Oh non pas du tout ! Mais tu as passé ta soirée entière avec moi donc ça doit te manquer ! »

« T'inquiètes ! Des filles j'en autant que je veux et quand je veux. Et puis profites-en car j'ai décidée d'être galant jusqu'au bout ce soir ! » Sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione. « Mademoiselle ! Puis-je vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos appartements ? Qui soit dit en passant son les mêmes que les miens ! »

Hermione rigola franchement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le penser mais elle aimait ce Drago là ! Gentil, attentionné, drôle, intelligent gardant tout de même un petit côté sarcastique et mystérieux. Mais cet ensemble accentué de son physique parfait le rendait irrésistible. Elle se dit qu'il était trop bien pour être vrai et que la soirée n'aurait jamais dû se terminer. Donc elle décida de profiter de la galanterie de son partenaire jusqu'au bout même cela ne devait pas durer. Elle lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements sous le regard assassin de Pansy.

Une fois dans leur salle commune, Drago raccompagna Hermione devant sa chambre.

« Je voulais te dire que même si entre nous ce soir c'était juste une trêve, j'ai tout de même passé un très bonne soirée. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire ensorceleur.

« Moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais cru le dire, mais c'était vraiment très agréable. » Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instant quand Drago se décida.

« Bon bah, bonne nuit Hermione ! » Oh mon dieux ! Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et le ton de sa voix était très doux, sans aucune agressivité.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! »

Il s'approcha près même très près d'Hermione tout doucement et commença à avancer la tête vers elle. Cette dernière restait figée au moment où elle posa son regard sur ses yeux de glace si hypnotisant, elle aurait voulu bouger qu'elle en aurait été incapable. Il leva sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille et la posa délicatement sur sa joue. Il se pencha et une fois à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la jeune fille, il caressa la joue de celle-ci et dans un dernier élan, il combla les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde mais envoya des tremblements à nos deux préfets tellement celui-ci était doux et délicat. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux il pu apercevoir le trouble qui émanait de la jeune fille ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les gens lorsqu'il utilisait son charme. Et quel charme ! Elle se réveilla au bout de quelques secondes et se retourna pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Une fois entrée Hermione se déshabilla, passa vite fait dans la salle de bain sans croiser le serpentard et se coucha la tête remplie de questions. Pourquoi avait-il été si gentil ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas refusé ce baisé ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas insensible à ses charmes ? Et surtout comment allaient-ils réagirent demain ? Car oui c'était une trêve mais de là à amener à un baiser !!!

De son côté, Drago retourna dans sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais il ne l'admettrait mais il commençait vraiment à ressentir de drôle de sentiments lorsqu'il était près d'Hermione. Il se déshabilla et il n'eu pas le temps de se poser trop de question car au moment de se coucher il vit une enveloppe posée sur son lit. Il aurait pu reconnaître ce sceau entre mille : MANOIR MALEFOY.

…………………………………………………………

Voilà !!!!!!  
Je suis stressée de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !  
En tout cas moi, je me suis régalée à l'écrire ! Surtout le passage entre Ron et Blaise.  
Mettez des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ou même si vous avez des remarques à faire.  
Vous saurez au prochain chapitre ce que contient la lettre. Et vous serez face aux grands questionnements de Drago.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus vite mais je n'étais pas là du week-end ! Et hier je n'ai pas eu le temps !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car il est moins romantique que les autres! Mais on ne peut pas faire que des chapitres romantiques car sinon l'histoire n'avancerait pas! lol.

Merci à **mary**, **Kawille**, **Coralie**, **Mélissa**, **lixouille**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Drayanne** et **lauralavoiepelletier** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture!

………………………………………………………………….

**La lettre  
**

_De son côté, Drago retourna dans sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais il ne l'admettrait mais il commençait vraiment à ressentir de drôle de sentiments lorsqu'il était près d'Hermione. Il se déshabilla et il n'eu pas le temps de se poser trop de question car au moment de se coucher il vit une enveloppe posée sur son lit. Il aurait pu reconnaître ce sceau entre mille : MANOIR MALEFOY.  
_

Mais que pouvait bien lui vouloir son père ? Drago se croyant débarrassé de sa famille depuis son retour à Poudlard n'avait même pas réagit que son père n'était pas du genre à le laisser tranquille. Il se disait qu'il serait un minimum en paix, vu que celui-ci était en prison. Et bien il faut croire que non ! Mais pourquoi lui écrire maintenant et pas avant ? Et pour lui dire quoi ? Bien sur, il se doutait que Rogue avait du lui raconter qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore, mais que pensait-il maintenant ? Le menacerait-il ? Le traiterait-il de traite à son sang ? Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était assis sur son lit et qu'il se posait toutes ces questions et il en avait marre mais en même temps il n'osait pas ouvrir la lettre car le contenu l'effrayait. Il fit un essai pour la prendre dans ses mains mais la relâcha directement. Décidément, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu aller chez les gryffondors. Le courage n'était pas son fort ! Mais dans un élan d'énervement face à ce qu'il pensait il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Et oui, il n'était peut-être pas aussi courageux que les gryffondors mais il ne supportait pas être inférieur à eux, serpentard oblige ! Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à lire.

_Fils,_

_  
Tout d'abord, je tiens à t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle avant que tu ne l'apprennes demain matin dans la gazette du sorcier. Le maître a réussit à s'allier totalement avec les détraqueurs, donc pour faire simple je suis sortis d'Askaban. Et c'est grâce au maître donc je suis fier de pouvoir à nouveau le servir.  
Par contre, ne crois pas que je t'écris juste pour t'annoncer mon évasion. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été très déçu en apprenant que tu avais échoué dans ta mission. Cependant dans sa grande bonté, le seigneur des ténèbre à décidé d'être clément avec toi et de te garder dans nos rangs.  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris que maintenant. Et bien c'est très simple, je voulais savoir si tu restais fidèle à nos convictions et j'ai pu constater que oui. Ah tu dois te demander également comment je peux savoir ça ! Et bien c'est très simple, nous te surveillons grâce à d'autres élèves mais je ne te divulguerais pas leur noms ce serait trop facile !  
Donc nos espions nous font un rapport régulier sur tes agissements. Cependant un d'entre eux à remarquer que tu ne t'en prenais plus à Potter, le traite à son sang et la' sang de bourbe'. J'espère te voir y remédier au plus vite. On m'a également dit que tu étais préfet en chef avec cette 'sang de bourbe' et que tu partageais tes appartements avec elle ! Je te préviens fils, c'est ta dernière chance ! Ne fais plus aucun faux pas !  
Ta prochaine sortie au Pré-au-Lard est dans un mois. Je te donne rendez-vous dans la grotte que tu connais si bien ! En attendant je compte sur toi pour bien faire souffrir la 'sang de bourbe' !  
Et ne me déçois plus Fils !_

_  
Lucius Malefoy.  
_  
On aurait dit que Drago était stupéfixé ! Au bout d'une demi heure il bougea enfin, posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea. Mais il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Son esprit était trop occupé ! Il savait qu'il devait prendre certaines décisions.

Tout d'abord, il était suivit et cela depuis le début de l'année ! Jamais il n'aurait cru mais fallait dire que la plupart des serpentards avaient des parents mangemorts donc il aurait été trop facile qu'ils ne soient pas au courant. Pourtant il y avait cru quand il avait récupéré sa place de prince des serpentards. En y réfléchissant bien, il aurait du s'en douter, cela avait été trop simple ! Dire que ce soir, c'est lui qui avait proposé une trêve avec les gryffondors ! Les espions avaient du se frotter les mains de pouvoir raconter ça à son père ! Mais il faut dire qu'en voyant Hermione si magnifique dans sa tenue de nymphe il n'avait pas pu résisté, elle était tellement belle, tellement attirante. Si elle n'avait pas été une enfant de moldu, elle aurait été la fille parfaite pour lui. Belle, et pas de n'importe qu'elle beauté comme toutes ces filles dans les magazines, une beauté naturelle et envoûtante. Intelligente même très intelligente, au moins il pouvait avoir une discussion intéressante avec elle. Une caractère piquant, de la répartie, douce et sensuelle, fragile et forte à la fois,…. Et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait encore continuer longtemps comme ça ! Pourrait-il qu'il soit amoureux ? NON un Malefoy n'aime pas ! Pourtant il fallait bien l'admettre qu'il était attiré par la jolie brune. D'ailleurs sinon il ne l'aurait pas embrassé.

« NON C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!!! JE L'AI EMBRASSE !!!!!! » Cria-t-il tout d'un coup.

'Oh zut et zut ! Ce n'est pas possible comment avait-il pu faire ça !' Se dit-il.

C'était l'une des choses les plus idiotes qu'il avait pu faire ! Et cela pour plusieurs raisons ! Tout d'abord Hermione faisait partie du trio infernal malgré qu'il les méprise moins depuis qu'il faisait parti de l'Ordre. C'était une 'sang de bourbe' ! Enfin, une enfant née de parents moldu car maintenant il avait du mal à la considérer autrement. En tout cas c'était une gryffondor et c'était un secret pour personne que les serpentards et les gryffondors ne s'entendaient pas.  
Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ! Il avait beau avoir changé de camp pour cette guerre, son père avait toujours une grande influence sur lui. Depuis qu'il était en prison, il avait tout fait pour rejeter ce sentiment. Mais là, tout était différent. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie et surtout il voulait lui aussi détruire Voldemort afin de pouvoir vivre une vie en paix et faire lui-même ses propres choix !

Vers six heures du matin sa décision était enfin prise ! Il devait parler seul à seul avec Blaise et Harry. Blaise car s'était son meilleur ami et il ne voulait rien lui cacher et Harry car il devait savoir ce qu'il devait faire à propos de son père. Par contre il préférait lui parler seul car il pensait que moins de monde serait au courant plus sa couverture restait fiable auprès de son père. Mais la décision qui l'embêta le plus fut celui qu'il avait pris à propos de la guerre des deux maisons. Celle-ci devait reprendre et plus forte qu'avant de façon à ce que les espions de son père ne se doute plus de rien. Par contre il avait faillit tout faire rater la veille avec Hermione alors il se jura de reprendre son mauvais comportement avec elle, même si au fond ça ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Et sur ces dernières pensées il s'endormi. Heureusement que s'était le week-end.

De son côté Harry était dans son lit, il dormait paisiblement en rêvant de sa merveilleuse soirée avec Ginny. Ils avaient eu du mal à se séparer mais au bout de nombreux câlins et caresses ils avaient résistés et il lui avait fais un bisou sur le front pour enfin aller se coucher la tête rempli d'une jolie fée dans ses bras.  
Il rêvait de lui et Ginny assis au bord du lac, elle devant lui, la protégeant de ses bras. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, tout était féerique. Quand soudain, tout s'assombrit pour laisser place à un ciel gris. La terre tourna autour de lui et il se retrouva au chemin de traverse, sans Ginny, à l'endroit où Ron et lui avaient espionnés Hagrid et cet inconnu en noir qui lui paraissait si familier. La scène était exactement la même à un détail près. Il voyait tout d'un regard extérieur comme lorsqu'on regarde dans une pensine. Il se plaça devant le Harry et Ron du souvenir et il remarqua que comme dans une pensine ni l'un ni l'autre ne le vit. C'est alors qu'il eu l'idée de se rapprocher des deux hommes. Une fois près d'eux, il entendit Hagrid demander si tout ceci n'était pas un piège. C'est alors que l'homme en noir parla.

« Tu ne dois pas ignorer son écriture depuis le temps que tu le connais ! Alors fais confiance à la lettre et tu verras qu'il y des choses écrites dessus que seul lui peut savoir ! »

Harry resta figé un instant. Cette voix, mais bien sur ! Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'avoir reconnue plus tôt ! C'est alors qu'il extériorisa toute sa haine et il cria.

« ROGUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Et sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur l'inconnu pour le frapper le plus fort qu'il pouvait. En ne cessant de répéter les mêmes mots.

« SALOP ! TRAITRE ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !... »

Bien entendu, il frappait dans le vide car comme pour l'effet de la pensine, il était invisible aux yeux des personnes présentes. Quand soudain tout se mis à tourner autour de lui, comme le jour où il avait utilisé le retourneur de temps avec Hermione. Et il se réveilla d'un coup tout en sueur.

« ROGUE !!!! » Hurla-t-il. Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Ron car celui-ci avait le lit le plus proche de Harry.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda celui-ci d'une vois endormie. Harry voyant que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler préféra s'abstenir mais ce promettant d'en parler à ses amis dès la première heure le lendemain.

« Non c'est rien Ron. Juste un cauchemar. Rendors-toi. » Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et sans rajouter mot se recoucha.

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla anxieuse mais également de bonne humeur. Elle avait passé une soirée merveilleuse la veille avec Drago et pour une fois elle avait pu le voir sous un jour différent que celui qu'il laisse entrevoir depuis longtemps. Donc c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Une fois prête elle alla dans la salle commune et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis pour le déjeuner quand elle entendu Drago sortir de sa chambre. Il portait juste un boxer noir et un tee-shirt blanc, il avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille, ce qui la fit sourire s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait vu Drago autrement que impeccable même au levé. Pourtant cela lui donnait un charme fou et elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir le privilège de le voir comme ça. Par contre lorsqu'elle regarda ses yeux elle pu constater qu'ils étaient cernés du sûrement à une nuit blanche.

« Salut ! » Lui dit-elle toute enjouée. Mais il ne lui répondit pas. « Ça ne va pas ? » Toujours pas de réponse. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa min sur son bras. « Si tu as un problème tu peux me le dire. » Cette fois-ci, il eu une réaction. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à toi si je vais bien ou non ! La miss-je-sais-tout n'est pas contente car pour une fois elle ne sait pas tout ! » Répliqua-t-il froidement et légèrement énervé.

« Pas du tout, je pensais juste que vu qu'on avait passé une bonne soirée hier, on aurait pu continuer la trêve au moins dans notre salle commune. » Dit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

« Alors là tu rêve Granger ! On avait dit une trêve d'une soirée et c'est tout ! Et puis de tout façon, je préfèrerais embrasser Crabbe ou Goyle plutôt que d'être ami avec toi ! »

La dernière phrase fut de trop pour Hermione, elle se retourna et partie de leur salle commune non sans un regard haineux envers son colocataire. Elle avait préféré partir car elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait contenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, comment pouvait-il être adorable la veille et redevenir le plus abjecte des hommes le lendemain surtout après l'avoir embrassé la veille. Alors contrairement à son réveille, s'etait une Hermione triste et déçu qui descendit dans la grande salle. Elle s'assit auprès de Ron face à Ginny et Harry.

« Bonjour Hermione ! Tu vas bien? Tu es bizarre ! » Lui demanda gentiment Ron.

« Non Ron ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« D'accord ! Mais si la fouine t'a embêté dis le nous ! »

« Je te remercie mais je vais bien. Et vous vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? » Harry et Ginny se regardèrent avec un regard complice ce qui laissait entendre que oui.

« Moi je peux dire que j'ai passé une soirée plutôt, comment dire, étrange. » Finit par dire Ron.

« Ah bon. Raconte ! » Lui dit Ginny.

« Heu non pas maintenant. Promis je vous le dirais un jour mais là non. » Ils acquiescèrent tous mais le regardèrent suspicieusement. Harry se décida à leur parler de son rêve.

« En tout cas moi j'ai eu une nuit plutôt agitée. »

« QUOI !!!!! TU AS COUCHE AVEC GINNY C'EST CA !!!!!!!! » Lui cria Ron. Ce qui leur valut l'attention de toute la salle. Ils étaient tous trop choqué pour pouvoir répondre. Quelques longues secondes de silence complet puis Ginny devint rouge de colère avant de s'attaquer à son frère.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS DE DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES ! ET DE TOUT FACON, DE UN, HARRY ET MOI NE SOMMES PAS ENSEMBLE ET DE DEUX, MEME SI NOUS ETIONS ENSEMBLE CA NE TE REGARDERAIT PAS SI NOUS COUCHIONS ENSEMBLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Voyant que tout le monde les observaient Harry se senti vraiment gêné et voulu mettre fin tout de suite à cette dispute car il savait que ça pourrait durer des heures.

« Mais non Ron on a rien fait. Je ne voulais pas du tout parler de ça. Mais je pense que vous deviez me suivre pour être plus tranquille car là tout le monde nous regarde. »

« Allons dans ma salle commune. » Reprit Hermione. Tout ceci calma le frère et la sœur et ils suivirent Hermione jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets en chef. Une fois installés, Harry leur raconta son rêve.

« Tu es sur que s'était lui Harry ? Car tu sais c'était un rêve et cela à peut-être faussé la donne. » Lui dit Hermione.

« Oui Hermione j'en suis absolument sur ! Tu te rappelles que j'avais dis que cet homme m'était familier ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien je suis sur que je l'avais déjà reconnu à ce moment mais mon esprit, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ne voulait pas l'admettre. »

« Oh par Merlin mais oui tu as raison !!!!! » Ron venait de se réveiller.

« Mais Harry que comptes-tu faire ? » Lui demanda gentiment Ginny. Harry les regarda tous un moment avant de sourire malicieusement.

« Eh bien je crois qu'il va falloir rendre une petite visite à ce cher Hagrid ! »

« Et sans oublier d'amener beaucoup de boisson comment dire…heu….alcoolisée ! » Renchérit Ron.

« Ron voyons ! Ce n'est pas bien de vouloir saouler Hagrid ! »

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir Mione mais Ron à raison ! Ceci est trop important donc il va falloir le faire parler. » Dit Harry. C'était sans compter la dernière remarque de Ron qui lui valut des yeux meurtriers d'Hermione.

« Et puis tu sais Mione Hagrid n'a pas besoin de nous pour se saouler ! » Cette dernière remarque value à Ron des yeux meurtriers d'Hermione et des éclats de rire de Ginny et Harry.

« D'accord donc l'opération tirer les vers du nez de Hagrid a commencé ! » Finit par dire Ginny. Cette fois-ci tout le monde rigola même Hermione.

…………………………………………………………………….

Voilà pour ce chapitre !  
Je sais j'ai plongé Drago dans une intense réflexion ! lol. Mais j'avais besoin de montrer dans quel état d'esprit il était pour la suite de mon histoire! Et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, notre beau blond ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire !  
Et je sais, c'est dur de retourner dans la réalité des choses après deux chapitres un peu romantiques !  
Pour Lucius, j'avoue que je ne me souviens plus si il est toujours à Askaban à la fin de HP6 et si les détraqueurs sont déjà complètement soumis à Voldemort. Donc pour le bien de mon histoire je laisse comme ça!  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous !

Pour ce chapitre, je précise que le titre est ironique! Et oui, Ron va s'en prendre à Blaise et Drago sera vraiment con !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Merci à **œil-de-nuit**, **Kawille**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Drayanne** et **lixouille** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture!

……………………………………………………………………..

**Comme au bon vieux temps !**

Le bal était passé depuis presque une semaine et l'ambiance entre Hermione et Drago était très froide. Ce denier avait recommencé à être arrogant et sarcastique avec sa colocataire. Hermione était malheureuse de se retournement de situation. Donc pour éviter les conflits, elle évitait au maximum de croiser le blond.

Nous étions vendredi et les élèves appréhendaient leur premier cours d'adaptation à la vie future comme l'avait nommé le professeur McGonagall. Aujourd'hui ils devaient se renseigner sur leur métier et les horaires de chacun afin de savoir comment ils devaient faire pour garder les enfants. La directrice avait ordonné aux élèves de se mettre avec son binôme. Ils avaient tous obtempéré non sans quelques grognements que le professeur de métamorphose avait vite fait de faire taire. Par contre les hostilités entre gryffondor et serpentard étaient au point fort. Et forcément ce jour là, c'est Drago qui les avaient commencé en s'attaquant à Ron.

« Dis moi Weasmoche ! Tu dois avoir du mal à t'imaginer avec de l'argent car tout le monde sait ici que plus pauvre que toi ça n'existe pas ! »

Tous les serpentards se mirent à rire sous les regards noirs des gryffondors. Ron, lui, voyait rouge mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car McGonagall arrivait près de lui pour le faire asseoir à sa table avec Blaise qui le regardait depuis un moment.

« Tu veux ma photo Zabini ?! »

« Oh du calme ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai insulté ! » Se défendit le brun.

« Mais en tout cas ça t'as bien plut ! Tu as rigolé ! »

« Tu sais bien que devant tout le monde nous devons nous détester. » Lui chuchota Blaise au creux de son cou près de son oreille.

Ron se sentit tout bizarre de sentir le souffle chaud de son binôme contre sa peau. Mais il repris vite ses esprits et lui répondit avec une voix tellement froide qu'il en fit sursauter le brun.

« De tout façon on se déteste vraiment ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prendrais des pincettes avec moi ! »

Blaise ne répondit rien à cette remarque et se plongea dans leur devoir. Par contre Ron n'avait toujours pas digéré la remarque de Drago et puisque ce dernier était trop éloigné de lui pour le lui faire savoir, il continuait à s'en prendre à Blaise. Lui lançant piques sur piques. Car il se disait qu'après tout Blaise était le meilleur ami de Drago, que s'était un de ces fichus serpentards et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui en voulait. Car oui il était très énervé contre Blaise mais il avait beau chercher la raison il ne la trouvait pas. Lorsque Blaise voulu lui demander si Ron voulait avoir une baby-sitter, il lui frôla le bras. En temps ordinaire Ron n'aurait rien dit car dans son fond il savait que le serpentard ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il lui en fallait peu pour être très, mais alors très irrité.

« Non mais ça va pas de me toucher comme ça ! » Lui avait-il dit tout bas mais quand même agacé.

« Oh c'est bon, t'énerves pas ! »

« Pourquoi je ne devrais pas m'énerver ?! Tu en profites pour me toucher ! »

« D'un je ne profites de rien du tout ! Et de deux tu ne vas pas faire tout un fromage parce que mes doigts ont malencontreusement frôlés ton bras ! »

« Oui mais quand c'est une tapette qui me touche comme ça c'est différent ! » Là s'en était trop pour Blaise. Après avoir vérifié que McGonagall avait le dos tourné, il agrippa Ron par le col et le menaça.

« Répètes encore ça une seule fois devant moi Weasley et je te jure que tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! »

« Bon ok, ce n'était pas très fin comme remarque » Dit Ron un peu calmé par la menace de Blaise car il savait que celui-ci pourrait très bien le faire. Il ne pu tout de même s'empêcher de rajouter une dernière pensée en marmonnant. « Mais quand même tes préférences ne font pas de toi un vrai mec. » En entendant ces dernières paroles Blaise parut résigné mais il prit son air supérieur et répondit tout de même sarcastiquement un sourcil levé, serpentard oblige !

« C'est toi qui dit ça ! Toi le pauvre petit garçon qui as peur d'une toute petite et innocente araignée! » Et il rajouta en se penchant près de son oreille afin de le lui murmurer. « En tout cas Weasley, si tu passais une nuit avec moi je peux te jurer que tu ne me prendrais pas pour une fillette ! » Ron baragouina quelque mots mais Blaise comprit juste 'obsédé', 'peux toujours rêver !' ou bien 'saleté de serpentard !' Et ce fut les dernières paroles prononcées par nos deux binômes car l'un comme l'autre ne voulut plus s'adresser la parole du reste du cours.

Du côté de Harry et Pansy l'ambiance n'était pas non plus géniale mais en tout cas on pouvait dire qu'il y avait de l'ambiance autour de leur table. Pansy voulait absolument que ses enfants aient un précepteur car ils ne devaient pas se mélanger à la population qu'il leur était inférieur ! Harry essayait bien de lui expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de payer un précepteur pour trois enfants d'age différents mais cette dernière restait campée sur ses positions. Elle ne voulait pas non plus s'occuper des enfants quand elle arriverait du magasin de farces et attrapes car déjà qu'elle était obliger de travailler, il ne fallait pas en plus lui demander de faire des corvées pendant ses moments de libre. Elle refusait également que ses enfants soient gardés par des elfes de maisons, il leur fallait la meilleure baby-sitter de l'angleterre. A la fin du cours Harry était exténué ! Il avait tout de même réussi à mettre leurs enfants dans une très bonne école et il avait deux elfes de maison, un pour les tache de la maison et l'autre pour s'occuper des enfants lui n'était pas là. Comme ça Pansy avait obtenue au moins le fait qu'elle ne faisait rien mis à part son travail.

Par contre entre Hermione et Drago il n'y avait pas de changement par rapport à leur relation de la semaine. Ils se parlaient froidement par quelques bribes de mots.

« Donc on est d'accord, ils iront tous les trois à l'école primaire au Pré-au-Lard ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Oui. »

« Nous aurons un elfe de maison qui garde les enfants quand nous ne sommes pas là et qui s'occupe un peu de la maison mais nous le rémunérons, ok ? »

« Oui, oui, oui Granger on a déjà parlé de tout ça ! Maintenant, on recopie nos notes au propre et on a plus besoin de se parler car déjà je dois régulièrement te supporter et ta compagnie n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler de première classe ! » Et il se plongea dans ses notes jusqu'à la fin de l'heure et même jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Hermione quand à elle était au bord des larmes mais ne le montra pas.

Le soir avant la réunion de l'ordre Blaise était dans la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier qui ne lui avait pas encore parlé de la lettre de son père le fit. Blaise était abasourdit. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la réaction du blond cette semaine. Oui car Drago avait vraiment reprit ses vieilles habitudes, il ne parlait encore moins qu'avant à Blaise en dehors de leurs discutions en privée il ré insultait deux fois plus les gryffondors surtout le trio et chose qu'il avait arrêté de faire il les provoquait constamment, Hermione étant sa principale victime. Et puis il avait recommencé à draguer tout ce qui bouge au grand bonheur des filles de l'école qui bavaient toutes devant lui.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu t'es comporté de la sorte cette semaine ! »

« Bah oui tu voix ces fameux 'espions' ont remarqués que je me relâchais. En plus c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas tort ! »

« Mais Drago ! Ca te plais de redevenir comme avant ? »

« Et bien en fait pas tant que ça ! » Dit-il vraiment peiné.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ? Tu me caches quelque chose ! »

« C'est rien, c'est juste que c'est plus dur que je ne le croyais de redevenir comme avant ! Et puis depuis très peu de temps avec Granger on s'entendaient plutôt bien, enfin on se supportait et puis il y a eu le bal où elle m'a proposé une trêve. J'ai accepté et j'ai passé une soirée inoubliable, l'une des meilleures de ma vie et puis je l'ai embrassé. Et cinq minutes plus tard je suis revenu à la réalité ! Il y avait la lettre de mon père sur mon lit. » Durant tout ce monologue Blaise n'avait pas voulut couper son ami mais au fur et à mesure que Drago continuait lui ouvrait de plus en plus la bouche.

Une fois le récit terminé, il se reprit.

« Tu l'as embrassé ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de te dire ?! Et oui je l'ai embrassé mais c'était juste un tout petit bisou ! »

« Sur la bouche ? » Reprit Blaise les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui sur la bouche ! Ce n'est pas la première fille que j'embrasse ! Donc bon c'est fini avec ça ! Et puis s'était juste une sorte de remerciement pour cette soirée ! »

« Mais Drago, tu me dis qu'en rentrant dans ta chambre il y avait la lettre de ton père et que tu as pris la décision de reparaître comme avant la même nuit ! Donc dès le lendemain tu as été méchant avec Granger ! »

« Oui c'est ça ! »

« Oh la pauvre ! Elle doit vraiment croire qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal ! »

« Je le sais et je m'en veux ! Tu n'imagines même pas comment elle m'a regardé le lendemain. Elle était à la fois triste et en colère ! »

« J'avoue que je la comprend un peu. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas et vous pourriez ne pas vous faire la guerre dans votre salle commune au moins ! »

« NON ! Car je ne veux pas refaire de gaffe et risquer sa vie ! » Il avait dit ça sans même s'en rendre compte. Blaise eu un petit sourire en coin avant de reprendre.

« Tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour Granger toi ? »

« Mais non ! Enfin c'est vrai que je l'aime bien contrairement à ce que je laisse entendre. Mais de tout façon ce n'est pas la question ! Donc je dois faire quoi pour mon père ? » Blaise ne préféra pas insister car il savait très bien que se serait peine perdu.

« Parles en à Potter seul à seul ! »

« Oui c'est ce que je comptais faire. Bon il est l'heure, j'espère que la réunion ne va pas durer trop longtemps car j'ai un rencard avec une serdaigle après. »

« Tu es sur de ce que tu fais Drago ? » Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Blaise.

« Oui ! C'est peut-être justement parce que j'avais arrêté de m'amuser avec ces filles que j'ai été jusqu'à être attiré par Granger ! » Dit-il peu convaincu lui-même pas ses paroles.

« Ca, ça m'étonnerais ! » Murmura Blaise avant de rentrer dans la salle commune où beaucoup étaient déjà arrivés.

La réunion se passa plutôt bien, Harry prenait de plus en plus d'assurance dans son rôle de leader de l'Ordre. Les recherches de Ginny et Hermione avaient et fructueuses car ils pouvaient enfin aller chercher et détruire la pensine du grand-père de Voldemort. D'ailleurs Harry partait le dimanche soir avec les aurores pour visionner la pensine et ensuite la détruire. Il serait absent une semaine et Ginny était triste d'être séparée de lui mais elle avait surtout peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. La réunion se termina vers 22H30. Drago s'apprêta à sortir de la salle commune quand Hermione l'interpella.

« Tu vas où comme ça à cette heure ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas Granger et si tu veux le savoir je reviens dans dix minutes tu n'as qu'à m'attendre et tu verras par toi-même ce que je suis parti faire ! » Sur ce il sortit.

Hermione se demanda si elle devait rester dans la salle commune pour l'attendre. Elle se dit que peut-être il venait pour arranger les choses entre eux. Mais bon ça elle en doutait.

Elle commençait à se lever pour aller se coucher quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Drago. Mais celui-ci n'était pas seul. A côté de lui se tenait une jolie serdaigle assez pulpeuse, aux cheveux lisses et bruns et avec de grands yeux bleu. Elle se tenait accrochée de très près à son bras et ne cessait de glousser à chaque pas qu'elle faisait un pas vers la chambre tant désirée de Drago. Ce dernier regarda Hermione dans les yeux avec son éternel masque de froideur avant de rentrer dans sa chambre accompagné de la jeune fille qui semblait prête à tout pour le satisfaire.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il ne se déshabilla même pas. Il la coinça contre la porte et commença à l'embrasser sauvagement. Il lui arracha les boutons de son chemisier et fit de même avec son soutien gorge. Il embrassa et malmena violemment la poitrine opulente de la jeune qui semblait tout de même apprécier au vu de ses gémissements. Et d'un geste rapide, il lui enleva sa culotte et déboutonna son propre pantalon avant de rentrer en elle d'un seul coup. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à tout prit à oublier quelque chose. Il savait qu'en fait, cette chose était en fait une personne et qu'elle était juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Il savait aussi qu'Hermione devait les entendre car la brune qu'il prenait violemment ne cessait de crier et de le supplier de continuer. Il se demandait même comment elle faisait pour aimer ça. Il faut dire qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention au plaisir de la jeune fille. Du moment que lui prenait son pied, il s'en fichait. Lorsqu'il jouit en elle dans un dernier coup de rein, c'est le visage d'Hermione qui s'imposa dans sa tête. Mais il chassa vite cette image de son esprit. Il ne devait pas penser à elle.

Une fois finit, il reboutonna son pantalon et demanda expressément à la serdaigle dont il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom de se rhabiller vite fait pour qu'elle s'en aille. Il la raccompagna tout de même jusqu'à la porte.

Hermione était toujours là assise dans son fauteuil les yeux dans le vide regardant le feu de cheminé. Elle avait tout entendu. Les cris et gémissements de la brune, les coups donnés contre la porte, jusqu'au moment où ils avaient jouit tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas pleuré mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, enfin si elle avait un doute, elle se sentait trahi. Drago allait rentrer de nouveau dans sa chambre quand Hermione l'interrompit.

« Alors ça y est, tu es entièrement redevenu le prince des serpentards de l'année dernière ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu espérais ? »

« Mieux mais venant de toi je devait me douter que s'était mission impossible ! » Il ne le montra pas mais cette dernière phrase l'avait chamboulé. « Et la prochaine fois, n'oubli pas d'insonoriser ta chambre ! »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle n'était plus là il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et répondit mais elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

« Tu as sans doute raison mais moi je sais que c'est mieux ainsi ! Plus tu me détesteras plus tu seras en sécurité. »

…………………………………………………………

Voilà !  
Je sais Drago n'est vraiment pas sympa ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il ne va pas rester éternellement comme ça !  
Dans le prochain chapitre :

-interrogatoire de Hagrid !

-moment important entre Hermione et Drago !

Bon maintenant, vous savez ce que je veux ! lol. Une petite (ou grosse comme vous voulez !) REVIEW !!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec une Hermione en forme !

Par contre, je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu plus de reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! J'espère que la scène entre Drago et la serdaigle ne vous aura pas choquée ! Mais fallait vous y attendre ! C'est un rating : M ! Et puis Drago est loin d'être un saint !

Merci en tout cas à **Kawille** et **Lana NEMESIS** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture!

……………………………………………………………

**Une petite visite chez Hagrid  
**

« Bon c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais ! »

« Oui tu as raison Hermione. Et vu que je pars demain soir je propose de lui rendre un petite visite ce soir en tout bien tout honneur » Lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin digne d'un serpentard.

Nous étions samedi midi et Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron préparaient leur approche de Hagrid pour enfin savoir pourquoi il avait encore contact avec Rogue et aussi pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé pendant les réunions de l'Ordre.

« Par contre je pense que nous devrions y aller que tous les trois sans Ginny. » Reprit Ron.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda l'intéressée légèrement sur la défensive. Ron n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Harry avait pris les devant car il savait que Ron manquait parfois de tact.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi Ginny que l'on dit ça. »

« QUOI !!!!! PARCE QUE TU ES D'ACCORD AVEC LUI ! » Cria Ginny. Ce que leur valut quelques regards.

« Non Ginny ne le prends pas mal s'il te plait ! Je ne fais pas ça pour te cacher quelque chose ou pour te mettre à l'écart mais tu sais Hagrid parlera plus si nous sommes que tous les trois. Nous avons forgé une sorte de complicité et d'amitié très forte avec lui. » Continua Harry comme-ci elle n'avait pas crié. « Tu comprends ? »

« Non mais bon comme t'habitude je n'ai rien à dire car c'est monsieur qui décide ! » Sur ce elle se leva en lui jetant un regard noir qui le fit frissonner et elle sortie de la grande salle sans même leur adresser un dernier regard. Harry voulut le rattraper mais il ne le fit pas. Ils devaient établir un plan pour le soir même et ça n'attendait pas malheureusement pour son cœur qui lui aurait aimé tout lâcher pour son amour. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis qui attendaient sa réaction.

« Bon ! On fait comment pour le faire parler ? »

« Harry. Tu sais on comprendrait Ron et moi si tu allais voir Ginny. »

« Non, je verrais ça plus tard ! Il y a beaucoup plus important à faire ! Peut-être que Hagrid va nous apprendre des choses sur Rogue et Voldemort donc cette soirée passe avant tout. Je parlerais à Ginny demain. » 'Et j'espère qu'elle voudra bien m'écouter' se dit-il mais cette fois-ci pour lui-même. Ils se levèrent et décidèrent d'aller préparer leur plan dans la salle sur demande.

Il était 21H30 quand Harry, Hermione et Ron décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid. Ils avaient pris la cape d'invisibilité au cas où ils tomberaient sur quelqu'un. Bien sur Hagrid ne les dénonceraient jamais puisqu'il avait l'habitude de voir le trio débarquer chez lui hors du couvre feu.

« Je suis tellement content de vous voir tous les trois ! Ca fait si longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venus me rendre visite ! »

« Oui Hagrid ! Ca nous manquait aussi nos soirées avec vous ! » Répondit Hermione.

« Asseyez vous les enfants, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Du thé ? »

« En fait, les jumeaux nous ont donné trois bouteilles de whisky pur feu ! » Renchérit Harry. Ce n'était pas faux puisque Ron avait demandé à ses frères de s'en procurer pour lui. Il leur avait expliqué que c'était pour que Harry profite de son dernier week-end avant sa recherche de la pensine du grand-père de Voldemort. Bien entendu les jumeaux s'étaient empressé de leur fournir trois bouteilles de whisky pur feu car comme ils le disaient régulièrement 'Si on veut en profiter autant le faire au maximum !' car c'était un alcool très fort. Par contre ce que le demi géant ne savait pas était que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pris une potion qui diminue considérablement les effets de l'alcool sur leur organisme. Sinon ils auraient été tellement ivres, qu'ils n'auraient pas pu interroger Hagrid.

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour ça ?! » Leur dit Hagrid.

« Vous savez Hagrid, nous sommes majeur puisque nous avons tous dix sept ans maintenant donc nous sommes dans la légalité ! » Lui répondit Hermione.

« Et puis vous savez Hagrid ! Je pars demain soir et je ne sais pas si je pourrais de nouveau m'amuser avec vous ! »

Harry avait dit ça avec un air tout triste qui fit aussitôt fondre Hagrid. Lorsque Harry avait dit que s'était la seule solution pour faire craquer Hagrid, Hermione lui avait répondu qu'elle comprenait pourquoi le choixpeau avait hésité entre serpentard et gryffondor pour lui car c'était un vrai manipulateur. Donc Hagrid étant toujours aussi faible devant un bon verre finit par laisser tomber les armes et sortit quatre gobelets avec des petits gâteaux secs en disant qu'après tout ils étaient majeur et que ce pauvre Harry pouvait bien profiter un peu avant de partir en mission. Au bout de deux bouteilles, notre trio commençaient à ressentir les effets de l'alcool par contre Hagrid avait les yeux pétillants et n'était peut-être pas complètement soul vu son imposante carrure mais son esprit était déjà bien imbibé d'alcool. Harry se dit qu'il fallait mieux commencer l'interrogatoire maintenant avant que Hagrid ne soit plus en état de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Au fait Hagrid vous n'avez rien de nouveau à nous apprendre ? » Demanda du tac au tac Harry en ouvrant la troisième bouteille. Il savait que s'était la meilleure solution pour lui faire faire des gaffes.

« Oh lala si vous saviez ! Moi-même je n'en reviens pas ! Quand je l'ai vu, j'en ai faillit tomber dans les pommes ! C'est comme un miracle, enfin non pas tout à fait mais ça m'en donne l'impression !»

« De qui parlez vous Hagrid ? » Continua Harry. Mais celui-ci vu qu'il avait parlé de trop.

« Non rien personne, je ne dois pas le dire. »

« En tout cas moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'est devenu ce connard de Rogue ! » Dit Ron.

« Ne parles pas de lui comme ça ! » S'emporta Hagrid. « Sans lui, je il n'y aurais plus d'espoir ! Bien que j'ai totalement confiance en toi Harry ! »

« Comment ça ! Sans lui il n'y aurait plus d'espoir ! C'est tout de même lui qui a tué Dumbledore ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! »

« Je sais Harry mais les choses sont différentes de ce qu'on semble croire ! » Harry eu l'impression qu'il avait déjà au ce genre de conversation avec son ancien directeur. Mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Mais c'est un fidèle de Voldemort, un sale mangemort ! »

« Non jamais ! »

« Que voulez vous dire pas là ? » Demanda doucement Hermione qui voyait que Harry avait du mal à contenir sa colère.

« Oh non………….non………….. C'est pas possible………..c'est pas possible…… j'en ai trop dit ! Non, non, non je ne peux pas ! Bon les enfants il se fait tard, il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez vous coucher. Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient pas en tirer plus ils s'en allèrent. Ils étaient devant la salle commune des préfets en chef.

« Mais de qui parlait-il ! »

« Je ne sais pas Harry. En tout cas c'est une personne qui compte beaucoup pour lui. » Lui dit Hermione.

« Et pourquoi parlait-il de miracle ! Et il a défendu Rogue ! Je ne comprends vraiment rien moi ! »

« Moi non plus Ron ! Mais en tout cas il était bon ce whisky pur feu ! Vous ne trouvez pas les gars ? » Avait dit Hermione d'une voix bien aigue.

« Hermione je crois que tu as un petit coup dans le nez ! D'ailleurs ça me tourne un peu aussi pas toi Ron » Celui-ci acquiesça et Hermione repris.

« Non, non, non, non, non ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! Je suis juste trèèèèèèèèèèèès, trèèèèèèèèèèèès contente d'être avec vous les garçons ! Vous savez que je vous aimeuuuuuuuuuuh très fort. » Et sur cette dernière parole elle leur fit un gros bisou chacun sur la joue ce qui les fit rire. « Bonne nuit ! » Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et donna le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune en leur faisant des grands signes de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Les garçons étaient vraiment morts de rire ! Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient leur petite Hermione dans cet état. Cependant Ron s'interrogeait.

« Pourquoi nous on a mieux tenu qu'elle ? » Demanda Ron. « Car oui ça me tourne un peu mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est autant qu'elle ! »

« Je crois que c'est une question de morphologie, Hermione est plus menue que nous donc son organisme a moins supporté. Bon vaut mieux rentrer vite car Miss Teigne n'est pas loin regarde sur la carte. » Et il rentrèrent dans leur dortoirs.

Hermione entra dans sa salle commune et justement Drago n'était pas couché ! Il raccompagnait une autre fille hors du dortoir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis le lendemain du bal. Une poufsouffle cru reconnaître Hermione. En temps normal elle serait vite passée devant eux et se serait réfugiée dans sa chambre mais le hic était là ! Ce n'était pas une soirée normale, la jolie préfète avait bu un peu trop d'alcool. Chose qui n'était pas une habitude chez elle !

« Bah ça alors, c'est notre Don Juan de service et sa……. je dois l'appeler Malefoy ? »

« La ferme Granger ! » Mais celle-ci ne fit pas attention à lui et continua.

« Ton coup du soir?...non, non……….je suis sur qu'elle a cru à tes jolies paroles pour l'enjôler ! Alors comment ?...ton jouet……….ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii………..c'est ça ton nouveau joujou ! »

« Non mais ça va pas Granger ! » La poufsouffle ne savait plus où se mettre et pour moins la gêner ou plutôt pour mieux étrangler Hermione il lui demanda de sortir. Une fois la jeune fille partie il se tourna vers son homologue. Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que celle-ci dont il avait l'impression qu'elle avait été montée sur une pile électrique, le devança.

« Mais au fait Malefoy, comment on fait pour venir dans ton lit ? Il faut un ticket ? » Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle trébucha toute seule et faillit tombée à la renverse. Heureusement pour elle, elle pu se retenir au fauteuil et s'y assis, il valait mieux car sa tête commençait vraiment mais alors vraiment à tourner. Et c'est à ce moment que Drago comprit.

« Mais tu es saoule Granger ! Oh mon dieu ! Miss-je-suis-parfaite-Granger est saoule ! » Il se mit à rire.

« C'est pas drôle Malefoy ! Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question ? Que faut-il faire pour accéder à ton lit ? » Il leva un sourcil de manière suggestive.

« Pourquoi, intéressée Granger ? » elle se leva et bien que difficilement elle se planta devant lui.

« Tu aimerais que je sois intéressée n'est ce pas ! Le grand Malefoy serait heureux que la miss-je-sais-tout ait craqué pour lui ! Mais non c'est juste de la curiosité et vu que tu m'évites ou m'insultes d'habitude, là j'en profite ! Alors dis moi les qualités requises pour avoir l'honneur, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, d'accéder dans ton lit ! » Lui dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

« Et bien ! Je ne sais pas trop moi. Il faut qu'elle me plaise déjà physiquement et qu'elle embrasse bien. Après vu que c'est pour m'amuser je m'en fiche. »

« Toujours aussi élégant Malefoy ! Et l'amour dans tout ça ? Tu y penses toi à l'amour ? »

« L'amour n'a aucune place là dedans. Je m'amuse avec ces filles, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elles ! » Elle regarda intensément et lui fit une grimace qui aurait du avoir pour but de lui montrer son dégoût envers le jeune homme mais vu son état cela lui donna plus un tête comique.

« Pff…….je suis sur que tu tromperas ta femmes tout le temps tu es bien le genre ! »

« Là tu te trompe Granger, tu vois tu ne me connais pas car je sais que le jour où je dirais 'je t'aime' à une fille je lui donnerais mon cœur et jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal ! »

Devant cette déclaration Hermione comme Drago qui n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui dévoiler tout ça, resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

« Alors là c'est dingue ! Toi tu aurais un cœur ! Wouahhhhhh…………..j'en suis toute retournée ! »

« Remets toi Granger ! Mais dis donc, je trouve que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à moi ce soir ! »

« Non, non, non…..c'est pas ça……ça n'a rien à voir…………je………je…me demandais juste. C'est tout ! Donc si je comprends bien, tu fais passer tes désirs en premier ? »

« Tu as tout compris ! Et tu devrais essayer ça fais du bien ! » En disant cela il s'était rapproché d'elle avec son petit rictus habituel pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Hermione était troublée, son esprit était devenu incohérent. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. En temps normal sa raison l'aurait fait partir très vite afin de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Mais là avec les effets de l'alcool elle avait envie de laisser ses envies parler à la place de son esprit. Elle avait envie que d'une chose, les douces et sensuelles lèvres du beau blond sur les siennes. Alors n'écoutant plus que son envie, elle combla le dernier espace qui la séparait des lèvres du beau blond. Celui-ci en fut d'abord surpris car certes il l'avait provoqué mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle répondrait de cette façon, il aurait cru plutôt se prendre une gifle ou une remarque sarcastique. Bien sur, il savait qu'en temps normal Hermione n'aurait pas agit comme ça et bien sur, si il avait été un gentil garçon dépourvu de scrupule, il n'en aurait pas profité. Mais non, il n'était pas ce genre de personne, les scrupules et lui ça faisait deux et puis il y avait une autres raison. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Il n'était pas indifférent à la jolie gryffondor. Il avait bien essayer d'écouter les paroles de son père afin de ne pas la mettre ne danger mais là à ce moment précis c'était trop lui demander.

Alors il répondit au baisé de la jeune fille. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de celle-ci qui ne se fit pas prier pour les entrouvrir. Et c'est dans la douceur et légèreté que leurs langues commencèrent à se toucher, se caresser, se goûter de façon sensuelle et enivrante. Cependant le délicieux baisé commença à se faire plus pressé et le désir monta dans leur deux corps. Ne quittant toujours pas la bouche de la brune, Drago s'assis sur le canapé et l'attira à lui afin qu'elle se mette sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes. De plus en plus entreprenant, Drago passa une main sous le haut de la jeune fille et commença à lui caresser le dos. Cependant ce fut le déclic pour Hermione! Elle se retira brusquement de lui, se releva et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! » Drago, un peu frustré mais pas le moins vexé du monde l'observa amusé avant de lui répondre.

« Tu as fais passer tes désirs avant tout ! »

« Mais…..mais…….je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ! » L'accusa presque Hermione.

« Ho doucement Granger ! Ne t'emballe pas ! Et puis c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi. »

« Mais tu me détestes ! »

« Ecoutes Granger ! Je t'ai déjà dis que je m'amusais ! »

« Tu me dégoûtes ! » Cracha-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger dans sa salle commune.

« C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu tout à l'heure ! » Et il n'eu comme réponse qu'un claquement de porte. Une fois qu'elle fut dans sa chambre il secoua la tête avant de rajouter pour lui-même. « Franchement Granger, pourquoi toi ! Pourquoi j'ai tant envie d'être avec toi et que toi ! » Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

………………………………………………………………………

Voilà c'est finit pour aujourd'hui !  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera 'Réconciliations'  
En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews pour me le dire !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit chapitre qui va vous montrer que l'alliance serpentard/gryffondor prend une bonne tournure !

Merci à **Malinka**, **Kawille**, **œil-de-nuit**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Ana Malfoy** et **Drayanne** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture!

……………………………………………..

**Réconciliations**

« En retard Potter ! »

« Juste de cinq minutes ! Et figures toi qu'aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ! Donc je te prierais de te presser pour me dire ce que tu as à me dire qu lieu de me prendre la tête pour cinq petites minutes ! »

La veille, lors du dîner Drago avait envoyé une lettre à Harry lui demandant de le rejoindre devant la porte de la salle sur demande, le dimanche matin à huit heures. Il savait que Harry serait levé ou tout du moins il serait réveillé, étant stressé pour la mission qu'il avait à accomplir. Il savait également qu'à cette heure, les autres élèves étaient encore dans leurs dortoirs à faire la grasse matinée. Il passa trois fois devant la porte puis fit signe à Harry d'entrer.

« Wouah tout ça pour moi Malefoy ! »

En effet Drago avait pensé très fort à une jolie pièce contenant deux confortables fauteuils verts et une belle cheminée d'où le feu crépitait. Mais le plus étonnant pour Harry était qu'il y avait une table devant les deux fauteuils où un délicieux et copieux petit déjeuner les attendaient.

« Ce n'est pas que pour toi Potter ! Je me suis juste douté que comme moi tu n'avais pas pris de petit déjeuné ! J'en aurais bien mis un que pour moi mais bon, j'ai eu pitié ! »

« Oh et bien merci quand même car c'est vrai que j'ai très faim ! »

Ils commencèrent à se régaler tous les deux de leur merveilleux petit déjeuner. Puis Drago prit la lettre de son père dans sa poche et la tendit à Harry.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Harry interloqué.

« Ca. » Répéta Drago amusé. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fais venir car au cas où tu en aurais douté c'était pas pour partager un petit déjeuner avec toi ! »

« Ok, ok. Je suppose que je dois la lire. »

« Oui ça serait mieux ! » Et Harry commença à lire la lettre que Lucius avait envoyée à Drago. Il prit un air vraiment sérieux et à la fin de sa lecture, il replia la lettre et la tendit à Drago.

« Ca explique ton comportement de ces derniers jours ! »

« J'avoue que je ne savais plus trop comment réagir ! Avec tous ces espions qui me surveillent je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance. »

« Je vois et je peux même dire que je saisis pourquoi tu t'es comporté ainsi avec nous. Cependant, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Et bien que tu reprennes tes habitudes avec nous pour ne pas te dévoiler est un fait mais pourquoi continuer lorsque tu es sur que personne ne te surveille ? »

« Tu parles sûrement d'Hermione. »

« Oui. »

« Et bien c'est simple, je me dis qu'en réagissant toujours de la même manière avec elle, je ne pourrais pas faire de gaffe ! »

« Je peux te poser deux autres questions ? »

« Vas-y toujours ! »

« Depuis quand 'Granger' est devenue 'Hermione' ? Et surtout pourquoi as-tu peur de faire une gaffe avec elle et pas avec nous ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Si ça me regarde car je vois bien qu'elle est malheureuse ! Je sais que quelque chose m'échappe encore mais je suis sur que tu ne me dis pas tout ! » En écoutant les paroles de Harry, Drago fut stupéfait. Il faisait souffrir Hermione ! C'est tout ce qu'il venait de retenir ! Il avait voulut la protéger en l'ignorant et finalement, c'est lui qui la rendait malheureuse. Il eu un pincement au cœur. Que devait-il faire ?

« Peut-être mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ma loyauté envers l'Ordre du Phénix ! Je ne suis plus partisan de Voldemort et c'est la seule chose dont tu dois t'occuper ! »

« Ok ! Bon revenons à ton père ! Je pense que tu dois y aller mais pas seul. Donc je viendrais avec toi. »

« T'as rien de mieux Potter ! Tu crois que mon père va réagir comment en te voyant ! »

« Pour ça il ne faut pas qu'il me voit ! »

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?! »

« Ma cape d'invisibilité, un sort anti-bruit et odeur ! »

« Bon ok, avec tout ça je ne pense pas qu'il pourra te voir. Par contre, ne viens pas me sauver au premier doloris qu'il me jettera ! »

« Le doloris !!!!! » S'exclama Harry stupéfait.

« Potter, Potter, Potter…….. » Dit-il d'un air las. « Tu crois quoi ! J'ai échoué dans ma mission et je n'ai pas rejoins Voldemort après donc il voudra me punir ! »

« Mais…..mais…..tu es son fils ! »

« T'inquiète Potter ! J'ai été élevé à coups de doloris donc quelques uns de plus ou de moins ça ne va pas changer ma vie ! » Dit-il amère. Avant de rajouter. « Même si ce n'est pas très agréable. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, afin d'élaborer leur plan. Au bout de trois heures, ils se laissèrent pour retourner à leurs propres activités. Leur matinée s'était bien passée, certes ce n'était pas les grands amours mais ils se supportaient plutôt bien.

Après le déjeuné, Drago amena Blaise dans la salle commune des préfets en chef afin de pouvoir lui parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il avait de la chance car Hermione était déjà partie. Depuis l'épisode du baisé de la veille, il ne savait plus trop comment faire avec elle. En fait, il était tout simplement perdu. Ils commencèrent à parler de son entretien avec Harry.

« En fait, ça c'est plutôt bien passé. » Termina Drago.

« Oui c'est ce que je vois ! Ca me fait plaisir tu sais ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu aimes bien Saint Potter !!!! »

« Bah tu sais, depuis que je fais parti de l'Ordre, j'ai un peu changé d'opinion sur eux. »

« Eux !!!! Tu parles des gryffondors ! » Continua Drago horiffié.

« Oui je parles d'eux ! Harry est sympa comme type et en plus il faut admettre que ce n'est pas tout les jours facile d'avoir un fou furieux à ses trousses. En plus, contrairement à ce que je croyais avant, je ne suis plus si sur que la célébrité lui plaise tellement ! »

« Oui c'est sur je m'en suis rendu compte aussi ! Mais au fait depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom ? »

« T'inquiètes ! Je le fais juste entre toi et moi ! »

« Ok ! Continu ! »

« D'accord ! Et puis je trouve qu'il fait un beau couple avec Ginny, c'est une fille bien et loin d'être stupide ! »

« Ca c'est sur, j'ai remarqué ! Et c'est qu'elle a du caractère la petite ! » Cette remarque fit rire Blaise.

« Ca tu l'as dis ! C'est une coriace ! Mais en même temps avoir six frères, ça doit forger le caractère ! »

« Il y a la belette aussi ! »

« Ecoutes Drago arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Il est vraiment sympa ! Certes, un peu bourru mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. »

« Quoi ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux ! » Drago avait dit ça pour rire mais en voyant l'expression de son ami changer, il se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas tombé loin de la vérité. « C'est…..c'est de lui que tu parlais le jour où tu as bu le véritasérum ? »

« Heu….en fait…non, là c'est pas juste Drago on parlait pas de ça à l'origine ! Si tu veux le savoir, oui je parlais de lui ! Oui je suis attiré par lui ! »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Non ! Enfin j'en sais rien ! Et cesses tes questions ! Je te demande moi si tu aimes Hermione ? »

« Hein…..Quoi…. ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! De tout façon un Malefoy n'aime qu'une fois. Tu le sais bien ! »

« Oui mais je vois bien qu'elle t'attire ! »

« Peut-être mais on s'en fou ! Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais pas ! Je suis surveillé ! »

« Tu pourrais au moins être sympa avec elle dans votre salle commune ! De quoi tu as peur ? »

« Du dérapage ! » Il avait dit ça d'un air las.

« Comment ça ? Tu me caches quelque chose toi ! » En voyant que son ami ne laisserait pas tombé comme ça, Drago céda et lui raconta l'épisode de la veille avec la préfète en chef.

« Quoi ! Granger bourrée ! Et bien j'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! Et en plus elle t'a embrassé ! » Blaise réfléchi un instant puis reprit. « En tout cas tu ne peux plus la traiter comme ça ! Fais la paix avec elle et repartez sur de bonnes bases tout du moins dans votre salle commune ! Et puis de tout façon arrête de te prendre la tête, ce qui arrivera, arrivera. »

Drago n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Hermione entra dans la salle commune. Elle fut surprise et surtout gênée de les voir là. Elle baissa la tête et se réfugia très vite dans sa chambre. Quand il vu ça, Blaise se leva et demanda à Drago de se faire pardonner maintenant. Ce dernier n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui donne des ordres mais pour une fois, il du reconnaître que son ami avait raison. Une fois Blaise sortit de la salle commune, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de la gryffondor avant de perdre tout son courage et de changer d'avis. Une fois devant il frappa. Hermione pensait que c'était un de ses amis donc elle alla ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant Drago devant sa chambre, air un peu mal à l'aise ce qui était très rare chez lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Hermione.

« J'aimerais bien que nous discutions. Tu veux bien venir t'installer dans le salon pour parler ? » Elle acquiesça et le suivit. Ils se mirent face à face chacun dans le fauteuil qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Drago ne savait pas par où commencer donc Hermione croyant qu'il voulait avoir des explications sur la soirée de la veille commença.

« Si c'est à propos d'hier soir…. » Elle n'eue pas le temps de continuer que Drago la coupa.

« Non, non c'est pas ça du tout ! Je sais qu'hier tu avais bu et qu'en temps normal tu n'aurais pas agit comme ça ! En plus j'avoue que je n'aurais pas du profiter de la situation. » Hermione resta bouche bé ! Ce n'était pas son genre de réagir comme ça ! « Et oui granger je ne suis peut-être pas celui que tu t'imagines ! » Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, toujours incapable de prononcer un mot. Donc il continua. « Donc si je t'ai fais venir c'est pour…..heu comment te dire ça ! Oh attends ! » Il se leva devant une Hermione stupéfaite, rentra dans sa chambre et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard avec la lettre de son père à la main. Il la lui tendit et elle la lit sans poser de question. Une fois finit, elle la reposa mais ne parla pas.

« Tu comprends mieux mon comportement de cette semaine ? » Finit-il par dire.

« Oui………Enfin non je ne comprends pas ! »

« Je sais j'ai été plutôt nul avec toi, mais c'était parce que j'étais surveillé ! »

« Ça je l'ai comprit, je ne suis pas idiote ! Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as continué dans notre salle commune et surtout pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant. »

« Bah en fait, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. »

« Donc tu as choisis la solution de facilité ! »

« Oui je sais et je m'en excuse. Je te propose également qu'ici dans notre salle commune, nous soyons amis. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas après tout, je n'ai pas été très sympa ! »

« Pour que tu t'excuses, c'est que tu dois être sincère donc oui j'accepte mais je te préviens, ne recommences plus car après c'est finit ! »

« Ok je te le promet. » Il réfléchit quelques instants et lui tendit sa main. « Amis ? » Elle se leva, se rapprocha et à la grande surprise de Drago lui fit un bisou sur la joue. En lui répondant. « Ami ! » Elle commença à retourner dans sa chambre et avant d'y rentrer, elle lui dit.

« Je suis une fille Malefoy, je ne serre pas la main ! » Et elle disparue laissant un Drago tout déboussolé.

Au même moment, Harry cherchait désespérément Ginny. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de puis la veille et lorsqu'il essayait de lui parler, elle le regardait méchamment et partait le laissant seul et triste. A Quinze heure, il en eu marre et décida d'agir plus efficacement. Il demandait à tout le monde où se trouvait la jeune fille. Quand il croisa Neuville qui lui dit qu'il l'avait vu à la bibliothèque discutant avec Luna. Il n'attendit même pas que Neuville finisse sa phrase qu'il se précipita vers la bibliothèque. Et justement au moment d'arriver Ginny sortait en compagnie de Luna. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, qu'il la prit par-dessus l'épaule et sans se préoccuper de ses protestations la conduisit vers la salle sur demande. Une fois entrés, il la posa et jeta un sort de verrouillage sur la porte.

« Comme ça, tu vas être obligé de m'écouter ! »

« Et si je n'ai pas envie ! » Répliqua la jolie rousse, énervée.

« Et bien tu le fera quand même ! » Il s'arrêta quelques instants puis commença son discourt. « Ecoutes Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé si tu t'es sentie rejeté par nous mais comprends nous, nous ne pouvions pas risquer de faire tout louper et même si Hagrid t'adore, il y a quelque chose de plus entre lui et nous et ça depuis notre première année. » Il attendit une réaction mais vu qu'elle venait pas il continua. « Je sais que tu te sens un peu à l'écart dans ce genre de situation mais crois moi, tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et jamais tu ne seras mise au second degré dans mon cœur. » A la fin de ce discours, Ginny resta silencieuse un instant ce qui fit que Harry commença à paniquer qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas. C'est donc après quelques minutes d'angoisses pour le gryffondor que Ginny réagit. Elle quitta son visage froid et des larmes entreprirent de glisser de ses yeux.

« Oh Harry je suis désolée ! Je me suis comportée comme une gamine ! Je te fais tout un cinéma pour que tu me prennes au sérieux, en début d'année, et là je gâche tout ! Je dois vraiment te décevoir. »

« Oh non Ginny ! Je te comprends! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et je te promets que tout changera quand ce sera fini. »

Après les dernières paroles réconfortantes d'Harry, Ginny se jeta dans ses bras en larme. Il la consola pendant quelques minutes puis la repoussa gentiment pour lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé Ginny mais je vais partir car dans une heure je dois rejoindre Fol Œil au Pré-au-Lard. »

« J'aurais aimé profiter plus de toi. Et je sais que tout est de ma faute. »

« Ce n'est rien et puis tu sais qu'à mon retour nous pourrons profiter encore plus l'un de l'autre. »

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et tout en ne la lâchant pas des yeux, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans une tendresse infinie. Et sans même s'en rendre compte leurs visages se reprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient unies. Le baisé fut tout d'abord timide mais se laissant vite emporter par leur désirs ils l'approfondirent. Au bout de quelques minutes de baisés bons et passionnés ils se séparèrent, Harry laissant Ginny dans la salle sur demande après lui avoir murmurer 'c'était pour te donner un avant goût de mon retour'.

………………………………………………..

Voilà !

Ca y est, ils sont enfin amis !  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : 'Le retour' !

Mais il y aura aussi un petit lemon ! Par contre, je lance les paris, je suis pratiquement sur que vous ne trouverez pas qui sera le couple en question !

Maintenant vous savez quoi faire pour me faire plaisir !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous !

Comme je vous l'avais dis, personne n'a deviné qui était le fameux couple ! Je vous préviens quand mm qu'il s'agit juste d'un tout petit lemon je dirais même que s'est juste un petit moment intime entre deux personnes et qu'il est très court. Les plus longs sont réservés à Drago et Hermione ! lol.

Merci à **Drayanne**, **drayloveuse**, **Malinka**, **laptiterosenoire**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **œil-de-nuit** et **mary** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

**Le retour**

Ca faisait deux semaines que Harry était parti. Du côté des élèves, pour justifier l'absence du survivant, il avait été dit que l'un de ses proches était très malade et qu'il devait lui rendre visite. Tout le monde avait paru satisfait de ce mensonge et personne ne posa trop de questions.

Ginny était très triste et surtout très inquiète. Hermione, Ron et elle-même avaient passé ses deux semaines à harceler McGonagall pour avoir des nouvelles de Harry et les autres membres de l'Ordre. Il y avait eu quand même les deux réunions du vendredi soir mais cette fois-ci dirigé par la directrice. Et comme d'habitude, Hermione en avait fait un compte rendu mais cette fois-ci encore plus détaillé pour que Harry puisse savoir tout ce qui avait été dit.

Hermione et Drago avaient enfin enterrés la hache de guerre et s'entendaient très bien. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'épisode du baiser et faisaient comme-ci il ne s'était rien passé ce soir là. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs toujours ensemble et chacun appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de l'autre. Ils ne se l'avouaient toujours pas mais la présence de l'autre leur était devenue indispensable. Drago avait arrêté de ramener des filles le soir. Cependant, en dehors de leur salle commune, les insultes fusaient toujours et personne n'aurait pu s'imaginer que le soir ils en rigolaient. Le seul hic, du point de vue d'Hermione était que Drago continuait de sortir avec des filles. Certes il y en avait eu que deux en deux semaines mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Un soir elle lui avait demandé pourquoi et il lui avait répondu que c'était pour garder son image pour les espions et il avait rajouté que de tout façon il était célibataire donc il ne faisait de mal à personne. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu et c'était dirigé dans sa chambre après un rapide bonne nuit. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il était sorti avec ses deux filles pour essayer de sortir la jolie gryffondor de sa tête mais en vain.

Ron, quand à lui ne s'était pas excusé auprès de Blaise pour son comportement mais était beaucoup plus gentil avec ce dernier quand ils travaillaient tous les deux. Il s'était aperçu qu'il adorait la compagnie du serpentard. Au début, il se dit que s'était parce que Harry lui manquait ou bien parce qu'il s'en voulait de sa réaction lors du cours d'il y a deux semaines d'adaptation à la vie future. Mais au bout de longues heures de réflexions intenses à ce sujet, il avait arrêté d'y réfléchir et avait suivit son instinct, se disant qu'après tout les gryffondors et les serpentards n'étaient peut-être pas fait pour toujours se détester et qu'il n'allait pas refuser l'amitié de Blaise pour une rivalité débile. Après ça, il en avait parlé au brun qui lui avait répondu qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Par contre Blaise évita de dire qu'il aimerait plus que de l'amitié avec le roux. Et sans le savoir ils avaient fait le même pacte que Hermione et Drago. Ami en privé.

Quand à Harry, il avait réussit à détruire la pensine du grand-père de Voldemort. Cela avait été très dur car l'endroit où elle se trouvait était vraiment bien protégé et par de nombreux sorts. Lupins fut blessé à la jambe droite et avait faillit la perdre si Fol Œil n'avait pas transplané à temps avec lui à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Les deux semaines avaient été vraiment éprouvantes car la seule façon de détruire la pensine était de visionner chaque souvenir pour ensuite l'effacer à l'aide d'un sortilège. Cela leur avaient prit les deux semaines entières en se partageant les souvenirs de toute une vie du grand-père de Voldemort. Pour finir, il fallait détruire la pensine en elle-même. Chose qui s'était avéré plus dur que prévu. Ils y avaient passé la journée, utilisant sortilèges sur sortilèges. A la fin de la journée Harry était tellement énervé qu'il ordonna à la pensine de se détruire. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Sur le coup il ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais Thonks lui expliqua qu'il venait de parler en fourchelangue. Et c'est là que tout s'éclaircit. Voldemort avait fait exprès de mettre un sortilège afin que seul une personne parlant fourchelangue puisse détruire l'horcruxe sachant que ces personnes étaient rares. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait mis en place, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry fasse parti des rares personnes pouvant le détruire.

C'est après tous ces évènements qu'il arriva les samedi soir, exténué devant les portes de Poudlard. C'était l'heure du repas et McGonagall lui avait dit de rejoindre ses amis. Il avait de la chance quand il entra, il y avait que quelques personnes présentes et ses amis n'étaient pas arrivés. Il vu que Neuville était là donc il décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes de tout et de rien. Harry du inventer sur la personne imaginaire qui était sensé être très malade. Il commençait à en avoir marre quand il sentit trois paires de bras l'enlacer. Il se retourna et aperçu Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Il se leva et les serra fort dans ses bras. Quand il serra Ginny, il lui susurra à l'oreille un 'Tu m'a manqué.' Après le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre dans la salle commune d'Hermione et ils y trouvèrent Drago et Blaise. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent tous les six dans les fauteuils et canapés. Au début personne n'osait rien se dire. Il faut dire que cette scène était plutôt stupéfiante. Il était rare de voir des serpentards et gryffondors restant délibérément dans la même pièce sans s'insulter et encore plus rare pour ces serpentards et gryffondors ci !

« Alors Potter enfin de retour ! » Avait subitement demandé Drago pour couper court à ce silence gênant.

« Et oui comme tu vois, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça ! »

« Dommage ! » Avait rajouté Drago mais cette fois-ci avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne le pensait pas. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et coupa leur conversation car les connaissant, elle savait que cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps. Et même si l'entente était bien meilleure il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

« C'est finit les garçons ! Bon Harry raconte nous tout et dans les moindres détails. »

Harry sourit car il eu soudain cinq paires d'oreille totalement accroché à ses lèvres. Il avait beau se sentir extenué, il ne pu résister à ses amis. Donc il raconta comment s'étaient passé ses deux semaines.

« Alors comme ça tu as vu toute la vie du grand-père de Voldemort ! »

« Oui Ron. Enfin presque car je n'était pas le seul à le faire sinon j'en aurais eu pour au moins dix ans ! Mais en tout cas je peux te dire que se n'était pas de tout repos ! »

« Je veux bien te croire. » Dit Ginny.

« Et tu as pu récolter des informations sur Voldemort ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non malheureusement non ! »

« Oh dommage. »

« Mais quand tu dis que tu voyais ses souvenirs qu'il avait placé dans la pensine ! Tu parles de toute sorte de souvenir ? » Questionna malicieusement Drago. Soudain Harry paru très gêné. Il rougit et baissa la tête.

« Où veux-tu en venir Malefoy ? » Interrogea Ron. Et d'ailleurs Hermione et Ginny n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre non plus. Harry lui avait deviné car justement ce genre de souvenir lui était revenu en tête.

« Vous ne voyez pas ! Je vous croyais plus vif d'esprit. Surtout toi Granger. » Répondit celui-ci. Voyant que le trio ne comprenait vraiment rien Blaise leur éclaircit les idées car lui avait deviné où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

« Il parle de sexe ! En général les personnes ayant une pensine garde des souvenirs qu'ils ne veulent surtout pas oublier donc on peut facilement imaginer qu'il y ait mis ce genre de souvenir. »

« Bon vous avez comprit maintenant ! Alors Potter ! J'attends ! »

« Heu oui il y avait ce genre de souvenir et oui j'en ai vu quelques uns. » Dit-il rougissant.

« Et tu en as vu combien dans ce genre ? » Demanda Ron soudain intéressé. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione avec une remarque du style « Oh les hommes ! Tous des obsédés ! »

« Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. J'en ai vu trois et j'avoue que j'ai eu de la chance que je suis tombé sur des moments où il était jeune ! » En voyant la tête dégoûté que faisait Harry en disant cela, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase que Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher car il était épuisé. Ils acquiescèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs pour regagner au plus vite leurs lits. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune des gryffondors donc avant de monter se coucher Harry retint Ginny par le bras.

« Tu m'as terriblement manqué ! » Lui dit-il.

« A moi aussi tu sais. » Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Rejoins moi demain devant la salle sur demande à seize heures. Ok ? » Elle lui fit un signe de tête en signe d'approbation. Il lui fit un rapide petit bisou sur les lèvres avant de monter se coucher et de lui dire. « Bonne nuit ma jolie fée ! »

Ginny resta quelques minutes plantée devant les escaliers un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle était si heureuse qu'il soit revenu. Pour elle il était vraiment le garçon le plus merveilleux. En plus il l'avait appelé sa jolie fée en souvenir de son déguisement du bal d'halloween. Donc c'est heureux comme tout que nos deux amoureux s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva que vers midi. Ces deux semaines l'avaient épuisé. Il se prépara vite fait et descendit dans la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Après s'être fait traité de marmotte par ses camarades et prit un copieux repas, il partit rejoindre Nymphadora Thonks et Remus Lupin dans la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier s'était vite remit de sa blessure à la jambe et il en avait profité pour se faire dorloter par sa Dora adorée sous le plus grand amusement de Harry qui avait surprit Remus appeler sa compagne comme ça lors de ces deux semaines. Donc depuis Harry avait l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça rien que pour les taquiner.

« Alors Harry prêt pour cette dernière séance ? » Demanda Remus.

« Plus que prêt même ! Car si il n'y avait pas eu cette recherche d'horcruxe, j'aurais du en avoir finit plus tôt ! »

« C'est surtout pour retrouver au plus vite une certaine rousse ! » Le taquina Dora.

« Oh c'est bon Dora, tu veux que je raconte à tous les autres comment tu l'aimes ton Mumus ! » Avait renchérit Harry. Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Et pendant que Harry était en train de rire, donc pas du tout concentré à ce que faisait Remus et Dora, ces deux dernier se regardèrent avec un hochement de tête bien entendu, ils essayèrent d'entrer dans l'esprit du jeune gryffondor. Ils avaient préparé ça sans que Harry ne le sache. Ils voulaient le prendre par surprise de façon à ce que celui-ci ne s'y attende pas du tout et n'y soit pas préparé. Vu que Voldemort ne le prévient pas quand il entre dans son esprit. Et à leur grand bonheur, Harry contrat dès aussitôt cette intrusion. Par contre il avait mis une barrière tellement puissante que les deux professeurs se retrouvèrent projetés contre le mur en un rien de temps. Et le pire était que Harry était toujours mort de rire. Et de voir ses deux amis étalés sur le sol n'arrangeait rien les choses. Heureusement qu'ils avaient recouvert la salle de tapis. Les deux professeurs ne se laissèrent cependant pas démonter et continuèrent pendant deux heures comme ça. Par contre le résultat était toujours le même.

« Moi j'arrête car je commence à avoir des courbatures partout ! » Finit par dire le loup garou.

« Oh désolé Mumus mais je ne le fais pas exprès ! Malgré que j'avoue que les positions que vous aviez était plutôt comiques. »

« Bon je crois que tu n'a plus de souci à te faire Harry ! Voldemort à beau être puissant, il ne pourra plus s'introduire dans ton esprit. » Constata la métamorphage.

Harry remercia ses deux amis et prit congé de ceux-ci. Il avait rendez-vous avec Ginny une heure plus tard et voulait prendre une douche et se faire beau pour sa belle. Remus et Nymphadora le regardèrent partir et une fois que celui-ci fut sortit de la pièce, les deux amants se regardèrent avec un air entendu.

« Tu as remarqué toi aussi ! » Ce n'était pas une question que Remus venait de lancer mais plus une affirmation.

« Oui il est de plus en plus puissant ! »

« Il va falloir faire attention et lui apprendre à contrôler sa magie car si elle venait à exploser, je n'imagine pas les dégâts. »

« En tout cas c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Plus il est puissant, plus il a de chance de battre Voldemort ! »

« Si tu pouvais dire vrai, ce serais la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. » Dit Remus d'un ton las ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de sa partenaire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'en sortira vivant ! Je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie une aura aussi puissante. Et je suis aurore tout de même ! J'ai vue un grand nombre de puissant sorcier ! Je suis également sur que toi-même tu en as jamais vu d'aussi impressionnante ! »

« Oui c'est vrai tu as raison ! »

« Comme toujours ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un air malicieux. Elle se rapprocha tout doucement de son amant afin de se glisser tout contre lui. Elle lui murmura à son oreille. « Mumus tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait profiter du confort de ces tapis ? » Et elle lui lécha sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille.

Remus ne se fit pas prier et de tout façon il connaissait assez bien sa Dora pour savoir qu'il serait incapable de lui résister. Et puis fallait bien se l'avouer, l'endroit leur était peu commun et lui donnait des envies. Donc il prit sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'insonorisation et de verrouillage de porte afin de ne pas être dérangé. Aussitôt fait sa partenaire se jeta sur lui ce qui le fit sourire car ils basculèrent tous les deux par terre. C'est justement cette joie de vivre et se côté enfant qui lui plaisait. Elle pouvait passer d'un instant à l'autre d'une personne joyeuse et enfantine à ensuite une personne très sérieuse et dangereuse. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il l'avait fait craquer ! Une personne excentrique avec du caractère. On pouvait dire qu'elle était explosive. Leur couple allait en contradiction car lui était plus calme et posé. C'était peut-être du à leur différence d'âge mais le principal était qu'il s'accordaient bien et s'aimaient.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à lui retirer sa chemise. En même temps elle lui déposa une multitude de petits baisés sur son torse. En peu de temps ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux. Leur étreinte était à la fois douce et passionnée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire l'amour car il y avait eu une dure nuit de pleine lune qui avait considérablement fatigué Remus pendant au moins une semaine et demi puis les recherche et l'élimination de la pensine qui avait prit deux semaines. Mais même si elle ne l'avouait pas, la métamorphage avait eue tellement peur quand le loup garou avait été blessé à la jambe. Alors maintenant qu'il semblait rétablit, elle voulut lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui afin qu'il sache qu'il n'était plus seul.

Lorsqu'il s'insinua en elle, ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux se mettant tout les deux à nus devant l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps signe d'une osmose parfaite. Donc une heure plus tard c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de classe qui était redevenue impeccablement bien rangée.

……………………………………………………………………..

Voilà pour ce chapitre !  
J'espère que le petit moment privilégié entre Nymphadora et Remus vous a plut !  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Un petit moment à deux » ! Je pense que les amateurs du couple HP/GW devraient être heureux ! Sinon, ceux qui détestent ce couple et bien je vous dis : désolé !


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous !

Et voici les chapitres des retrouvailles entre Harry et Ginny ! Il est totalement consacré à eux je préfère prévenir ! Mais vous allez pouvoir voir qu'ils ne sont pas aveugles quand aux sentiments des leurs meilleurs amis pour deux beau serpentards ! lol.

Merci à **Lana NEMESIS**, **Kawille**, **Drayanne**, **Malie25** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………….

**Un petit moment à deux**

Pendant que Lupin et Thonks rattrapaient le temps perdu ces trois dernières semaines, Harry, lui, se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Ginny.

La veille au soir, il avait tout prévu avec Hermione. Cette dernière lui avait proposé d'organiser sa rencontre dans la salle sur demande et c'est également elle qui lui avait choisit ses vêtements afin de mieux le mettre en valeur. Donc c'est habillé d'un jean légèrement délavé et d'une chemise blanche entrouverte au col qu'il se mit en route pour la salle sur demande. Il avait réussi à coiffer ses cheveux d'une façon coiffé/décoiffé assez sexy. On pouvait dire qu'il faisait de l'effet car toutes les filles qu'il pouvait croiser dans les couloirs se retournaient sur son passage. Par contre lui, comme d'habitude, ne remarquait rien.

Ginny quand à elle était nerveuse. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis très longtemps mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait encore se passer quelque chose qui allait tout gâcher. Cependant pour ces choses là Hermione avait toujours quelque chose de rassurant à lui dire pour la convaincre que tout se passerait bien. C'était également la brune qui lui avait donné un sac en lui disant qu'elle ne devrait pas l'ouvrir avant que Harry ne lui demande. Elle sentie aussitôt la curiosité prendre le dessus mais ne posa tout de même aucune questions. Et c'est habillé d'une jolie jupe beige, d'un débardeur vert et d'un gilet noir qu'elle se rendit devant la salle sur demande.

Quand Harry vit Ginny arriver au détour du couloir, son cœur se mit soudainement à accélérer. Elle était tellement belle et il était tellement amoureux que le stress vint. Elle approcha tout sourire et le regarda passer trois fois devant la porte en pensant très fort à l'endroit qu'il voulait. Un fois cette tâche effectuée, il s'arrêta et lui adressa d'un ton solennel.

« Après-vous, je vous en prie mademoiselle ! »

« Oh ! Merci beaucoup jeune homme ! » Elle allait continuer ce petit jeu quand elle stoppa net devant la beauté du spectacle sui s'offrait à elle. « Oh ! Harry ! C'est magnifique ! »

« Content que ça te plaise ! » Lui dit-il heureux de l'effet produit.

En effet la salle sur demande était complètement transformée. En fait, elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une salle. Une petit coin d'herbe s'était formé sur la droite, sur la gauche, une immense cascade retombait dans un joli bassin d'eau et le tout entouré d'arbres. Afin d'augmenter la splendeur de l'endroit, des fleurs exotiques se situaient un peu partout dans les feuillages. Et sans oublier le soleil qui donnait une chaleur apaisante au lieu. Ginny était encore en train d'admirer le paysage quand Harry la sortie de sa léthargie.

« Maintenant tu peux ouvrir le sac ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« Tu verras bien ! Par contre, je te conseille de passer derrière ce paravent ! » Elle se retourna sur la droite et en effet, un paravent venait d'apparaître. Elle se dirigea plutôt intriguée vers celui-ci et lorsqu'elle ouvrit le sac, elle y découvrit un joli maillot de bain deux pièces vert foncé avec Une jolie fée argentée sur la droite de la poitrine et également sur la droite de la culotte. Au moment de mettre le maillot, il s'ajusta directement à se taille. Lorsqu'elle sortie, Harry eu le souffle coupé car il la trouvait vraiment magnifique.

« Oh !!!! Tu …tu…es superbe ! »

« Merci ! » Lui répondit-elle toute rougissante.

Ginny qui était habituellement pleine d'énergie et peu timide se retrouvait gênée devant Harry. Il ne dit rien et alla également se changer. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, ne portait plus qu'un short de bain noir avec un phénix rouge sur le côté de la cuisse droite. Les deux étaient embarrassés par la situation. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient seul à seul dans ce genre de tenue. Le silence durait depuis déjà un moment et cela rendait l'atmosphère vraiment pesante. Quand ils s'aperçurent tous les deux du ridicule de la situation, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se détendent tous les deux ! » Finit par dire Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oui, je crois que tu as raison Har….AHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Elle n'eue pas le temps de finir sa phrase Qu'Harry l'avait prise par-dessus l'épaule pour la jeter dans l'eau avec lui. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux tous mouillés dans le bassin et toute gêne avait disparue. Ils s'amusèrent pendant un long moment à s'éclabousser et se mettre sous la cascade.

A un moment, Harry attrapa Ginny par la taille et se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Le baisé fut tendre et leurs langues se caressèrent délicatement pendant de longues minutes.

« Ca fait deux semaines que j'attends ce moment ! » Dit Harry une fois qu'il ait mit fin au baiser.

« Et moi donc ! » Ils se sourirent et sortirent de l'eau afin de s'étendre sur une serviette. Mais au lieu de se mettre à côté de Ginny, il se mit au dessus d'elle et recommença à l'embrasser pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à s'embrasser et se caresser. Leurs caressent étaient encore timides mais ils apprenaient à se découvrir doucement. A explorer le corps de l'autre et à trouver les points sensibles qui provoques des frissons.

Au bout de quelques temps, ils décidèrent de se rhabiller. Au moment où Ginny sortit du paravent, elle découvrit une jolie table dressée au milieu du coin de pelouse.

« Mais comment as-tu fais ? »

« J'avoues que je n'ai pas fais ça tout seul ! J'ai demandé un petit coup de main à Dobby et comme tu dois t'en douter, il n'a pas demandé mieux. »

« Oui ça je veux bien le croire ! Mais les autres ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre que nous ne sommes pas là ce soir au repas ? Je veux dire tout les deux ! Et puis tu sais avec les espions de Voldemort ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Hermione et Ron mangent dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs ! Comme ça tout le monde croira que nous sommes avec eux. Mais au fait comment es-tu au courant pour les espions ? »

« C'est Hermione qui m'en a parlé car Malefoy lui a dit pour la lettre de son père. »

« Ah ok. » Il s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger.

« Au fait, en parlant d'Hermione et Malefoy, j'ai une drôle d'impression les concernant. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me fais dire ça mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

« C'est vrai que lorsque j'ai vu Malefoy avant de partir, il m'a parut bizarre car dès que je lui ai parlé d'Hermione, il s'est tout suite défendu et a vite changé de sujet. J'ai préféré ne pas insister mais il donnait l'impression de tout faire pour éviter de faire une gaffe. »

« C'est pareil pour Hermione. Elle semble gênée à chaque fois que pour une raison ou une autre je lui parle de lui. »

« Et sans oublier qu'elle ne le critique plus et le défendrait presque quand Ron s'y met ! » Finit par dire Harry.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué quelque chose ! » Il acquiesça. Elle reprit hésitante. « Et qu'est ce que tu dirais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ? » Il réfléchit quelques instant avant de répondre, ne sachant pas si il devait lui dire mais au final décida que oui après tout maintenant c'était sa petite amie, il n'avait rien à lui cacher.

« Si tu m'avais dis ça il n'y a serait-ce que deux semaine et demi, je t'aurais répondu que je n'accepterais pas du tout. Mais depuis que j'ai eu cette discussion avec lui, j'ai pu constater qu'il était vraiment de notre côté et qu'il n'a peut-être pas eu une enfance aussi heureuse que je ne le croyais ! »

« Comment ça ? »

Harry lui raconta tout ce que Drago lui avait dit sur son père et ses réguliers doloris. Et surtout le dégoût qu'il avait quand il parlait de son père. Ginny fut aussi étonnée que lui d'apprendre ça mais fut surtout choquée qu'un père puisse faire subir le doloris à son enfant.

« Oh mais c'est horrible ! Comment un père peut faire ce genre de chose ! »

« Ca j'en sais rien ! » 

« En tout cas, nous on est peut-être pauvre mais jamais nos parents ne nous feraient une chose pareille ! En fait, je comprends mieux maintenant lorsqu'il disait qu'il était jaloux le jour où il était sous l'effet du véritasérum ! »

Harry acquiesça et finit par dire. « Mais si il se passe quelque chose entre eux, j'espère qu'il ne la fera pas souffrir comme avec les autres filles car on connaît sa réputation de briseur de cœur ! Qu'il lui fasse du mal et il aura à faire à moi ! Membre de l'ordre ou pas ! »

« Par contre, à propos d'Hermione et Malefoy, il ne vaudrait mieux pas le dire à Ron car je ne suis aussi sur qu'il le prennent aussi bien que toi ! »

« Je ne suis pas si sur que toi ! »

« Ah bon ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« C'est un peu comme toi avec Hermione et Malefoy ! C'est juste une impression. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes ne sachant pas comme lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et cela depuis un bout de temps. Il continua. « Tu as du remarquer que à chaque fois qu'il sort avec une fille, ça tourne limite à la catastrophe ! »

« Oui j'ai remarqué mais je ne crois pas que c'est intentionnel ! »

« Moi non plus. Mais je dis juste qu'on a l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose. Et puis tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il s'entendait vraiment bien avec Zabini ? »

« Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir Harry ? » Lui dit Ginny plutôt confuse.

« Je ne suis même pas sur moi-même de ce que cela veut dire mais j'ai juste remarqué qu'il était plutôt heureux dès qu'il était en se présence, qu'il l'appelait toujours par son prénom, qu'il se plaçait également toujours côte à côte lors des réunions de l'ordre ! »

« Tu essais de me dire que Ron serait amoureux de Blaise Zabini? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis loin d'être si heureux que lui lorsqu'il faut que je rejoigne mon binôme ! »

« Encore heureux sinon je pourrais être très jalouse ! » Dit-elle en rigolant.

« De Parkinson ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il n'y a aucune chance ! » Ginny éclata de rire devant la mine dégoûtée de Harry qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans son fou rire.

Dès qu'ils eurent finit de manger, la table disparue laissant place à une jolie couverture rouge avec des lumières de toutes les couleurs éparpillées dans tout ce petit paradis. Après une petite séance de bisous, Harry s'assit, suivit de très près par Ginny. Elle se mit entre ses jambes et il l'entoura de ses bras. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient parler mais ils redoutaient tellement qu'ils repoussaient ce moment depuis leurs retrouvailles. Harry était si heureux d'être avec sa Ginny, qu'il ne prenait pas l'initiative d'entamer cette conversation. Ils restèrent ainsi, à regarder le soleil se coucher, sans parler, juste à profiter l'un de l'autre. Une fois, le magnifique spectacle terminé, Harry, qui n'était toujours pas prêt à parler, commença à déposer une multitude de petits baisés papillons dans le cou et sur l'épaule de la jolie rousse. La jeune fille apprécia beaucoup cette marque d'affection donc se laissa aller dans les bras de son partenaire et alla même jusqu'à lui tendre son coup en penchant légèrement la tête. Pourtant voyant que le temps passait et qu'ils seraient bientôt obliger de se quitter pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs et puis surtout s'apercevant que Harry ne ferait pas le premier pas, elle commença.

« Harry, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle ! » Ce dernier souffla un bon coup de mécontentement.

« Ca ne te plais pas ce que je suis en train de te faire pour que tu veuilles parler de choses qui fâches ! » Grogna le gryffondor.

« Oh mais bien sur que si ça me plait et sûrement beaucoup plus que tu ne te l'imagine ! Cependant, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle maintenant car on ne fait que repousser les choses ! »

« Oui tu as raison ! Tu es comme Hermione ! Tu as toujours raison ! Ca devient énervant à la fin ! » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Ah et bien ça, il faudra que tu t'y fasses mon cher ! Les filles ont toujours raison ! » Continua-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Mais là, nous nous éloignons du sujet ! » Il resserra instinctivement son étreinte sur la jeune femme et là, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il avait reprit son sérieux.

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas honte de toi ! Bien au contraire ! Et il ne tiendrait qu'à moi, j'irais de ce pas crier mon amour pour toi sur tous les toits ! »

« Bien sur que je le sais Harry ! J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Mais le problème reste toujours le même ! Si Voldemort apprend que nous sommes ensemble tu seras encore plus en danger. Déjà que tu l'es en étant juste mon amie. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il te ferait si il le savait. »

« Oui je comprends ton inquiétude. Mais ça veut dire que nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble tant qu'il vivra ? » Demanda Ginny en essayant de cacher son angoisse.

« Au début c'est ce que je voulais faire mais tout se temps loin de toi, à été un vrai calvaire ! Et comme le disait Dumbledore, l'amour est une force et je crois que tu es ma force ! »

Pour toute réponse à cette jolie déclaration, Ginny se retourna et embrassa Harry avec une telle passion que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle !

« Et bien je sais quoi dire si je veux un câlin ou un baiser passionné ! » Elle rigola devant son air amusé. « Bon alors ce que je te propose ne va pas être facile ! Continua Harry.

« Je pense avoir déjà deviner où tu voulais en venir ! »

« Je m'en doutais un peu car on en avait fais une allusion il y a quelques semaines. Donc la seule solution est de garder notre couple secret encore au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après on verra où nous en sommes ! Alors tu en penses quoi ? » Demanda-t-il anxieux.

« Tu sais Harry même si tu m'avais demandé d'attendre encore, j'aurais accepté bien que ça aurait été dur. Donc je ne peux être qu'heureuse. »

« Oh je suis tellement content ma jolie fée ! Je te promets qu'on trouvera des solutions pour se voir le plus souvent possible ! » Dit-il soulagé.

« Ca va être dur, surtout de voir toujours toutes ces filles te coller mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Oui je sens que c'est ça qui va être le plus dur ! Car déjà que voir tous ces mecs te tourner autour était déjà dur qu'en nous étions séparés mais maintenant que nous sommes quand même ensemble…. Bon faut que j'arrête et qu'on ne pense pas à ça ! Profitons de notre soirée ! »

Et ils restèrent encore un moment à s'embrasser et profiter de la présence de l'autre ! Ils rentrèrent à contre cœur sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Et après un long et langoureux baiser, ils montèrent dans leur dortoirs respectifs.

………………………………………………………

Voilà ! J'espère que les amateurs du couple Harry/Ginny sont heureux !  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez car j'avoue que comme d'habitude je suis complètement dans le vague !  
J'ai un peu peur que ça ne vous plaise pas car je voulais vraiment réussir leurs retrouvailles.  
Prochain chapitre : « Confrontation Père/Fils »


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous !

Et voici enfin la confrontation père/fils tant attendu ! Comment Drago va s'en sortir ? Et bien pour le savoir, il faut lire ! lol.

Merci à **Kawille**, **Drayanne**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Malie25** et **Malinka** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………

**Confrontation Père/Fils**

Les quatre gryffondors passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans les appartements privés des préfets en chef. Ginny était assise sur les genoux de Harry, dans un des fauteuils en train de se faire cajoler par le beau brun. Hermione était assise sur l'autre fauteuil et Ron, lui, était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé. Depuis le début de la semaine, ils avaient prient cette habitude là afin que Harry et Ginny supporte mieux le fait de devoir garder leur relation secrète. Hermione et Ron discutaient tous les deux car les deux autres étaient trop occupés l'un et l'autre pour prendre partie d'une conversation quelconque.

« Tu restes pour les vacances de noël ? »

« Oui je pense car c'est la dernière année ici donc je veux en profiter ! » Répondit Hermione.

« Moi aussi ! Je ne sais pas si Blaise reste ? Tu sais toi si Malefoy reste ? » Ce qui valut un regard septique des son amie. Depuis un moment Ron parlait très souvent de Blaise.

« Tiens on parle de moi ! » Tous les quatre sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix de Drago. Ce dernier entra dans la salle commune suivit de son ami Blaise. Ginny et Harry s'étaient éloignés le plus possible l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les quatre debout, figés devant les deux serpentards.

« Du calme on va pas vous mordre ! » Finit par dire Blaise sentant une grande tension. Mais lui, il était entré après Drago donc n'avait pas vu Ginny assise sur les genoux de Harry.

« Alors Potter ! On s'est enfin décider avec la rouquine ! » Ne pus s'empêcher de lancer Drago.

« Tu as vu ! » s'étonna Harry.

« Et bien il est vrai que vous vous êtes empressés de vous séparer à notre arrivé mais il faut croire que vous n'avez pas été assez rapides ! » Au début la situation l'amusait mais voyant les mines déconfites des gryffondors il continua avec un air résigné. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous ne dirons rien à personne ! » Vraiment il se ramollissait depuis qu'il était passé du bon côté.

« Merci Malefoy ! » Répondit Harry soulagé.

« Alors que disiez vous sur nous ? Car je vous rappelle que Weasley parlait de moi quand je suis entré ! »

« Asseyez vous avec nous, comme ça vous le saurez ! » Lui répondit Ron.

Cela étonna tout le monde que Ron propose de sa propre personne que Drago et Blaise reste. Enfin, Hermione et Harry n'étaient pas du tout surprit qu'il veuille être avec Blaise mais là il y avait Drago. Ginny, par contre, comprenait de mieux en mieux ce que Harry avait voulut lui dire quand il avait dit qu'il aimait bien Blaise. Donc tout le monde reprit sa place. Hermione sur un fauteuil, Drago sur l'autre et sur le canapé il y avait Blaise, Ron et Ginny qui était de nouveau assise sur les genoux de Harry.

« Bon voilà nous sommes assis ! » Dit Blaise.

« On se demandait juste si vous restiez pour les vacances de noël ! » Demanda Ron à Blaise.

« Moi je reste et toi Drago ? »

« Normalement moi aussi mais ça dépend également de mon entretien avec mon paternel demain ! »

« Ah oui demain. Je voulais justement te dire que Hermione a préparé une potion qui fait totalement disparaître ma présence car ton père pourrait utiliser le sortilège de visionomis (sortit totalement de mon imagination, veuillez m'en excuser mais je ne voyais pas trop comment faire autrement !) et dans ce cas même ma bonne vieille cape d'invisibilité et mon ainsi que tous les sortilège de camouflage possible ne pourrons pas me cacher ! » Dit Harry.

« Je ne connaissait pas se sortilège ! » Répondit honnêtement Drago.

« Moi non plus mais c'est Hermione qui l'a trouvé ! »

« Ca j'aurais du m'en douter ! Tu nous expliques ? » Interrogea Drago sous l'œil étonné des autres. Car oui, la relation allait beaucoup mieux entre eux deux mais personne n'en avait jamais été témoin. La brune acquiesça.

« En fait Harry a presque tout dit. Lorsqu'il nous a parlé de votre plan d'aller voir ton père avec toi et se cacher sous sa cape, j'ai trouvé que s'était très risqué car je me suis rappelé que Dumbledore pouvait voir ou tout du moins deviner Harry sous sa cape. Donc j'ai cherché dans les livres et c'est là que j'ai trouvé le sort de visionomis que ton père pourrait utiliser. Le sort produit une lumière rouge dans le cercle de vision et ainsi peut voir les gens grâce à leur chaleur corporelle. Donc même la cape de Harry ne pourrait rien face à ce sortilège. »

« Et ta potion elle sert à quoi ? » C'était Blaise qui avait demandé ça, fasciné par les paroles de la gryffondor.

« En fait, c'est très simple, il a fallut que je cherche un moyen de diminuer la température corporelle de Harry sans le mener jusqu'à la mort ! »

« Oui ça serait dommage ! » Répondit sarcastiquement le survivant.

« Effectivement ! » Continua Hermione, sans se soucier de la remarque de Harry. « Donc j'ai cherché une potion qui diminuerait la température corporelle de Harry sans qu'il ne risque rien et je l'ai trouvé ! C'est la potion de…. »

« Glassang. » Continua Drago à sa place.

« Oui c'est celle là. »

« Tu la connaissais ? » L'interrogea Ginny.

« Vaguement, j'ai juste entendu mon père en parler avec Rogue ! »

« On comprend mieux pourquoi il est au courant de tout dans le ministère. » Finit par dire amèrement Ron. Tous acquiescèrent.

« Mais il faudra que vous fassiez attention car elle ne fait effet qu'une heure donc il faut juste espérer que l'entretien ne dure pas trop longtemps et surtout qu'il ne fasse pas le sortilège avant de partir. » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Ca m'étonnerait que ça dure trop je connais mon père, il va régler ça vite et à sa manière. Et puis il est toujours à l'heure donc Potter le boira juste avant son arrivée. » La réponse de Drago eu pour effet de calmer Hermione de son stress.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les premiers membres de l'Ordre apparaissent. Et pour la première fois, Harry parla de sa mission avec Drago du lendemain. Ils furent tous choqués d'apprendre ça et McGonagall insista pour que Harry possède une pierre de couleur prune en forme de losange qu'il actionnerait en cas de problème. Lupin et Thonks ne seraient pas loin et pourraient leur venir en aide. Celui-ci accepta et une fois la réunion terminée, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Le lendemain après-midi, Drago était dans sa salle commune, il attendait l'arrivé de Harry afin de se rendre au rendez-vous avec son père. C'est assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide que Hermione le trouva quand elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle hésita quelques instant, puis prit son courage à deux mains et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle n'osait pas vraiment lui parler, mais de tout façon que dire à quelqu'un qui va dans quelques heures revoir un monstre qui lui a toujours fait du mal. Enfin ça, Hermione ne le savait pas vraiment mais Harry lui avait parlé des doloris de son père et elle se rappelait très bien ce que Drago lui avait dit le soir de la première réunion 'Tu appelles ça un père, quelqu'un qui te fait subir régulièrement le doloris pour n'importe quelle raison !' Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Oh ça oui, elle savait que Drago n'aimait pas son père et qu'il redoutait plus que tout, cette confrontation. Donc c'est pour ça qu'elle décida, bien qu'elle redoutait sa réaction, de ne pas lui parler mais juste de poser sa main sur la sienne. Au début, il n'eu pas de réaction, cependant, à la plus grande surprise de la gryffondor, il serra sa main.

Ils restèrent ainsi presque une heure, main dans la main, sans dire un mot, à regarder le feu de cheminer. Juste à profiter de la présence de l'autre ce qui pour Drago s'avérait très réconfortante. Ils furent interrompus lorsque quelqu'un frappa. Ils se levèrent tous les deux en même temps et avant d'aller ouvrir Drago se pencha vers la jeune fille, lui fit un doux baisé sur la joue et lui murmura un merci avant de reprendre son visage impassible. Ensuite ils invitèrent Harry, Ginny, Ron et Blaise à entrer. Ils s'étaient mit d'accord la veille pour attendre Harry et Drago ensemble. Hermione donna la potion à Harry qui la prit et celui-ci embrassa sa petite Ginny.

« Bon Potter c'est pas le tout mais je ne vais pas attendre cent sept ans que tu es finit de t'accoupler avec Weasley ! » Bougonna Drago.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive, espèce de ronchon ! » Et c'est sur cette dernière remarque qu'ils partirent laissant les quatre autres morts de rire.

« Si j'étais toi, Ginny, je me méfierais car ils se comportent vraiment comme un vieux couple ! » Ne pus s'empêcher d'ajouter Blaise.

« Oui je crois que je vais faire attention maintenant ! »

Harry et Drago se rendirent à la grotte en silence avec le brun caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Drago avait préféré que Harry et lui ne se montrent pas ensemble pendant le chemin ou cas où son père serait en avance. Et puis de tout façon ça aurait parut louche de voir deux personnes qui étaient sensé être ennemis aller ensemble au Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient un quart d'heure d'avance, mais continuèrent à ne rien se dire.

« Boit ! » chuchota sèchement Drago à Harry cinq minutes avant l'arrivé de Lucius Malefoy. Le brun s'exécuta sans dire mot.

Comme l'avait dit Drago, Lucius était pile à l'heure. C'est en transplanant, qu'il arriva. Il n'avait pas changé. On aurait pu penser que son séjour à Askaban l'aurait vieillit ou traumatisé mais non rien à part peut-être un peu plus mince mais en tout cas, rien qui aurait pu penser que cet homme avait fait face à des détraqueurs pendant des mois. Quand il le vit, le cœur du jeune Malefoy se mit à accélérer d'un coup. Mais sachant que c'était ce que voulait son père, il se réveilla vite, reprenant son masque de froideur impassible et remerciant mentalement Rogue pour les cours d'occlumenties dont il excellait.

« Père ! » Dit-il en s'inclinant. Le dit père lui fit signe de se taire et comme l'avait prédit Hermione lança le sort de visionomis. Drago fut étonné de la véracité des paroles de la gryffondor, la pièce semblait être devenue rouge clair. Mais la chose qui le choqua le plus c'était qu'à la place de son père il y avait une silhouette humaine de couleur rouge plus foncée. Par contre, là où aurait du être Harry, il n'y avait rien. La potion d'Hermione avait du faire effet et il ne pu qu'admirer la jeune fille pour cela. Une fois le sort passé Lucius daigna jeter un regard sur son fils. Harry fut choqué de se regard car il était antipathique et remplit de dégoût.

« Je vois que tu es venu seul fils ! Tu aura eu au moins la décence de m'obéir ! Pour une fois ! »

« Un fils se doit d'obéir, père ! »

« Mais tu comprendras que je dois te punir pour ton comportement ! » Et sans attendre la réponse de son fils, Lucius lui lança un doloris. Il le fit durer vraiment longtemps et Harry avait vraiment du mal à se retenir. Mais il avait promit. Drago, lui était recroquevillé sur lui-même mais ne criait pas. Ca ferait trop plaisir à son père.

« Alors mon cher Drago ! Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu voir le maître après ton échec ! Je te pensais plus courageux que ça ! » Commença Lucius.

« On m'a juste fais comprendre que ma place n'était pas là bas ! » répondit-il amèrement.

« Qui t'a dit ça !!!!! Ce n'était pas à toi de décider !!!!! Tu devais retourner auprès de ton maître et affronter ta punition !!!!!!!! » S'énerva l'aîné des Malefoy.

« QUI CA 'ON' ? MAIS VOUS DEVRIEZ LE SAVOIR !!!!!!!! QUI ETAIT AVEC MOI CE JOUR LA !!!!! VOUS LE SAVEZ TRES BIEN ! » Laissa échapper Drago d'une fureur incontrôlable.

« Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, fils indigne !!!! ENDOLORIS ! »

Le sortilège frappa une seconde fois le corps du jeune Malefoy qui cette fois-ci laissa échapper une plainte de douleur ce qui donna encore une plus grande satisfaction à son père. Le sort dura encore plus longtemps que le premier et tout ça sous le regard horrifié d'Harry. Une fois finit Drago se releva difficilement. Il aurait aimé dire tout ce qu'il ressentait à son père mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas donc c'est à contre cœur qu'il fit ce que son père voulait de lui qu'il fasse.

« Je m'excuse père de mon comportement envers vous. Cela ne vous était pas dirigé et vous savez très bien où sont mes croyances ! »

« C'est bien fils, je vois que tu es redevenu raisonnable ! Cependant j'aimerais que tu m'expliques plus calmement ce que tu voulais dire ? »

« Bien sur père ! Je voulais juste vous dire que c'était le professeur Rogue qui m'avait ordonné de fuir ! »

« Oh ! Je vois ! Ce satané Rogue ! »

« Sauf votre respect, que voulez-vous dire par là père ? »

« Ah oui, bien sur, tu n'es pas au courant ! Ce cher professeur Rogue demeure à ce jour introuvable ! Le maître n'a pas comprit pourquoi étant donné qu'il avait tué le vieux fou ! Mais maintenant il est très en colère et veux absolument le retrouver afin de lui infliger une lourde punition ! C'est pourquoi, il reste clément envers toi ! »

Harry resta stupéfait de cette nouvelle et se posa encore plus de question sur l'attitude étrange de son ancien professeur de potion.

« Soit en fier Drago ! » Continua Lucius. « Le maître t'accorde une dernière chance ! Mais cette fois-ci pas question de la rater ! C'est ton dernier recours ! Si tu échoues, je ne pourrais plus te protéger ! Et j'espère que tu ne me décevras plus ! »

« Et quelle sera ma mission cette fois-ci ? Car je suppose que c'est d'une mission que vous me parlez ! » Dit Drago légèrement nerveux.

« Bien entendu ! Comment voudrais-tu te racheter autrement ! » Il s'arrêta quelques instant puis reprit très sérieusement. « Tu as jusqu'au 31 janvier, c'est-à-dire deux mois pour effectuer cette mission ! Et tu pourras le faire de la manière que tu veux et jusqu'au bout cette fois ! »

« D'accord ! Alors que devrais-je faire ? » Demanda Drago qui commençait à pâlir légèrement. Tout d'abord il redoutait ce que son père allait lui annoncer et il faut dire qu'il venait de subir deux doloris ce qui le rendait assez faible.

« Tu devras tuer…………..

………………………………………………………………………..

La suite au prochain chapitre !  
Non, non, non ne me tuez pas !  
Alors d'après vous qui Drago devra tuer ? Lucius s'arrêtera-t-il à deux doloris ? Les paris sont ouverts !  
Laissez moi une review pour me dire votre avis !


	22. Chapter 22

Hello à tous !

Je sais, je suis un peu en retard pour mettre le chapitre ! Mais il n'est pas encore minuit donc je ne suis pas en retard ! lol.

J'ai vu que l'ancien chapitre vous a intrigué ! J'ai eue 9 reviews ! Un petit effort et j'étais à 10 ! Zut !

En tout cas, vous vous êtes tous plantés ! Ce n'est pas Hermione que Drago va devoir tuer !

N'oublions pas que c'est Voldemort qui organise ça et franchement, Hermione est le moindre de ses soucis ! Pour lui, elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'il s'intéresse à elle !

En tout cas, merci à **Mounette**, **Drayanne**, **Malie25**, **drayloveuse**, **Malinka**, **loveboy666**, **Arwenajane**, **lauralavoiepelletier **pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………

**IL EST DEVENU FOU !  
**

« Tu devras tuer………. »

« Parce qu'il me donne encore une mission où je dois tuer quelqu'un ! » S'exclama Drago légèrement paniqué.

« Bien sur ! Sinon comment veux-tu que le seigneur des ténèbre te pardonne ! Il lui faut un acte digne de te blanchir de tes fautes ! Malgré que pour moi ta mission ne sera pas trop dure ! »

« Ca c'est vous qui le dites ! » Dit Drago quelque peu amer.

« C'est simple tu devras tuer ce gros balourd de Hagrid ! » Et là ce fut le choc ! Non seulement pour Drago mais aussi pour Harry qui lui était resté sous sa cape. Il avait même faillit tomber à la renverse. Pourquoi vouloir tuer Hagrid ? Pourquoi lui ? Quel était l'intérêt ?

« QUOI !!!! HAGRID !!!!!!! » Répéta Drago légèrement paniqué. « MAIS COMMENT PEUT-IL ME DEMANDER CA ?! IL EST DEVENU FOU ! ET POURQUOI LUI ? »

« Tu oses discuter les décisions du maître et en plus l'insulter ! Endoloris ! » Cette fois-ci Drago s'effondra à terre. Le sort dura tellement qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Lucius quand ce dernier arrêta la torture. « Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi ! Tu dois juste effectuer ta mission. Et n'oublis pas Drago, tu as deux mois ! Deux mois seulement ! Tu resteras ici pour les vacances afin de mieux réaliser ta mission. Je viendrais te voir le dernier week-end de janvier dans cette même grotte et à la même heure ! J'ose espérer venir pour te féliciter et non pour te punir ! Sur ce bonne chance mon cher fils ! » Et il transplana en laissant Drago s'écrouler au sol.

Harry resta encore quelques minutes sous la cape à rien faire au cas où Lucius décidait de revenir. Au bout de quelques temps, il ne tint plus et se précipita vers Drago.

« Oh mon dieu Malefoy ! »

« Je suis dans la merde ! N'est ce pas Potter ! »

« Hum oui je pense mais t'inquiètes on va te sortir de là ! »

« Ca va Potter pas besoin de ta pitié ! »

« Et bien pour me répondre comme ça, c'est que ça doit aller quand même un minimum ! » Le sourire sarcastique de Drago suite à cette remarque se transforma très vite en grimace de douleur. « Bon ok je vois ça va pas si bien que ça ! Tu peux marcher tout seul Malefoy ? »

Drago tenta de se relever mais ce fut en vain, il était trop faible.

« Je crois que non également ! Mais comment faire pour te faire regagner ta chambre ! »

« Tu es idiot ou quoi Potter ! Tu sais transplaner ! Donc tu m'emmènes au moins jusqu'au portes de Poudlard car on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de l'établissement. »

« Je sais que ça va pas te plaire ce que je vais te dire mais là on dirait Hermione quand tu parles ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Me voilà un mister-je-sais-tout ! » Cette remarque les fit légèrement rire tous les deux. Cependant un nouveau gémissement plaintif de Drago fit réagir Harry.

« Tu sais Malefoy je n'ai que très rarement transplané seul donc j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver avec toi ! »

« Mais si t'inquiètes ! Tu es saint Potter ! Notre survivant national qui accomplit toujours des prouesses ! »

« Et si je ne nous transplantait pas en entier ? »

« Ce que je vais te dire vas te paraître bizarre mais j'ai confiance Potter ! »

« Quoi ! » Harry était stupéfait de cette révélation. « Mais……. »

« VAS-Y J'AI DIS ! » Et sur cet ordre Harry les transplana tous les deux en entier devant les portes de Poudlard.

Harry était fier de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il transplanait avec quelqu'un et il avait réussit parfaitement. Dommage que c'était dans ce genre de circonstance car sinon il aurait dansé de joie. Cependant il n'eu pas le temps d'exprimer sa joie avec son compagnon de trajet que les jambes de ce dernier fléchirent encore une fois. Harry recouvrit Drago et lui-même de sa cape d'invisibilité et transporta tant bien que mal le blond jusqu'à ses appartements.

« Tu dois être jubiler de me voir dans cet état Potter ! »

« Je ne suis pas toi Malefoy ! Je ne prends pas plaisir à regarder les autres souffrir. »

« Je ne suis plus comme ça par contre je déteste que l'on me vois faible. »

« Ca te rends plus humain Malefoy ! » Ils continuèrent de marcher tant bien que mal encore un moment et un fois devant la porte, Harry reprit. « Bon on est enfin arrivé !" Souffla le brun.

« Heureusement que la salle commune des préfets en chef ne se trouvait pas au septième étage ! » Ironisa Drago.

« Ca tu l'a dis ! C'est quoi votre mot de passe déjà ? »

« Union. » Finit par dire Drago un peu plus fort.

Quelques temps plus tôt, du côté de la salle commune, Ginny et Hermione discutaient pendant que Ron et Blaise faisaient une partie d'échec.

« Non c'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! » C'est ce que Ron répétait en boucle depuis près de cinq minutes avec un air complètement ahurit et sous l'air très amusé de Blaise.

« C'est bon Ron on a comprit, tu ne vas tout de même pas nous en faire tout un plat ! » s'énerva Ginny.

« Mais…..mais……mais……Tu te rends compte ! Il vient de me battre ! Moi ! »

« Ecoutes Ron, on a joué trois parties et c'est la première que je gagne ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ! A moins que tu ne me crois pas assez intelligent pour te battre ! » Finit par dire Blaise légèrement lassé.

« Gné…. » C'est tout ce que le roux réussit à sortir comme vocabulaire suite à la remarque du serpentard.

« Ce que Ron essai de te dire Blaise c'est que personne n'a encore jamais réussit à le battre donc je pense pouvoir dire en son nom qu'il ne remet pas en cause ton intelligence, bien au contraire, il à l'air……...comment dire……….épaté. » Se permit de répondre Hermione à la place de son meilleur ami.

Cependant, Ron toujours incapable de sortir de sa torpeur ne pu qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Ce qui valut l'hilarité des trois autres très vite suivit par le gryffondor. Blaise était vraiment heureux. Il avait réussit à obtenir l'admiration de son beau rouquin. Il se rappela mentalement de remercier sa mère de lui avoir apprit à jouer aux échecs. Pourtant Ginny s'arrêta la première de rire et regarda la montre d'Hermione.

« Je suis inquiète. » Dit-elle, ce qui calma instantanément les rires de ses camarades.

« Il vont bientôt revenir, ça va aller. » lui dit gentiment Blaise. Depuis que Ron et lui s'était rapproché, les quatre gryffondor et surtout le roux avaient remarqués que Blaise était loin d'être le vil et méprisant serpentard qui ne se souciait que de sa petite personne. Biens sur, il avait un côté pervers et aimait se jouer de certaines personnes mais il était également quelqu'un de drôle, intelligent, attentionné et surtout terriblement sexy mais ça, ils le savaient déjà bien avant de le connaître mieux.

« Mais si le père de Drago avait réussit à détecter Harry et qu'il leur avait fait du mal ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer la rousse.

« Mais non Ginny ! Tu sais bien que Hermione est la meilleure et qu'elle avait très bien réussit sa potion ! Tu te souviens, elle l'avait testée elle-même ! » Lui dit Ron.

« Bien sur, je le sais bien mais regarde, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont partis et vous savez comme moi que la potion ne fait effet qu'une heure. »

Hermione allait lui répondre que si il y avait un problème, Harry avait toujours la pierre afin de prévenir Thonks et Lupin mais elle n'eue pas le temps de le faire car ils entendirent tous les quatre la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir et se refermer quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Blaise ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que Harry enlève sa cape les recouvrant lui et Drago.

« Oh Merlin ! » Fut tout ce que Hermione arriva à articuler.

Ils étaient tous choqués. Eux qui d'habitude voyaient Drago toujours classe, droit et fier, là on pouvait dire que ce n'était plus du tout le même. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, la sueur perlait sur son front mais le plus extraordinaire c'est qu'il prenait appui sur Harry. Même Blaise qui pourtant était son meilleur ami n'avait jamais vu le prince des serpentards montrer ainsi sa faiblesse.

« Je vais chercher madame Pomfresh ! » Finit par dire Blaise.

« Oui mais fais attention, soit discret car personne ne doit savoir ! » Lui lança Harry quand il s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Bien sur, oui je sais. »

Harry traîna Drago jusqu'à sa chambre et ce dernier murmura le mot de passe afin que personne ne l'entende. Une fois la porte ouverte Harry déposa Drago sur son lit et retourna près de ses amis, il prit Ginny dans ses bras sachant très bien que la jeune avait été très inquiète pour lui, et ensemble attendirent madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière ne fut pas longue à venir et ils ne furent pas très étonnés de voir également la directrice avec bien sur Blaise sur les talons. L'infirmière s'occupa de Drago pendant quelques minutes et elle ressortit en laissant délibérément la porte du serpentard ouverte.

« Ca va aller » Demanda Hermione qui ne pu cacher son inquiétude.

« Oui ça ira, je pense qu'il était déjà habitué à ce genre de traitement mais je vous demanderais miss Granger de lui donner cette potion dans une demi heure pour totalement le cicatriser cependant il aura sûrement des douleurs mais il ne devra pas dormir pendant ce temps donc vous le veillerez. » Elle lui indiqua une potion de couleur jaune poussin. « Et celle-ci au minimum trois heures après pour que la première potion puisse agir convenablement et cette dernière lui permettra de passer une nuit sans douleur. » Et elle lui donna une potion couleur bleu nuit. « Après ça je pense qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une journée de repos, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je le veillerais et lui donnerais les deux potions. »

« Bien ! »

« Je pourrais savoir ce qui c'est passé monsieur Potter ? » Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

« Et bien le père de Malefoy a lancé trois doloris à son fils mais le dernier était vraiment puissant. J'aurais vraiment aimé l'aider mais Malefoy m'avait prévenu et m'avait interdit de l'aider car il disait qu'il était habitué et que je ne devais pas intervenir pour que le plan marche. Il avait raison, son père a fait tout ce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ferait. »

« Je vois ! Rien d'autre ? »

« Si mais je préfère d'abord en parler avec Malefoy. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, nous révélerons tout lors de la prochaine réunion. »

« Si tel est votre choix monsieur Potter. » Celui-ci acquiesça et elle reprit. « Bon nous vous laissons et reposez vous bien. »

Après un bref au revoir, les deux femmes partirent laissant les cinq personnes déboussolées.

« Que c'est-il passé Harry ? » Demanda soudainement Hermione.

Harry hésita quelques secondes ne sachant pas si il devait attendre Drago ou pas pour raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on parle de tout ça demain et ce en présence de Malefoy. Après tout c'est lui principal concerné par cette histoire. » Ils acquiescèrent tous. « Bon maintenant descendons manger pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons. Zabini ! Si on te pose des questions sur l'absence de Malefoy, tu diras qu'il a une réunion de préfet en chef car de tout façon Hermione est obligé de rester ici pour lui donner ses deux potions. Maintenant Hermione, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais je vais demander à Dobby de vous apporter de la nourriture car je n'ai confiance qu'en lui. » Hermione allait répliquer quand Harry la fit taire. « Et ne discute pas ! De tout façon il sera plus qu'heureux de te rende ce service de plus il touche un salaire donc pas d'exploitation ! Nous passerons tous vous voir demain. Sur ce, bonne chance avec Malefoy et Bonne nuit. »

Blaise remarqua encore une fois que Harry était vraiment fait pour diriger l'Ordre du Phénix car il était toujours bluffé de la façon dont il prenait les directives assez rapidement et que tout le monde, même lui, lui obéissait sans rechigner. Donc sans poser plus de question ils embrassèrent tous Hermione sauf Blaise qui n'osa pas donc lui fit un signe de tête et sortirent de la salle commune des préfets en chef laissant une Hermione et un Drago mal en point seul.

Hermione attendit encore un quart d'heure et une fois que le temps fut écoulé, elle prit la fiole jaune poussin et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle pu s'apercevoir que celui-ci c'était assoupit. Elle se rapprocha de lui afin de mieux l'observer. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait contempler Drago à son insu. Il était vraiment beau, son sourire cynique avait disparut, son visage était détendu, le seul inconvénient était que ses magnifiques yeux de glace presque métallique étaient cachés. L'infirmière avait du déshabillé pour simplement laisser le caleçon car le drap qui le recouvrait avait légèrement glissé laissant voir une peau fine, pâle, musclé juste comme il le fallait, ni trop, ni pas assez. Par contre, elle ne vit pas Drago papillonner des yeux car elle c'était perdu dans la contemplation de ce torse qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration apaisée. Drago épia la jolie brune quelques instant avant de la couper.

« Je sais que je suis beau mais je crois que tu n'est pas là pour m'admirer ? » Lui lança-t-il un brin amusé. Le visage de la gryffondor prit une jolie teinte carmin avant de se reprendre.

« Pffffff……… Toujours aussi narcissique Malefoy ! Tiens voilà ta potion. » Elle lui tendit la bouteille et il la but d'une traite non sans grimacer ce qui fit beaucoup rire la jolie brune. Décidemment ces potions avaient toujours un goût atroce.

« Je te fais rie ? »

« Oui beaucoup ! » Répondit le rouge et or du tac au tac.

« J'ai faim ! » Avant même qu'Hermione est eue le temps de répliquer qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, un plateau apparut sur le lit du serpentard avec une quantité de bonne chose pour deux personnes.

« Voilà qui répond à ta requête ! »

« Oui et j'en suis très heureux ! Assis-toi je t'en pris, tu ne vas tout de même pas manger debout ! »

« Merci. » Et elle s'installa sur le lit de Drago, en face de celui-ci. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence mais ce n'était pas vraiment du goût d'Hermione. « Tu vas mieux ? » Questionna doucement la brune.

« Oui ça va beaucoup mieux. Je suis sur que demain je serais déjà beaucoup plus en forme. J'ai vue que tu avais une autre potion. Je dois la prendre quand ? »

« Dans trois heures et d'après madame Pomfresh, tu ne dois pas dormir entre temps donc c'est pour ça que je dois te tenir compagnie. »

« Quelle chance Une pipelette doublé d'une miss-je-sais-tout, pour moi tout seul ! » Ce qui lui valut un bout de pain en pleine figure. « Eh ! Tu es mon infirmière personnelle donc tu dois être gentille avec moi ! » Il s'arrêta deux seconde et sourit d'un air enjôleur à Hermione. « Tu dois être heureuse car tu dois t'occuper de moi et en plus tu es dans mon lit ! »

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Malefoy ! Et puis je ne suis pas DANS ton lit ! Je suis SUR ton lit nuance ! »

« Mouais si tu veux ! » Une fois qu'il eurent finit leur repas les plateaux disparurent. Et sans s'en rendre compte ils commencèrent à discuter de chose et d'autre pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Mais inévitablement la conversation tourna sur les doloris de son père. En fait personne n'avait osé en parler jusqu'à ce que Drago laisse échapper une plainte de douleur sur son ventre.

« Ça va Malefoy ? »

« Oui, oui t'inquiète ! » Et une autre grimace. Cette fois-ci il se releva un peu plus ce qui fit descendre le drap et laissa apercevoir le bas de son torse. Hermione fut choquer d'y voir une grosse équimose violette qu'il avait du se faire en tombant.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment ignoble ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« J'ai l'habitude ! »

« Je ne comprendrais jamais ce genre de personne ! Il commencé il y a longtemps ? »

Drago hésita à lui répondre mais quand il vit les jolis yeux chocolat de la gryffondor le supplier de se confier un peu, il ne résista plus et lui raconta une partie de son enfance. Comment son père lui avait toujours interdit d'approcher les autres enfants à part les enfants de mangemort. Comment il le battait dès qu'il faisait un faux pas et surtout comment il avait été conditionné depuis son enfance à devenir un mangemort. Hermione fut choquée d'apprendre que son père avait commencé à le battre dès l'âge de cinq ans, un jour où il avait joué dehors et trouvé un petit chiot qu'il avait voulut adopter pour jouer avec mais son père avait tué la petite boule de poil et avait dit qu'un Malefoy ne devait s'attacher à personne. Mais la chose qui la choqua le plus était que Lucius demandait à son fils de martyriser les elfes de maison devant lui pour que ceux-ci apprennent ce que c'est que d'être inférieur à eux et surtout pour apprendre la violence à son fils. Drago était heureux pour une fois d'avoir pu se confier à quelqu'un. De plus Hermione était d'une compagnie vraiment agréable. Ce soir là elle était vraiment douce avec le beau blond, et lui, il lui rendait sa gentillesse.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure de prendre ta deuxième potion afin que tu passes une bonne nuit. Tiens. » Elle lui tendit la potion. « Bon et bien mon travail est terminé. » Dit-elle avec amusement. « Je te dis bonne nuit ! » Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand il l'interpella.

« Non attends ! » Elle s'arrêta et l'invita à continuer. « Reste ! »

…………………………………………………………..

Voilà ! C'est mon plus long chapitre !  
Alors comment va réagir Hermione face à la demande de Drago ?

Et lui que veut-il quand il lui demande de rester ?  
Et comment vont-il faire pour ne pas tuer Hagrid et que Drago est toujours la confiance de Lucius et Voldemort ?  
Et puis dites moi aussi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous !

J'avoue que j'ai eue beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je voulais y mettre tout ce que je ressentais et ce n'est pas facile. Par contre autant il a été dur à écrire, autant je l'adore. Donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi et que j'ai réussis à retransmettre ce que je voulais.

Merci à **drayloveuse**, **Malie25**, **Drayanne**, **lolie** et **Kawille** pour leurs reviews ! Et comme je l'ai déjà dis plus tôt, si vous voulez une réponse il faut soit être inscrite sur ce site ou laisser votre adresse ! Voilà ! 

Bonne lecture!

…………………………………………………………..

**Douce nuit  
**

_« Non attends ! » Elle l'invita à continuer. « Reste ! »_

Elle écarquilla les yeux en signe d'incompréhension. « S'il te plait ! » Il lui fit une moue enfantine totalement adorable qui la fit rire. « En tout bien tout honneur bien sur ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas envi de dormir seul. »

« Tu me jure que ce n'est pas une ruse de ta part ? » Demanda tout de même Hermione assez septique sur les réelles intentions du blond.

« Promit ! » Jura Drago en levant la main droite.

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion et puis elle se dit qu'après tout si c'était en tout bien tout honneur pourquoi pas. Et puis, elle non plus, n'avait pas envie d'être seule.

« Bon ! Attends, je reviens. » Et il lui sourit en signe de réponse.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre le rouge aux joues en se répétant continuellement mentalement la même litanie.

'Respire Hermione, calme toi, c'est rien !'

Et oui Hermione était nerveuse car depuis que Drago et elle avaient décidé de devenir amis, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle éprouvait un grand attachement envers le beau blond. Elle ne savait pas encore comment définir se sentiment mais elle était sur qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour le beau blond. Bien sur, par moment, il avait le don de l'irriter comme personne mais en même temps, ce trait de caractère la faisait fondre. En fait tout lui plaisait chez lui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tout était confus dans sa tête. Sa raison lui disait de rester loin de lui surtout pour sa santé mentale pourtant une autre force la poussait auprès du serpentard. Comme-ci, elle se sentait bien qu'avec lui. Qui aurait pu croire cela il y a trois mois de cela.

C'est donc, assez anxieuse qu'elle choisit ce qu'elle allait mettre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas dormir habillée. Il ne fallait pas prendre quelque chose de trop sexy car non seulement elle serait mal à l'aise mais en plus connaissant le côté vicieux du serpentard, elle se dit qu'il se ferait tout de suite des idées sur ses intentions. Par contre, elle ne devait tout de même pas y aller habillée en sac à patate car il risquerait de se moquer d'elle comme il le faisait si souvent et puis dans son fond intérieur elle avait envie que le beau blond la trouve un tant soit peu attirante. C'est alors au bout de cinq minutes qu'elle opta pour en bas, de mettre un pantalon en coton noir taille basse légèrement moulant aux fesses et large aux cuisses. Puis en haut, elle mis un simple débardeur rouge lui arrivant un dizaine de centimètre au dessus du nombril. Elle se regarda dans la glace et fut plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Simple avec un brin sexy.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea dans celle de Drago. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir, c'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas l'arrivée de la jolie brune.

« Hum, hum….. » C'était Hermione qui n'osait pas trop entrer. Drago se réveilla de sa léthargie et se retourna vers la gryffondor.

Il y a quelques minutes, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait invité Hermione à dormir avec lui. Il n'avait pas trouvé la raison mais une chose était sur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Par contre en la voyant, il ne regretta pas du tout son geste. Il trouvait la rouge et or vraiment jolie avec ce petit air gênée qu'elle affichait. L'ensemble qu'elle avait revêtit pour dormir était comme elle, simple mais ensorcelant. Il aimait surtout voir les jolies courbes de la brune que sa tenue laissait bien voir. Il l'examina comme ça encore pendant quelques minutes ce qui accentua la gêne d'Hermione. Ne voyant qu'elle n'osait toujours pas entrer, il prit l'initiative de prendre la parole.

« C'est quand même pas moi qui te fais peur ? » Lui demanda-t-il un brin amusé par la situation.

« Mais non pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de toi ! » Son visage avait reprit sa fierté habituelle. « Bon tu me fais une place ! »

Drago était content, il venait de retrouver sa lionne ! Il aimait bien la voir de temps en temps intimidée avec les joues rouges mais le caractère explosif de la gryffondor était quelque chose dont il ne pouvait vraiment plus se passer. Il se décala vers le côté et lui ouvrit les draps afin qu'elle s'installe. Bien sur il ne s'était pas changé, il portait toujours son boxer mais c'était tout. La brune ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur la tenue de son homologue en s'installant dans les draps du blond.

« Tu aurais pu tout de même mettre un tee-shirt ! » Dit-elle rougissante.

« Mais si j'avais fais ça je ne t'aurais pas vu rougir ! » Répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

« Mais je ne rougissais pas ! » Mentit la jeune fille.

« Mais oui bien sur ! » Se moqua Drago.

« Gamin ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis un gamin ! » Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de la gryffondor.

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, il commença à la chatouiller. Hermione qui était très sensible aux chatouilles se mit à rire de bon cœur et donc se mit à supplier le serpentard d'arrêter la torture. Par contre, vu qu'Hermione se débattait, sans faire exprès, elle donna un coup dans les côtes de Drago. Celui-ci arrêta de suite son activité pour grimacer de douleur.

« Oh Drago ! Je suis désolée ! Ça va ? Je n'ai pas fais exprès ! Tu as beaucoup mal ?... »

« Non c'est bon, ça va aller ! En tout cas, c'est la première fois que je t'entends m'appeler par mon prénom ! » Hermione fut choquée par cette révélation. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait utilisé le prénom du jeune homme. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport au fait qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Drago. Ils se regardèrent un moment détaillant le visage de l'autre. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que seulement cinq centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. Personne n'osait troubler ce moment en parlant, mais aucun des deux non plus ne semblait décider à franchir le pas car oui c'était inévitable, ils allaient s'embrasser !

« Tu ne devais pas prendre ta potion ? » Finit par chuchoter Hermione.

« Si mais il faut que je trouve le courage de faire quelque chose avant. »

« C'est que le courage n'est pas votre fort à vous les serpentards ! »

« Peut-être que si finalement……… » Et il combla les derniers centimètres qui le séparait de la jeune fille. Il caressa tout d'abord ses lèvres très délicatement appréciant juste la douceur de la bouche de la jeune fille. Il restèrent ainsi pendant un moment puis il l'invita à approfondir les baisers en passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la rouge et or. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit la bouche laissant la langue du beau blond rencontrer la sienne. C'est ainsi qu'ils se goûtèrent tendrement et se lancèrent dans un ballet enivrant. Le baisé était délicieux et d'une tendresse infinie.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Il aurait duré plus longtemps si Drago n'avait pas ressentit une autre douleur près de ses côtes.

« Je crois que nous devrions dormir. Prends ta potion. » Il acquiesça et s'exécuta. Hermione se retourna afin de cacher son trouble au blond. « Bonne nuit Drago. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix toute timide.

« Bonne nuit Hermione. » Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il se rapprocha d'elle, colla son torse contre le dos de la jeune fille et l'entoura de ses bras en posant délicatement sa main sur son ventre ce qui leur valut un doux frisson chacun. Au début Hermione se raidit en sentant son ancien ennemi se coller à elle comme ça. Cependant, elle se détendit très vite en se rappelant le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Et c'est enlacé comme cela qu'ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Ils se réveillèrent en même temps, toujours dans la même position. Ils n'osèrent pas bouger croyant que l'autre dormait encore mais également voulant profiter encore un peu de cette position. Chacun perdu dans ses propre pensées. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment réagir. D'un côté, ils avaient envie de retourner pour s'embrasser encore et encore mais d'un autre côté, ils ne savaient pas si c'était raisonnable. Que faire ? C'est la question qu'ils se posaient quand ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il est quelle heure ? » S'écria Hermione tout en se levant précipitamment du lit.

« Attends je regarde. Dix heures ! Ca doit être Potter et compagnie car ils avaient dit qu'ils viendraient. »

« Oui sûrement et puis ne me voyant pas au petit déjeuné, ils on du se demander ce que je faisais. »

« Bah à mon avis ils ne s'attendent pas à ça. » Ironisa Drago.

« Tu te sens mieux ? Tu peux te lever ? » Demanda Hermione ne faisant pas attention à la remarque du jeune homme.

« Oui mais je ne crois pas que c'est le moment de me demander de mes nouvelles ! Non ? » Répondit Drago en se levant de son lit en simple boxer ce qui fit bien rougir la gryffondor.

« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça….. » Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre sous les yeux ébahit du blond. Il enfila vite fait un pantalon et une chemise et alla dans la salle commune. Des coups furent à nouveau frappés.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dis que c'était eux ! » Dit-il en regardant à travers le sortilège de la porte. Hermione ressortit en trombe de sa chambre.

« Ouvres leur et dis que je suis dans la salle de bain. » Lui dit-elle avant d'effectivement entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Bon bah j'ai pas trop le choix ! » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Et il ouvrit enfin la porte à Ginny, Harry, Ron et Blaise.

« Tiens ! Vous ne vous séparez plus à ce que je vois ! » Lança Drago à l'encontre des quatre élèves mais en appuyant plus particulièrement le regard sur Blaise et Ron surtout.

« Très drôle Malefoy ! Dis nous plutôt pourquoi vous avez mis tout ce temps à ouvrir ! » Demanda Ron.

« Nous vous avons peut-être dérangé ! » Intervint Blaise légèrement amusé.

« Pff…… N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que Granger est dans la salle de bain et moi j'était encore couché car je vous rappel que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme hier, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! »

« Ah oui au fait comment tu vas ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Ah merci ! Au moins quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de ma santé ! Et oui ça va mieux merci ! J'ai l'habitude ! »

Ils s'installèrent tous dans les fauteuils et Hermione sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, habillé, coiffée, enfin bref, toute apprêtée. Drago quitta lui aussi les autres afin d'également se préparer. Une fois tout le monde réunit, Drago et Harry racontèrent leur entrevu avec Lucius de la veille. Et surtout annoncèrent la mission de Drago.

« Hagrid ! » S'étonna Blaise plutôt surpris.

« Oui Hagrid, je viens de te le dire. » S'énerva Drago.

« Mais je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi lui. » Demanda doucement Hermione.

« Moi non plus je ne vois pas. Je me doutais qu'il me demanderait de tuer quelqu'un mais j'aurais plutôt pensé à l'un de vous ou la directrice. » Lui expliqua Drago.

« Je ne sais pas mais Hagrid est aussi très important pour moi et puisqu'il fait tout pour m'affaiblir, il s'attaque à tout mon entourage. » Informa Harry. « Par contre je voudrais bien élucider cette histoire avec Rogue ! Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille voir Hagrid ! Et cette fois-ci j'y vais seul ! Il me doit des explications ! »

« Comme tu voudras Harry. Mais on fait comment avec Hagrid ? » Demanda Ron.

« Et bien il faut trouver un moyen de le tuer ! »

« QUOI !!!!!!! » Crièrent-ils tous les yeux exorbités.

« Mais pas pour de vrai, rassurez-vous ! Je ne suis pas un assassin ! » Répondit Harry amusé par les réaction des autres. Cependant il reprit. « J'y ai réfléchit cette nuit et il faut que tout le monde croit en sa mort. Par contre je ne sais pas encore comment ! Et il lui faut aussi un endroit où se cacher ! C'est ce à quoi je vous demande de réfléchir toute la semaine. »

« Ok mas je ne vois pas comment faire car pour Voldemort croit en sa mort il faut que lui ou un de ses mangemort constate le corps mort de Hagrid. Car les connaissant, ils feront tout pour savoir si ils peuvent avoir confiance en moi. N'oubli pas que pour eux je suis encore celui quoi a fuit ! » Déclara Drago.

« Oui ça je m'en doutais. Nous avons peu de temps pour trouver une solution. Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais moi j'ai faim donc si on allait manger ? » Finit par dire Harry plus joyeux.

« Oh oui moi aussi j'ai trop faim !!! » S'exclama Ron.

« Mais toi tu as toujours faim ! » Lui répondit Blaise. Ce qui lui valut une tape amicale du rouquin sous le regard plus qu'amusé des quatre autres.

Et c'est après ces paroles pleines de bon sens que nos gryffondors descendirent prendre leur repas suivis dix minutes plus tard par les deux serpentards. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'ils restaient ennemis en dehors de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Juste avant de sortir Hermione et Drago de regardèrent cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre pensait mais sans succès. Ils passèrent la journée séparés et le soir firent comme-ci il n'y avait pas eu de baiser. Enfin presque, une gêne était bien présente. Par contre ils passèrent tout de même la soirée ensemble, recherchant désespérément la présence de l'autre.  
Le soir en allant se coucher ils se promirent chacun de leur côté de mettre les choses à plat le plus vite possible. Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

Du côté de Harry et Ginny, l'amour était toujours bien présent et sûrement pas près de cesser. Après le repas, Hermione était rentrée dans sa chambre car elle devait relire ses cours pour le lendemain. Harry et Ginny eux n'avaient pas envie de rentrer de la salle commune donc ils décidèrent de se rendre discrètement, sous la cape de Harry, dans la salle sur demande où ils passèrent la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre à discuter d'un potentiel avenir. Cela leur faisait du bien de s'imaginer leur avenir ensemble et ça permettait à Harry de ne pas trop penser à l'affrontement avec Voldemort. Ca lui donnait aussi une raison de se battre et un espoir pour son avenir.

Ron de son côté avait préféré laisser les deux amoureux ensemble. Il aurait bien passé la soirée avec Hermione dans sa salle commune de la préfète mais celle-ci avait été bizarre toute la journée. Il se demandait bien d'ailleurs ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver pour agir de la sorte. En tout cas, la jolie brune lui avait dit qu'elle préférait réviser. C'est pour une fois, seul, qu'il décida de rentrer dans son dortoir. C'était rare qu'il y retourne à cette heure-ci. En plus il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde car la plupart de ses camarades étaient encore en train de manger. Par contre, il n'avait pas vu Seamus au repas du soir. Il se dit qu'il devait être dans la salle commune et c'est plus enjoué et pressé qu'il s'y dirigea content de retrouver l'irlandais pour faire une partie d'échec. Seamus était assez fort aux échecs, moins que Blaise, mais un adversaire intéressant quand même. C'est donc d'un pas pressé qu'il débarqua dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Néanmoins, Seamus n'y était pas.

« C'est pas grave je vais aller chercher mon jeu d'échec et peut-être que quelqu'un voudra bien jouer avec moi. » Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il grimpa d'un pas assez rapide les escaliers qui menaient vers son dortoir et y entra tranquillement. Il remarqua dès aussitôt les rideaux tirés de l'irlandais et y alla ce demandant si Seamus était malade et donc pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami. Il tira les rideaux d'un coup.

« Qu'y a-t-il Seamus tu es mala………….. Oh par Merlin !!!!!!!!!! »

…………………………………………………………………..

Voilà pour ce Chapitre ! Et oui je sais je suis sadique à chaque fois maintenant. Mais j'aime bien !  
Et Hermione et Drago, ils sont lourds quand même de ne pas se mettre ensemble une bonne fois pour toute ! Je sais c'est moi l'auteur donc c'est moi qui suis lourde ! lol. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne devrait pas tarder à venir ! Plus que quelques chapitres à attendre.  
Alors d'après-vous, qu'est ce que Ron a vu ?


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour !!!!!!!

Et voilà vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Ron a crié « Oh par Merlin !!!!! » beaucoup d'entre vous avaient déjà comprit ce qu'il se passait mais personne n'a trouvé de qui il s'agissait.

Merci à **Mounette**, **BetsieSnape**, **drayloveuse**, **lixioulle**, **Kawille**,** mary **et** Lana NEMESIS** pour leurs reviews

Bonne lecture!

……………………………………………………..

**Découverte au dortoir**

_  
Il grimpa d'un pas assez rapide les escaliers qui menaient vers son dortoir et y entra tranquillement. Il remarqua dès aussitôt les rideaux tirés de l'irlandais et y alla ce demandant si Seamus était malade et donc pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami. Il tira les rideaux d'un coup._

« Qu'y a-t-il Seamus tu es mala………… Oh par Merlin !!!!!!!!!! » 

Et oui Ron ne c'était pas attendu à un tel spectacle lorsqu'il avait ouvert le rideau de son ami. Seamus était vraiment loin d'être malade, il allait même très bien. L'irlandais n'était pas seul dans son lit et au plus grand étonnement de Ron, ce n'était pas une fille qui était sous Seamus. Et oui, Colin Crivey et Seamus Finnigan se trouvaient dans une position qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. La scène s'était déroulée à une vitesse folle. Il avait eu le temps de voir son camarade de chambre, au dessus, se mouvant en un Colin qui lui, se trouvait à genoux, dos à lui ainsi que leurs gémissant respectifs. Jusqu'au moment où les deux amants, ayant tout de suite remarqués la présence du rouquin, s'étaient vite recouverts des draps. Cependant Ron, qui jusqu'à présent était du genre inexpérimenté en relation sexuelle entre deux hommes, voir même en relation sexuelle tout court, n'avait plus besoin de prendre de cours ! Tous les détails étaient apparus devant lui.

Reprenant très vite ses esprits, il se confondit en excuse avant de quitter précipitamment le dortoir.

« Je suis désolé………..Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici………….Je m'en vais tout de suite….. » Sous le regard très gêné des deux amants. Il faut dire que Ron ne pouvait pas arriver à un moment plus délicat.

Non seulement Ron sortit du dortoir mais également de la salle commune des gryffondors. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait mais une chose était sur, il préférait s'éloigner le plus possible de son camarade de chambre tellement sa gêne était impressionnante. Il marchait depuis environ vingt minutes répétant inlassablement 'pourquoi toujours moi' ou 'il a fallut que ça tombe encore sur moi' avec son petit air renfrogné que Blaise aimait tant. Et justement, il percuta ce dernier et s'affala par terre. Etant tous les deux seuls dans le couloir, Blaise lui offrit son plus grand sourire en lui tendant une main.

« Bah alors, on ne regarde plus où on marche ! »

« Je t'en pose des questions moi Zabini ! » Bien sur Ron n'avait pas voulut blesser Blaise mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il s'était remémoré le soir du bal où il avait surprit Blaise ne compagnie du serdaigle. Et sans le vouloir cela l'avait tourmenté d'y repenser.

« Je vois que tu es ENCORE de mauvaise humeur vu que tu es repassé en mode 'Zabini' donc je préfère partir avant que cela dégénère. » Il tourna les talons pour commencer à partir mais il voulut lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait avant. « Oh et puis une dernière chose avant que je te laisse tranquille ! Pourquoi toujours moi ! Tu me hais tellement pour que tu t'en prennes toujours à moi ! » Il s'arrêta quelque instant semblant réfléchir puis reprit. « Mais non, c'est autre chose. Tu te crois perpétuellement supérieur à moi mais en fin de compte la seule chose que tu as à me reprocher c'est le fait que je t'apprécie et que c'est réciproque. Tu tiens plus à moi que tu ne le voudrais mais ça tu ne l'admettras pas ! Mais où donc est passé le courage des gryffondors ? » Finit par ricaner le serpentard avec une légère amertume dans la voix.

Et il partit le plus vite possible afin de cacher son chagrin au roux. Parce que oui Blaise qui habituellement cachait facilement son état d'esprit tout comme Drago, était vraiment triste de voir Ron lui parler comme ça. Il se dit que même si le gryffondor appréciait un jour les hommes, il ne voudrait jamais de lui. Et sans le vouloir une larme perla sur sa joue. Et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Cependant Ron était tellement abasourdit par ce que venait de dire le beau serpentard qu'il n'avait même pas réagit que ce dernier était partit. Donc quand il remarqua qu'il était seul, son visage prit une expression de pure tristesse. Peu de temps après, il décida de rentrer dans sa salle commune qui à présent était bondée de monde étant donné que le repas était terminé. De loin il aperçu Seamus et Colin discutant plutôt nerveusement. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et Ron ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté près d'une heure auparavant. Quand il vu que son camarade de dortoir commençait à se lever pour venir lui parler, il s'immisça très vite dans un autre groupe de personne pour lui échapper. Et cela marcha car Seamus se rassit toutefois il remarqua bien son air penaud.

Au milieu de la semaine, Ron était vraiment déprimé. En quatre jours Seamus avait essayé au moins une bonne centaine de fois de lui parler mais il s'était toujours débrouillé pour l'éviter. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce qu'il avait vu, à ce que Blaise lui avait dit et il admettait qu'il avait tous les tord dans cette histoire mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir comme ça. Pourtant Merlin seul savait qu'il été vraiment malheureux de ne plus parler avec Blaise. Les moments passés en binôme étaient devenus une torture et l'ambiance était plus que pesante.

De leur côté, Hermione et Drago, n'étaient pas plus doués que Ron. Ils ne se parlaient que très peu mais ne se disputaient pas. Ils faisaient toujours comme-ci il n'y avait pas eu de baiser entre eux. Pourtant, ce baiser occupait entièrement leur esprit.

Par contre, Ginny et Harry, eux, n'avaient aucun mal à se montrer leurs sentiments mutuels même si ils ne pouvaient pas en profiter pleinement. Ils attendaient les vacances qui arrivaient à la fin de la semaine, avec impatiente. Car presque personne ne restait pour les vacances donc ils pourraient profiter pleinement de leur amour en faisant tout de même un peu attention.

Harry, lui, de son côté avait beaucoup réfléchit à la situation de Hagrid. Pour lui, il fallait absolument qu'il parle au demi géant pour éclaircir l'affaire Severus Rogue. C'est pour cela que le mercredi soir, il décida d'aller voir seul le gardien des clés à Poudlard. Il frappa à la porte de son ami sous sa cape d'invisibilité et quelques minutes après il lui ouvrit la porte. Par contre, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne la referma presque aussitôt tout en pestant contre ces maudits gamins qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de déranger en pleine préparation de son cours pour le lendemain.

« Bah alors Hagrid ! Ce n'est pas votre genre de parler des élèves comme ça ! » Dit Harry tout en se découvrant de sa cape.

Le demi géant sursauta à l'écoute de cette voix qu'il reconnue aussitôt en étant celle de son petit protégé.

« Oh Harry ! C'est toi ! Tu m'as fais peur. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ta visite ce soir. Tu veux une tasse de thé ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment à Harry. Ce dernier prit place à la table et acquiesça. Hagrid lui servit du thé avec des petits gâteaux et s'installa en face du gryffondor.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin Hagrid ! Je suis venu pour une raison précise et j'exige des explications. » Son ton était devenu dur.

« Que ce passe-t-il Harry ? » S'étonna Hagrid. Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé comme cela.

« Je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous faisiez avec Rogue au Pré-au-Lard la semaine d'avant le bal d'halloween ! »

« Ah » Fut tout ce que pu répondre Hagrid. Il se souvenait très bien de cette journée là. Lui non plus n'avait pas confiance en l'ancien maître des potions à cette époque là.

« Et je veux également savoir pourquoi ce traite n'est pas allé voir Voldemort après avoir misérablement tué le professeur Dumbledore ! » Hagrid prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

« Tout d'abord Harry il faut que tu saches que je suis et je resterais toujours un fidèle de Dumbledore. »

« Je l'espère bien ! »

« Mais je veux que tu saches que le professeur Rogue lui est également fidèle. »

« NON ! » Cria le rouge et or. « Je l'ai vu ! Il l'a supplié ! Et lui, il l'a tué !!!!! CE SALOP L'A TUE !!!!! »

« Calme toi Harry ! » Se crispa à son tour Hagrid. « Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant car je l'ai promis. Mais tu dois me faire confiance, Rogue n'est pas du côté de Voldemort, il n'avait pas le choix. »

« Je ne comprend pas ! Je voudrais vous croire mais j'ai vu… »

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Harry ! Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que l'on voit ou ce que l'on croit entendre! Et au fait, comment sais-tu que Severus Rogue n'est pas retourné du côté de Voldemort ? »

« C'est le père de Malefoy qui lui a dit. Il a dit que Rogue n'était pas revenu après avoir tué Dumbledore, que Voldemort était très furieux contre Rogue et que lorsqu'il le trouverait, il le punirait. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose. » Harry s'arrêta quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop comment dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Puis voyant l'air interrogateur de Hagrid, il finit par continuer son récit. « La nouvelle mission de Malefoy est de vous tuer. »

« Oh ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es venu me parler. »

« Oui je ne comprends pas pourquoi Voldemort veut vous tuer. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. Et que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Nous cherchons un moyen de faire croire à votre mort mais il y a encore beaucoup de détails à mettre en place. Nous verrons ça à la réunion de demain soir. Les autres membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas encore au courant, je voulais vous prévenir avant. »

« Merci Harry c'est très gentil de ta part ! » Lui dit-il très reconnaissant. « Pour ce qui est de Rogue, je te promet de tout te révéler dans quelques mois, trois ou quatre tout au plus. En attendant je te demande de me faire autant confiance que le professeur Dumbledore. » Harry acquiesça, finit sa tasse de thé puis partit rejoindre son dortoir, l'esprit envahit de pensées diverses.

Le lendemain, Tous les membres de L'Ordre du Phénix étaient autour de la table de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Harry avait expliqué la situation à tout le monde et on pouvait dire que cela faisait débat.

« Oh mon dieu mais pourquoi Hagrid ? » Avait demandé Thonks.

« Comment va-t-on faire sans griller la couverture de Malefoy. » Répliqua Charly Weasley.

« Mais tant pis pour la couverture. » Commença Fred.

« On ne va tout de même pas tuer Hagrid. » continua Georges.

« Pour couvrir cet ancien mangemort ! » Finit Fred.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'ancien mangemort ! » Coupa Drago qui commençait à se lever.

« CA SUFFIT !!!!!!! » S'énerva Harry. « Nous avons déjà assez de problème comme ça pour qu'en plus on se dispute ! Fred ! Georges ! Malefoy est de notre côté et je crois qu'il l'a déjà assez prouvé ! Comprit ?! »

« Oui c'est bon. » Dit Fred.

« On as comprit. » Rajouta Georges.

« Malefoy ! Tu peux te rasseoir maintenant ! »

« Mais…. » Commença Drago qui apparemment n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour écouter harry.

« Il n'y a pas de mais Malefoy ! » Le coupa Harry qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du blond. Mais au final, Drago finit par se rasseoir. Tout le monde fut choquer de le voir se laisser faire comme ça devant harry. Cependant en se tournant vers le brun, on pouvait comprendre. Harry faisait ressentir une aura tellement puissante qu'il était impossible de lui résister. Il était trop impressionnant. « Ok ! Hermione à ton tour. » Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

« Voilà. Comme nous l'avons dit. Nous devons trouver un moyen de faire croire en la mort de Hagrid tout en restant très crédible. Car la couverture de Malefoy nous est indispensable. » Dit-elle ne fixant bien les jumeaux. « De plus il vaut mieux que nous fabriquions nous même la fausse mort de Hagrid plutôt qu'il soit tué par un mangemort. Alors je ne sais toujours pas ce que nous allons inventer pour le faire mourir ni où il pourra se cacher mais je sais comment faire croire à Voldemort qu'il est bel et bien mort. Nous allons utiliser le sort de 'Jumilis'. » (Encore une de mes inventions farfelues !)

« Le quoi ? » Demanda Ron les yeux ronds.

« Mais il est extrêmement complexe ! De plus seul une personne d'une puissance magique extraordinairement importante peut le faire. Seul le professeur Dumbledore aurait pu le faire. » S'interposa Fol Œil.

« Harry pourrait très bien le faire ! » Coupa Lupin. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant tournés vers Remus particulièrement ceux de Harry qui ne comprenait rien.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Remus ! Harry le fera. » Insista Thonks.

« Ridicule ! Nous savons très bien que Harry est très doué pour son age mais de là à égaler Dumbledore ! » Se moqua Fol Œil.

« Ah oui, tu crois ça ! » Et sans même prévenir qui que ce soit Nymphadora essaya de rentrer dans l'esprit d'Harry. Remus comprenant très vite ce mit à faire de même. Par contre le résultat fut identique qu'au dernier cours qu'ils lui avaient donné. Ils se retrouvèrent expulsé de leur siège. Voyant aussitôt ce que les deux amants avaient voulut faire Maugrey voulut lui aussi pénétrer dans l'esprit de Harry pour prouver que s'était faisable mais peine perdue, il se retrouva lui aussi au tapis et totalement ébahit. Car on pouvait sentir l'aura magique de Harry et elle était d'une puissance telle que même avec Dumbledore il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Il lui manquait juste la pratique et l'expérience.

« Bon, bon, vous avez raison ! Je reconnais que sa puissance magique est grandement supérieure à ce que je m'attendais. Il lui faudra un peu d'entraînement mais il pourra faire ce sort ! » Tout le monde fut soulagé et heureux du verdict. Par contre Ginny, Harry, Ron et Drago ne comprenaient toujours rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Mais pourrait-on me dire ce qu'est le sort de Jumilis ? » S'énerva Ron.

« Ce sort permet de se fabriquer un double de soi-même. Cependant ce jumeau de nous-même est juste une enveloppe corporelle morte, sans pouvoirs ni organes à l'intérieur. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Oh je vois c'est pour donner la preuve de sa mort. Par contre Voldemort ne se méfiera pas de ce subterfuge ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Non je ne pense pas car comme l'a dit Maugrey tout à l'heure seul un très puissant sorcier peut le faire et Voldemort ne pensera pas que Potter soit aussi fort. » Intervint Blaise.

« Tu connaissais ce sort ? » Demanda Drago. Blaise acquiesça.

« J'ai du lire ça dans un livre. Mais j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Si Granger n'en avait pas parlé je ne m'en serais peut-être jamais souvenu. » Avoua Blaise.

« En tout cas ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment nous allons imaginer sa mort. Ni où Hagrid ira pour se cacher ! » Soutint McGonagall

« Je sais où aller ! Je dois juste contacter quelqu'un et il n'y aura pas de problème. » Exprima Hagrid.

« Et peut-on savoir où ? » Demanda Monsieur Weasley.

« Je ne peut pas vous le dire pour l'instant mais tout est vu avec Harry. » Tous, ce tournèrent vers ce dernier pour avoir confirmation. Particulièrement Hagrid qui comme ça pouvait savoir quelle décision avait prit le rouge et or face à Rogue. Harry ne comprenant pas où, mais sachant plutôt avec qui il allait se cacher décida, bien que perplexe quand même, de faire confiance à Hagrid et acquiesça.

« Bon juste avant de finir je voudrais savoir si la découverte du dernier horcruxe est plutôt proche. »

« Oui grâce à la persévérance de Hagrid nous avons pu remarquer une grotte où les géants ne vont jamais. Il nous faudra y aller pour voir si l'horcruxe peut y être. »

« Bien… »

« Oh mais oui c'est ça ! Suis-je bête ! » Cria Hermione en coupant Harry.

« Qui y a-t-il Hermione ? » Questionna Ginny.

« Je sais pourquoi Voldemort veut tuer Hagrid ! »

……………………………………………

Voilà !

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Moi j'ai particulièrement adorée mettre Ron dans une situation embarrassante. Le pauvre pourquoi je m'acharne toujours sur lui ?! Le pire, c'est que je l'adore !  
Alors d'après-vous ? Pourquoi tuer Hagrid ?  
Maintenant reviews !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre tant attendu par beaucoup ! (Enfin je crois ! lol)

Merci à **Mounette**, **drayloveuse**,** Lana NEMESIS** et **Kawille** pour leurs reviews !

J'avoue avoir été un peu déçu de ne pas avoir plus de reviews mais bon je comprends aussi que beaucoup sont en vacance !

Bonne lecture!

……………………………………………………………..

**Début de vacances chaotiques  
**

_« Oh mais oui c'est ça ! Suis-je bête ! » Cria Hermione en coupant Harry._

« Qui y a-t-il Hermione ? » Questionna Ginny.

« Je sais pourquoi Voldemort veut tuer Hagrid ! »  


« Et ?????? » Interrogea Drago.

« Mais voyons, c'est évidant ! Nous savons tous que l'horcruxe se trouve près du territoire des géants. » Il acquiescèrent tous en attendant la suite. « Et c'est Hagrid qui a fait une bonne partie de travail vu qu'il y était déjà allé. » Nouveau signe d'acceptation des membres de l'Ordre. « Donc c'est simple, je pense que Voldemort a eu écho que Hagrid côtoie plus ou moins les géants. Et ceux-ci n'ont encore pris partit avec aucun camp donc il a peur qu'il réussisse à les mettre de notre côté. Il sait que sans Hagrid nous ne pourrions probablement pas arriver à nos fins. De plus les géants seraient une force importante si ils décidaient de se rallier d'un coté comme de l'autre. Et bien sur, pour compléter le tout, il connaît très bien l'attachement de Harry envers Hagrid. Et je pense que c'est pourquoi il veut le tuer ! » Finit d'argumenter la gryffondor.

Tout le monde resta quelques instants interdits face au monologue de la jeune fille. Puis au bout d'un moment, ils approuvèrent tous à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il faut dire que dit de cette façon c'était plutôt évident. Pourtant tout le monde était tellement focalisé sur le fait que Voldemort veuille faire du mal à Harry et à la recherche des horcruxes qu'ils en avaient oublié l'essentiel : La guerre approche à grand pas et il faut affaiblir l'ennemis et mettre toute les chance de son côté ! Voldemort, lui, ne semblait pas l'avoir oublié.

La réunion continua ainsi encore pendant une demi heure. Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour dire que l'avant dernier horcruxe devait être détruit avant la fausse mort de Hagrid. Une expédition fut entreprise pour aller vérifier dans cette fameuse grotte. Harry devait en faire parti et donc partait le lundi soir. Ginny fut triste d'apprendre ça car elle aurait voulut profiter au maximum de son amoureux mais la destruction de Voldemort était beaucoup plus importante. Par contre, pour compenser, il lui promit que l'expédition ne durerait pas plus de quelques jours et donc qu'il serait là pour noël afin qu'ils passent les fêtes ensemble. 

Le lendemain de la réunion Ron se réveilla tranquillement de son lit, en s'étirant de tout son long. En se levant il ne pu que remarquer la présence de son camarade de chambre : Seamus. Et vu la façon dont il se tenait assis sur le lit devant lui, il semblait vouloir lui parler. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé et ils en étaient tous les deux attristés. Mais il se sentait trop étourdit et gêné par cette révélation pour le faire de lui-même.

« Tu ne devais pas prendre ton train ? » Demanda Ron comme-ci de rien était.

« Cette après-midi. Mais en attendant, je crois que l'on doit parler ! » Seamus attendait les bras croisés une réponse de son ami mais ne voyant que le rouquin n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, il s'approcha. « Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? Si ça ne te gène pas ! » Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet de la réponse.

« Bien sur ! Je vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ! »

« Je ne sais pas mais disons que depuis ce que tu nous as découvert, Collin et moi, tu ne me parles presque plus et tu m'évite. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant.

« Ca a été un choc. Je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est tout ! » Dit Ron en se renfrognant.

« Je …..Heu……Tu…… »

« Tu veux savoir si tu me dégoûte ? » Interrogea Ron sous le regard soudain horrifié de Seamus. « Et bien rassure toi ! Non je ne suis pas le moins du monde dégoûté ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout ! » Cette remarque détendit l'irlandais et le fit même sourire.

« Je t'avoues que ça me gêne un peu moi aussi ! Tu ne pouvais pas arriver plus mal !... Mais si ne m'en veux pas, pourquoi me fuis-tu depuis ? »

« En fait j'en sais trop rien ! J'ai juste peur de me rendre compte de choses pour lesquels je ne suis pas vraiment prêt. »

« Ohhhh Je vois ! »

« Je ne sais pas si tu peux vraiment voir quelque chose car même moi je ne vois rien du tout ! Je suis totalement perdu ! Et puis je préfère ne pas en parler ! » S'énerva Ron plus pour lui-même qu'envers l'autre rouge et or.

« Ok, ok !!! Mais si un jour tu veux en parler ou si tu as des questions à me poser sur mon couple, n'hésite pas ! »Lui dit gentiment Seamus.

« Merci Seamus ! Mais au fait c'est sérieux entre Colin et toi ou c'était juste pour une fois comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment encore mais je peux te dire que je suis très attaché à lui. Il est tellement mignon ! » Dit-il pensivement.

« Mais alors tu aimes vraiment les hommes ? » La question amusa beaucoup l'irlandais.

« Ca dépends des personnes ! Moi par exemple j'aime autant les femmes que les hommes comme ton frère Charly. Colin, lui, n'aime que les hommes comme Neville par exemple. »

« Quoi !!!!! Répètes ! Charly ! Neville ! Mais comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ! »

« Bah c'est simple je suis sortis avec les deux ! »Répondit Seamus comme si s'était une évidence.

« QUOI !!!!! Mais quand ? Où ? Comment ? » Paniqua Ron.

« Calme toi ! Déjà je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire comment car j'imagine que tu as une idée là dessus ! » Le rouquin rougit. « Pour Neville c'était l'année dernière un soir où il était triste et pleurait parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il était tout à fait normal, on a parlé et on s'est un peu embrassé mais nous sommes juste ami et on ne veut pas gâcher ça ! »

« Et pour mon frère ? » Dit Ron d'un ton menaçant.

« Et ne le prends pas comme ça ! C'était mon premier après la soirée bien arrosé le jour de la deuxième épreuve de Harry lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Nous nous sommes retrouvés sans le vouloir dehors et il m'a embrassé. Pour la suite je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! » Il s'arrêta quelques instant en voyant l'air horrifié de Ron puis reprit. « Bref ! C'est avec lui que j'ai découvert mon penchant pour les hommes également. »

« Mais tu n'avais que quatorze ans ! » S'indigna le rouquin.

« Quinze ! Je suis du début de l'année ! Et puis ton frère s'en ai assez voulut comme ça mais moi j'en garde un bon souvenir et heureusement on en a beaucoup parlé après. C'est là que j'ai découvert que lui aussi aimait autant les hommes que les femmes. »

« Mais comment ce fait-il que je n'ai rien vu ? » S'inquiéta Ron.

« Dès fois c'est quand c'est juste sous notre nez qu'on ne le voit pas ! »

« Et tu as eu beaucoup d'aventures ? »

« Heu……. Oui je pense, pourquoi ? » Répondit Seamus Gêné.

« Je crois que c'est un peu trop pour moi aujourd'hui ! »

« Oh ! Je suis désolé Ron. De tout façon je te laisse les vacances pour ingurgiter ça car je dois prendre mon train ! »

« Ok, ok. » Répondit le gryffondor les yeux dans le vague mais avant que son camarade de chambre ne sorte de la pièce il l'interpella. « Attends ! Et tu es déjà sorti avec des serpentards ? » Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« Non, des serdaigles et poufsouffles oui. Par contre j'avoue que certains serpentards sont vraiment à croquer ! »

« Ah bon qui ? »

« Déjà on ne peut pas nier que Malefoy, même si il est con, est un vrai dieu mais totalement hétéro à ce que je sache ! Dommage. Par contre son copain Zabini est vraiment trop sexy pour mon bien et d'après mes sources, un bon coup. Mais il reste très discret. »

Et il partit. Laissant Ron totalement perdu. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il était heureux que Blaise ne soit pas sorti avec Seamus. Par contre, ça l'avait énervé quand il avait dit que d'après ses sources c'était un bon coup ! Combien donc de personnes était passées dans le lit du serpentard !

Le lundi était arrivé assez vite et Harry devait partir dans une heure avec Thonks et Lupin. Ginny était dans le dortoir de son beau brun assis sur le lit de ce dernier et dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Tu me promet de faire attention ! »

« Mais oui Ginny tu le sais bien ! » La réconforta Harry tout en s'occupant de l'exploration du cou de la jeune fille en le parsemant de petit bisous. On pouvait dire que lui n'avait pas très envie de parler, il voulait profiter pleinement des derniers moments avec sa jolie rousse avant son départ.

« Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi ! Tu es mon petit ami tout de même ! » Elle s'arrêta quelques instant. « Même si ça n'empêche pas les autres pétasses de te tourner autour ! » Grogna-t-elle. Et s'était repartit ! Depuis samedi elle n'arrêtait pas ! Ça aurait du irriter Harry mais il prenait ça avec le sourire. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui mettait Ginny en colère.

Et oui les nerfs de la pauvre Ginny avaient été mis à rude épreuve le jour du départ du train.

_Flash Back_

Il était environ quatorze heures quand les quatre gryffondors avaient décidés d'aller au Pré-au-Lard pour accompagner leurs amis au train. C'est pendant que Ginny discutait avec Neuville et Luna, qui avaient décidé de rester qu'une fille de septième année de serdaigle et une autre de poufsouffle étaient allées voir Harry. Elles lui avaient tendue deux jolies cartes qu'elles lui ont demandé de n'ouvrir que lorsqu'elles seraient parties. Le gryffondor bien que gêné acquiesça, prit les cartes et leur dit au revoir. Déjà, rien que cela, avait réussit à mettre Ginny en colère mais elle ne dit rien. Par contre, ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait c'est qu'au moment de partir, la serdaigle profita de l'inattention de Harry pour lui volé un baiser sur la bouche avant de s'enfuir dans le train. Et là, la fureur de Ginny était telle qu'il fallut que Ron la tienne fermement pour ne pas qu'elle monte dans le train pour mettre une bonne raclée à cette serdaigle de pacotille, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Ils s'éloignèrent vite du quai pour se mettre à l'écart et ce fut après une longue mais alors très longue discussion qu'elle se calma. Enfin, il avait fallut au moins une demi heure avant que la belle rousse arrête de crier et puis ensuite au moins deux heures avant que Harry réussisse à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait que elle qui comptait pour lui et que si il avait été moins prit par surprise, il l'aurait repoussé comme il se doit. Ils passèrent ensuite la fin de journée chez Honeydukes à manger des bonbons. Par contre, maintenant Luna et Neville étaient au courant de la relation entre Ginny et Harry. Bien sur ils avaient promis de ne rien révéler.

Fin du Flash Back  
  
« Elles ne sont pas sensé être au courant que nous sommes ensemble ! »

« Je sais mais ça m'énerve de les voir te tourner autour comme ça ! Et ce qui m'agace le plus c'est que tu les défends ! » Harry poussa un grand soupir et ce dit qu'ils en auraient pour l'heure si il ne mettait pas fin à ça tout de suite. C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de répondre il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ginny au début quelque peu surprise ne pu résister longtemps et ils passèrent l'heure à se câliner et elle oublia vite ce qu'il s'était passé. Une heure après Harry était partit pour le territoire des géants.

Hermione et Drago étaient tous les deux dans leur salle commune. Hermione dans un fauteuil, les jambes repliée sous ses fesses, Drago allongé sur le canapé et tout deux en train de lire un bouquin. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée dans une ambiance chaleureuse et reposante. Le deux préfets en chef avaient l'air concentrés dans leurs ouvrages mais lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près on pouvait voir que ça faisait au moins une heure qu'ils n'avaient tournés aucune page. Alors soit ils étaient extrêmement longs à lire soit il y avait quelque chose qui les empêchaient d'être totalement attentionnés à leurs lectures. Par contre, en examinant bien, on devinait très bien la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas concentrés. C'est sur que c'est moins évident lorsque l'on passe son temps à jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à son homologue. Ca faisait maintenant une semaine et demi que cela durait. Ils ne se parlaient presque pas de peur de faire une gaffe, recherchant tout de même constamment leur présence et ne pensant que l'un à l'autre. Nous étions mardi et les vacances ne faisaient que commencer, cela ne pouvait plus durer, c'est pour cela qu'Hermione referma son bouquin d'un coup sec, le reposa sur la table avec le même élan et se planta devant Drago les mains sur les hanches.

« J'en peux plus !!!!! » S'énerva-t-elle. Le serpentard referma doucement son livre et s'assis.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas comprit s'il te plait ! » Il se relava du canapé pour se mettre face à elle. Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'abdiquer.

« Bon ok ! Je vois de quoi tu veux parler. Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ?! Que je suis désolé ? »

« Mais non, je ne te demande pas d'excuses mais………………Oh et puis tu m'énerve à toujours être comme ça ! »

« Comme ça quoi ? » Fit le blond l'air de rien.

« A te comporter de cette façon avec moi ! »

« Mais comment je me comporte ? Dis le moi ! » La provoqua-t-il. Et cela marcha mieux qu'il ne pensa. Elle lui déballa tout.

« Tu vas me faire tourner dingue. Tout d'abord, tu es pendant six ans le mec le plus exécrable et méprisant que je connaisse. Tu me traites comme une moins que rien et puis sous une impulsion tu m'embrasses presque. Ensuite tu redeviens méchant puis viens le bal et là tu te montres d'une gentillesse avec moi et surtout d'une douceur totalement déroutante. » Commença Hermione.

« Mais c'était une trêve ! » La coupa Drago.

« Et c'était prévu dans la trêve que tu me dise bonne nuit en m'embrassant ? De tout façon ça n'a pas duré très longtemps car dès le lendemain tu étais redevenu comme lors de ces six années ! » S'énerva la brune.

« Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais agis comme ça ! On s'est réconcilié depuis ! Non ? »

« Bien sur que si, mais tu oublis peut-être que depuis nous avons dormit ensemble et nous nous sommes encore embrassés ! Et si peux me permettre ce n'était pas seulement un petit bisou comme le soir du bal ! Et depuis plus rien ! Nous nous parlons presque plus et j'avoue que j'ai peur que tu redeviennes ignoble. »

Drago était abasourdit. Lui qui ne savait pas de quelle façon entamer le sujet avec la gryffondor pouvait admettre que là tout était mit à plat. Mais comment réagir ? La rassurer ? Lui dire qu'il avait qu'une envie c'est l'embrasser à nouveau ? Rien qu'en pensant à ses douces lèvres sucrées sur les siennes il se sentit défaillir. C'était affolant le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui et elle ne s'en apercevait même pas. Valait peut-être mieux, se dit-il.

« J'en peux plus moi Drago ! J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens face à ça ! »

Mais là il paniqua. Un Malefoy ne se dévoile jamais. En tout cas c'est toujours ce qu'on lui avait apprit. Et si il devenait faible ? En plus elle avait utilisé son prénom !

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Toi et moi c'est impossible ! Tu es une gryffondor et moi un serpentard ! Je suis un Malefoy, un sang pur et toi….. »

« Une 'sang de bourbe' ! Oui je sais ! » Dit-elle amer.

« J'aurais dis enfant de moldu. Mais de tout façon, ce n'est pas la question. »

« Oui je vois tu n'as pas eu de conquête pendant quelques jours alors tu as voulut t'amuser un peu avec moi ! » Ajouta-t-elle cassante.

« Si tu le dis ! » Commença à s'irriter Drago

« Et bien je te préviens Malefoy ! Je t'interdis formellement de me toucher à partir de maintenant ! Je ne suis pas une de tes stupides greluches sans cervelles avec que tu embrasses quand tu en as envie et que ensuite tu jettes ! »

« Très bien de tout façon, je n'ai pas envie de te toucher ! » S'énerva-t-il.

Et sur ces dernières paroles il partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte pour se glisser contre elle juste après en laissant une Hermione totalement perdue et surtout très triste. Il la maudit quelques instant puis se rendit compte qu'il avait encore une fois agit comme le plus nul des sorciers. Lui qui s'était promit de ne plus faire de mal à Hermione, venait de le faire encore une fois. Et puis qu'allait-il se passer maintenant, ils allaient ne plus se parler et se faire la tête pendant plusieurs jours, se réconcilier et lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus résister il l'embrasserait encore. A ça non, c'était devenu un cercle infernal. Et puis au diable les Malefoy. Après tout, ces parents n'avaient-ils pas prouvé qu'ils étaient épouvantables. Et puis il fallait bien l'avouer qu'il ne croyait plus vraiment à cette histoire de sang pur. Hermione en était le meilleur exemple.

C'est donc décidé qu'il retourna dans la salle commune. Hermione n'avait pas bougée et semblait désemparée. Quand il entra, elle releva la tête, plutôt surprise de le voir revenir mais surtout de le voir se diriger vers en ayant l'air déterminé. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de questions qu'il était déjà arrivé à sa hauteur. Et dans un dernier geste, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa.

……………………………………………………

Voilà !!!!!!!!!!!!

Je sais c'est une fin clichée mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'adorer ! C'est comme dans les films, ils se disputent, le mec part en claquant la porte, puis reviens 2 minutes plus tard et embrasse la fille. Ensuite la caméra tourne autour d'eux et en général c'est 'The End' ou 'à suivre' lol.  
Je me suis trop éclatée à imaginer Ginny jalouse. Il faut dire que je la comprends ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ! lol. Ca m'a prit comme ça, ce n'était pas prévu dans mon plan et je l'ai écrite d'une traite. J'avais envie de parler d'eux car maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble je me focalisais plus sur les autres.  
Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everybody !!!!

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre qui je sais c'est fait plus attendre que les autres !

Il y a plusieurs raisons pour cela. La première est que avec seulement quatre reviews pour l'ancien chapitre, ça ne me motivait pas pour poster. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont en vacance et donc ne peuvent pas en laisser ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerais à poster régulièrement !

Pour ce qui est du tome 7 ! Je tiens à vous dire que je ne veux rien savoir et que j'attends la sortie en français pour connaître la fin ! J'espère que vous me ferez plaisir et que vous ne me direz rien ! Ça serait gâcher mon plaisir !

Pour ce qui est de ma fiction, et bien, je dois dire que je considère qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec les livres. Faut être lucide, ça m'étonnerais que JKR est utilisé ces couples (DM/HG-RW/BZ) ! lol. Donc pas d'inquiétude, cette fiction sera postée en entière ! De tout façon, j'ai déjà finit de l'écrire !

Merci à **Lana NEMESIS**, **Kawille**, **drayloveuse** et **lixouille** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………

**Je ne peux plus me passer de toi !  
**

_C'est donc décidé qu'il retourna dans la salle commune. Hermione n'avait pas bougée et semblait désemparée. Quand il entra, elle releva la tête, plutôt surprise de le voir revenir mais surtout de le voir se diriger vers elle en ayant l'air déterminé. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de questions qu'il était déjà arrivé à sa hauteur. Et dans un dernier geste, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa._

Tout d'abord surprise, Hermione resta quelques secondes interdite ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'est lorsque Drago passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle émergea et le repoussa.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ! Je croyais que toi et moi c'était impossible ! » Commença à s'énerver la gryffondor.

« Et je le pense toujours ! » Répondis du tac au tac le beau blond.

« Alors ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi ?! »

« Non. » Hermione le regarda interloqué. « C'est impossible je sais mais le problème c'est que je ne peux plus me passer de toi ! »

La jolie brune le regarda interloqué. Elle resta un moment à essayer de percevoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du jeune homme, voulant savoir si il lui faisait une blague. Mais apparemment non, ce n'était pas une blague. Drago semblait plus que sérieux quand il disait ça. Le préfet en chef, de son côté était anxieux mais comme à son habitude, il ne laissait rien paraître. Cela faisait un bout de temps que la rouge et or restait immobile sans rien dire. Et vu le caractère emporté d'Hermione, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Allait-elle lui sauter au cou ou lui crier dessus ?

« Tu es sérieux là ? » Finit-elle par demander toute timide. Et pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête en lui souriant chaleureusement ce qui faut avouer était rare de sa part. Cette fois-ci elle lui rendit son sourire et prit l'initiative de se rapprocher de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du serpentard et lui replaça les siens sur la taille de sa partenaire.

« Nous courons vers les ennuis ! » Dit la préfète en chef.

« Sans aucun doute ! » Lui affirma Drago avant de s'emparer de nouveau des ses lèvres.

Cette fois-ci le baiser était partagé et lorsque Drago quémanda le passage avec sa langue, la gryffondor, le lui offrir avec ravissement ! Le baisé se fit enivrant mélangeant tendresse et sensualité. Au bout de quelques temps, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé de la salle commune et Drago se fit plus entreprenant en passant ses mains sous le pull d'Hermione. Mais cette dernière n'était pas prête, ça allait trop vite.

« Drago ! »

« Hum…..quoi ? » Lui répondit-il évasivement car à ce moment précis, il était occupé embrasser le cou de la jeune fille et lui caresser le dos. Hermione retira les mains de Drago.

« Je préfèrerais que l'on y aille plus doucement. » Implora-t-elle.

Il se recula pour la regarder étonné. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de réaction chez ses anciennes conquêtes. En général, soit elles faisaient tout pour se retrouver au plus vite dans son lit, soit il n'avait pas beaucoup besoin d'insister. C'était peut-être lui qui les choisissait plus faciles car au moins il n'avait pas à jouer au amoureux transit ou les séduire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais avec Hermione c'était différent, il ne la voulait pas que pour une nuit pour ensuite se débarrasser d'elle. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ressentait mais une chose était sur, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle et peut importe si il devait attendre. Donc il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et la rassura.

« Ok ! Pas de problème, on va y aller doucement. » Un sourire illumina le visage de la gryffondor.

« Par contre, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle. »

« Oui tu as raison mais pas maintenant. Là je veux profiter de toi au maximum car ça fait trop longtemps que j'en avais envie ! »

« Mais….. » Trop tard ! Le serpentard venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser tout aussi exaltant que les précédents. Comment résister à ça ! Et bien Hermione ne le savait apparemment pas non plus. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à lui couper la parole sans qu'elle ne se vexe. Car cette fois-ci, non seulement elle n'était pas vexée mais en plus elle avait totalement oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire auparavant. Embrasser son ancien ennemi était beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus intéressant.

Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure que les deux tourtereaux étaient en train de s'embrasser que quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.

« Oh non mais c'est pas vrai ! » Grogna Drago.

« Qui ça peut bien être ! »

« Tiens, regarde, c'est Blaise et les deux Weasley ! »

« Oh oui, on leur avait dit de venir à quatorze heure mais avec tout ça j'avais complètement oublié ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ! On n'a pas eu le temps de parler ! C'est trop tôt pour leur dire ! » Paniqua soudain Hermione.

« Ok je suis d'accord avec toi ! Tu vois, pas besoin de discuter ! On leur en parlera quand on sera prêt. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur. « Bon recoiffes-toi un peu et fais semblant de lire, je vais leur ouvrir ! » Il commença à se lever mais Hermione le retint par le bras. Il l'interrogea du regard pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Toi aussi recoiffes-toi. » Il sourit et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser très tendre sur les lèvres. Puis alla ouvrir sans voir la teinte rosée qu'avaient prit les joues d'Hermione. Et oui, elle venait de réaliser à travers ce si doux baiser qu'il y a quelques minutes Drago lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle et qu'ils avaient passés le reste du temps à s'embrasser. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que les autres étaient arrivés.

« Hermione ?! » L'interpella Ginny.

« Hein…ah…oui…désolée ! Comment allez vous ? »

« Ça va Hermione ? » S'inquiéta son amie.

Elle reprit enfin ses esprits pour bafouiller un « oui, oui t'inquiètes ! » sous l'œil amusé de Blaise.

« Alors pourquoi tu es toute rouge et que tu as un sourire béa sur le visage depuis tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Assis toi donc au lieu de dire des bêtises Blaise ! » Dit Drago la sauvant in extremis.

Ils s'installèrent tous et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Depuis le début des vacances, ils avaient prit l'habitude de se retrouver comme ça. Bien sur entre Ron et Drago il y avait toujours quelques piques mais moins blessantes qu'auparavant. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny s'aperçu qu'il était plus de quatre heures et se leva précipitamment.

« Oh zut j'avais oubliée que j'avais rendez-vous avec Luna dans le hall ! A plus tard. » Et elle sortit en trombe de la salle commune de préfets.

« Et bien heureusement que le hall n'est pas loin. » Rigola Ron.

« Oui. Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais moi il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour mon devoir de potion. » Dit Hermione en regardant Drago. Celui-ci comprit le message et trouva lui aussi une excuse pour s'éclipser.

« Je viens avec toi car on doit aussi avancer sur notre devoir d'adaptation à la vie future ! »

« On peut venir avec vous ? » Interrogea Blaise qui ne souhaitait pas rester seul avec Ron. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés.

« NON !!!!!! » S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux préfets en chef. Blaise et Ron haussèrent un sourcil, signe qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Non c'est pas que l'on veut pas de vous mais je sais indubitablement que Malefoy ne pourra pas se concentrer si vous êtes là ! Et je veux bien réussir ce devoir ! »

« Mais vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, nous reviendrons vous chercher pour le dîner ! Ok ? » Continua Drago.

« D'accord à tout à l'heure » dit Ron avant que Blaise puisse en placer une. « Travaillez bien ! »

Drago et Hermione prirent leurs affaires d'école et sortirent laissant Ron et Blaise seuls.

« Dit ! Tu comptes vraiment travailler ? » Demanda Drago une fois seul avec Hermione.

« Oui bien sur c'est important ! N'oublis pas qu'on a les ASPICS cette année ! »

« Pff……..je crois que je me suis fais avoir sur ce coup là ! » Bougonna Drago. On ne change pas comme ça une Hermione-je-suis-une-élève-studieuse-Granger.

« Mais si tu travailles bien tu auras peut-être le droit à quelques récompenses ! » Dit-elle malicieusement en entrant dans la bibliothèque. « En plus, regarde, il n'y a personne ! » Drago lui offrit son plus beau et aguicheur sourire en s'installant dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à travailler un petit peu mais surtout à s'embrasser.

Du côté de la salle commune des préfets en chefs, Ron cherchait un moyen de parler à Blaise. Mais ce dernier, toujours fâché contre le rouquin, commença à se lever pour sortir.

« Tu diras à Drago que je le rejoindrais pour le repas ! »

« Non attends ! Ne pars pas s'il te plait. » Implora Ron. Le serpentard se retourna et en voyant l'air suppliant du gryffondor accepta de se rasseoir.

« Bon ok. Tu veux peut-être me dire quelque chose ? »

« Oui. »

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser de t'avoir parlé comme ça l'autre jour. Je sais je suis nul mais j'étais énervé. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ca je le savais déjà ! » Ironisa le brun.

« Oh c'est bon, ça va, arrête tes sarcasmes ! »

« Ca va être dur. N'oublis pas que je suis un méchant, vil et vicieux serpentard ! » Continua Blaise toujours coléreux.

« Je viens de m'excuser, que veux-tu d'autre ! »

« Je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être commencer par m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais en colère ? » Demanda le vert et argent. Mais à ce moment là Ron devint rouge pivoine. « Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'était à cause de moi ? »

« Non, non bien sur que non ! ... Enfin si peut-être un peu. »

« Je comprends pas ! Tu pourrais être plus clair ? »

Ron prit une grande inspiration et commença à raconter au serpentard le pourquoi de son énervement. En entendant cela, Blaise éclata de rire.

« Ne rigole pas c'est pas drôle ! J'étais vraiment gêné. »

« Bon ok j'arrête. » Dit Blaise en voyant le regard noir du rouquin. « Mais ça ne me dis pas pourquoi tu étais en colère après moi ! »

« Bah en te voyant ça m'a rappelé le soir du bal. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a agacé ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'a vraiment pas de chance ! Il y a qu'à toi que ça pouvait arriver ! » Rigola le serpentard.

« A qui le dis-tu ! Bon je suis vraiment désolé pour mon sale caractère. On oubli tout ? » Le vert et argent prit un malin plaisir à réfléchir quelques instants.

« D'accord c'est oublié mais je ne veux plus que ça recommence ! Ok ?! »

« Promis ! »

« Et tu as parlé avec Finnigan depuis ? » Ron acquiesça et commença à relater la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Seamus. « Alors comme ça Londubat est gay et ton frère aussi ! Finnigan et Crivey je le savais car je les ai déjà vu s'embrasser et l'irlandais m'avait déjà dragué mais…. »

« Quoi ! Seamus t'a dragué !!!!!! » Le coupa Ron.

« Bah oui mais je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un donc j'ai refusé ! » Dit Blaise en s'étonnant de la réaction impulsive du rouquin. « Mais maintenant je suis célibataire et donc….. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas coucher avec Neville ! »

« Je sais pas peut-être ! Il est devenu plus mignon qu'avant ! Ca doit être la découverte de son homosexualité ! Et puis j'aime bien les mecs timides et inexpérimentés comme ça je peux leur apprendre plein de trucs ! » Continua-t-il avec un regard plus qu'équivoque, ce qui fit rougir Ron. « Mais je préfère les roux ! » le taquina-t-il.

« QUOI !!!!! Mais je…..je …. » Cette fois-ci Ron avait cramé tellement il était gêné.

« Je parlais de ton frère ! » Blaise avait fait exprès de ne rien préciser pour voir la réaction du gryffondor. Il devait dire qu'elle était plutôt agréable à voir.

« Ah ! » Fut tout ce que pu répondre Ron. Bizarrement il était déçu. Au bout de quelques minutes il se reprit. « Mais au fait tu aimes aussi les femmes ? »

« Non je suis cent pour cent gay et fier de l'être ! Et toi ? » Pourquoi pas tester encore le rouge et or, se dit le serpentard. Cette question déstabilisa quelque peu Ron.

« Hein…..heu………moi ? ……..Et bien je suis hétéro. »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Heu oui….enfin je crois. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant ces évènements. » Avoua tout de même Ron.

En entendant ça Blaise eu un grand sourire. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu après tout ! Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à jouer aux échecs jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Drago les rejoignent. Cependant en sortant pour aller manger, Blaise se rapprocha de Ron.

« Au fait si un jour tu veux savoir si les hommes te plaisent, je suis là ! N'oublis pas que j'aime bien les roux ! » Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de lui déposer un léger baiser dans le cou. Il le laissa comme ça et rejoignit les autres pour le repas.

Ce soir là le dîner fut quelque peu bizarre selon Ginny. Entre Hermione et Drago qui n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder et de sourire bêtement pour un rien, chose tout de même très étonnante pour le blond qui ne laissait jamais transparaître ses émotions. Puis Ron qui rougissait dès qu'il croisait le regard de Blaise. Décidément, il avait du se passer bien des choses aujourd'hui ! Vivement qu'Harry soit de retour pour qu'elle lui en parle.

Le lendemain Hermione, Ginny et Ron se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Toutes les personnes qui étaient restées pour les vacances étaient présentent. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'installer pour déjeuner les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas.

…………………………………………………………………

Voilà !  
Alors d'après vous qui vient d'entrer dans la grande salle ?  
Sinon, ils ne sont pas mignons nos deux préfets ! Je sais que vous attendiez ce moment depuis très longtemps ! Mais quand on y pense trois mois ce n'est pas si long que ça pour effacer six ans d'insultes ! C'est même très court ! Non ?  
Et puis on peut dire que ça avance un peu entre Blaise et Ron. Doucement mais sûrement comme on dit !

Mais il va falloir être encore plus patient avec ces deux là ! Deux couples sur trois c'est déjà pas mal !

Et bien, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous !

Vous allez savoir qui entre en trombe dans la grande salle ! Bravo à drayloveuse qui est la seule à avoir trouvé ! Pourtant, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin ! lol.

Merci à **Mounette**, **Kawille**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **drayloveuse**, **BetsieSnape**, **lixouille** et **Sarah Malfoy** pour leur reviews !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………

**Nouveaux membres !  
**

_Le lendemain Hermione, Ginny et Ron se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Toutes les personnes qui étaient restées pour les vacances étaient présentent. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'installer pour déjeuner les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas.  
_

« HARRY !!!!! » S'étaient écriés Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Neville en même temps. Celui-ci leur offrit son plus beau sourire et se dirigea vers ses amis. Il se mit à côté de Ginny et discrètement, il passa sa main sous la table pour la serrer très fort en lui chuchotant pour que personne n'entende un 'tu m'as manqué !'.

Personne n'osait trop poser de questions. Il n'y avait pas grand monde vu que s'étaient encore les vacances mais trop tout de même pour pouvoir parler en toute liberté. Ils étaient trente deux à être restés pour les vacances de noël. Dix gryffondors dont Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Neville, sept serdaigles dont Luna, six poufsouffles et neuf serpentards dont Drago et Blaise. Certes, ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais personne ne savait qui étaient ces fameux espions chargés de surveiller Drago. Donc la méfiance était toujours de rigueur. A la fin du repas, nos deux serpentards sortirent de table et se dirigèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Dix minutes plus tard, se fut nos quatre gryffondors qui firent de même sans s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient suivit.

« J'en peux plus ! Je crois que j'ai trop mangé ! » Dit Ron en s'affalant sur le canapé près de Blaise.

« Pour changer ! » Le taquina son binôme. Ce qui lui valut une tape amicale sur la tête. « Eh ! Me tape pas je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent ! » Ron se redressa et voyant que tout le monde s'était mis à rire, croisa les bras en signe de moue mais ne tenu pas longtemps, il éclata lui aussi de rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent tous. Et Harry et Ginny se sautèrent limite dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour un baisé passionné.

« Oh mais prenez-vous une chambre ! » Leur dit Drago. Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny lâcha un peu Harry pour le laisser raconter sa mission. Mais elle s'installa tout de même sue ses genoux. Il leur expliqua qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés et qu'il y avait bien un horcruxe dans la grotte. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas encore pu le détruire car aucun sort n'avait marché. L'horcruxe était une statue en forme de serpent. Par contre à la place de ses yeux on pouvait voir deux émeraudes qui scintillaient quand on s'approchait de la statue.

Mais Harry fut vite coupé quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione demanda à la porte de leur montrer qui ça pouvait être. Et ils furent étonnés de voir Neville et Luna. Hermione alla ouvrir et les fit entrer. Voyant Drago et Blaise, Neville eu le premier réflexe de reculer mais Luna l'attrapa par le bras.

« Ah non Neville ! Tu ne vas pas te défiler ! » Lui dit Luna mais ça ne changea pas. La première personne qui réussit à le détendre fut encore la même : Hermione. Ginny étant la deuxième.

« Viens Neville. Entre ! Luna aussi. Installez vous. » Soudain deux petits fauteuils apparurent pour leur permettre de prendre place. « Bon maintenant dites nous ce qui vous a fait venir ici. »

« Bah….heu……c'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le dire devant eux. » Dit-il en pointant Drago et Blaise des yeux.

« Il veut parler de vous-savez-qui ! » Le coupa Luna.

« Alors si c'est pour ça vous pouvez parler devant eux, ils sont de notre côté ! » Expliqua Ginny en sachant très bien qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Neville et Luna.

« Mais….mais c'est impossible ! Ce sont des serpentards et son père est un mangemort ! » Dit-il en pointant Drago du doigt.

« Et alors Londubat ! Je peux quand même avoir changé d'avis ! » S'énerva le beau blond.

« Malefoy ! Ne l'agresse pas ! Tu peux le comprendre quand même. » Intervint Harry. Celui-ci grogna mais ne rajouta rien. Ce qui étonnèrent grandement les deux nouveaux visiteurs. « Bon maintenant, vous pouvez mieux nous expliquer. » Neville gesticula quelque peu sur son siège et commença son récit.

« Bon, comme vous voulez ! » Il commença à expliquer à tout le monde qu'il y avait deux jour il était allé rendre visite à ses parents et qu'il s'était passé un drôle de phénomène.

Flash Back

En effet, ceux-ci étaient toujours dans le même état de folie complète mais au moment où il avait été embrassé sa mère celle-ci l'avait retenue par le bras. Ses yeux étaient devenus presque transparents et elle avait commencé à parler bizarrement, comme-ci elle était en transe.

« Seul ce médaillon pourra détruire l'autre ! Donne lui ! Sans ça, il lui sera impossible de le vaincre et les ténèbres domineront. »

Elle eue juste le temps de lui donner un médaillon, qu'elle avait retrouvé la couleur de ses yeux habituelle et malheureusement sa folie avec.

Fin du Flash Back

Lorsqu'il eu finit son récit, il sortit le médaillon de sa poche et le mit sur la table. Celui-ci était rond, l'entourage était argent et le milieu vert. Par contre, le plus étrange était qu'on avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le centre était creusé comme-ci on pouvait emboîter quelque chose dedans.

« Il est bizarre ce médaillon ! » Dit Ron.

« Vous trouvez pas qu'on a l'impression qu'il en manque une partie ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Oui vous avez raison ! » Continua Blaise.

« Il faut absolument que je fasse des recherches dessus ! » S'exclama Hermione. Mais au moment où Harry voulut prendre l'objet entre ses mains. Quelqu'un s'en était emparé avant.

« Bah Neville ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? » Demanda Harry étonné de la réaction de son ami.

« Avant de te donner ce médaillon, nous voulons, Luna et moi faire partit de l'ordre du Phénix. » Devant, l'air étonné de ses camarades en voyant qu'il connaissait l'Ordre, il s'expliqua. « Qu'est ce que vous croyez ! Bien sur que je connais l'Ordre ! Je vous signal au passage que mes parents étaient de puissants aurores et qu'ils connaissaient très bien tous les membres de l'Ordre, les vivants comme les morts. »

« Bien sur que nous savons tout ça Neville ! Mais tes parents ne peuvent pas t'en avoir parlé puisque…. »

« Puisqu'il sont devenus fou avant que je n'ai eu le temps de les connaître comme il se doit ! » Dit le gryffondor en coupant Hermione. « Mais j'ai des oreilles et j'ai une grand-mère, quelque peu encombrante certes, mais qui n'a jamais été du côté de vous-savez-qui ! De plus je veux venger mes parents et qu'ils soient fier de moi. Même si je sais qu'ils ne s'en rendront pas compte, je sais qu'ils auraient été fier que je fasse partit de l'Ordre ! »

« Et moi, je ne cèderait pas non plus ! » Intervint Luna qui n'avait presque rien dit jusqu'ici.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry. Etant le chef de l'Ordre s'était à lui de prendre la décision.

« Bon, je suppose que vous savez déjà dans quoi vous vous engagez étant donné que vous en avez déjà eu un aperçu au ministère. Mais je vous préviens, vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière après ça ! C'est clair ? » Il avait employé un ton dur qui les fit même frissonner. Cependant ils acquiescèrent. « De tout façon, plus nous sommes nombreux, plus nous avons de chance de gagner ! Même si au final tout repose sur moi. » Finit-il d'un ton las.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à expliquer à Neuville et Luna d'où ils en étaient. Il s'avéra qu'ils écoutaient très attentivement et qu'ils avaient de bonnes idées. Ils décidèrent de manger sur place dans la salle commune des préfets et vers 20H, ils prirent tous congé laissant Hermione et Drago seul.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Drago se retourna vers Hermione qui était restée debout près du canapé.

« Enfin seul ! Je croyais qu'ils ne partiraient jamais. » Lui dit-il.

« Pourquoi étais-tu si pressé qu'ils partent ! Moi j'aime bien les avoir ici. » Répondit Hermione pour le taquiner.

Au lieu de s'offusquer, il se rapprocha d'elle tel un prédateur.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai eu envie de faire toute la journée ? » Lui demanda-t-il, faisant exprès d'ignorer sa dernière remarque.

« Je me demande si c'est la même chose que moi j'ai eu envie de faire toute la journée ? » Fit semblant de réfléchir la préfète en chef.

« On vérifie ? » Elle acquiesça et en même pas une secondes ils s'étaient enlacés pour se donner un baiser époustouflant leur envoyant des papillons chacun. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago recula pour s'asseoir sur le canapé entraînant Hermione sur ses genoux. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée enlacés, s'embrassant ou parlant de tout et de rien. Quand minuit sonna, Hermione bailla. Elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle dorme car le lendemain elle devait commencer ses recherches sur ce fameux médaillon. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était sur qu'il s'agissait d'un élément très important dans la bataille. Elle en avait justement parlé à Drago et fut heureuse que lui aussi ressente la même chose.

« Il faut que j'aille me coucher, je suis crevé ! » réussit à dire la jeune fille entre deux baisers.

« Hum hum. » Fut tout ce que répondit le serpentard, maintenant occupé à titiller le coup de la gryffondor. Ce ne fut pas facile pour Hermione qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'embrasser le beau blond pendant encore des heures et des heures mais la raison reprit le dessus avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Et puis, elle voulait savoir si Drago était séreux avec elle. Ce n'était pas sa réputation de tombeur qui jouait en sa faveur. Elle se dégagea de lui, se leva et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre. Au moment où elle allait franchir le seuil, un bras la retint.

« J'aimerais que vous me disiez 'bonne nuit' plus convenablement jeune fille ! » La taquina Drago. Elle sourit, se rapprocha de lui, lui fit un bisou et entra dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit Drago ! » Celui-ci fit la moue mais obtempéra. Il savait qu'il lui fallait plus de temps.

Deux jours après, il y avait la réunion de l'Ordre avec les deux nouveaux membres. La découverte de Neville intéressa et intrigua tout le monde. Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé la signification du médaillon. Pourtant, elle cherchait assidûment depuis le jour où Neville l'avait apporté. Par contre Ginny et Luna pensaient avoir trouver comment détruire la statue. Il fallait tout d'abord séparer les deux émeraudes de la statue. Pour cela, il suffisait d'appuyer sur une des dents du serpent en faisant attention de ne pas se piquer avec car s'était comme du venin et donc mortel. Ensuite il fallait juste briser la statue. Mais on ne pouvait rien faire tant que les émeraudes étaient là. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avaient pas réussit. Harry décida de partir le lendemain de noël pour être enfin débarrassé de l'horcruxe.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent tous d'aller au Pré-au-Lard pour faire leurs achats de noël. C'était marrant de voir tout le monde partir de chacun de son côté ne voulant pas que les autres voient ce qu'ils allaient acheter. Même Blaise et Drago qui n'étaient pas habitué à ce genre de chose. Vers quatre heures, nos quatre gryffondors s'étaient donnés rendez-vous aux trois balais pour prendre une bière au beurre bien mérité après ces longues heures passés dans les magasins.

« Alors vous avez trouvez tout ce que vous vouliez ? » Demanda Ron. Il était toujours le plus pressé de découvrir ses cadeaux. Un vrai gamin !

« Oui j'ai tout ce que je vouais, enfin presque. Il y en a un que je recevrais à minuit le soir de noël ! » Déclara Hermione.

« Tu offres quelque chose à Blaise ? Demanda Ginny à Ron. Celui-ci prit dès aussitôt un air gêné avant de répondre.

« Bah….euh….oui…Tu sais on s'entend bien donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne lui offrirais rien. »

« Mais bien sur Ron je suis d'accord avec toi ! » Intervint Harry. « Et puis, je suis sur que tu n'es pas le seul ! » Finit-il en regardant Hermione dans les yeux et qui rougit instantanément.

« Mais de tout façon nous verrons ça le jour de noël ! Sinon à quoi servent les surprises ! » Se précipita-t-elle de dire avant que quelqu'un lui pose plus de question. Ron et elle ne remarquèrent pas le regard complice échangé de Ginny et Harry. Les deux amoureux avaient bien remarqués le comportement étrange de leur amis et de également de deux serpentards.

Du coté de nos deux serpentards, la conversation était tournée vers le même sujet.

« Alors tu lui a acheté quoi à ton petit rouquin ! » Se moqua gentiment Drago.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et puis ce n'est pas encore mon petit rouquin ! »

« Ah parce que tu penses que ça le deviendra bientôt ? » S'intéressa Drago.

« Et bien disons qu'il n'est pas aussi réticent envers la gente masculine que je le croyais ! Et puis j'ai un plan ! »

« Ah, je me demandais dès fois si tu ne traînais pas un peu trop avec les gryffondors ! Je suis heureux que tu reprennes des habitudes serpentardesques. » Dit le blond avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Tu peux parler toi ! Ce n'est même pas de gryffondor que je vais te traiter mais plutôt de poufsouffle ! »

« QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!! Comment oses-tu me comparer à eux ! »

« Ca va, ça va ! T'énerves pas ! Je dis juste qu'avec Granger tu n'es pas mieux que moi avec Ron ! »

« Quoi mais, il y a rien avec Hermione ! »

« Non bien sur et c'est pour ça que tu l'appelles HERMIONE ! » Rigola Blaise s'attirant un regard foudroyant de son ami.

Blaise n'insista pas car il savait que si Drago ne voulait pas en parler, il ne valait mieux pas insister. Et puis de tout façon il était l'heure d'aller manger.

……………………………………………………….

Voilà ! Ouf ! J'ai eu trop de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je suis restée toute la semaine en ayant écrit que dix lignes et puis ça m'a prit d'un coup. L'inspiration, ça ne se commande pas !  
Alors d'après-vous à quoi peut bien servir ce fameux médaillon ? Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! Non gets, il ne faut pas tout révéler maintenant sinon à quoi servirait le suspense ! lol. Désolée, un moment d'égarement ! Ça doit être la fatigue !  
Prochain chapitre : Noël ! Vous vous en doutiez je pense ! Vous allez savoir ce qu'ils vont s'offrir !

N'oubliez pas la petite review !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour à tous !

Bon bah toujours très peu de reviews ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de poster !

Voici un réveillon de noël particulièrement mignon ! (Enfin ce n'est que mon avis personnel !)

Merci à **Lana NEMESIS**, **drayloveuse** et **Kawille** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………….

**Réveillon de Noël en amoureux !  
**

Nous étions le 24 décembre, il était 18H20 et un beau blond attendait impatiemment que sa belle sorte de la salle de bain.

« Bon Hermione, t'as bientôt finit ? Les autres vont arriver dans dix minutes et j'ai envie d'un câlin moi ! »

« Mais c'est pas possible tu ne penses qu'à ça, ma parole ! » Lui répondit la jolie brune en sortant de la salle de bain.

« Oui je sais les hommes sont tous des perv…… » Il aurait bien aimé continuer son mot mais au moment où il posa les yeux sur la gryffondor, il ne se rappela même plus ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Oui c'est ça des pervers !….. Drago ? »

« Tu es vraiment belle. » Hermione rougit sous cette remarque. C'est vrai qu'elle était ravissante. Elle portait une charmante jupe rouge lui arrivant au dessus du genou, un cache cœur blanc et des bottes rouges. Ses cheveux formant de jolies boucles retombaient en cascade sur son dos. Elle avait mis un fard à paupière sur les tons rouge et un peu de gloss transparent. Drago la trouvait toujours belle mais là, elle reflétait vraiment noël et pour lui qui n'en avait jamais eu de vrai, ça devenait féerique.

« Merci mais je te retourne le compliment. » Habituellement Drago lui aurait sortit quelque chose du style 'Bien sur que je suis beau ! Je suis toujours beau !' Mais cette fois-ci il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire. Et sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers Hermione pour l'embrasser comme-ci il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Cette dernière, bien que surprise, se laissa non seulement faire mais participa plus qu'amplement à se débordement d'affection. Par contre, comme pour tout gâcher, des coups furent frappés à la porte.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! On ne peut jamais être tranquille ! » Grogna Drago pour la énième fois. Il avait remarqué que depuis une semaine, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient quelqu'un venait les déranger plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Sauf le soir, mais là c'était Hermione qui ne s'éternisait pas très longtemps. Et il en connaissait malheureusement la raison, elle avait peur qu'il lui demande plus que de simples baisers.

Donc c'est en poussant un long soupir de lassitude, qu'il alla ouvrir aux nouveaux venus. Tout le monde s'était bien habillé pour l'occasion. Simplement mais avec une petite touche en plus pour marquer noël. Ils allèrent donc prendre place au réveillon organisé par les professeurs. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux, la grande salle était époustouflante, mélangeant harmonieusement les couleurs des quatre maisons. L'ambiance était chaude et enjouée. On aurait dit que personne ne voulait gâcher cet agréable moment. Et à la surprise de tout le monde, il y avait un cadeau dans chaque assiette, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ! C'était Thonks qui avait eue l'idée. En pensant aux élèves pauvres et ceux qui n'avaient plus de famille.

Une fois le repas terminé chacun reprit la direction de ses appartements. Enfin presque. Ron voulant laisser Ginny et Harry seuls et n'ayant pas envie de se coucher demanda à Blaise si il voulait bien l'accompagner dans la salle sur demande pour jouer aux échecs. Comme on peut s'en douter Blaise accepta avec grand plaisir. Donc c'est ainsi qu'ils pensèrent très fort à une salle confortable avec deux fauteuils, une table basse et une cheminée. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à rire, jouer aux échecs et bien sur manger toutes leur friandises. A minuit pile, au moment où ils allaient sortir de la salle sur demande, Blaise s'approcha de Ron.

« Joyeux Noël ! » Lui dit-il avant de lui faire un bisou sur le coin des lèvres. Le gryffondor était tellement surpris et ces sentiments tellement mélangés qu'au moment où il reprit ces esprits le serpentard devait déjà être rentré dans sa salle commune.

Du côté de Harry et Ginny, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté sur leurs sentiments réciproques. Leur occupation actuelle consistait à s'embrasser sur le canapé de la salle commune. Ils bénirent Ron d'être resté avec Blaise et les autres gryffondors d'être partis se coucher après la soirée.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là pour les fêtes ! »

« Moi aussi ma jolie fée ! » A présent ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une couverture sur eux. Ils restèrent ainsi à se dorloter et cajoler jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne.

« Joyeux Noël ! Jolie fée ! »

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi beau brun ! » Et ils s'embrassèrent !

« Alors on fait comme on a dit ? Un cadeaux ce soir et l'autre demain ? »

« Bien sur ! Va chercher le mien ! Moi je vais faire de même pour le tien ! » Deux minutes après, ils étaient tous les deux là près à se donner leur cadeaux. Ce fut d'abord Ginny qui ouvrit le sien.

« Oh Harry ! Elle est magnifique ! » En effet, Harry lui avait offert une cape splendide. Elle était noire avec de jolis motifs prune sur le bas et le col de la robe de sorcier. Elle l'essaya immédiatement et tourna sur elle-même. « Tu es fou ! Elle a du te coûter une fortune. Tu as vu la matière, une vraie merveille ! »

« Je suis content qu'elle te plaise ! En plus c'est une cape qui s'adapte à la chaleur du dehors ! Elle te tiendra toujours à la même température, qu'il fasse froid ou chaud ! » Et pour tout remerciement, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour un baiser spectaculaire.

« Si ça me plait ? Mais bien sur que oui ! Je l'adore ! A toi maintenant ! » Il ouvrit le paquet, et y découvrit une montre. Elle était vraiment belle, tout en métal chromé avec un cadrant couleur bordeaux.

« Tu sais c'est pas une montre comme les autres ! » Lui dit Ginny.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit évasivement Harry tellement occupé à contempler la montre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui offrait un cadeau aussi magnifique.

« Tu te souviens de l'horloge chez mes parents ? » Il acquiesça. « Et bien c'est à peu près le même principe car en plus de te donner l'heure, quand tu pointera ta baguette dessus et que tu dira 'aminéas' le cadrant changera et fera comme celui de mes parents ! Après tu désignes le nom de la personne que tu veux et voilà ! Par contre pour la première fois il faut que tu intègres la personne dedans ! »

« Ah oui c'est comme un répertoire pour les téléphones ! »

« Un quoi pour les quoi ? » Demanda Ginny, ne comprenant pas de quoi Harry voulait parler !

« Non c'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moldu ! En tout cas j'adore trop ! Ton cadeau est génial ! Merci !!!!! » Et bien sur il l'embrassa. Ils auraient pu continuer encore longtemps, si ils n'avaient pas été dérangés par Ron qui venait de rentrer légèrement confus et surtout encore rouge pivoine.

« Ron ? Que se passe-t-il ? » S'inquiéta sa sœur.

« Hein…non…rien ! Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. » Et il se dirigea dans son dortoir tel un zombi.

« Je crois qu'il s'est encore passé quelque chose avec Blaise ! »

« Oui je crois aussi ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne voit rien ! C'est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« Je pense tout simplement qu'il n'est pas prêt ! »

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison ! Mais quand même, faut vraiment être aveugle ! » Renchérit la jolie rousse.

Du côté de la salle commune des préfets en chefs, Hermione était en train de donner du lait à son chat tout en le caressant.

« C'est pas juste ! »

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste Drago ? »

« Et bien tu cajoles plus ton chat que moi ! » Dit-il une moue adorable sur le visage.

« Oh ! Tu es jaloux de Pattenrond ? » Lui répondit la jolie brune tout en se rapprochant du beau blond.

« Non mais moi aussi j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de moi ! »

Il est vrai qu'Hermione était un peu distante avec Drago. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'il se lasse et qu'il recommence à aller voir toutes ses greluches qu'il avait l'habitude de faire tomber dans ses bras. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas très envie de résister. Donc elle se planta devant lui qui était assis sur le canapé et décida de s'asseoir sur ses genoux les jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses fasse à lui. Elle entoura ses bars autour du cou du serpentard et lui sourit malicieusement.

« Alors comme ça monsieur se sent délaissé ! Je peux remédier à ça ? »

« Oh là je crois que tu es bien partie ! »

Et sans plus attendre, elle l'embrassa. Au début le baiser était tendre et timide mais au moment où Drago quémanda l'entrée des lèvres de la jeune fille, il devint plus passionné. Ils partirent pour un ballet étourdissant devenant de plus en plus pressant. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les cheveux blond du serpentard qui les laissait maintenant libre, sans gel, s'apercevant que ceux-ci étaient d'une douceur comparable à de la soie. Drago lui avait une main dans derrière le coup d'Hermione et l'autre caressant son dos. Puis il entreprit d'embrasser la mâchoire de sa partenaire pour ensuite arriver à son cou et finissant vers son oreille. Et au moment où il arriva juste en dessous de l'oreille, il sentit la gryffondor frissonner donc comprenant vite que c'était un point sensible pour la jeune fille, il commença à lécher, sucer et même mordiller cet endroit. Tel ne fut pas sa joie, en s'apercevant qu'Hermione ne pu se retenir de gémir grâce au traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Par contre celle-ci fut surprise de sentir à quel point il avait été réceptif à son gémissement.

En effet le pantalon de Drago était devenu très étroit en un rien de temps. Et c'est justement à ce moment qu'Hermione se détacha quelque peu de lui. Elle pu justement apercevoir que les yeux de Drago s'étaient voilés de désir. Mais au lieu de paniquer, elle lui sourit.

« Et bien dit donc jeune homme ! »

« Désolé mais ce sont des choses que je ne contrôle pas ! »

« C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air faussement candide sur le visage.

« Oh oui ! Je peux t'assurer que c'est bien toi qui me fais cet effet ! Et je crois que si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus sur le champ, ne recommence pas à me provoquer comme ça ! » Lui dit-il sérieusement.

Elle rigola un peu mais préféra tout de même se retirer des ses genoux. Par contre, elle se lova contre lui pour lui prouver qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

« Dis ? »

« Oui Drago ! »

« Tu veux qu'on s'offre un cadeaux ce soir et un demain ? » Oui ils savaient qu'il y aurait deux cadeaux, un banal pour tromper les autres et un plus personnel.

« Oui si tu veux mais ton cadeaux ne va arriver que dans une demi-heure ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah le vendeur m'a dit que je devait le recevoir à minuit. »

« Ok ! Et bien je sais très bien comment on va s'occuper jusque là ! »

« Ah bon et comment ? Tu es sur de pouvoir contrôler des hormones ? »

« Tu vas voir si je peux contrôler mes hormones ! » Et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'il patientèrent tout en s'embrassant et rigolant.

Une demi heure plus tard, Drago alla chercher son cadeaux pour Hermione et pendant que celle-ci accueillait le très gros colis que venait de lui apporter un énorme hiboux. Elle lu le mot qui se trouvait avec le colis. Le vendeur lui disait que le colis avait été insonorisé et tout était prévu pour le bon déroulement.

« Les femmes d'abord ! » Lui dit Drago en arrivant avec un énorme paquet. Plus gros encore que le sien car celui-ci était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Elle haussa un sourcil septique mais sa curiosité prit le dessus. Elle s'empressa de déchirer le papier cadeaux et lorsqu'elle eue finit, elle eue le souffle coupé. C'était une psyché. Un superbe miroir orné d'une couleur argent mate tout autour et en haut on pouvait y voir une jolie nymphe d'une quinzaine centimètres qui souriait chaleureusement à Hermione.

« Il est magnifique ! »

« Pas tant que vous chère demoiselle ! » Et là Hermione recula d'un coup ! Ce n'était pas Drago qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

« Drago ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« C'est un miroir un peu particulier ! Cette nymphe est ensorcelée pour te conseiller et te dire si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ou tout simplement pour te dire que tu es belle. Elle ne sera fidèle qu'à toi ! »

« Ohhhhhh ! » Fut tout ce que pu répondre Hermione.

« Présente toi à elle. » Hermione réfléchie quelques secondes en détaillant la nymphe. C'était bizarre, elle avait totalement confiance en elle.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

« Bonjour Hermione ! Moi c'est Amylis (on prononce le s) et je suis très honorée de donner mes conseils à une fille aussi jolie que toi ! » Sous cette remarque, Hermione rougie.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Amylis ! » Lui dit Drago.

« Oh vous êtes également un très beau jeune homme mais désolée je ne conseille que cette demoiselle ! »

« Merci Amylis ! » Il se retourna vers Hermione. « Alors ce cadeau te plait ? » Etant toujours abasourdie la jeune fille n'avait pas répondu.

« Oh oui ! Bien sur qu'il me plait ! Tu n'aurais pas du ! Il est splendide et Amylis est adorable ! » S'exclama Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de son beau serpentard. Elle était toute émue car en voyant ce cadeaux, elle pu constater que Drago tenait vraiment à elle.

Ensuite Hermione se dirigea vers le paquet de Drago et lui demanda de l'ouvrir. Il l'ouvrit alors très vite et à l'intérieur, il y découvrit un petit chiot beige avec une tête adorable couché dans un beau panier vert. Elle comprit pourquoi le vendeur avait dit que toutes les dispositions avaient été prises car en ouvrant le paquet on pouvait constater que le chiot se réveillait tout doucement.

« C'est un 'golden retriever' à poil court sorcier et il a trois mois. Il a plusieurs particularités. Tout d'abord, il peut se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres mais pas à son ou ses maîtres, il reconnaît très vite si quelqu'un te veut du mal et il est très autonome pour ses besoins. Dès qu'il a une envie, il sort lui-même par cette trappe magique conçue seulement pour lui et les fait disparaître une fois finit ! Par contre, il est très câlin et a besoins de beaucoup d'affection ! »

Tout en écoutant les explications d'Hermione, Drago se baissa pour prendre son nouveau compagnon dans les bras. Tout de suite le chien vint se nicher contre lui, lui montrant par la même occasion qu'il l'avait adopté en tant que maître. Ensuite, il se retourna vers la gryffondor les yeux pétillant de joie. Même depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble Hermione n'avait jamais vu les yeux du serpentard refléter autant de chose à la fois. Elle pu y lire de la joie, et surtout beaucoup d'émotions.

« Merci Hermione ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ce cadeau représente pour moi ! »

« Si j'imagine ! Quand tu m'as raconté ce que ton père avait fait à ce pauvre petit chiot dans ton enfance, j'ai vue à quel point ça t'avait touché ! Et puis il est tellement craquant ! »

« Oh oui, il est craquant !!!! » Répéta-t-il en caressant la boule de poil !

« Tu comptes l'appeler comment ? »

« Heu…..Je ne sais pas trop ! Toi tu l'appellerais comment ? »

« C'est ton chien ! C'est à toi de décider ! »

« Oui mais c'est toi qui me l'a offert ! Et puis j'aimerais connaître ton avis ! » Hermione réfléchit quelques instant.

« Kovu ! Je l'appellerais 'Kovu' ! (Se prononce 'Kovou') » Drago réfléchit quelques instants.

« D'où tu sors ce prénom ? »

« Ca vient d'un dessin animé moldu que j'adore ! »

« Ca te plait Kovu ? » Demanda-t-il au chien en le mettant face à lui. Comme-ci il avait comprit la question, le chiot lécha le bout du nez de Drago en retour ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hermione en voyant la mine déconfite du serpentard. « Dit donc toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me lèches partout comme ça ! » Essaya-t-il d'expliquer au chien mais tout en le cajolant. « Et bien c'est décidé ! Ca sera Kovu ! Merci Hermione ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'est jamais fait ! Et pourtant j'en ai eu ! »

Ils passèrent encore une heure à jouer avec le chien mais au moment d'aller se coucher Drago ne pu lâcher Hermione.

« Viens dormir avec moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable ! »

« Je te promet que l'on ne fera rien ! Enfin à part s'embrasser ! »

« Bon d'accord ! » A vrai dire, elle mourrait d'envie de rester avec lui.

Elle retourna se changer et rejoignit Drago dans sa chambre.

« Déjà couché ! »

« Oui et regarde Kovu a déjà trouvé sa place ! » En effet, le mignon petit chiot se trouvait dans son panier juste à côté de la porte de Drago.

« Je vois ça ! »

Il tapota la place à côté de lui dans son lit et Hermione s'y installa. Et c'est donc après une multitude de bisous, câlins et un dernier 'Joyeux Noël' qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

………………………………………………

Voilà !  
Alors pour le chien, j'avoue que j'ai prit le mien pour exemple. Sauf que mon Kovu à moi a trois ans et même si il est propre depuis longtemps, il ne ramasse pas ses besoins lui-même ! lol. Mais il est tellement mignon qu'on lui pardonne !  
Sinon que pensez-vous des cadeaux de Noël ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas finit ! Vous connaîtrez tous les autres cadeaux dans le prochain chapitre !  
La suite s'intitulera :'Un jour de Noël plein de surprises !'


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé pour le retard ! Mais vous savez, mon chéri est en vacance et je suis moins souvent sur l'ordi ! lol.

Merci à **merope**, **Allis13**, **Lana NEMESIS** et **Kawille** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………

**Un jour de Noël pleins de surprises !**

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla, le matin de noël, elle pu constater une présence à côté d'elle, signe qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir et donc pas dans son lit. De plus, elle s'aperçu que se qu'elle avait cru être son oreiller n'en était finalement pas un. Et oui, car même dans le monde de la magie, on ne voyait pas souvent vu un oreiller se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration calme. Quand elle décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, elle pu remarquer qu'elle était dans les bras et le lit d'Harry qui la regardait amoureusement.

« Bonjour jolie fée ! » Lui dit-il tout doucement.

« Bonjour toi ! » Et sans plus attendre, Harry se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Joyeux noël ! »

« A toi aussi Harry ! Mais au fait ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais dans ton lit ? »

« Mais bien sur ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je n'ai pas profité de toi ! » Lui dit-il le sourire au lèvres. « Bien que c'était tentant ! » Pour toute réponse il reçu son oreiller sur la tête. « Mais…heu…ça fait mal ! »

« Et bien ça t'éviteras de dire des bêtises ! Et puis, vu que je suis encore habillé, je vois mal comment tu aurais pu profité de moi ! » Lui répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« Oui tu as raison ! Zut ! » Ce qui lui valut un deuxième coup de coussin. « Non sérieusement, on s'est endormit dans la salle commune et quand je me suis réveillé, je n'ai pas eu envie de te réveiller, tu étais si mignonne ! Donc vu que je ne pouvais pas aller dans ta chambre à cause de ces escaliers, je t'ai porté jusqu'à ma chambre. » A peine eu-t-il le temps de finir sa phrase, Ginny se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à plains poumons ! Elle avait été flattée par le 'tu étais si mignonne !'. Et donc, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Ron, en entendant de drôles de bruit, c'était réveillé et était allé voir ce qu'il se passait dans le lit de son ami.

« Oh non mais c'est pas vrai ! Pas encore ! » Dit le rouquin, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était sa sœur et Harry qui se trouvait dans le lit du jeune homme. Les personnes comme Ginny et Harry qui connaissaient bien Ron pouvait voir que ça allait barder rien qu'en voyant la couleur que son visage venait de prendre.

« Ça va chauffer ! » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Ginny à Harry. C'est justement à ce moment que Ron décida de réagir tout en gratifiant Harry d'un regard noir.

« BIEN SUR QUE CA VA CHAUFFER ! NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! » Cria-t-il à Harry. « TU AS COUCHE AVEC MA SŒUR ET SOUS MON NEZ EN PLUS ! »

« Ron calmes-toi. » Essaya Harry.

« QUE JE ME CALME ! NON MAIS TU REVES ! JE NE T'ES JAMAIS DONNE L'AUTORISATION DE DEVERGONDER MA SŒUR ! »

Et voilà c'était le mot de trop, en tout cas c'est ce que ce disait Harry à ce moment précis. Il connaissait bien Ginny et celle-ci pouvait faire vraiment peur lorsqu'elle était énervée. Un peu comme Hermione d'ailleurs ! Ron comme lui en avaient fait les frais plus d'une fois. Pourtant le rouquin ne semblait toujours pas avoir comprit car il s'obstinait toujours à les mettre dans cet état. Un caractère de feu, de vraies lionnes avaient dit un jour Thonks. De vraies furies oui ! Avait-il répondu !

« COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE QUE HARRY POURRAIT ME DEVERGONDER RONALD WEASLEY ! »

En plus elle a utilisé son nom et prénom en entier comme madame Weasley, ça sentait le roussit. En touts cas c'est justement ce que se disait Harry !

« Et puis de tout façon qui te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à dévergonder Harry ? Qui te dis que je n'ai pas déjà couchée avec lui ? Et même si je n'ai pas encore couché avec Harry ? Qui te dis que je suis encore vierge ? » Le défia-t-elle.

Pensées de Harry

Bien dis Ginny ! Non mais c'est vrai pour qui il se prend Ron pour nous dire ce que l'on doit faire ou pas ! Et puis c'est vrai, j'aurais déjà pu le faire avec Ginny. Et puis elle aurait déjà pu…attends une minute ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ! QUI TE DIS QUE JE SUIS ENCORE VIERGE !

Fin pensées de Harry

« QUOI ! »

Pendant le temps, de la réflexion du gryffondor, Ginny et Ron n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer. Ils regardèrent bizarrement le brun, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

« Bon D'abord Ron ! » Quand il prenait cette expression, Harry devenait bien plus impressionnant qu'une furie. Le rouquin déglutit mais le regarda quand même. « Bien sur que non, je n'ai pas couché avec Ginny ! Je la respecte plus que ça pour le faire sous le nez de son frère. Et même si ça avait été le cas ! Je te signal qu'elle a presque 17 ans et qu'elle sera bientôt majeur donc tu deviens vraiment ridicule à nous faire des crises comme ça ! » Il s'arrêta quelques instants. « De plus tu vois bien qu'elle porte encore ses même vêtements d'hier c'est-à-dire qu'on a dormit tout habillé ! Et puis si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil ! Bon maintenant sors s'il te plait, je dois parler avec ta sœur ! »

Ron sortit sans demander son reste et Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

« Oh tu es génial Harry !!!! Tu as vu comme il n'a pas osé te répondre ! »

« ……….. »

« Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration.

« Je sais que tu ne me dois rien et que avant de sortir avec moi tu es déjà sortis avec quelques garçons mais j'aimerais bien savoir si tu……enfin tu comprends…….parce que moi comme tu dois t'en douter je…… » Harry était vraiment gêné. Et ne comprit pas vraiment quand Ginny éclata de rire. « Ce n'est pas drôle Ginny ! »

« Mais tu es tellement mignon quand tu es embarrassé ! Bon ok j'arrête. » Dit-elle en voyant le regard de Harry. « Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis encore vierge et oui je sais également que toi aussi. Tu sais Harry, j'ai peut-être eue quelques petits amis mais au fond de moi, ça a toujours été avec toi que j'ai eu envie d'être. » Devant ces paroles Harry fut soulagé et prit la jolie rousse dans ses bras pour la câliner.

« Je suis vraiment flatté que tu es réservé ça pour moi ! » Ginny rougit un peu. « Bon on s'habille et on descend ? »

« Oui et tu te souviens que l'on doit ouvrir nos cadeaux avec Hermione, Malefoy et Zabini dans la salle commune des préfets en chef ! »

« Oui je sais, Hermione à ensorcelé leur sapin pour que tous les cadeaux arrivent au pied de celui-ci ! » Et sur ces dernières parole Ginny fit un bisou à Harry et fila dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Du côté des préfets en chef, Hermione était réveillée depuis déjà une demi heure. Cependant elle était tellement bien dans les bras de Drago que pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait bougé. Elle était dos au jeune homme et celui-ci s'était collé à elle en la tenant par la taille. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle régulier du serpentard dans son coup. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et caressait doucement la main de Drago. Ce qui fait qu'elle ne le sentit même pas se réveiller. C'est quand il lui fit un bisou dans le coup qu'elle sursauta.

« Drago ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Joyeux noël à toi aussi ma belle ! » Plaisanta Drago.

« Oh désolée ! Joyeux noël ! » Lui répondit-elle en se retournant pour l'embrasser. Bien sur il répondit plus qu'avidement au baiser matinal que lui prodiguait la gryffondor.

Pourtant ils furent obligés de se séparer assez vite car les autres n'aillaient pas tarder à arriver. Une fois le pied mis dehors, Kovu se jeta directement sur eux pour avoir le maximum de câlins. Et il en reçu plus que prévu car à 8H45 Hermione se rua dans la salle de bain en criant à Drago.

« Oh mon dieu, ils arrivent dans un quart d'heure ! Je file prendre ma douche ! » Et elle claqua la porte.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kovu était sortit tout seul en passant à travers la vitre et en mettant en place son sort d'invisibilité. Nos deux préfets en chef avaient tous les deux pris leur douche, s'étaient habillés et attendaient la venue de leurs amis. Deux minutes plus tard, Kovu aboyait une fois prévenant de l'arrivée de Ginny, Harry, Blaise et Ron. Hermione alla leur ouvrir en les serrant très fort dans les bras pour leur souhaiter un joyeux noël.

« Ohhhhhhhh qu'il est mignon !!!!!!! » C'était Ginny qui venait d'apercevoir le chiot qui se trouvait dans les bras de Drago. « Qui te l'a offert ? »

« Et bien quelqu'un ! » Déclara Drago en faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

« Et il s'appelle comment ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Kovu ! » Et la minute d'après tout le monde s'extasiait devant le chiot.

Au bout d'un moment, ils ne tenir plus et se précipitèrent vers le magnifique sapin qui ornait la salle commune afin d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ils tirèrent au sort et les ouvrèrent chacun leur tour.

Ce fut Ginny qui commença. Elle reçut une ensemble écharpe, bonnet, et gants avec un peu d'argent de ses parents qui pouvaient plus se le permettre maintenant que Fred et Georges gagnaient bien leur vie. Elle eue une jolie robe de soirée de la part de tous ses frères. Celle-ci était noire à fine bretelle serrée au buste et à la taille. Elle descendait en s'évasant légèrement un peu au dessus du genou. Hermione avait complété la tenue en lui offrant de très belles chaussures également noire et à talon pour aller avec. Quand à Harry, il avait choisit une jolie paire de boucle d'oreille. C'était des pendantes avec au bout une petite émeraude rappelant le collier qu'il lui avait offert lors du bal d'halloween. Elle sauta au coup d'Hermione, Ron et encore plus à celui de Harry pour les remercier.

« Elles te plaisent ? » Lui chuchota Harry.

« Elles sont magnifiques ! Merci beaucoup ! » Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Harry fut le deuxième à être désigné pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Hagrid lui avait offert une pensine. Elle était de toute beauté avec des symboles gravés dessus et sur la lettre qui l'accompagnait, il expliquait qu'il l'avait trouvé lors de son expédition en France en rencontrant un grand mage qui lui avait offert. Quand à Ron, avec l'aide de Remus, il avait trouvé un maximum d'information concernant la transformation en animagus. Il avait rassemblé tout les parchemins dans un livre où se trouvait toutes les explications des maraudeurs pour se transformer en moins de trois mois et tout cela bien sur sans avoir besoin de se déclarer. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à réunir le tout. Harry fut très touché de cette attention de son meilleur ami et de Remus qu'il considérait comme son parrain de substitution depuis la mort de Sirius. Hermione lui offrit également un livre sur les plus belles figures acrobatiques des attrapeurs de Quidditch. Le dernier cadeau venait de Ginny. Elle lui avait trouvé des lentilles de contact magique qui s'adaptaient à la vue de la personne qui les porte et qu'il faut changer qu'une fois par an. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'Harry en avait marre de ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il les mit, tout le monde resta ébahit. Déjà qu'il était beau mais là, ses yeux étaient mis en valeur et on pouvait voir deux magnifiques émeraudes étincelantes à la place de ses horribles lunettes. Même Drago l'admit en grognant tout de même qu'il avait intérêt à rester le plus beau mec de Poudlard. Par Contre Ginny se traita d'idiote d'avoir pensée à ce cadeau en disant que les greluches le dragueraient encore plus après. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Drago eu le droit à une lettre de son très cher père lui recommandant de ne pas oublier sa mission et de ne pas encore le décevoir. Cependant, il eu tout de même des cadeaux d'une grande valeur. Un athame de toute beauté avec le manche en argent avec des émeraudes incrustées et un livre sur la magie noire qu'il envoya balader très vite. Sa mère lui avait également envoyé une lettre lui disant qu'il devait faire attention à lui et s'excusant de tout ce qu'il devait enduré. Bien que très froide, Narcissa aimait profondément son fils mais ne le faisait pas souvent voir à cause de son mari qu'elle aimait également. Elle était en quelque sorte tiraillée entre les deux. Elle lui envoya tout de même une multitude de cadeaux. Tout un tas de beaux vêtements de luxe, des chaussures, des livres, un énorme tas de friandises et gâteaux en tout genre, et bien sur une somme d'argent gigantesque. Mais rien ne lui fit plus plaisir que les cadeaux de Blaise et Hermione. Son meilleur ami lui avait offert tout un attirail complet d'ingrédients en potion dont certains étant rare et très difficile à trouver. Hermione lui avait trouvé un livre très ancien intitulé 'l'art de la potion et comment devenir un maître en la matière'. Le jeune homme était passionné par tout ce qui se rapprochait à cet art comme il aimait l'appeler mais n'avait jamais trop osé en parler car son avenir en temps que mangemort était tout tracé pour ses parents. Et le seul métier qu'il avait eu le droit de s'intéresser était plus influant que celui se rapportant aux potions. Comme un poste au ministère par exemple.

Après ce fut au tour de Ron de découvrir ses cadeaux. Il reçut également un ensemble écharpe, gants et bonnet avec un peu d'argent de ses parents. Ginny et ses frères lui avait offert en ensemble très classe qui se composait d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise gris perle. Harry lui avait prit un nécessaire pour entretenir son balai. Hermione avait opté pour un livre répertoriant les plus beaux arrêts de gardiens de Quidditch. Son dernier cadeau était de la part de Blaise. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il y découvrit un magnifique jeu d'échec version sorcier qui était d'une très grande valeur et ça Ron le savait pertinemment, les échecs étant pour lui une passion aussi grande que le Quidditch. C'est vrai que le sien se faisait très vieux et parfois avait du mal à suivre les ordres qu'on lui dictait. Il remercia chaleureusement tout le monde en les embrassants ce qui donna un sourire radieux à Blaise.

Hermione découvrit des vêtements, des livres moldus et des gâteaux venant des ses parents. Harry et Ron s'étaient mis ensemble pour lui acheter tout un ensemble de plume, encre et des parchemins de tout beauté. De la part de Ginny elle eue un livre ou était rassemblé toutes les incantations pour se maquiller ou se coiffer de tel ou tel manière à l'aide le la magie. Et pour finir Drago, connaissant la passion d'Hermione pour les livres lui offrit un roman de son écrivain sorcier préféré que Hermione ne connaissait pas. En le découvrant elle fut toute excitée et avait hâte de commencer à le lire.

Le dernier à ouvrir ses paquets fut Blaise. Ayant des parents non mangemort mais plutôt fortunés, il eu lui aussi le droit à tout un tas de vêtement et chaussures de luxe, des friandises et Gâteaux en tout genre, des livres et de l'argent. Sa sœur lui avait acheté le nouveau parfum sorcier qui venait de sortir. De la part de Drago, il eu un livre intitulé 'tout savoir sur les lois de la communauté magique'. Il savait que Blaise était un passionné de tout ce qui se réfère au droit. Au début, il ne vit pas le cadeau de Ron et fut un peu déçu Mais très vite le gryffondor lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il n'avait pas remarquée. Dedans il y avait deux places pour aller voir le prochain match de Quidditch de son équipe favorite ainsi que celle de Ron qui se déroulait dans deux jours. C'était monsieur Weasley qui avait réussit à les obtenir et il avait demandé l'autorisation de pouvoir sortir de l'école pour que Blaise puisse y aller. McGonagall avait dit qu'ils iraient en transplanant du QG de l'Ordre en accédant directement à leur place lui en avait donné.

« Il y a deux places pour que tu puisses y emmener qui tu veux. » Lui dit Ron, pensant qu'il irait avec Drago.

« J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui vienne avec moi ! En plus c'est toi qui me les as offert ! » Déclara le serpentard.

« Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. »

« Je sais mais j'en ai envie ! » Lui dit-il tout doucement amenant Ron sur un rougissement et sous l'œil attendrit des autres.

Et à la grande surprise de Drago et Blaise, il y avait aussi des cadeaux pour eux venant des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Neville et Luna en avaient eux aussi. Donc il fut évident que tout le monde reçu le fameux pull de madame Weasley ainsi que pleins de bonnes pâtisseries et friandises faites maison pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron. Bien que le pull ne fut pas tout à fais du goût de Drago et Blaise, ils furent touchés de ne pas avoir été oublié dans la distribution des cadeaux. Par contre, il faudrait se lever de bonne heure le jour où il l'admettrait.  
Les jumeaux envoyèrent un gros paquet pour tout le monde avec des spécialités de leur cru en matière de farce et attrape contenant leurs dernières nouveautés et tout un tas de bonnes vieilles farces à faire.  
Remus et Nymphadora avaient optés pour la même solution que les jumeaux. Ils avaient envoyé un énorme colis de bonbons et sucreries en tout genre. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient dévalisé le magasin. 'Moi je vous dis que si ils ne font pas une indigestion de friandises après ça et bien c'est qu'ils auront de la chance !)

Après avoir finit de ranger tous leurs cadeaux, ils eurent la surprise de voir apparaître toute la famille Weasley et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Il manquait juste Bill et Fleur qui passaient les fêtes du côté de la famille de la jeune fille cette année. Et bien sur Percy qui ne parlait toujours pas à ses parents et ses frères.

« Charlie ! « S'étaient écriés Ginny et Ron. Ils ne le voyaient pas beaucoup car il était constamment à l'étranger.

« Et doucement vous deux ! »

« Mais on est tellement heureux de te voir ! Ca fait si longtemps ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« Et bien bonne nouvelle ! Je reviens pour un long moment ! On m'a proposé le poste de soins aux créatures magiques ! Vu que Hagrid ne sera plus là bientôt. » Finit-il par dire tristement.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama tout le monde.

La salle commune des préfets en chef fut transformée pour accueillir tout le monde et ils passèrent leur noël dans une ambiance chaude et décontractée. Drago et Hermione gardaient constamment un œil sur Kovu qui dormait tranquillement au pied de son maître. Il s'était rendu invisible aux yeux de tout le monde sauf à Drago et Hermione qu'il semblait considérer comme sa maîtresse également.

Tout le monde passa un merveilleux noël ! Le seul petit inconvénient de la journée fut pour Ron qui remarqua que Charlie et Blaise discutaient beaucoup ensemble et avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Il ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ça l'énervait énormément. (C'est qu'il n'est pas très doué notre petit Ron ! Nous on sait depuis très longtemps pourquoi !)

………………………………………………………………………………….

Voilà ! Noël est finit !

Vous avez vu, un concurrent pour Ron arrive ! Charly risque de s'intéresser à Blaise !  
J'ai essayé de faire en fonction du fait que Ron et Ginny ont moins d'argent sans pour autant qu'ils offrent des cadeaux nuls !  
Dites moi si vous avez trouvez les cadeaux bien !  
Le prochain chapitre sera sur la journée de Blaise et Ron au match de Quidditch !


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un chapitre entièrement consacré à Ron et Blaise !

Profitez-en bine car je pars en vacance pour une semaine ! donc désolé pas de chapitre pendant cette période ! mais promis, j'en mets un dès mon retour !

Merci à **Kawille** et **Lana NEMESIS** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………..

**Comment gâcher une merveilleuse journée ?**

« Rappelez-vous bien monsieur Weasley ! Je vous ai autorisé à aller à ce match mais je vous interdit de vous déplacer ailleurs qu'à votre place attitré ! »

« Bien sur professeur ! Nous ne bougerons pas de notre place et lorsque le match sera finit, nous transplanerons directement. »

« Bien ! Bon dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous rendre au QG de l'Ordre. Et bon match. »

« Merci ! » Dirent en cœur Ron et Blaise.

Nous étions le 27 décembre, Harry avait été détruire l'avant dernier horcruxe la veille avec Thonks, Lupin et Charlie. Au début ils avaient pensé que cela prendrait plusieurs jours comme pour la pensine mais il s'était avéré que les recherches de Ginny et Luna avaient portée leurs fruits. Harry s'était approché de la statuette et tout doucement, il avait appuyé sur la dent droite du serpent et aussitôt les deux émeraudes étaient tombées dans ses mains mais il avait faillit y laisser la vie car la gueule du reptile s'était dès aussitôt fermé. S'il n'avait pas eu de très bons réflexes, il se serait fait mordre comme avec un vrai serpent. Le venin étant un poison mortel, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de guérison. La bonne nouvelle était que une fois les émeraudes enlevées, un simple sort de destruction fut nécessaire à le démolir. Ils étaient donc tous revenus le soir même sous le soulagement et le bonheur de Ginny principalement.

Une fois sortis du bureau de la directrice, Blaise suivit Ron jusque dans le hall. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le rouquin ne se dirigea pas vers la salle commune des préfets en chef.

« Bah ! Où vas-tu ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Et bien au QG de l'Ordre ! Pourquoi ? » S'étonna le gryffondor.

« Ce n'est pas la salle commune des préfets en chef ? »

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » Devant l'air interloqué de son ami Ron lui expliqua. « La salle commune des préfets en chef nous sert juste d'endroit pour la réunion de la semaine. C'est plus discret vis-à-vis des autres élèves. Mais ce n'est pas le QG de l'Ordre ! »

« Et il est où alors ? »

« Dans la cabane hurlante ! »

« Mais elle n'est pas hantée ? » S'inquiéta le serpentard.

« C'est juste une légende. » Et le Ron lui raconta l'histoire de Remus Lupin et des maraudeurs.

« Ohhhhhhh ! Ingénieux ! Je suis sur que même Voldemort ne penserait pas à vous chercher là ! »

« C'est justement le but ! Mais tu sais, elle est protégée et seul les membres de l'Ordre peuvent y entrer et y transplaner. »

Blaise ne posa plus de question et suivit Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le Saule Cogneur.

« Mais t'es fou ! Faut pas rester ici ! Et puis ce n'est pas le chemin pour Pré-au-Lard ! »

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Le serpentard réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer, mais garda son air méfiant tout de même.

Blaise n'avait pas remarqué mais le chat d'Hermione se trouvait près d'eux. Il posa sa patte sur le saule cogneur et celui-ci s'immobilisa sous les yeux ébahis du brun. Sans prononcer une parole ils s'introduirent par l'ouverture et marchèrent en silence. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cabane hurlante, le serpentard eu l'impression de passer une sorte de barrière invisible car il ressenti une sorte de chaleur intérieure. Par contre, quand il regarda autour de lui, il ne fut pas vraiment rassuré. Toutes les pièces étaient lugubres et sinistre où la lumière s'infiltrait avec grande difficulté. Cependant, lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la pièce principale, elle était totalement différente. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'endroit où Ron avait été emmené de force pas Sirius lors de leur troisième année. Depuis que le QG de l'Ordre avait été établit dans ce lieu, la décoration avait été changée. La pièce paraissait trois fois plus grande. Le plafond était de couleur blanc éclaircissant considérablement la pièce. La pièce était séparée en deux parties par un rideau de fils prune. Un côté était peint d'une jolie couleur verte pomme avec placards de couleur noir qui enfermait diverses nourritures en tout genre conservées à l'aide d'un sort. Il y avait également une très grande table noir pouvant accueillir au moins vingt personnes. De l'autre côté, la partie était peinte en beige sur les deux pans de murs parallèles et le mur du fond lui était de couleur prune et contre celui-ci était posé un canapé beige qui faisait face à une table basse noir et deux fauteuils beige également. Le tout remplit de divers coussins prune et vert pomme.

« Wouah ! C'est super joli ici ! » S'exclama Blaise.

« Oui c'est vrai ! On ne croirait pas en voyant l'extérieur ! » Intervint Remus qui se trouvait là avec Dora et Charlie.

« Oh bonjour professeur Lupin, professeur Thonks et Charlie. » Salua poliment le serpentard.

« Tu sais en dehors des cours tu peux oublier les professeur ! » Lui dit gentiment Thonks.

Blaise s'installa sur le canapé près de Charlie et tous deux commencèrent à discuter tranquillement sous l'œil agacé de Ron.

« A quel heure est le match ? » Demanda le loup garou à son ancien élève.

« Hum… dans une heure ! » Répondit-il vaguement, préférant se concentrer sur les rires du serpentard face à une blague de son frère. « Dis donc Charlie ? »

« Oui qu'y a-t-il Rony ? » A ce moment, Ron piqua un far. Il avait honte que Blaise ait entendu son surnom.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J'ai passé l'âge ! »

« Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Rony ? » Ce qui énerva encore plus le fameux Rony.

« Je te demande juste de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! C'est tout ! »

« Ok, ok ! Que voulais-tu me demander ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu allais au match toi aussi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid en priant Merlin que la réponse serait non.

« Non, j'aurais bien aimé venir avec vous mais je dois aller au ministère aujourd'hui ! » Dit-il en dévisageant complètement Blaise. Et oui, il savait que le beau brun était préférait les hommes et le trouvant à son goût, il n'hésitait pas à le draguer.

Par contre Ron remercia silencieusement merlin d'être avec lui. Il n'aimait pas le fait d'imaginer Blaise et Charlie ensemble. Au début, il pensait que c'était parce que c'était son frère et qu'il ne voulait pas d'un serpentard comme beau frère. Mais il du admettre que sa raison était un peu idiote car ce n'était pas envers le vert et argent qu'il en avait mais après Charlie. Il ne supportait pas de voir son frère draguer ouvertement Blaise et inconsciemment il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir son frère aimer les hommes, bien au contraire.

Après quelques minutes, il vit Charlie poser la main sur la cuisse du serpentard en lui lançant un regard prédateur. C'est à ce moment que Ron décida de réagir en se levant d'un bond.

« Bon il faut y aller ! » Dit-il en tirant sur la manche du brun pour qu'il se lève également. Ce dernier se leva doucement amusé de la réaction de Ron.

Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent directement à leur place respective. Aussitôt arrivé, un gardien vint leur demander leurs billets. Deux aurores se présentèrent à eux en leur disant qu'il était là pour surveiller la sécurité. Ron su tout de suite que son père avait demandé qu'on les place près d'eux pour qu'ils ne leur arrive rien. Une fois cela fait, ils attendirent car le match commençait que une demi heure plus tard.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu partir si tôt ? » Lui demanda Blaise.

« Je ne voulais pas arriver en retard ! » répondit durement le gryffondor.

« Ah bah ça c'est sur ! On ne risquerait pas d'être en retard ! » Et pour toute réponse, le rouquin grogna des mots incohérents. « Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Ron se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air insignifiant. « Je croyait que tu en avais fini avec tes crises ? »

« Mais non, je ne te fais pas la tête ! »

« Et bien, c'est pas l'impression que ça me donne ! »

« Mon frère t'intéresse ? » Finit par demander le rouge et or sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Ah c'est donc ça le problème ! Et bien si tu veux tout savoir c'est ton frère qui me drague constamment depuis noël ! »

« Oui mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire ! »

« Et bien non, ça ne me déplait pas ! »

« Car en plus tu l'avoue ! »

« Bah excuse moi mais c'est toujours flatteur de voir qu'un beau garçon s'intéresse à toi ! En plus je suis célibataire ! »

« Parce que tu comptes coucher avec ? » S'énerva le gryffondor.

« Bah j'en sais rien pour l'instant mais tu sais je ne fais pas que baiser 24 heures sur 24 ! Ca pourrait très bien être sérieux ! »

« QUOI !!! Mais c'est pas possible tu peux pas faire ça ! » Paniqua soudain Ron.

« Honnêtement Ron, si tu ne m'avais pas assuré que tu n'étais pas attiré vers la gente masculine, je croirais que tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ! »

« Quoi…...Moi ?!...Non mais ça ne va pas ! »

Mais avant que Blaise puisse répondre commentateur du match annonça l'arrivée des deux équipes. Leurs regards se tournèrent donc vers les deux capitaines qui se serrèrent la main. Ils étaient plutôt bien placé. Ce n'était pas la loge du ministre comme en quatrième année mais ils étaient assez hauts pour bien voir le déroulement du match. Passionnés tous les deux de ce sport, les deux amis oublièrent leurs griefs et se concentrèrent sur le déroulement de la partie. Cependant les serpentard remarqua le gryffondor trembler.

« Tu as froid ? » Lui demanda-t-il

« Oui un peu. »

« Pourtant les gants, écharpe et bonnet de tes parents ont l'air de bonne qualité et bien chaud ! »

« Oui ils le sont mais ma veste l'est moins. » Répondit timidement Ron. Il avait du mal à avouer qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes moyens que Blaise pour s'acheter un meilleur vêtement.

En voyant cela, le serpentard ne posa plus question. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de se rapprocher du rouquin en se plaçant derrière lui et de passer ses mains sue ses bras et le frictionnant délicatement. Forcément, Ron sursauta, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te fais pas d'avance mais je n'aime pas te voir avoir froid donc je te réchauffe. » Souffla doucement le brun au creux de l'oreille du roux. Cependant, ne voulant pas trop brusquer le rouge et or, il arrêta et lui demanda si ça allait mieux.

« Oui, merci. » Blaise ne le vit pas mais Ron avait prit une jolie teinte rosée.

« Au Fait. Moi j'aime bien 'Rony'. » Lui chuchota malicieusement le serpentard en se dégageant doucement. Bizarrement Ron ne dit rien. De tout façon, il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à sa voix.

Ils restèrent ainsi à regarder le match, Blaise faisant quelques commentaires ci et là. Au moment où l'attrapeur de leur équipe favorite s'empara du vif d'or, ils bondirent de joie. Tellement heureux, les deux amis se sautèrent dans les bras. Blaise, ravit, accentuant un peu plus sur la pression de ses bras pour maintenir Ron contre lui. Quand il se séparèrent, Ron le regarda dans les yeux et Blaise ne pu s'empêcher de tendre la main pour la passer sur la joue de son rouquin. Il la lui caressa doucement mais au moment où il allait perdre tout contrôle et prendre son courage à deux mains, Ron se mit à crier pour s'écrouler deux minutes plus tard à terre.

« ROOOON !!!!!!! » Cria à son tour le serpentard.

A ce moment, tout se passa très vite. Les deux aurores se levèrent et réussirent à stupéfixer un des deux mangemort qui se trouvait près d'eux. Par contre, l'autre avait réussit à transplaner avant. Le plus vieux des aurores se tourna vers Blaise et lui ordonna de vite transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard. Une fois fait, il pu constater avec soulagement que l'aurore l'avait suivit avec le gryffondor dans les bras. Ne sachant pas comment ils avaient été prévenus, la directrice, Charlie et Remus arrivaient en trombe.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais que c'est-il passé ? » Interrogea vivement Charlie en se rendant à l'infirmerie en laissant McGonagall faire léviter le corps de son frère.

« Des mangemorts ! » Répondit l'aurore. « Il a reçu un sort informulé mais il est vivant ! »

Lorsque madame Pomfresh vit le corps de Ron inconscient, elle se précipita vers lui afin de le faire allonger pour le soigner. Elle ordonna à tout le monde d'attendre dehors pendant qu'elle faisait les examens nécessaires. Elle passa un moment à trouver de quel sortilège il avait été victime. Lorsqu'elle trouva, elle lui injecta une potion dans le corps et récita quelques formules. Elle finit par recouvrir le corps inconscient de l'élève et autorisa tout le monde çà entrer. Elle leur expliqua calmement que tout allait bien et qu'il faudrait juste qu'il se repose pendant trois jours.  
C'est à ce moment que Hermione, Ginny et Harry arrivèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Blaise leur expliqua la situation, Ginny se réfugia dans les bras de Harry et Hermione réconforta du mieux qu'elle pu le serpentard en lui disant qu'il n'y était pour rien et que il n'aurait rien pu contre les mangemorts.

« Bon maintenant tout le monde dehors ! Il faut que mon malade se repose ! » Leur dit l'infirmière. Tout le monde obtempéra et sortirent de la salle sauf Blaise qui resta prostré près de Ron. « J'ai dis tout le monde dehors monsieur Zabini ! »

« S'il vous plait madame ! Je ne ferais pas de bruit. »

« Bon d'accord mais je ne veux pas que vous ennuyez mon malade ! »

Le serpentard se trouva un fauteuil confortable et regarda Ron dormir paisiblement. Au bout d'une heure la fatigue le gagna et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Ron papillonna doucement des yeux. Il tourna le tête et aperçu Blaise en train de dormir dans son fauteuil. Il voulu se relever mais il se sentait trop endoloris pour le faire et un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres ce qui réveilla le serpentard.

« Bonjour. » Lui dit Ron.

« Oh tu es réveillé ! Ca va ? » Interrogea le brun en se levant et se plaçant plus près du roux.

« Oui ça va ! Juste un peu courbaturé mais ça va ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me souviens qu'on a gagné et que….enfin bref, on était content mais après plus rien. »

« Et bien c'est normal. En fait tu as été touché par un sort qu'un mangemort a lancé sur toi. »

« Ohhh ! »

« Mais c'est bizarre comment pouvaient-il savoir que nous nous trouvions au match ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« En fait c'était un hasard ! » Les deux élèves sursautèrent.

« Charlie ! » Il n'était pas seul Harry, Ginny, Hermione et même Drago étaient là.

« Ca va petit frère ? »

« Oui ça va ! Que voulais-tu dire ? »

« Et bien, d'après le mangemort capturé ils étaient une dizaine et ils savaient qu'il y aurait des aurores et ils voulaient en éliminer plusieurs. Enfin, en tout cas, ils en ont malheureusement tué deux. Ils ne savaient même pas qui tu étais ! »

« En gros je n'ai pas eu de chance ! » Se renfrogna le gryffondor.

« Et bien moi je trouve que c'est une chance que tu ailles bien ! » Répondit Blaise.

« Oh moi je trouve que c'est dommage qu'ils t'es loupé ! » Rigola Drago. Ron lui envoya son oreiller en pleine figure avant d'éclater de rire.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ! » S'exclama l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver.

Et en deux temps trois mouvements, ils furent tous éjectés de l'infirmerie.

…………………………………………………..

Voilà !  
Je sais que ce n'est pas un chapitre sur Hermione et Drago ou Ginny et Harry mais moi j'adore ce couple ! Je les trouve trop mignon.  
Par contre, je suis un peu septique sur la qualité de ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il plaise.  
Rassurez-moi ou enfoncez-moi ! lol


	31. Chapter 31

Hello tout le monde !!!!

Me voici de retour !!!! Et comme promis, je me dépêche pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre !

Voici un chapitre assez distrayant.  
Au programme: alcool, jeux idiots, baisers enflammés,...  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Merci à **Kawille**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Daisy20**, **mary**, **butterfly2200** et **Winry** pour leur reviews !

**Winry **: Vu que tu es en anonyme, je te réponds ici à ta question. (J'espère n'avoir aucun problème pour ça mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.) Et oui, je tiens le nom de Kovu d'un dessin animé ! C'est également le vrai nom de mon chien à moi, qui est identique à celui de l'histoire. Par contre, le nom est tiré du « Roi Lion 2 ». Et c'est un lion bien sur ! lol. C'est l'amoureux de Kiara (qui est aussi le nom de la chienne de ma belle sœur ! lol), la fille de Simba. Voilà ! J'espère t'avoir éclairé !

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………..

**Nouvel an**

Cela faisait quatre jours que Ron s'était fait attaqué par un mangemort. Il s'était très vite remit et était sortit la veille de l'infirmerie. Blaise avait passé tout son temps avec lui et pour le plus grand plaisir du blessé, ils avaient passé leur temps à jouer aux échecs et à discuter. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur rapprochement au moment où l'attrapeur s'était emparé le vif d'or. Mais en tout cas lorsque que l'on y regardait bien, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient très proches. Un peu plus proche que deux simples amis pouvaient l'être. Mais ça Ron ne le remarquait toujours pas enfin faisait tout pour ne pas le remarquer.

Nous étions le 31 décembre et tout le monde était euphorique à l'attente de la soirée qui se préparait dans la cabane hurlante. C'était madame Weasley qui avait tout préparé et ils avaient décidé de choisir cet endroit pour réunir tout le monde car elle ne voulait pas encore utiliser la salle des préfets en chef. D'une, parce que ce n'était pas pratique pour préparer la fête. Et de deux, elle ne voulait pas déranger Hermione et Drago. Pour ne pas que les autres élèves se doute de quelque chose McGonagall et Hagrid étaient restés dîner dans la grande salle et devaient rejoindre les autres après. Quand à nos préfets en chefs et leurs amis, ils avaient décidé de dire aux autres qu'ils passaient les fêtes dans leur salle commune en espérant que les élèves de leur maison respective ne parleraient pas entre eux. Mais c'était tout bonnement improbable car la guerre entre maison était toujours d'actualité. Ils devaient également sortir en toute discrétion pendant le repas dans la grande salle car comme cela personne ne les verrait se rendre vers de saule cogneur en pleine nuit.

Nos huit élèves s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et s'étaient tous mis sur leur trente et un. Les garçons avaient dit aux filles qu'elles étaient splendides.  
Ginny portait sa robe et ses chaussures noires qu'on lui avait offert à noël. Elle lui allait à merveille et avantageait ses formes. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval laissant dépasser quelques mèches. Son maquillage restait simple avec un trait de crayon noir et un brillant à lèvre. Hermione avait opté pour un bustier rouge lassé dans le dos mettant en valeur son décolleté et sa chute de reins. Pour le bas, elle portait une jupe noire lui arrivant aux mollets et des bottes rouges. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et avait mis un fard à paupière sur les tons rouge et un brillant à lèvre. Par contre, Luna était égale à elle-même. Elle avait revêtu un haut turquoise avec des manches faites de plusieurs voiles superposés dans tous les sens et une jupe longue marron qui faisait de même. Elle portait une ceinture, un collier et des boucles d'oreilles en coquillage. Ses Cheveux étaient remonté en un chignon compliqué attaché avec des pinces en coquillage. Elle avait mis un rouge à lèvre marron glacé presque beige et du fard à paupière turquoise. Cependant, elle était très jolie. Originale comme à son habitudes mais très jolie.

Les cinq garçons n'étaient pas en reste. Ils étaient également extrêmement séduisants et élégants.  
Ron avait mis les vêtements que ses frères et sa sœur lui avaient offerts. Sa chemise gris perle faisait ressortir ses yeux et pour une fois, son pantalon noir n'était pas délavé par le temps et lui tombait parfaitement sans être trop court. Harry portait également un pantalon noir et une chemise vert émeraude allant à merveille avec ses yeux qui étaient maintenant débarrassés de leurs lunettes. Il avait réussi à discipliner un peu ses cheveux ce qui lui donnait un style coiffé décoiffé assez sympathique. Blaise portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qui mettait son teint bronzé et ses jolies petites fesses musclées en valeur. Il avait piqué ses cheveux dans touts les sens lui donnant un côté très séducteur. Il voulait mettre le paquet pour séduire ou rendre jaloux Ron. Neville avait mis un pantalon beige et une chemise noir. Drago quand a lui était toujours aussi élégant. Son pantalon noir laissait voir de jolies fesses musclées et rebondit. Il portait également une chemise noire qui contrastait totalement avec son teint et ses cheveux blonds presque blancs. Mais l'ensemble lui donnait un air sexy et mystérieux qui envoûtait tout le monde, surtout Hermione.

Lorsque tout le monde entra dans la salle de la cabane hurlante, l'effet fut immédiat. Ils étaient subjugués ! Premièrement la pièce avait été magiquement agrandit. Les couleurs et les placards étaient toujours là mais la table avait été joliment décorée. Elle était recouverte d'une nappe prune, de chandeliers vert pomme et des serviettes beiges. Des bougies des trois couleurs flottaient dans la pièce. Tout était mélangé harmonieusement. Dans l'autre partie de la pièce, on pouvait constater que des gros coussins moelleux, également prune, beige et vert également aveint étés rajouté un peu partout.

Tout le monde était arrivé. Il y avait monsieur et madame Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Thonks, Remus, Alastor, Fred, Georges, Harry, Ginny, Drago, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna et Hagrid et McGonagall qui devaient les rejoindre plus tard. Au bout de peu de temps, tout le monde s'attroupa autour de la table.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Par contre au grand malheur de Ron, Charlie s'était mit à côté de Blaise et ils discutaient tous les deux avec une animation débordante. Les jumeaux avaient apportés de l'alcool sous le regard un peu réprobateur au départ de madame Weasley mais elle se laissa vite convaincre en voyant les autres dire que c'était exceptionnel et que c'était juste pour le nouvel an. Par contre ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que les jumeaux avaient prévu bien pire pour la fin de soirée.

A minuit tout le monde se sauta dans les bras avec un énorme 'BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!' hurlé par tous.

« Et tout le monde doit s'embrasser ! » Avait crié les jumeaux.

« Moi je suis loin d'être contre. » Chuchota Drago à Hermione.

« Oui mais tu comptes aussi embrasser Fol œil, Hagrid ou encore McGonagall de la même façon que moi ? » Suggéra la jeune fille avec un sourire malin avant d'éclater de rire en voyant Drago blanchir à vu d'œil. Elle regarda vite fait les autres pour voir si ils faisaient attention à eux et lorsqu'elle vu que non elle lui fit un rapide bisou sur la bouche. Par contre elle ne vu pas que Luna les regardaient à ce moment là. Cependant la jeune fille n'eu pas trop de réaction et retourna à ses activités comme-ci il ne s'était rien passé.Ginny et Harry avaient été moins discret car la jeune fille lui avait sauté dans les bras pour un baiser langoureux sous le regard attendrit de l'assemblé et surtout de monsieur et madame Weasley.

Charlie avait bien essayé de tenter quelque chose mais c'était sans compter Ron. Au moment ou il se penchait vers Blaise afin d'essayer de profiter de la bonne année pour lui effleurer les lèvres, Ron était arrivé.

« Bah alors Charlie tu te décides ! J'aimerais te souhaiter une bonne année ! » Lui dit-il. Charlie soupira et embrassa rapidement Blaise sur la joue sous le soulagement de celui-ci. Il voulait simplement rendre jaloux Ron. Même si Charlie était à son goût, il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances avec son gryffondor au sale caractère. Par contre, il voulait tout faire pour le perturber.

« Bonne année, mon lion. » Lui chuchota-t-il quand ce fut au tour de Ron avant de lui déposer un bisou sur le coin des lèvres comme la semaine d'avant devant la salle sur demande. Mais cette fois-ci le gryffondor ne rougit pas. C'était peut-être du à l'alcool qui avait commencé à lui faire libérer toutes ses inhibitions, car en tout cas il lui sourit avant de repartir à sa place. Et donc, cette fois, ce fut Blaise qui resta interdit pendant quelques minutes avant de sourire niaisement, un vrai poufsouffle lui aurait dit Drago.

Après le repas, Harry, Drago, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Luna, Charlie, Fred, Georges et Neville se rendirent au coin salon et s'éparpillèrent tous à même le sol pour donner un côté plus convivial. Les autres étant restés à table préférant discuter.

« Et si on jouait à un jeu ! » Proposa Ginny.

« En plus, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. » Dit Fred.

« Pour l'agrémenter. » Continua Georges.

« Dans la bonne humeur. » Finit Fred pendant que son jumeaux sortait plusieurs bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu miniatures de sa poche et l'agrandir pour leur redonner leur vrai forme.

« Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. » S'exclama Hermione pendant que Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, fais pas ta rabat-joie ! » Dirent Harry et Ron en même temps.

« Et puis c'est pas comme-ci s'était la première fois ! » Ajouta Drago tout bas pour que seul la concernée puise l'entendre. L'effet fut immédiat, elle rougit se rappelant de la fameuse soirée où elle s'était presque jetée sur lui. Les autres ne le surent pas mais c'est grâce à ceci qu'elle n'insista pas.

« Et vous nous proposez quoi comme jeu ! » demanda Blaise.

« Et bien, question/ réponse/alcool ! » déclara Georges.

« Et c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Charlie, plutôt septique et surtout connaissant bien ses frères.

« Et bien vous devrez tous répondre à une question posé. » expliqua Fred.

« Et si vous ne voulez pas, vous buvez un verre de Whisky ! » Finit Georges.

« Oh je le sens mal, ce jeu ! » Se lamenta Ron.

« Mais non voyons ! Ça risque d'être marrant ! » Lui dit Blaise.

Ils décidèrent de commencer le jeu. Au début les question furent plutôt gentille même si certains ne voulurent pas répondre pour diverses raisons. Au bout d'une demi heure les esprits commençaient à chauffer.

« Avec combien de personne êtes vous sortit ? Attention je ne demande pas si ce sont des filles ou garçons ! Ca on verra pour une autre question. Donc vu que je dois répondre aussi. Je suis sortit avec 14 personnes. » Ca y est Fred avait lancé le sujet qui titillait tout le monde depuis le début du jeu.

Ils répondirent chacun leur tour. Georges : 13. Neville fut assez gêné de dire un. Ron savait très bien qu'en plus cette personne était Seamus et qu'ils ne s'étaient embrassés qu'un soir. Hermione : 2 (Victor Krum et un moldu). Harry : 2. Ron : 8. Tout le monde fut étonné que Luna dise 12. Ginny : 5. Charlie ne savait pas trop vu qu'il était plus vieux : Une bonne trentaine avait-il répondu. Pour Blaise et Drago se fut à peu près la même réponse sous le regard étonné des autres.

« Bon et bien vu que nous sommes dans les confidences ! Avec combien avez-vous couché ? Moi 3 » Demanda Georges.

Là tout le monde ne se dévoila pas. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville et Ron ne répondirent pas et donc burent leur verre. Pour Drago et Blaise la réponse fut simple car à peu près la même que la question précédente. Charlie : 12. Fred : 3. Mais Luna stupéfia tout le monde en répondant 5.

« Quels sont vos préférences sexuelles. » Interrogea Charlie en regardant Blaise droit dans les yeux. « Moi bi. »

Drago, Hermione, Ginny, Georges, et Harry répondirent directement hétéro. Blaise répondit gay. En voyant ça, Neville qui au début voulait boire son verre, se risqua à dire gay. Fred et Luna surprirent beaucoup de monde à dire bi.

« Mais on est sortit ensemble en début d'année ! » Dit Ron à Luna.

« Et alors je suis bi malgré que j'ai un penchant pour les filles. Mais on s'entendait bien donc j'ai voulu essayer mais de tout façon ça n'a pas duré et maintenant je ne sors pratiquement qu'avec des filles ! En fait je préfère vraiment les filles. » Lui expliqua Luna avec un air totalement calme et désinvolte. Par contre Ron avait pâlit.

« Et toi Ron ! » Lui demanda Harry.

« Oh et bien moi, vous le savez tous. »

« Heu non pas forcément ! Nous ne savions pour personne ici ! » Rajouta Ginny.

A ce moment, Ron regarda Blaise dans les yeux ce qui troubla particulièrement ce dernier. Dans le regard de Ron, il avait clairement vu de la panique. Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. Et le problème était qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Il était perdu et il ne savait même pas lui-même s'il préférait les hommes ou les femmes ou peut-être bien qu'il était bi ? Il n'en savait pas du tout.

« Il peut tout aussi bien boire son verre s'il ne veut pas nous répondre ! » Le sauva Blaise. Car dix secondes plus tard Ron reposait son verre vide en remerciant son ami de tout son cœur. Blaise aurait bien aimé qu'il réponde à la question mais le bonheur de Ron lui était beaucoup plus important.

Dix minutes plus tard le jeu avait cessé. Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent en cachette de tout le monde. De tout façon la cabane hurlante était protégée.

« Je crois que je suis un peu saoule ! » déclara Ginny.

« Tu n'es pas la seule ! » lui répondit Harry. Et sans plus attendre ils se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser fut immédiatement pressant et presque sauvage. L'alcool y étant pour beaucoup. Harry qui habituellement n'allait pas trop loin avec Ginny, se fit plus entreprenant. Il commença à descendre explorer le cou de la jeune fille tout en lui caressant les fesses et le creux de ses reins. Puis il remonta doucement vers le haut pour caresser délicatement la poitrine de la jeune fille à travers le tissu de sa robe. La jolie rousse ne fut pas en reste car elle passa les mains sous la chemise de son amoureux et débuta de délicieuses tortures avec ses mains sur son torse finement musclé. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela à se caresser et explorer un peu plus les parties du corps de chacun. Par contre, ils furent obligé d'arrêter à un moment en entendant des rires et des bruits de pas qui venaient vers eux. Il n'y avait qu'une sortie possible dans la pièce donc ils se cachèrent dans un coin.

« Regardes ça ! » Murmura Ginny.

Harry se retourna et il aperçu deux silhouettes assez occupé d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir d'où il était. De leur place, ils ne voyaient pas le visage des deux autres mais en touts cas, ils voyaient très bien deux mains féminines explorer le postérieur d'un jeune homme. Il pouvait également entendre des gémissements étouffés par un baiser tout aussi brûlant qu'ils venaient eux même d'échanger quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Mais c'est Hermione ! » Dit la rousse tout en continuant à parler tout bas pour ne pas qu'ils puissent se faire entendre.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je reconnais ses chaussures. » Harry acquiesça. Les filles étaient bien du genre à faire attention à ces détails contrairement à eux. Il voulut demander à Ginny si elle savait avec qui Hermione se trouvait mais ils eurent vite trouvé la réponse.

« Oh…….hummmmm….Dray….. » Venait de gémir la brune.

En entendant ça Harry et Ginny se regardèrent un moment avec un sourire complice. Ils en avaient déjà parlé plusieurs fois entre eux et ce doutaient de plus en plus que la relation entre les deux préfets en chef s'était approfondit. Ils se déplacèrent tout les deux sans faire trop de bruit pour mieux voir. Quand ils les eurent enfin dans leur champ de vision, ils purent constater que l'alcool avait aussi fait beaucoup d'effet sur l'autre couple. Drago avait la chemise qui ne reposait plus que sur ses avants bras pendant que Hermione explorait avec grande gourmandise le torse et la clavicule de blond de ses mains et sa bouche. Drago quand à lui avait commencé à délasser les liens du bustier de la brune tout en gémissant à ce que Hermione lui faisait.

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée ! Tu as voulut jouer avec mes nerfs en étant habillée aussi sexy. » Dit Drago sensuellement à Hermione.

Au moment où Drago allait retirer le haut de la gryffondor, Harry et Ginny réagirent que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas très bien. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'étaient pas intervenus tellement hypnotisé par la sensualité qui se dégageait des deux. Donc ils se relevèrent rapidement mais malheureusement pour eux, les deux préfets étaient trop occupés pour faire attention à eux.

« Hum, hum. » Fit Harry comme pour se racler la gorge.

L'effet fut immédiat. Drago et Hermione se tournèrent d'un coup vers eux, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites.

« Oh Merlin ! » S'exclama Hermione en retenant son bustier qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment.

Drago ne remit sa chemise sur ses épaules mais ne prit pas la peine de la reboutonner. Il sortit vite sa baguette et la pointa sur le bustier d'Hermione pour qu'il se réajuste automatiquement.

« Bon bah je crois que pour la discrétion on repassera. » Finit pas dire Drago tout en reboutonnant sa chemise car le silence devenait trop pesant.

« On est désolé Hermione mais au début on pensait que c'était maman et on voulait pas se faire prendre en train de….enfin vous imaginez quoi ! »

« De vous peloter comme nous le faisions il y deux minutes. » Continua le blond à la place de Ginny, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Hum, oui c'est un peu ça. » répondit-elle gênée sous le sourire de Drago.

Hermione et Harry n'avaient toujours rien dit. La brune avait peur de la réaction de son ami.

« Ca fait longtemps ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Deux semaines. »

« Et bien félicitation. » Hermione et Drago s'étonnèrent de la réaction de Harry. Cela du se voir car Il reprit aussitôt. « Vous savez, ça fait depuis plus d'un mois que l'on se doute qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre vous. Tout comme pour Blaise et Ron. »

Hermione fut extrêmement soulagée de voir que son ami prenait bien la chose.

« Oui mais Blaise et Ron ne sont pas ensemble car sinon Blaise me l'aurait dit. » Dit Drago.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Hermione demanda à Harry et Ginny de garder encore un peu le secret ce qu'il acceptèrent très vite. Au bout de quelques minutes ils retournèrent dans la salle principale pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. En passant près de Drago, Harry lui chuchota que si il faisait du mal à Hermione il saurait où le trouver ce qui lui valut le sourire du blond. Par contre, Ginny chuchota à Hermione que Drago était vraiment bien foutu.

Une fois dans la salle ils virent que presque tout le monde s'étaient endormit sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais le plus attendrissant était que Ron et Blaise dormaient entièrement blotti l'un contre l'autre.

…………………………………………………………

Voilà !  
Et bien que d'émotions pour ce nouvel an ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
La semaine prochaine, vous verrez comment Blaise et Ron se sont retrouvé blotti l'un contre l'autre. Mais Il y aura surtout le départ de Hagrid !  
Bon maintenant j'attends pleins de reviews. Je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. (Vous allez dire que je dis ça à chaque fois mais votre avis est important pour moi !)


	32. Chapter 32

Hello tout le monde !

Tout d'abord merci à **Lana NEMESIS**, **BetsieSnap**e,** mary** et **lucieb** pour leurs reviews !

Ensuite, pour bien comprendre ce chapitre, je vous récapitule quelques points important de mon histoire.  
Tout d'abord rappelez-vous que Harry et Ron avaient découverts Hagrid et Rogue en train de parler ensemble. Hagrid avait alors finit par dire à Harry que Rogue était du côté du bien mais ce dernier à du mal à le croire. De plus Voldemort à demander à Drago par le biais de Lucius Malefoy de tuer Hagrid donc ils devaient trouver un moyen de le faire disparaître tout en faisant croire à sa mort. Hermione a donc trouvé le sort de 'Jumilis' qui permet de reformer un corps identique à la personne mais c'est un corps sans vie. Donc aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! Hagrid doit partir et seul Harry sais qu'il rejoint Rogue ! A-t-il raison de lui faire confiance ?

Sur ce bonne lecture!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

'**Mort tragique à Poudlard'  
**

Lorsque Ron se réveilla le jour du nouvel an, il pu constater deux choses plus ou moins désagréables. La première était qu'il avait un terrible mal de tête et surtout son ventre qui n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens. La deuxième chose était qui se trouvait dans les bras de Blaise. Et le pire c'est qu'il se rappelait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme ceux qui ne se rappelaient rien le lendemain d'une cuite !

_Flash Back_

« Blaaaaiiiiiiseuuuuuuuh !!!!!! »

« Oui Ron. » Blaise était certes très échauffé par l'alcool mais pas autant que son petit gryffondor. Peut-être avait-il plus l'habitude ? Il faut dire que c'était vraiment la première fois que Ron buvait autant d'alcool. Par contre, chez les serpentards, les soirées arrosées étaient assez régulières.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec mon frère. » Lui chuchota le roux sous le ton d'une confidence.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda le brun sous le même ton.

« Parce que je suis jaloux ! » Expliqua-t-il comme-ci s'était une évidence.

Le vert et argent se sentit tout à coup très heureux mais avant qu'il puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit Ron s'était déjà endormit tout contre lui. Sans trop se poser de questions, Blaise posa son bras sur la hanche du gryffondor et le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit également bercé par la respiration calme du roux au creux de son cou.

Fin Flash Back  


« Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! » S'exclama-t-il en se détachant des bras de son ami. Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Blaise.

« Salut ! » Lui dit Blaise enjoué.

« B..jour » Marmonna le rouquin en se levant pour se diriger vers la table.

Ron était très gêné envers Blaise. Il ne savait pas si le serpentard se rappelait de se qu'il avait dit. Dans le fond il espérait que non. Pourtant, Blaise n'avait pas oublié et d'ailleurs en était très heureux. Il avait enfin l'espoir que Ron tombe amoureux de lui. Lorsqu'il se leva, il croisa le regard de Charlie. Ce dernier ne lui parla pas tout de suite mais à sa façon de le fixer il vit qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Ron. Charlie se rapprocha encore de lui pour lui parler.

« Je comprends mieux certaines réactions maintenant ! » Blaise haussa les épaules. « Vous êtes ensemble. » Le serpentard fit non de la tête. « Mais au fait, je croyais qu'il aimait les filles. »

« On est jamais sur de rien. » Lui répondit-il.

« Ok ! » Il Leva la main vers le brun et lui caressa la joue en le regardant intensément avant d'ajouter. « Et bien je suppose que je dois me résigner. » Blaise acquiesça. « Dommage, tu me plaisais vraiment. » Il inspira profondément. « Si jamais tu n'y arrives pas avec mon frère ou que tu changes d'avis, n'oubli pas que je suis là ! »

« Promit. » Répondit juste le brun avant de le laisser pour retrouver son grognon adoré.

Sans grande surprise, Ron fit comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Par contre, leur amitié n'avait pas changé ce qui soulagea tout de même Blaise.

Cela faisait trois semaines que les vacances étaient terminées. Les cours avaient reprit tranquillement. Hermione avait été très stressée à cette rentrée et pour une fois la cause n'était pas que les aspics. Drago avait vu le trouble chez la jeune fille et lui avait demandé pourquoi.

Flash Back

Cela faisait deux jours que le nouvel an était passé et les cours reprenaient le lendemain. Hermione était assise dans le fauteuil et lisait le bouquin que Drago lui avait offert. Enfin non elle ne le lisait pas, elle le dévorait en se disant que Drago avait un goût certain pour la littérature. Le serpentard, quand à lui, était allongé sur le canapé et réfléchissait en caressant Kovu qui était couché sur le tapis près de son maître. Il trouvait Hermione bizarre et plutôt distante depuis le nouvel an. Ils ne s'était pas câliné depuis et dès qu'il l'approchait, elle prétextait toujours un truc à faire pour l'éviter. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il fallait lui demander ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle soit ainsi.

« Hermione ? »

« Hum. » Lui répondit celle-ci sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

« Ecoute Hermione ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe car j'en peux plus moi ! » La concernée releva enfin la tête de son livre mais fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait. « Oh arrête ! Tu es bizarre depuis le nouvel an ! C'est à cause de Potter et Ginny ? » Ginny était la seul avec Hermione que Drago appelait par son prénom. Hermione lui avait demandé pourquoi et il avait répondu qu'il la trouvait marrante et qu'il adorait sa façon de remettre en place Harry et Ron. 

« Mais non voyons ! J'en suis même contente de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oui et bien attention à ce que tu leur dis quand même ! » Lui dit-il en rigolant mais en faisant aussi comprendre qu'il était tout de même un peu sérieux. « Mais ça ne me dis pas ce qui t'arrives ! »

« Mais c'est rien ! Je pense juste aux ASPICS ! »

« Mais bien sur ! Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ! Je sais très bien qu'il y a autre chose ! C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Tenta-t-il. En entendant cela, la gryffondor prit une jolie teinte rosée. C'est vrai qu'ils n'en avaient pas reparlé mais lorsque Harry et Ginny les avaient surpris, ils étaient dans une ambiance très chaude si l'on pouvait dire. L'alcool avait eu raison de leurs inhibitions et nul ne sait ce qu'il se serait passé si ils n'avaient pas été dérangés. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin et surtout la première fois que Hermione semblait plus que consentante car c'est d'abord elle qui avait déboutonnée la chemise de Drago.

« Mais…non…non…voyons …qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer… »

« Je n'imagine rien ! Je constate juste que tu n'es plus pareil depuis ! » Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher si elle ne lui donnait pas tout de suite des explications. De tout façon, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça !... C'est juste que j'aie un peu peur. » Finit-elle par murmurer.

« Mais de quoi ? » Nouvelle inspiration de la part de la jolie brune.

« Et bien tu vois c'est la rentré demain. » Il acquiesça. « Je me demandais juste comment ça allait se passer entre nous. »

C'est à ce moment que Drago comprit. Elle avait peur qu'il la laisse tomber et qu'il redevienne un salop car qui disait reprise des cours, disait se mélanger à nouveau aux autres élèves. Et surtout devoir de nouveau se haïr en publique.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu es si stressée ! » Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. « Et bien je suppose que devant tout le monde, nous devrons faire comme avant et se détester. Par contre pour ce qui est d'ici, rien ne change ! »

« Tu le jure ? »

« Tu n'est pas prête de te débarrasser de moi comme ça Granger ! » Cette remarque la fit extrêmement sourire. « Alors si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients j'aimerais rattraper les deux jours de calvaires que tu m'a fais subir. »

« Calvaire ? » Releva Hermione.

« Oh Oui ! Calvaire ! Tu te rends comptes que la dernière fois que tu as accepté de faire des câlins s'était le soir du réveillon. »

A cette évocation, la rouge et or redevint soudain gênée. Cependant, elle se leva et alla se caler dans les bras de son serpentard adoré. Elle avait toujours des doutes mais c'était tellement bon d'être dans ses bras.

Fin Flash Back

Le lendemain les cours reprirent normalement et Drago s'amusa régulièrement à coincer la jeune fille dans des coins sombres du château pour des séances de bisous.

Ginny et Harry durent malheureusement reprendre leurs anciennes habitudes car il y avait plus de monde dans les couloirs pour les surprendre. Pour arranger le tout, les professeurs les surchargeaient de devoirs en vu des ASPICS. Ils arrivaient tout de même à se voir seuls une fois par semaine dans la salle sur demande. Le reste du temps libre étant consacré à la préparation du plan pour la fausse mort de Hagrid.

Et justement nous étions le jour où Hagrid devait disparaître. Harry s'était entraîné très dur à effectuer le sort de 'Jumilis'. Il avait tout d'abord commencé avec des souris. Au début seul un membre se matérialisait ou il manquait des parties de l'animal ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Thonks et Lupin. Il avait deux semaines avant d'y arriver parfaitement. Ensuite, étant donné la corpulence de Hagrid, il avait choisit des animaux de plus en plus gros. Pour au final réussir avec un hippogriffe. Il ne l'avait fait sur Hagrid car le sort ne pouvait être utilisé qu'une fois sur une même personne ou animal. Cette pratique demandait énormément de puissance magique. Mais le jour J, il était prêt. Avant de lui lancer le sort, il demanda à Hagrid si il pouvaient parler en privé un instant. Une fois à l'écart des autres, le gryffondor se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Hagrid avait toujours été là pour lui. Et il n'oublierait jamais le jour où il l'avait délivré des Dursley.

« Oh Harry ! » Sanglota le demi géant.

« Vous savez Hagrid que j'ai toujours confiance en vous. Je sais que vous ne me trahirez pas. »

« Et tu as raison Harry ! Jamais je n'irais du côté de Vol… Vol… Voldemort. » Hagrid avait toujours du mal à prononcer le nom du mage noir. « Je suis un fidèle de Dumbledore et cela jusqu'à ma mort. »

« Alors pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'expliquer cette Histoire avec Rogue ? »

« Parce que je l'ai promit au professeur Dumbledore. » Répondit doucement le demi géant.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, il est mort alors comment pourriez-vous lui avoir promit ? »

« Tu comprendras en temps voulut Harry ! »

« Et comment je pourrais savoir si vous allez bien ? Si Rogue ne vous a pas piégé ? »

« Et bien je t'enverrais une lettre par semaine, bien sur tu ne pourras pas me répondre au cas où les mangemorts intercepteraient mes lettres. Lorsqu'il sera le moment de tout t'expliquer, tu peux être sur que je trouverais le moyen de prendre contact avec toi ! Mais comme je te l'ai déjà il faut attendre encore un peu. »

« D'accord mais je veux que vous utilisiez un pseudonyme que seul vous et moi pourrions connaître. Utilisez 'Bucky' comme surnom. »

« Bucky ! Oh oui c'est une très bonne idée Harry ! » L'ancien professeur de soin aux créatures magiques sembla réfléchir un moment puis regarda Harry avec un air dur et déterminé. « Maintenant Harry, je veux que tu me promette deux choses ! » Le gryffondor acquiesça. « Je veux, en premier lieu, que tu travailles le plus possible avec le professeur Thonks et le professeur Lupin pour augmenter tes capacités magiques. Je veux que tu apprennes toutes les techniques de combat possible. Tu vas y mettre tout ton cœur et ne pas oublier la force de l'amour ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais tu dois travailler là-dessus sans relâche ! »

« Je le jure Hagrid ! Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour une fois pour toute exterminer cette face de serpent ! » Promit le rouge et or.

« Bien. Je te fais entièrement confiance pour ça ! La deuxième chose que je veux que tu me promettre c'est que tu n'ailles pas te battre contre lui avant que je t'ai apprit le pourquoi de ma confiance envers Rogue ! »

« Mais si l'occasion se présente ! » Protesta Harry.

« NON ! Il ne faut pas, car fais moi confiance, si tu attends tu auras plus de chance de le battre ! Ne fonce pas sans réfléchir Harry ! Promet le moi ! »

Le jeune élève sembla réfléchir un moment. Il repensa à sa cinquième année où il avait foncé au département des mystères en pensant que Sirius était en danger et malheureusement cela lui causa sa perte. Il repensa également au jour où il avait lancé le sort de 'sectumsempra' à Drago en le tuant presque.

« Je vous le jure Hagrid ! Mais je n'attendrais pas six mois. Vous avez jusqu'au mois de mai pour me dire toute la vérité. »

« D'accord. » Et après une dernière étreinte Ils rejoignirent les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Une fois près d'eux, le professeur McGonagall pressa Harry pour qu'il utilise le sort car le temps fût en train de jouer en leur défaveur. Tout le monde se poussa un peu pour laisser Harry se concentrer sur Hagrid. Il ne vit pas tout le monde croiser les doigts pour qu'il réussisse. Surtout Drago, c'était sa dernière chance.

Harry ferma les yeux concentrant toute la magie de son corps. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un halo de couleur rouge commença à briller autour de lui. Remus lui avait expliqué que s'était très rare et que seul Dumbledore pouvait le faire selon leur connaissance. Bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre à se venter, il avait été très fier d'égaler celui qui pour lui restera toujours le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient devenus d'un vert tellement profond qu'il avoisinait le noir. Il se concentra sur l'apparence de Hagrid comme-ci il imprimait chaque détail dans sa tête. Une fois qu'il sembla prêt, il leva sa baguette et prononça le sort de 'Jumilis'. Une lumière aveuglante apparue autour de Hagrid et lorsque tout redevint normal, on pouvait voir deux Hagrid. Mais un des deux était allongé par terre et semblait sans vie.

Harry avait utilisé une telle force magique que ses jambes flageolèrent et il s'écroula à terre. Il ne s'évanoui pas mais ce fut à la limite. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient tellement impressionnés de ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il mirent du temps à réagir. Ce fut Ginny qui bougea la première en se précipitant vers Harry. Il fut assaillit par une Ginny et une Hermione qui le couvaient pour savoir si ça allait.

Une fois le morceau de chocolat, tendu par Remus, avalé, Harry se sentit mieux et pu se remettre debout et sourit car il avait réussit.

« Et bien Potter ! Je dois dire que je suis épaté ! »

« Merci Zabini ! »

« J'avoues que même moi Potter je suis impressionné. » Lança Drago.

« Et bien ça alors ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que Drago Malefoy me dirait ça…. » Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le fameux Drago Malefoy le coupa.

« Bon c'est bon Potter ! On ne va pas en faire tout un plat ! » Dit-il en se renfrognant ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Ouais vieux, je savais que tu pouvait être impressionnant mais là, c'était tout bonnement phénoménal. » Rajouta Ron qui eu pour effet de gêner encore un peu plus Harry.

« Oh tu sais, c'est surtout grâce à l'entraînement de Dora et Mumus. » Déclara-t-il pour détourner la gêne qu'il avait vers ses deux entraîneurs qui à l'écoute de leurs surnoms devinrent rouge pivoine.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hagrid faisait ses adieux à tout le monde et plus particulièrement à Harry. Il sortit une clé qui devait sûrement être un portoloin et adressa à Harry une dernière phrase.

« N'oublies pas ta promesse Harry ! » le dit concerné eu juste le temps de lui répondre 'Vous non plus' qu'il disparaissait.

« Bon maintenant, allez déposer le corps de Hagrid à la lisière de la forêt interdite et juste après les cours je lance les recherches pour trouver le corps d'Hagrid. » Déclara McGonagall à Lupin. Celui-ci acquiesça et après avoir lancé un sort d'invisibilité au corps le transporta.

Tout le monde retourna à ses activités en croisant les doigts en espérant que le subterfuge marcherait.

Il fallait croire que oui car le lendemain matin, on pouvait lire dans la gazette du sorcier : **'Mort tragique à Poudlard'**

Il était écrit que Hagrid avait été découvert mort à l'orée de la forêt interdite par les professeurs de Poudlard qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas avoir vu le professeur au déjeuné et qui ne s'était pas présenté à ses cours. La cause de la mort était restée indéterminée mais ils supposaient à un 'Avada Kedrava' suite aux nombreuses attaques des mangemorts.

……………………………………………………………

Voilà !  
Je dois dire que pour une fois ce n'est pas un chapitre basé uniquement sur nos six personnages. Désolé pour ceux qui voulaient plus de sentimentalisme !

Mais j'en suis plutôt contente car l'histoire avance. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas en ce faisant que des papouilles que Harry va réussir à tuer Voldemort !  
Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous aimé ou pas ?

Le titre de la semaine prochaine sera 'Enterrement et crise de jalousie'.

Alors d'après-vous quel couple cela concerne et lequel des 2 sera jaloux ?

Et puis devinez aussi comment se passera la réconciliation. Suggérerez j'attends que ça ! lol.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour tout le monde !

Heu….Je n'ai rien à dire de spécial ! lol. A part que j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !

Merci à **Mounette**, **Kawille**, **Clochette-la-fee**, **mary**, **Lana NEMESIS** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Enterrement et petite crise de jalousie  
**

Cela faisait deux jours que la mort de Hagrid avait été annoncée. Plusieurs personnes du ministère étaient venues au château pour diverses raisons. Certains, pour présenter leurs condoléances, d'autres pour déterminer les causes de la mort et ainsi vérifier qu'aucun élève n'était suspect. Harry était convaincu que dans toutes ces personnes il y avait eu au moins un mangemort, si ce n'est plus. Il savait que Voldemort voulait vérifier si la mission était réellement une réussite.

Les membres de l'Ordres avaient beaucoup stressés quand les experts étaient venus pour déterminer la cause de la mort. Le sortilège avait beau être parfaitement réussit, il y avait toujours un risque. Mais heureusement pour eux ils n'ont rien trouvés de gênant sur le sortilège jeté. Ils en ont déduit à un 'Avada Kedrava'. La baguette de chaque élève et particulièrement celle de Drago et tous les serpentards, ont été examinées pour voir si un sortilège impardonnable avait été lancé. Bien sur, pas une baguette n'a été mise en cause car aucun sortilège impardonnable n'avait été prononcé.

Une heure avant, tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient assisté à l'enterrement du demi géant. Les serpentards étant de loin les personnes les moins touchés par cette disparition. Drago arborait un air hautain et suffisant car il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Etant toujours considéré comme le prince de cette maison, tous les autres élèves le suivirent et donc assistèrent à ces obsèques avec une profonde aversion ancré sur leurs visages. La cérémonie se passait non loin de la forêt interdite où beaucoup d'animaux et de créatures c'était réunis afin d'honorer le demi géant. Les funérailles furent de courte durée et le ministre de la magie fit un bref discourt qui d'ailleurs écoeura Harry et ses amis. Pour eux Hagrid, n'était peut-être pas mort mais la façon dont se passait les choses les dégoûtaient. La fausse dépouille fut placée auprès de celle du professeur Dumbledore.

Bien entendu les journalistes étaient présents et faisaient tout pour obtenir le plus d'informations.

« Monsieur Potter ! » C'était justement un des journalistes qui souhaitait avoir une interview du survivant car nul n'était sans savoir les liens forts qui unissait celui-qui-a-survécu et le demi géant. Harry se retourna et accepta à contre cœur de répondre aux questions aux journalistes. McGonagall lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux pas attirer l'attention dans le mauvais sens. « Nous nous doutons bien que ceci doit être une dure épreuve pour vous. Vous étiez très proche de cette personne ! »

« Heu oui je suis très peiné de ce qui est arrivé à notre cher professeur. »

« Savez-vous comment cela lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda un d'entre eux.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. »

« Pensez-vous que ce soit encore une attaque de vous-savez-qui ? » Interrogea un autre.

« Honnêtement j'en ai aucune idée, je ne peux pas savoir mieux que vous quels sont les projets de Voldemort ! » Gros tressaillement de l'assemblée. Il avait osé l'appeler par son nom ! Harry se permit un mince sourire.

« N'avez-vous pas peur de prononcer son nom ? »

« Préférez-vous que je le nomme Tom Jédusor ou tout simplement Tom ? » S'amusa à répondre Harry ce qui lui valut beaucoup d'exclamations et de cris horrifiés de la plupart des personnes présentes. Et le sourire du beau brun s'agrandit encore plus. C'est à ces moment que son côté serpentard refaisait le plus surface. Il prenait plaisir à mettre mal à l'aise les journalistes. Tant pis si après il se faisait réprimander par McGonagall !

« Vous sentez-vous toujours en sécurité à Poudlard ? »

« Si je ne le suis pas ici, je ne vois où je pourrais l'être ailleurs. » Répondit notre gryffondor du tac au tac.

« Vous qui n'avez plus de père, considériez vous ce 'Hagrid' comme tel ? » Questionna un autre reporter. Ce fut la question de trop. Il prit un ton sec et ses yeux donnèrent l'impression de lancer des éclairs.

« Ceci ne vous regarde en aucun point ! Et maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir partager ma peine avec mes vrais amis ! » Et sur ces dernières paroles il se retourna et se dirigea vers le château ignorant totalement les protestations derrières lui.

Une fois au château, il rejoignit ses amis mais au détour d'un couloir il croisa Drago et sa bande de toutous comme il aimait les appeler.

« Tiens regardez ! Voilà notre cher balafré. » Avait commencé à dire Millicent Bullsrtode. Drago qui aurait aimé qu'il n'y ai pas d'altercation, ne pu faire autrement que de continuer. Si il n'avait rien dit, cela aurait pu paraître suspect.

« Alors comme ça notre héros national ne peut pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer ! Il faut toujours qu'il fasse la une des journaux ! » Lança-t-il haineux. Harry, Hermione et Ron se dirent en même temps que Drago était vraiment un bon acteur.

« Jaloux Malefoy ! » Rétorqua Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Moi jaloux d'un binoclard comme toi ! Plutôt crever que de te ressembler ! »

« Tais toi Malefoy ! » Coupa Ron.

« Toi je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole la belette ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a la fouine, t'as peur ? »

« Moi peur d'un pauvre miséreux dans ton genre ?! » S'exclama le blond.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Laissez le, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! » Intervint Hermione en s'adressant à Ron et Harry. Intérieurement Drago fut soulagé de cette intervention car il se fichait de s'en prendre à Harry et Ron, après tout ça rappelait le bon vieux temps et ils savaient tous que s'était de la comédie. Ils avaient décidé entre eux que pour garder les apparences devant les autres, les altercations devaient avoir lieu assez régulièrement. Par contre, il ne voulait pas trop s'attaquer à Hermione. Malheureusement ça ne devait pas être son jour car Pansy, ne supportant pas Hermione, décida de s'en mêler.

« Oh la sang de bourbe à peur que l'on abîme ses amis ! » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de Drago.

« Moi au moins j'ai des amis ! » Avait répliquée celle-ci.

« C'est sur qu'avec ton physique, tu ne risques pas d'avoir au chose que des amis ! N'est-ce pas Draguichou qu'elle est moche la sang de bourbe ! » Lança Pansy à Drago en se collant au maximum à ce dernier, lui mettant son décolleté sous le nez. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus reculer c'était sa couverture qu'il jouait. L'ancien Drago aurait forcément répondu. Il mit la main sur la taille de Pansy qui en fut ravie, non sans dégoût et balança cette phrase en feintant un profond écœurement.

« C'est sur que je préfèrerait me taper un hippogriffe qu'un laideron pareille ! »

Malgré le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment que le serpentard ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, Hermione se sentit blessée de cette remarque. Elle avait beau ne pas faire trop attention aux artifices, c'était avant tout une fille et ce genre de parole était plutôt dur à digérer. De plus le voir se coller à Pansy était peut-être trop pour elle à supporter. Surtout que Pansy posa sa main sur le torse de Drago et le lui caressa.

« Mais crois moi ! Même sous l'imperium je ne pourrais jamais coucher avec une fouine dans ton genre ! » Sur ce elle partit dignement rejoindre ses appartements en ravalant ses larmes. Cela passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous sauf à Drago. Il avait remarqué que ses yeux brillaient intensément. Au moment où il allait repousser Pansy quelqu'un les interrompit.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? » C'était le professeur chourave qui passait dans ce couloir.

« Heu…rien professeur. » Intervint Harry.

« Bon et bien rentrez dans vos dortoirs ou allez à la bibliothèque enfin trouvez-vous un autre endroit que les couloirs de l'école. »

« Bien professeur. »

C'est comme cela que Drago retourna dans son dortoir prétextant un devoir à faire. Quand il rentra, il trouva Hermione dans son fauteuil habituel en train de lire. Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant ses jambes. Voyant qu'elle celle-ci l'ignorait toujours, il baissa le livre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait les yeux rougit par les larmes qu'elle avait du verser et lui lançait un regard haineux.

« Hermione qui y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Tu sais bien que ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure je ne le pensais pas ! »

« Qui me dis que c'est vrai ! Tu m'as regardé avec tellement de dégoût ! » Ca avait beaucoup choqué la gryffondor.

« Tu sais bien que c'était de la comédie ! »

« Et bien je peux te dire que tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ! Tu paraissais très crédible ! Surtout avec cette greluche accrochée à toi ! » En entendant ça, Drago eu un sourire de satisfaction. C'était donc ça le problème.

« Serais-tu jalouse ? »

« Bien sur que non ! » Se défendit-elle rapidement.

« Tu en es sure ? » Continua-t-il en se relevant pour mettre son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à se regard transperçant qu'Hermione craqua.

« Bon d'accord tu as gagné ! Oui je suis jalouse ! T'es content ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Hum oui. » Dit-il malicieusement.

« Depuis la rentrée, je vois toutes ces filles te tourner autour. Ca m'énerve, elles se frottent à toi comme de vraies sangsues. Et donc je me dis qu'un jour tu en auras marre de moi et cèderas à leurs avances. » Finit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Si j'avais voulu le faire, ça serais déjà fait ! »

« Et c'est censé me rassurer ? » Drago poussa un profond soupir.

« Je ne t'ai rien promis ! » Mais voyant que visage colérique de la gryffondor, il vit que ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne réponse. « Ecoutes que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que je n'ai envie de personne d'autre que toi en ce moment. »

« Oui mais le jour où tu en auras marre d'attendre…. » Ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir le serpentard haussa un sourcil. C'est en voyant les joue d'Hermione se colorer qu'il comprit.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un sauvage ! » Cette phrase eue au moins le don de faire rire le jeune fille. « Non bon d'accord sérieusement. C'est sur que j'ai des envie que j'aimerais bien assouvir avant de ne plus savoir m'en servir. » Petit sourire d'Hermione. « Mais honnêtement, je sais que pour toi c'est la première fois. Et je peux t'assurer que je serais très fier quand tu accepteras de me assez confiance pour m'offrir ta virginité. »

« Oh que de belles paroles ! Deviendrais-tu romantique. » Rigola la rouge et or.

« Oh par Merlin ! Tu me fais devenir un poufsouffle ! » S'horrifia-t-il. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai très envie de toi mais c'est promis, je t'attendrais avant de me jeter sur la première venue. »

« C'est trop aimable à toi ! »

« Mais de rien ! En attendant, les travaux manuels marchent toujours ! » Hermione éclata de rire. « Je peux avoir un bisou maintenant ? » Et ça elle lui accorda sans préambule.

« Tu sais dès fois je pourrais t'aider pour tes travaux manuels. » Dit Hermione timidement. Par contre en s'apercevant que Drago ne comprenait pas elle s'expliqua. « Bah oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas tout de suite écarter les jambes qu'on ne peut rien faire ! Je ne suis pas si prude que tu l'imagines ! Et puis comme ça tu m'apprendras doucement ! »

« Oh je crois que là ça deviens très intéressant ! » Répondit le blond avec un regard plus que suggestif.

« Quoi maintenant ? »

« Fallait pas me chauffer comme ça, en me disant ce que tu voulais faire ! »

Sans plus attendre, Drago entraînait Hermione dans sa chambre pour une petite séance de caresses. Il l'allongea d'abord sur le lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Ils commencèrent tout doucement à s'embrasser, goûtant tous les deux à la saveur de l'autre. Le baiser était exquis et sensuel. Drago commença tout doucement à déboutonner sa chemise découvrant tout doucement cette peaux si douce et fine des ses mains et ses lèvres. Une fois la chemise défaite, il s'attaqua à son pantalon noir, le dégrafant et le faisant glisser tranquillement sur ses jambes. Le cœur d'Hermione battait très vite. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée en sous vêtement devant un homme. Le beau blond la regarda attentivement en caressant sa peau. Il la trouvait radieuse avec cette petite rougeur qui colorait ses joues.

« Tu es vraiment belle. » Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Il ne lui enleva plus rien. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et lui enlever un de ses sous vêtement l'aurait sans doute paniqué. Il était loin de se douter qu'Hermione de son côté avait totalement perdue pied. Drago était si doux et attentionné que toute gêne était envolée. Ne voulant pas laisser le garçon en reste, elle décida de lui ôter également sa chemise et son pantalon. Bien sur, elle l'avait déjà vu dans cette tenue mais là elle le découvrait différemment. Au début, c'était de façon timide en utilisant ses mains puis au fur et à mesure elle devint plus entreprenante en parcourrant se torse galbé et ferme de baisers humides.

Une fois retournée à la hauteur du visage du beau blond, celui-ci l'agrippa ardemment pour un baiser enflammé et exigeant. Leurs mains continuant à parcourir leur corps. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre. Hermione sentait la virilité dressée de Drago contre son bas ventre. Leurs sous vêtement n'étant qu'un fin obstacle, le désir augmentait de plus en plus. Leurs corps simulaient l'acte dans un ensemble parfait. Maintenant, Drago titillait le cou de la gryffondor tout en se délectant de ses gémissements. Il se disait qu'il aurait pu venir rien qu'en l'entendant gémir mais c'est quand elle agrippa ses fesses pour qu'il se colle encore plus contre son intimité qu'il défaillit. Il augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements, comprenant que c'est ce qu'elle recherchait. Et c'est en entendant le dernier cri de jouissance de la jeune fille qu'il se libéra dans son caleçon.

Drago n'avait jamais expérimenté se genre se relation. En général les filles se déshabillaient très vite devant lui et il les prenait sans plus attendre pour ensuite les virer très vite quand il avait eu se qu'il voulait.  
Ce qu'il venait de vivre était tout nouveau et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, très agréable. Il observa Hermione pendant un moment, le temps qu'ils reprennent tous les deux leurs esprits. Il s'amusa à remarquer la teinte rosée que prenait la jeune fille lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort de propreté sur le deux corps et il la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent rapidement pour une sieste bien méritée. Au bout de deux heures, ils se réveillèrent doucement en entendant Kovu aboyer.

« Bonjour toi. » Lui dit-il en lui déposant un bisou sur les lèvres.

« Il est quel heure ? »

« Treize heures trente. Je crois qu'on a loupé le déjeuné. »

« C'est pas grave, on va demander à Dobby. »

« Toi demander à un elfe ?! »

« Oh c'est bon j'ai faim mais on le lui demandera gentiment et avec respect. Et puis j'ai envie de rester avec toi ! »

« Oh je sais je suis un dieu ! » Ce qui lui valu un coup de coussin. « Dis pas le contraire, tu as aimé autant que moi ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas mais sa gêne le fit à sa place. Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, un hibou attendait patiemment leur arrivée.

« Et bien je sais pourquoi Kovu a aboyé maintenant ! » Dit Hermione en caressant justement le petit chiot.

Drago reconnut tout de suite le hibou et lui prit la lettre s'inquiétant de ce que son père lui voulait.

…………………………………………………

Voilà !  
C'était chaud entre Hermione et Drago ! Je peux vous dire qu'écrire ce genre de scène est assez bizarre ! Surtout que j'ai du recommencer plusieurs fois. Je ne suis même pas sur d'en être totalement satisfaite. Qu'est ce que ça va être quand ils passeront totalement à l'acte ! Surtout que il y a aussi deux autres couples !  
Le titre du prochain chapitre est 'Après tout c'est ta future femme !'  
D'après-vous qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire encore une foi à part que j'aime bien ce chapitre ! Mais bon, c'est juste mon impression à moi !

Merci beaucoup à **Clochette-la-fee**, **Allis13**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **lylia**, **Drayanne **(heureuse que tu sois revenue de vacance, en espérant qu'elle se soient bien passée !),** lucieb**, **drayloveause**, **Kawille** et **lola129** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………….

**Après tout, c'est ta future femme !  
**

Drago reconnut tout de suite le hibou et lui prit la lettre s'inquiétant de ce que son père lui voulait.

Il ouvrit très lentement l'enveloppe. Il avait beau avoir 'réussit' sa mission, il savait que son père était quelqu'un d'exigeant et qu'il ne le féliciterait pas comme ça ! Il regarda Hermione une dernière fois avant de plonger dans la lecture. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire encourageant qui le rassura et lui permit de trouver le courage d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. 

_Fils, _

Le maître et moi-même avons pu constater que tu avais réussi ta mission. Je dois dire que pour une fois tu ne m'auras pas déçu et que tu auras enfin servi à quelque chose. Je souhaite tout de même toujours te voir ce week-end. A quatorze heures au même endroit que la dernière fois. Et ne sois pas en retard !

Lucius

« Ca te ferais trop plaisir si je te faisais l'affront d'arriver en retard. » Marmonna Drago.

« Je suppose qu'il veut te voir ce week-end. » Il acquiesça en baissant la tête.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de revoir son père. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à la détresse de son petit ami, Hermione le rejoignit sur le canapé et le prit dans ses bras. Cela se serait passé il y a moins de six mois, Drago l'aurait repoussée en l'insultant. Son père le verrait, il lui aurait dit qu'un Malefoy ne montre pas ses faiblesses. Cependant beaucoup de choses avaient changé et aujourd'hui il avait envie de se faire réconforter dans les bras de la jolie gryffondor. C'est donc pour ça qu'il le fit. Il s'allongea, posa sa tête sur ses genoux, entoura sa taille de ses bras et apprécia la main qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi tout le reste de la journée à se cajoler. Ils ne descendirent même pas pour dîner prétextant un devoir commun à terminer. Dobby leur apporta un délicieux repas et le soir venu, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre après une petite séance de bisous. En s'endormant, Drago se dit qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi apaisé dans les bras de quelqu'un que dans ceux d'Hermione.

**…  
**  
Beaucoup plus loin, en France, Hagrid discutait avec Rogue dans une belle cuisine pendant qu'ils finissaient leur repas.

« Vous pensez vraiment que ça va marcher Severus ? »

« Je l'espère vraiment car Potter a beau avoir augmenté sa capacité magique, enfin d'après vos dire, je pense tout de même que l'expérience de Voldemort en combat et en cruauté est à ne pas négliger. »

« Bien sur, bien sur, vous avez raison. Mais tiendra-t-il jusque là ! »

« Je fais tout pour le garder en vie mais il ne tiendra pas plus de six mois. Le combat final se passera juste après les ASPICS. De tout façon, Voldemort attaquera sûrement peu après, il veut que ces futurs partisans aient leurs diplômes pour ensuite pouvoir les mettrent dans différents postes au ministère. » Il réfléchit quelques instant puis finit par déclarer en se levant. « Potter viendra ici au mois de mai pour qu'il sache enfin la vérité mais il devra être seul ! Ca serait trop risqué. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il maîtrise parfaitement l'occlumentie maintenant. »

« Oh oui, pour ça il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, il nous a déjà fait une démonstration plus qu'impressionnante ! »

« Oui et bien je verrais bien ça par moi-même ! »

« Bien ! Je vais lui écrire de ce pas pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. »

« D'accord mais faites attention de ne pas vous faire prendre. » Siffla le maître des potions. « Je vais de ce pas le réveiller et voir si tout va bien. » Et sur ces dernières paroles Severus quitta la pièce.

**…**

« Tu crois qu'il va recommencer avec les doloris ? » Demanda Harry.

Harry et Drago attendaient docilement l'arrivée de Lucius Malefoy dans la caverne. Le brun avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité et attendait que le serpentard lui donne l'ordre d'avaler se potion.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il va m'en donner autant que la dernière fois. Après tout je suis censé avoir réussis la mission. » Répondit le blond amer.

« Tant mieux. » Harry était soulagé. Il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un se faire prendre un sortilège de cette envergure sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir.

« Cependant, il va être tellement frustré de ne pas avoir de raison d'utiliser le doloris qu'il va sûrement en trouver au moins une. »

« Quoi !!!! » S'exclama Harry abasourdit. Mais Drago ne répondit pas, trop concentré à fermer son esprit.

« Bois, il devrait arriver. »

A peine eu-t-il bu sa potion que Lucius Malefoy transplanait dans la grotte. Il ne regarda pas tout de suite son fils mais jeta dès aussitôt le sort de 'visionomis'. Une fois cela fait, il daigna enfin porter un regard sur sa progéniture.

« Père. » Fit le plus jeune en faisant une sorte de révérence. Lucius le toisa quelques instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Ta mission a été une réussite. Je suis content que tu saches où est ta place maintenant. »

« Ma place a toujours été auprès de vous et du seigneur des ténèbre. »

« C'est pas l'impression que tu nous a donné ! Mais bon passons, le maître t'a pardonné donc je suppose que je dois suivre ses idées. De tout façon tu n'auras pas de missions avant d'avoir obtenu ton diplôme. A part bien sur espionner. »

« Bien sur père. Je ne ferais plus rien pour vous décevoir. »

« J'espère bien ! » Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. « J'ai appris qu'il y aurait un bal pour la saint Valentin ! Tu comptes y aller avec qui ? »

« Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis père. Une 'sang pur' bien entendu ! »

« Cela va de soit ! Tu iras avec la fille Parkinson ! »

« Pansy ! » Dit Drago avec dégoût.

« Oui ! Après tout c'est ta future femme ! En publique tu te dois de te montrer avec elle. Par contre en dehors, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu peux continuer à coucher avec qui tu veux, je m'en fiche. Au contraire, un Malefoy doit montrer qu'il est irrésistible. Mais en publique tu apparais avec ta future femme ! Est-ce bien clair ! » Menaça Lucius.

« Très clair père. »

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité Harry manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il existait encore des mariages arrangés à leur époque !

« Bien. » Reprit le plus vieux des Malefoy. « Endoloris ! » Et Drago reçu le sortilège en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci dura assez longtemps. En fait, Lucius arrêta lorsque Drago tomba à genoux. « Ceci est juste pour que tu n'oublis pas à qui tu dois obéir ! » Il se retourna près à partir mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. « Ah oui ! J'avais oublié. Ta mère t'embrasse. » Drago acquiesça et Lucius transplana. Ironique ! Pensa Drago. Sa mère l'embrasse et son père lui lance le doloris !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Ça va Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas besoin de ta pitié Potter ! »

« Fais la différence entre pitié et inquiétude ! » Déclara le brun.

« Il n'y a que les amis qui s'inquiètent ! » Répondit le serpentard du tac au tac.

« Et alors ! Nous ne sommes plus ennemis à ce que je sache ! Et puis laisse moi te rappeler que tu sors avec Hermione ! » Drago marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe à propos des ces stupides gryffondors qui veulent toujours aider les autres. « D'ailleurs en parlant d'Hermione….. » Il ne pu terminer sa phrase que Drago le coupa.

« Quoi Potter ! J'ai entendu tes menaces l'autre jour ! Et non je ne lui ferais pas de mal ! » Harry haussa un sourcil avant de riposter.

« Et tu comptes lui dire quand que tu dois épouser Parkinson ? »

« Je suis supposé me marier avec elle que cet été ! D'ici là, j'espère bien que tu auras anéantis face de serpent ! »

« Face de serpent ? C'est pas mal ça ! Tu n'as plus peur de l'appeler autrement que tu-sais-qui ? » Drago rigola.

« Et bien faut croire que j'ai été à bonne école ! » Lui dit-il en le regardant. Harry se mit à rire aussi.

« Mais honnêtement si je n'arrive pas à le battre avant ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment je ferais mais tu peux être sur que je ne marierais pour rien au monde avec Pansy ! » Il se tu un moment avant de reprendre. « Tu sais Pansy est gentille dans le fon. Un peu trop accros à moi mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle veuille être du côté de Voldemort. Je pense qu'elle fait ça surtout pour me suivre. »

« Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être elle l'un des espion. »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. D'un côté, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais elle veut tellement être avec moi qu'elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour m'avoir. » C'est vrai que Drago y avait souvent pensé. Pansy le voulait c'était certain, mais de là à lui nuire ?

« Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu ne lui as pas demandé de changer de camp ? »

« Exactement ! Si elle savait pour Hermione et moi, je pense qu'elle serait capable de faire une bêtise. Elle est très jalouse de toutes les filles que j'ai pu toucher. C'est pourquoi je suis dans l'impasse avec elle. »

« Ok, tu fais comme tu veux. Je te fais confiance. » Drago resta interloqué. Harry lui faisait confiance, ça c'était bon à mettre dans une pensine ! « Bah oui que crois-tu ! Si je ne te faisais pas confiance, tu ne ferais pas partis de l'Ordre et je ne te laisserais pas toucher à Hermione ! » Drago acquiesça. « En tout cas, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais parler de ce fameux mariage arrangé avec elle car si elle l'apprend autrement, tu risques de croiser les foudres d'une vraie lionne. Et crois moi, je sais ce que c'est et ça peut faire mal ! » Le beau blond ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à cet avertissement. « Bon si tu te sens mieux, on va rentrer. »

« Ok mais à pied car je ne me sens pas trop de transplaner. »

« Ok pas de problème ! J'ai bien la marche. »

Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, Drago alla s'installer confortablement dans le canapé. Harry et lui racontèrent aux autres l'entretien avec Lucius.

« En tout cas c'est déjà bien qu'il ne t'ai pas demandé d'effectuer une autre mission. » S'exclama Hermione.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas tout à fais une mission mais il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose. » Drago croisa le regard de Harry, lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop mais lui intima quand même de continuer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Continua Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le regard de son petit ami à ce moment même.

« Et bien père veut que j'aille au bal de la saint valentin avec Pansy. » Il leva la tête vers Hermione pour voir sa réaction mais celle-ci ne répondit rien. De tout façon que pouvait-elle dire. Harry et Ginny avaient beau être au courant de sa relation avec Drago. Blaise, Ron, Neville et Luna ne savaient rien. Ce fut Blaise qui rompit le silence pesant.

« Et bien mon pauvre gars, je te pleins ! Elle ne va pas te lâcher pour que tu l'embrasses ! Rappelles-toi au bal de quatrième année ! » C'est vrai qu'en quatrième année son père l'avait aussi obligé à aller au bal avec Pansy. Cette dernière avait passée la soirée à essayer d'obtenir un baiser de Drago. Mais manque de chance pour elle, il avait été sur ses gardes toute la soirée et elle n'avait pu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Oui mais souviens-toi qu'elle n'y est pas arrivée ! Et qu'elle n'y arrivera jamais ! » Répondit-il sèchement tout en continuant à fixer Hermione. Harry voulant couper court à cette conversation, décida de changer de sujet.

« Bon ! Pour changer de sujet, qui veut devenir animagus ? » Tout le monde se retourna vers lui abasourdit. « Bah quoi ! Vous croyez que je ne vais pas utiliser le cadeau de Ron. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça Harry mais tu voudrais que l'on soit tous animagus ? » Tenta Neville.

« Bien sur ! Je penses même que ça pourrait être une bonne arme contre Voldemort ! » Tout le monde se retourna vers Hermione attendant sa réaction. Et oui, Hermione était très pointilleuse sur le règlement et pour être animagus, il fallait être déclaré. Hors, tout le monde savait qu'ils ne devaient pas être déclarés pour que Voldemort soit plus étonné.

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit-elle sous les yeux ébahis de chacun. « Mais attention, une fois Voldemort vaincu, nous devrons tous nous déclarer. »

« Je me disais aussi ! » Déclara Ron.

« Mais en plus de devenir animagus, je pense que tu devrais nous entraîner. » Continua-t-elle.

« Comment ça ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Et bien, nous devrons nous battre nous aussi et je pense que nous devrions nous aussi nous entraîner afin de mieux être préparé face aux mangemorts. » Tous acquiescèrent vivement pour montrer leur accord.

« Bien je vais en parler à Thonks et Lupin. »

Il se donnèrent tous rendez-vous le lendemain à quinze heures dans la salle sur demande, il fallait penser très fort à 'salle d'entraînement pour être un animagus'. Il sortirent tous de la salle commune des préfets en chef, laissant Hermione et Drago seul à seul.

« Bon je vais à la bibliothèque ! » S'exclama la brune pour pouvoir échapper à Drago.

« Non attend ! Nous devrions parler. »

« Parler de quoi ? Tu vas au bal avec face de bouledogue et puis c'est tout que veux-tu ajouter ! » Lui dit-elle en lançant des éclairs. A ce moment, Drago se rappela des paroles de Harry. Oui ça allait faire mal ! Surtout quand elle saura pour le mariage.

« Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire mais avant tout j'aimerais bien que tu t'assois et tu ne m'interrompe pas jusqu'au bout. » Elle s'assis dans un fauteuil et attendit. « Bon voilà ! Tout d'abord, sache que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller au bal avec Pansy. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je déteste Pansy car c'est faux. » Nouveau regard furieux d'Hermione mais elle ne dit rien. « Par contre, elle ne m'attire pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais rien fais avec elle et Merlin sait que si j'avais voulu, elle n'aurait pas protesté mais je ne ferais jamais rien avec elle. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être et personne d'autre. Je te l'ai déjà dis et je le pense. Tu es la plus longue relation que je n'ai jamais eue et j'en suis fier. » Le regard d'Hermione s'attendrit.

« C'est bon, même si ça ne me plait pas du tout, je te crois. Mais que je ne la voie pas t'embrasser ! »

« Promit ! Par contre, la suite risque de ne pas te plaire. »

« Dis toujours. »

« Voilà ! » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Normalement, enfin selon la volonté de mon père, je suis censé épouser Pansy cet été. »

« Et parkinson le sait ça ? » Dit Hermione horrifiée.

« Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne comptes pas me marier avec elle ! Nous trouverons une solution ! Tant pis pour mon statut d'espion mais je te promet que jamais je ne me laisserait embarquer dans quelconque mariage avec une fille dont je ne veut pas ! » Hermione soupira.

« Je te crois ! » Drago fut soulagé. Il pensait qu'elle le prendrait plus mal. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas de soucie à se faire. Pourtant la jolie brune était vraiment inquiète. Elle avait beaucoup de sentiments pour lui mais ne savait pas ce que lui ressentait vraiment. Il avait envie de rester avec elle mais d'un autre côté il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne lui promettait rien. Au bout d'un moment, elle réagit qu'elle n'avait pas de partenaire pour le bal. « Par contre, il va falloir que je me trouve un cavalier maintenant ! »

« QUOI !!!!!! » Drago n'avait pas réalisé cela.

Du coté de Ginny et Harry, la discussion tournait également autour du bal.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas y aller ensemble ! » C'était Ginny qui arborait son air renfrogné. Harry venait de lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller au bal ensemble car les espions de Voldemort lui diraient tout de suite que Ginny et lui étaient de nouveau ensemble. « Nous ne nous embrasserons pas ! »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible car ils feront le rapport avec le fait que nous soyons sortis ensemble l'année dernière et nous sommes déjà allé au bal d'halloween ensemble. »

« Mais nous pourrions faire ça entre ami. »

« Ginny ! C'est le bal de la saint valentin ! » La jolie rousse se renfrogna. Elle savait qu'Harry avait raison mais ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui ce soir là. « Ecoute, j'y ai déjà réfléchis et je pourrais demander à Luna ! Comme ça tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de risque ! »

« Bon d'accord, si tu y va avec Luna je ne serais pas jalouse. Mais tu n'as pas peur que les espions croient que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Non, tout le monde sait bien qu'il n'y a rien du tout entre Luna et moi. En sixième année, j'étais allé avec elle à la réunion du professeur Slughorn et personne n'avait cru que nous formions un couple. Tout le monde sait bien qu'on s'entend bien et qu'on est juste ami. » Harry était content d'avoir trouvé un compromit avec Ginny. Il savait qua ça ne serait pas facile.

« Par contre, il va falloir que je me trouve un cavalier maintenant ! »

« QUOI !!!!!! »

……………………………………………..

Voilà !  
J'aime bien la fin avec les mêmes réactions de Drago et Harry. Je les imagine très bien faire ça !  
Avez-vous comprit quelque chose entre l'échange de Hagrid et Rogue ? Si non ne vous inquiétez pas cela viendra. Encore un tout petit peu de patiente !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : « Invitations, invitations et invitations ». Et oui, avec qui les autres vont aller au bal ? Essayer de deviner et de me faire des propositions !


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce chapitre qui est une sorte de préparation au bal. Mais il contient des éléments que je trouvais important de mettre pour la suite de l'histoire.  
**Bravo à ****_Drayanne_**** qui a trouvé tous les couples !**

Merci à **Drayanne**, **drayloveuse**, **Kawille**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **lucieb2a** et **mary** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture!

………………………………………………………………….

**Invitations, invitations et invitations !  
**

Après une longue séance d'entraînement, le dimanche matin, Harry décida de parler à Lupin et Thonks de la requête que ses amis avaient faite. Il avait expliqué leurs désirs d'être également prêt pour pouvoir se battre contre les mangemorts lors de la bataille finale.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée mais ils ne pourrons pas suivre le même entraînement que toi. Ton niveau est trop élevé pour eux. » Lui dit Remus.

« Ils ont tout de même de bonne base grâce à l'AD de cinquième année. Et le père de Malefoy lui fait subir un entraînement plutôt intensif depuis sa naissance. Quand à Zabini, c'est un élève très doué ! »

« Oui c'est vrai que Drago Malefoy pourrait être un bon élément. Et son ami Blaise Zabini est en effet très intelligent et très doué. » Pensa tout haut le loup garou.

« Bon c'est d'accord ! De tout façon, nous comptions augmenter le rythme de tes séances. Vous viendrez tous les dimanches après midi à partir de quinze heures. Par contre toi tu continueras à venir dans la semaine. »

« C'est d'accord alors ! Merci beaucoup ! Ils vont être ravis. Bonne fin de journée ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de sortir en trombe de la salle de classe de son professeur et sous l'œil amusé de Lupin et Thonks qui passèrent très vite à une autre sorte d'entraînement.

…

Une fois arrivé dans la salle sur demande, Harry pu constater que ses amis étaient vraiment impatients de commencer à s'entraîner. Il avait beau avoir prévu un quart d'heure d'avance, ils étaient déjà tous là.

« Bon et bien, pour commencer, j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Thonks et Lupin ont accepté de nous donner des cours tous les dimanches après-midi. »

« Oh ! Génial ! » Crièrent-ils tous.

« Et maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commencer la première séance pour devenir de parfaits animagus ! » Il regarda tout le monde et remarqua que même Drago qui ne laissait habituellement pas transparaître ses émotions paraissait tout excité à l'idée de devenir animagus. « Bon, depuis noël, j'ai eu le temps de lire le livre que Ron m'a offert et je pense qu'en mai nous seront tous capable de nous transformer. Par contre, il faudra faire les exercices régulièrement. Même en dehors des heures où nous nous réunirons. Etant donné que les entraînements de combats seront le dimanche après midi, je pense pour nos séances à nous le samedi matin à 9H30 serait bien. Si bien sur tout le monde peut ! »

« Moi ça me va. » Déclara Neville.

« Moi aussi. » dirent Ron, Hermione et Ginny à l'unisson.

Drago et Blaise se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête. Luna par contre n'avait pas donné son avis. Elle ne semblait même pas suivre la conversation. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague se contentant de fixer le vide. Elle ne remarquait sans doute pas que tout le monde attendait son accord pour commencer.

« Et en quoi consiste la première leçon ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, ne s'apercevant même pas de l'air abasourdit que tout le monde avaient sur leurs visages.

Harry secoua sa tête, prenant la réflexion de Luna pour un oui. Il les fit tous allonger sur le sol. Il leur expliqua qu'ils devaient aller chercher au fond d'eux même et qu'ils devaient trouver leur animagus grâce à un flash. La méthode ressemblait à de la relaxation sauf qu'il fallait en ajouter un sort. Celui de **'muestro animagi'** et il s'estompait lui-même au bout d'un quart d'heure avec ou sans vision. C'était plutôt agréable. Bien sur personne ne trouva son animagus ce jour là mais chaque soir ils devaient refaire les mêmes exercices et une fois que leur concentration sera réelle, leur animal leur apparaîtra en une vision très rapide. Et au fur et à mesure du temps, l'image se fera de plus en plus intense.

Une fois terminé, tout le monde discuta pendant un moment. Harry se rapprocha doucement de Luna.

« Heu Luna ! »

« Hum ? »

« Et bien, tu vas avec quelqu'un au bal ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah bon ok. »

« Non je veux dire oui je veux bien m'y rendre avec toi. » Harry était vraiment surprit qu'elle sache à l'avance qu'il allait lui demander. « On se rejoindra dans le hall. » Et elle partit sans que Harry lui explique quoi que se soit d'autre. Décidément, cette fille le surprendrait toujours.

Tout le monde sortit à leur tour de la salle sur demande. Seul Harry et Ginny restèrent pour pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre.

« C'était génial Harry ! »

« C'est vrai, tu as aimé ? »

« Oh oui beaucoup ! Et tu as une grande patiente. Surtout avec Neville. » Effectivement, le jeune homme avait été celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à faire le sort. Mais au bout de plusieurs reprises et avec le tact et la patiente pour expliquer du survivant, il avait réussit. Harry n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de très patient à l'origine mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'expliquer un sort même autre que de défense, il le devenait.

« Oui mais justement c'est ça le problème de Neville, il n'a pas confiance en lui. Alors le brusquer ou s'énerver contre lui ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Tu verras qu'avec Remus il y arrivera bien. Déjà en troisième année quand il était professeur, il prenait souvent Neville pour essayer le sortilège en premier et en général il y arrivait car il lui parlait doucement et lui montrait qu'il en était capable. »

« Oui je vois. C'est logique après tout. Neville est quelqu'un de très timide et réservé. Mais il est vraiment adorable et on peut toujours compter sur sa loyauté. »

« Exactement ! C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

« Oui et c'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner au bal ! »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Bah oui ! Et puis il n'y a pas de danger avec lui car il préfère les hommes ! » Se qui fit beaucoup sourire le gryffondor. Au moins il était sur que Neville ne draguerait pas sa Ginny.

« Mais c'est génial ! » Le gryffondor s'avança vers la jolie rousse et l'entoura de ses bras. « Qu'as-tu prévu de faire les deux prochaines heures ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas. Je me dis que si un beau brun aux yeux vert voulait bien s'occuper de moi, je ne serais pas contre ! »

« C'est une proposition plus qu'alléchante ! » S'exclama Harry avant de ravir les lèvres de la jeune fille.

…**  
**  
Au même moment, Blaise et Drago se trouvaient dans la salle commune des serpentards pour continuer leur petite enquête. Ils savaient que certains serpentards comme Crabbe et Goyle avaient reçu la marque à Noël ainsi c'était prévu et se demandaient pour d'autres. Drago devait aussi inviter Pansy pour le bal et Blaise trouver une cavalière. Le blond se reposait tranquillement dans un fauteuil et Blaise était dans le canapé entouré de Crabbe et Goyle. Le deux beaux serpentards ayant marre de ne pas pouvoir se parler avaient fait croire que Blaise adhérait totalement aux idées de Voldemort et c'étaient ces parents qu'ils l'empêchaient de rejoindre le maître. Il avait même dit qu'après les ASPICS, il comptait bien rejoindre les rangs. Personne n'avait posé trop de questions et ils en avaient été ravis. Plusieurs filles étaient déjà venues se pavaner devant eux pour qu'ils les invitent au bal. Certaines même leur avaient demandé directement. Les deux garçons n'en pouvaient plus. Les remarques peu intelligentes des deux gorilles ne faisaient qu'ajouter à leur mauvaise humeur. Au moment où la dixième fille venait de partir déçue, Pansy et Millicent entrèrent. En voyant Drago dans la salle commune des serpentards, Pansy se rua sur lui.

« Oh Draguichou ! Ca fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ici ! »

« Et je me serais bien passé de cette fois là aussi. » Marmonna-t-il très bas.

« Quoi ? »

« Heu…...Tu sais avec les responsabilités de préfets en chef, ce n'est pas toujours évident ! »

« Oh oui bien sur c'est pas toujours évident ! Surtout avec la 'sang de bourbe' ! » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et en passant une main sur son épaule. Drago prit fortement sur lui pour ne pas l'envoyer balader.

« Et toi Blaise comment vas-tu ? » Minauda Millicent. La serpentarde avait le béguin pour le beau brun depuis des années. Et malheureusement pour lui, elle était vraiment accro. Un peu comme Pansy avec Drago, se dit-il. Bien sur la jeune fille ne savait pas qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de très important entre les jambes pour pouvoir le combler.

« Je vais bien merci. » Répondit-il.

« Crabbe ! Goyle ! La cinquième année là-bas cache des gâteaux ! » Dit Pansy pour se débarrasser d'eux. Cela marcha très bien car aussitôt ils se levèrent pour réclamer les fameux gâteaux inexistants. Bien sur, aussitôt, Millicent vint s'asseoir le plus près possible de Blaise.

« Dis Blaise ? »

« Quoi ? » Interrogea le brun tout en essayant de se décoller de la jeune fille.

« Tu as quelqu'un pour le bal ? » Voilà le dilemme ! Il devait trouver quelqu'un mais là c'était beaucoup lui demander. Pourtant Millicent faisait partie des personnes susceptibles d'avoir reçu la marque pendant Noël.

« Non je n'ai pas encore de partenaire. »

« C'est génial ! Moi non plus ! On pourrait y aller ensemble ! » La jeune fille avait décidé de tout tenter. C'était leur dernière année et elle voulait Blaise plus que tout. Le serpentard regarda Drago qui se retenait difficilement de rire. Il lui lança un regard exaspérer avant de répondre.

« Oui pourquoi pas. » Finit-il par dire en regrettant déjà sa phrase.

« Oh c'est merveilleux ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Mais par chance, il réussit à s'esquiver à temps pour recevoir le bisou sur la joue. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher une grimace de dégoût que Drago ne loupa pas. Par contre, son plaisir fut de courte durée car Pansy s'y mit également.

« Et toi Draguichou ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais bien que nos parents veulent qu'on y aille ensemble ! » S'exaspéra celui-ci.

« Oh oui je sais vu que l'on va se marier c'est logique. »

« Ouais, ouais c'est ça. » Grogna-t-il. Cette fois-ci c'était Blaise qui se retenait de rire.

« Mais tu sais j'aurais bien aimé que tu me le demande. » Minauda-t-elle.

« Et bien maintenant c'est fait ! Bon si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai faim ! » Dit-il en se levant rapidement pour échapper au bras de la jeune fille. « Blaise, tu viens ? »

« Oui, oui j'arrive ! » Et ils sortirent rapidement de la salle commune des serpentards. Pansy et Millicent étaient vraiment heureuse. Et elles se jurèrent mutuellement d'obtenir un baiser de leur cavalier.

…

Une fois rentré dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, Drago retrouva Hermione plongée dans ses cours. Il décida de la laisser un peu tranquille et il joua un moment avec Kovu. Ce chiot était vraiment le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne lui ait jamais fait. Les autres élèves, l'auraient vu à ce moment, ils n'en auraient pas cru leurs yeux. Le blond qui habituellement était froid et sarcastique jouait à présent à lancer un ballon tout mâchouillé à un chiot excité en sortant des phrases telles que 'rapporte le joujou à Drago.' ou 'Ca c'est un bon chienchien'. Il lui apprenait également les bases comme le assis ou coucher, il arrivait même à le faire aboyer sur demande. Etonnamment, le chien apprenait très vite. Sûrement du à son côté magique et aussi grâce au livre sur le dressage de chiens sorciers ! En tout cas à la place, du regard hautain, on pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller. Hermione en était ravie car elle savait qu'elle faisait partie des rares personnes à le voir comme ça !

Mais au bout d'une heure, Drago en eu marre et voulu que Hermione arrête de travailler.

« Mais tu travailles tout le temps ! » Avait-il dit.

«Mais tu te rends compte que c'est les ASPICS cette année ! »

« Oui je sais et moi aussi j'ai envie de réussir ! Tu sais très bien que je suis un élève presque aussi studieux que toi ! Mais tout réside dans le presque ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien qu'il faut savoir s'arrêter de temps en temps ! »

« Mais j'adore travailler ! »

« Moi aussi mais j'aime bien aussi quand tu t'occupes de moi. » Bouda-t-il. Il avait remarqué qu'Hermione résistait rarement quand il faisait cette tête là. Et ça ne loupa pas car elle referma ses livres pur le rejoindre sur le canapé. Après une parfaite séance de câlins et bisous Hermione se rappela qu'il avait du voir Pansy.

« Tu as été voir Parkinson ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« Et bien je n'ai pas eu à m'abaisser à lui demander. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Et là il lui raconta comment ça s'était passé. « Tant mieux pour cette face bouledogue ! » Drago rigola. La jalousie d'Hermione l'amusait beaucoup. « Moi aussi j'ai trouvé un cavalier. »

« Et ! » Les yeux de Drago commencèrent à s'assombrir. Finalement Hermione n'était peut-être pas la seule à être jalouse. « C'est qui ?! » Grogna-t-il.

« C'est une perle, je suis sur que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec lui ! »

« Granger ! » Menaça le blond.

« Tiens c'est redevenu Granger maintenant ? » S'amusa hermione. Elle était heureuse de l'effet que ça faisait à Drago. 'Peut-être tient-il plus à moi que je ne l'imagine' se dit-elle.

« Et ça restera Granger tant que je ne connaîtrais pas le nom de celui qui a osé te demander d'aller au bal avec lui ! Et puis quand est ce qu'il te l'a demandé ? » Drago fulminait.

« Bon déjà c'est un garçon très gentil ! » Autre grognement du serpentard. « Et puis il me l'a demandé ce soir en revenant du repas. »

« Bon vas-tu me dire qui c'est ? »

« Mais t'inquiètes pas c'est Ron ! »

« Et c'est censé me rassurer ! » Hermione était surprise. Bah oui pour elle c'était évident qu'il n'y aurait rien entre Ron et elle. Voyant sa confusion Drago s'expliqua. « L'année dernière tout le monde disait que vous alliez finir ensemble ! C'était un secret pour personne que vous étiez attirés l'un par l'autre ! »

« Et bien l'année dernière peut-être mais maintenant c'est faut. » S'apercevant que le blond restait septique, elle lui expliqua l'épisode du baiser raté qui ressemblait plus à un baiser entre ami qu'entre amoureux. Elle lui parla aussi des ses soupçons pour l'attachement de Ron envers Blaise. Et grâce à toutes ces explications Drago se calma et accepta la situation plus facilement. Il fut également content pour Blaise car il se disait que si les amis de Ron se doutaient de quelque chose c'est qu'il devait effectivement se passer bien des choses dans la tête du rouquin.

…**  
**  
Lors du dîner du soir, McGonagall rappela aux élèves le bal de la saint Valentin et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher afin de trouver un partenaire. D'ailleurs durant la semaine suivante, chacun de nos six camarades reçurent un nombre incroyable de demandes. Parfois c'était avec une lettre, d'autres directement en face ou encore par personne interposées. Harry et Drago furent les plus prisés comme à l'habitude. Mais ils les refusèrent toutes.

……………………………………………………………………….

Voilà !

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne voulaient pas que Hermione y aille avec Ron. Mais je vous assure que c'est nécessaire ! Vous comprendrez mieux lors du prochain chapitre voire encore mieux pour celui d'après !  
Justement le prochain chapitre s'intitule : 'Le bal'  
Vous savez ce qu'il faire maintenant pour me rendre heureuse ! Et oui ! Reviews !


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, un nouveau chapitre ! Et pas n'importe lequel : le bal !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si moi j'aime encore plus celui qui viendra après !

Merci à **drayloveuse**, **mary/RevilEyes** et **Lana NEMESIS** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………

**Le bal**

Nous étions le samedi 13 février et tout le monde se préparait minutieusement pour le bal de la saint Valentin. Les professeurs avaient décidés d'organiser la soirée ce jour là pour ne pas perturber les cours. Lorsque les élèves avaient commencé à protester la directrice leur avait répondu que de tout façon, le bal se terminerait à deux heures du matin et que à partir de minuit, les amoureux pourraient se souhaiter une bonne saint Valentin. Bien sur Hermione, Drago, Ginny et Harry en avaient été ravis car ils ne passeraient pas la journée consacrée aux couples, séparés.

« Comment crois-tu que je devrais m'attacher les cheveux Amylis ? » Hermione adorait la jolie nymphe qui ornait son miroir car non seulement elle était très gentille et très protectrice avec elle mais elle lui donnait de très bons conseils. Elle était devenue une sorte de confidente pour la gryffondor. Bien sur ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec ses amis mais elle l'aimait beaucoup.

« Tu devrais attacher tes cheveux dans un joli chignon tout en laissant quelques boucles retomber. Et penses à de jolies petites pinces blanches pour aller avec ta tenue. »

« Que penses-tu de cette coiffure ? » Hermione avait prit le livre que Ginny lui avait offert à noël et lui montrait une coiffure qui ressemblait à la description que Amylis venait de lui faire.

« Oh oui parfait ! » La gryffondor effectua dès aussitôt le sort et la coiffure apparue avec une demi douzaine de mini pinces blanches qui maintenait son chignon.

Elle demanda également l'avis d'Amylis pour le maquillage. Une fois prête, elle se posta devant la glace et demanda le verdict à sa conseillère.

« Tu es parfaite Hermione ! Je suis vraiment contente d'être tombée sur toi ! Tu es très jolie et c'est un bonheur de t'aider à te préparer. » La rouge et or ne pu que rougir de se compliment et remercia Amylis en lui disant que tout ça, c'était grâce à ses conseils.

Elle portait une robe longue blanche qui avait une forme assez originale Et des chaussures à talon également blanches. La robe n'avait pas de bretelles était ouverte sur le ventre. Elle était coupée en biais à partir du dessous de sa poitrine droite jusqu'à sa taille à gauche pour finir par revenir à sa hanche droite. C'était élégant et à la fois très sexy. Elle avait mis du brillant à lèvre qu'elle avait trouvé au Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny et Luna. Il avait comme particularité de ne pas coller lorsque l'on embrassait son partenaire et d'avoir une tenue de six heures, ainsi que du fard à paupières de couleur nacré qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux marron. En guise de bijoux, elle portait seulement une paire de pendante en argent.

Après avoir remercié Amylis, elle sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre Drago. Ce dernier portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas rentré dans son pantalon. Il avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouverts qui laissaient voir ses clavicules. Il était à tomber et en l'apercevant, Hermione se dit que si ils ne devaient pas aller au bal, elle se jetterait sur lui. Elle ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcil du serpentard tellement elle était éblouit par lui.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller comme ça ! » Cette phrase dite durement la sortit rapidement de sa léthargie. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle s'aperçu qu'il était très sérieux.

« Tu ne me trouves pas jolie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse et surtout très déçu. Lorsqu'il vu qu'elle interprétait mal ses paroles il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Oh non ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Tu es éblouissante. »

« Bah alors pourquoi ? »

« Mais enfin tu t'es bien regardé ?! Tu es trop sexy et je te jure que si je ne me retenait pas je t'enlèverait cette robe très vite ! Tu n'imagines pas du tout l'effet que tu me fais habillée comme ça ! »

« Oh si j'imagine car c'est la première chose que je me suis dite en te voyant ! » Drago eu un sourire amusé à cette remarque. « Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Oh rien, juste que tous les garçons ne vont pas arrêter de te dévorer de regard et que je ne pourrais pas leur dire 'pas touche ! Elle est à moi !'. » En l'entendant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. « Quoi ? »

« Oh rien ! Je suis juste très contente de ne pas être la seul à être jalouse ! » Répondit-elle. Il grogna légèrement pour la forme mais se reprit vite avant de sortir un paquet cadeaux de sa poche.

« J'ai pensé que se serait mieux si tu l'avais pour le bal. » Elle ouvrit doucement le paquet. C'était un grand écrin et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle y découvrit un collier magnifique. C'était un solitaire en diamant avec un collier transparent. « Joyeuse saint Valentin ma lionne ! » Elle retourna pour qu'il puisse lui mettre et il était encore plus beau sur elle. On avait l'impression, que le diamant était collé seul sur sa peau et il allait parfaitement avec sa tenue.

« Merci ! Il est magnifique ! » Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser toute émue. « Et puisqu'on en ai aux cadeaux, je pense que je peux également te donner le tien en avance. De plus je pense qu'il sera très bien également pour le bal. » Elle se rendit très vite dans sa chambre et revint avec un paquet de la même taille que celui que Drago lui avait offert. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit une jolie chaîne en argent avec un dragon pour pendentif. « Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. »

« J'adore ! Il est génial ! » Il le mit très vite sur lui. « Alors ? » Hermione déglutit.

« Tu est vraiment trop sexy pour mon bien ! » Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de dire en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie. Si elle restait plus longtemps elle ne pourrait pas résister. Il la rattrapa rapidement et l'embrassa fiévreusement lui montrant bien qu'elle était à lui et qu'il ne comptait pas partager. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait de la possessivité et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione, bien au contraire. Une fois le baiser terminé il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air de défit.

« Si je vois un seul mec te draguer ou s'approcher de trop prêt, il va le regretter ! Relation secrète ou pas ! »

« Et bien tache à ce que Parkinson ne t'embrasse pas ou ne te colle pas trop et je refuserais toutes les danses que les dragueurs me proposeront ! » Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle partit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Lorsque Hermione arriva dans le hall, Ron l'attendait déjà.

« Ouah Mione, tu es superbe ! »

« Merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau. »

Ron portait la même tenue que pour le réveillon. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'en racheter une autre. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait une veste de costume qu'il avait emprunté à son frère Charlie qu'il lui allait comme un gant car ils faisaient à peu près la même taille. Il tendit son bras à la jeune fille qui lui prit avec plaisir sous le regard tout de même méfiant de Drago mais ne s'en préoccupa pas car elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret avant de se diriger vers la grande salle.

Drago n'eu pas le temps de s'occuper plus d'Hermione, que Pansy lui sautait au cou. Heureusement que la gryffondor n'était plus là car, ça ne lui aurait sans doute pas plu. Le serpentard émit une grimace. Il aimait bien Pansy mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être collante !

« Oh Draguinounet, tu es trop beau !!!!! »

« Oui, oui Pansy. Ca je le savais déjà. Et toi tu es… bien. » Dit-il sans conviction après avoir cherché ses mots. Elle portait une robe verte avec des bretelles froncées et un décolleté bien trop plongeant au goût de Drago. Lui qui aimait bien lorsqu'on laissait place à l'imagination et bien là c'était raté ! Elle était également trop moulante. Elle était beaucoup trop maquillée et avait bouclé ses cheveux. En fait, elle faisait un peu trop vulgaire au goût de notre beau blond. Par contre, il remarqua grâce à sa robe qu'elle ne portait pas la marque des ténèbres. Il s'en doutait un peu car Voldemort voulait garder les femmes pour enfanter et faire de bonnes épouses. Cependant, il y avait toujours des exceptions comme Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dans cet entre faite, Blaise était arrivé accompagné de Millicent. Le serpentard portait un costume blanc sur une chemise de la même couleur. Il avait également laissé les trois premiers boutons ouverts. L'ensemble lui allait très bien, contrastant totalement avec sa peau métissée et son regard sombre. Millicent, était un peu dans le même esprit que Pansy, un peu trop vulgaire. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lisses sur le dos et était également trop maquillée. Elle avait revêtue une robe rouge qui n'était pas aussi moulante que celle de Pansy mais beaucoup trop courte. Elle avait de larges bretelles et un décolleté également très plongeant qui aurait pu ravir beaucoup de garçons car ayant pas mal de rondeurs montrait une poitrine assez opulente sauf pour Blaise qui préférait les hommes. Et donc on pouvait dire que c'était une chose qui ne l'attirait pas du tout. Il préférait les jolies tablettes de chocolat. Il pu également voir qu'elle ne portait pas la marque des ténèbres.

« Bon on y va ! » Déclara Millicent toute excitée. Les deux garçons grognèrent mais suivirent tout de même.

Harry et Neville attendaient Ginny et Luna tout en discutant. Neville portait un costume beige avec une chemise noir. L'ensemble lui donnait un air plus adulte et donc moins timide. Harry, lui, était entièrement revêtu de noir, le costume comme la chemise lui donnant un air rebelle et mystérieux. Il avait également coiffé ses cheveux dans un style coiffé décoiffé et ses yeux ressortaient comme deux pierres précieuses. Il était beau à en tomber par terre.

Ginny et Luna arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ginny portant comme son frère la même tenue qu'au nouvel an. Cependant, ses cheveux étaient lisses et soyeux retombant souplement sur le dos. Son maquillage était léger avec le brillant à lèvre et ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un crayon noir et d'un fard à paupières rose pâle.

« Décidément, tu es magnifique dans cette tenue ! » Chuchota Harry à Ginny pour que elle seule l'entende.

« Merci tu es toi aussi à tomber ! »

Ce fut cependant Luna qui surprit tout le monde avec sa tenue. Elle portait une robe longue prune qui montait assez haut au niveau du buste et à fines bretelles. Elle était froncée en dessous de la poitrine et retenue par une broche dorée en forme de soleil qui fit sourire Harry. Elle avait également des boucles d'oreilles en soleil mais ne portait pas de collier qui n'aurait pas du tout été avec sa robe car elle remontait trop haut. Elle avait mis aussi le fameux brillant à lèvres et du fard à paupière prune. Jusque là rien de surprenant mais c'est lorsqu'elle se retourna que Harry et Neville en eurent la mâchoire qui tombe par terre. La robe était composée d'un dos nu qui descendait très bas et qui laissait donc voir une très jolie chute de reins. C'était sur Luna était peut-être excentrique mais elle en ferait baver plus d'un ce soir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle ils eurent la surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait que des tables pour deux personnes. La saint Valentin étant censé être la fête des amoureux, les professeurs avaient pensés que les élèves seraient contents d'avoir un moment intime en amoureux. Bien sur la plupart des élèves en furent content sauf Drago et Blaise qui devaient partager un dîner romantique avec deux serpentardes prêtes à tout pour les séduire. La salle était très joliment décorée. C'était Hermione et Drago qui s'en étaient chargés. Ils avaient bien essayés d'enlever les tables par deux mais le professeur McGonagall avait été intransigeante là dessus. Ils n'avaient pas mis des cœurs et des cupidons partout car ils trouvaient ça trop nunuche, enfin surtout selon l'expression de Drago. Le plafond avait l'apparence d'un ciel dégagé donnant place à une magnifique nuit étoilée. L'ambiance était plutôt sombre avec des chandelles tamisées flottant un peu partout. Une jolie nappe beige et une rose rouge étaient posées sur chaque table. L'ambiance était plutôt intime et romantique. Au début, ils avaient faillit rendre la décoration moins chaleureuse mais le côté perfectionniste d'Hermione avait reprit le dessus et elle avait déclaré que ce n'était pas juste pour les autres élèves amoureux. Drago avait bien sur répondu que lui il s'en fichait des autres et qu'il pensait d'abord à lui et Pansy lui faisant des regards énamourés qu'il ne supportait pas. Mais il avait quand même cédé après un baiser de la jolie brune répétant constamment qu'elle le rendait faible sous le rire de celle-ci.

Une fois tout le monde installé, le repas apparu sur les tables et la soirée commença avec en prime un léger fond sonore de musiques douces.

« Oh Draguichou ! C'est vraiment bien décoré ! Je suis sur que c'est toi qui as tout fait et pas cette 'sang de bourbe' » Dit-elle avec dégoût.

« Bien sur Pansy ! »

« Je suis sur que tu as fais tout ça en pensant à moi et notre moment intime ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau qu'il venait d'avaler mais ne préféra pas répondre.

« C'est nouveau cette chaîne ? » Zut Pansy avait un œil de lynx. « Je ne l'avait jamais vu sur toi ! Qui te l'a offerte ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vite, vite, trouver un mensonge.

« C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert pour noël, je ne l'avait juste pas porté avant. » la jeune fille sembla se contenter de cette explication car elle recommença à parler d'autre chose.

En fait, pendant tout le repas ce fut Pansy qui parla continuellement. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il était plus occupé à regarder une belle brune assise plus loin. Ce fut tout de même quand elle décida de lui prendre la main qu'il réalisa que la jeune fille était bien déterminée à obtenir un baiser.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Pansy ! » Cingla-t-il en enlevant sa main rapidement.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione avait assisté à la scène et avait été contente de la réaction de Drago. De son côté tout se passait à merveille. Ron et elle avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de l'attirance et étaient maintenant de très bons amis. Par contre, Hermione remarqua au bout d'un moment que Ron n'était pas vraiment avec elle. Il regardait toujours dans la même direction en fronçant les sourcils régulièrement. En fait, il réagissait un peu comme elle avec Drago. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait mettre le rouquin dans cet état. Cependant, elle ne fut pas du tout surprise de voir qu'il regardait la table de Blaise et Millicent.

« Pauvre Blaise, enfin je devrais plutôt dire pauvre Millicent si je l'aimait bien. » Cette fois-ci elle avait toute l'attention de Ron. « Mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas. » Continua t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Et bien c'est simple ! On voit bien que Bulstrode aime beaucoup Blaise mais elle n'a aucune chance. Vu que lui il préfère les gentils garçons roux avec un caractère de cochon. » Rajouta-t-elle tout bas pour que personne n'entende.

« Si tu parles de Charlie, je ne pense pas que… » Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione le coupa.

« Je ne parlais pas de Charlie ! »

« Mais alors de qui ? »

« Franchement Ron, il y a des jours ou je crois que tu as des œillères. Regarde entre nous deux, tu as mis combien de temps avant de t'apercevoir que j'étais une fille et donc une éventuelle petite amie ? »

« Hein…heu…quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Blaise ne s'intéresse pas à moi ! Et puis je ne suis pas homosexuel ! » Bafouilla-t-il.

« Si tu veux faire celui qui ne comprend jamais rien, fais comme tu veux Ron ! Mais une chose est sur, Blaise est quelqu'un de bien et à attendre trop tu risques de le perdre ! »

Ron ne répondit pas à la question. Il ne comprenait pas ! Il avait beau avoir dit à Hermione qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, elle s'obstinait à le dire le contraire. Elle avait tord ! Mais d'un autre côté, la gryffondor était réputée pour ne jamais se tromper. Il fronça les sourcils encore une fois.

« Et toi ! Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué avec Malefoy ? Je sais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ! » Déclara-t-il pour changer de conversation.

« Peut-être. Alors on fait un marché ! » Ron la regarda intensément. « Si tu finit par accepter ton attirance envers Blaise, moi je te dis si il y a quelque chose entre Drago et moi ! »

Ron se mit à regarder Blaise et acquiesça sous le sourire éclatant de la préfète en chef.

Du côté de Blaise, ce n'était pas très évident non plus. Millicent n'arrêtait pas de lui faire du pied sous la table ou de lui faire des sous-entendus. Jamais, elle ne s'était montrée aussi déterminée. Il se dit qu'il aurait du y aller avec une autre car là, il ne le sentait vraiment pas bien mais alors pas bien du tout ! Il pria mentalement Merlin plusieurs fois pour que la soirée finisse vite. Au bout d'un moment, il croisa le regard de Ron et il ne su pas trop quoi y lire. On aurait dit de la jalousie. Non il devait se tromper, quoique ?

Ginny et Neville passèrent un moment très agréable. Le garçon avoua à Ginny que c'était en observant souvent Harry et en admirant son courage qu'il avait remarqué son attirance envers la gente masculine. La jeune fille comprit tout de suite car c'est ce qu'il l'avait attiré en premier lieu chez son amoureux. Elle l'avait taquiné en le menaçant gentiment de ne pas toucher à son chéri. Neville avait aussitôt rougit et bafouillé que ça son petit faible pour le survivant lui était passé depuis un moment.

Et justement du côté de Harry et Luna, tout était calme. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais ce silence était agréable au gryffondor. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était à l'aise avec la jeune fille. En fait, la soirée fut assez divertissante pour le jeune homme qui s'amusait à essayer comprendre certaines paroles un peu farfelues de la serdaigle.

« Je trouve que Susan Bones est vraiment belle ce soir. » Dit-elle en coupant Harry de ses pensées.

« Quoi… »

« Je disais que je trouvais que Susan Bones était belle. »

« Susan aime les femmes ? »

« J'en sais rien du tout ! »

« Ah. En tout cas, elle très gentille. »

« Je sais. » Et ce fut tout, Luna ne fit plus de commentaires jusqu'à la fin du repas. Harry se dit que Luna était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange pour lui dire ça comme ça. Mais après tout il n'y avait rien de mal. Et sans s'en apercevoir, il se mit à espérer que Susan aime les filles car elles iraient bien ensemble.

Une fois le repas terminé, les tables disparurent, laissant place à une piste de danse. La musique commença à jouer un slow. Bien sur Pansy et Millicent se précipitèrent vers leurs cavaliers pour danser. Ils durent accepter à contre cœur. Harry et Luna ne dansèrent pas beaucoup. Ron et Hermione un peu plus mais rejoignirent très vite leurs amis. Pareille pour Ginny et Neville. Drago et Blaise furent ceux qui dansèrent le plus mais c'était également eux qui y mettaient le moins de bonne volonté.

Lorsque minuit sonna, le chanteur du groupe souhaita une bonne saint Valentin à tous les amoureux avant de commencer un slow. A ce moment, sans que personne ne le remarque, Harry se pencha vers Ginny et lui susurra un 'Bonne saint Valentin ma jolie fée !' à peine audible. Pansy sauta au coup de Drago sous l'œil haineux de Hermione. Mais au moment où, la serpentarde voulut l'embrasser, il tourna vite la tête pour que le baiser atterrisse sur sa joue. A ce moment, il croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui fit un sourire rassurant pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était habitué aux essais de Pansy et qu'elle ne risquait pas de réussir.

Vers une heure du matin, Luna et Neville décidèrent d'aller se coucher tandis que Harry et Ginny se rendirent discrètement dans la salle sur demande. Hermione et Ron préférèrent rester prétextant ne pas être fatigués mais c'était surtout pour surveiller Drago et Blaise jusqu'au bout. Lorsque le bal fut terminé, Ron raccompagna Hermione jusque dans le hall et au moment où elle arriva devant le portrait des jumeaux elle vit Drago et Pansy devant. Cette dernière insistait pour entrer. La préfète en chef se cacha pour voir comment le beau blond allait s'en sortir.

Au même moment, Ron arriva dans un couloir et aperçu Blaise qui essayait d'échapper au bisou que Millicent essayait absolument de lui donner.

……………………………………….

Voilà !  
Alors comment trouvez-vous leurs tenues ?  
D'après-vous que va-t-il se passer dans la salle sur demande ? Comment Drago va-t-il se débarrasser de son pot de colle ambulant ? Et que va faire Ron pour aider Blaise ?  
Si vous voulez le savoir et bien rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je viens de poster la suite de mon autre histoire (un Harry/Drago, je précise) 'Tout était pourtant parfait'. Oui, je sais, il était temps ! lol.


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour à tous !

Que dire, à part que je suis navrée de cette attente ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. Je n'étais pas chez moi du WE et ensuite j'ai eu un peu la flème. Je sais c'est pas bien mais j'espère que ce chapitre réussira à me faire pardonner !

Il y a un lemon détaillé à la fin ! Je préfère prévenir pour ceux que ça dérangerait (D'un autre côté avec un rating M, fallait s'y attendre ! lol) Pour les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à **Kawille**,** MymyePotter**, **lucieb2a**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Drayanne**, **drayloveuse**, **mary** et **margallo** !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Je t'aime  
**

_Au même moment, Ron arriva dans un couloir et aperçu Blaise qui essayait d'échapper au bisou que Millicent essayait absolument de lui donner.  
_  
La jeune fille le maintenait contre le mur. Il aurait pu facilement se sortir de là car étant un homme plutôt bien fait, il avait largement assez de force pour la repousser. Mais le problème était qu'il ne devait pas être trop désagréable car il venait tout juste de faire croire à sa soumission envers Voldemort. En la repoussant trop fort, il risquait quelle se venge. Il avait tellement peur de se faire démasquer qu'il en était à se demander si il ne devait pas se laisser embrasser pour ensuite avoir la paix.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller nous coucher. » Tenta tout de même le jeune homme.

« Oh oui ! Mais comment va-t-on se débarrasser des autres dans ta chambre ? » Oh non ! Elle croyait qu'il lui faisait des avances pour qu'ils couchent ensemble. Il était vraiment mal barré.

« Heu…non Millicent, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. » Paniqua le serpentard.

« Nous pouvons entrer dans cette salle désaffecté et faire l'amour à l'intérieur ! » S'exclama-t-elle pendant que le brun faisait de son mieux pour ne pas vomir son repas à l'écoute de cette proposition.

Ron de son côté bouillait sur place. Comment cette fille pouvait croire une seule seconde plaire à Blaise. 'Il est gay ! Tu entends, gay !' Enfin c'est ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire à cette sangsue qui collait son serpentard à lui !

« Je ne suis pas sur que tes parents seraient d'accord avec ça ! »

« Oh t'es trop mignon quand tu fais ton timide Blaisounet. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour mes parents, ils ne sont pas là et de tout façon, ils seraient très heureux de me voir avec un beau sang pur comme toi ! » Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui de façon à coller sa poitrine contre le torse du jeune homme. « Et puis je suis sur que tu y prendras autant de plaisir que moi ! » Finit-elle en lui mettant littéralement la main entre les jambes.

Alors là s'en était trop pour Blaise ! Il allait la renvoyer balader quand il entendit un bruit venant de la gauche.

« Oh comme c'est mignon ! Zabini a trouvé une nouvelle petite amie ! » C'était Ron qui venait d'intervenir pour le plus grand plaisir du serpentard.

« Fiche nous la paix Weasley ! » Répliqua dès aussitôt Millicent.

« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait en plus ! Pas capable de te défendre tout seul ! » Captant le signal du rouquin Blaise intervint pour agrandir le conflit.

« Je vais te montrer moi si je ne peux pas me défendre tout seul ! » Dit-il en sortant sa baguette. « Millicent rentre dans la salle commune ! » Rajouta-t-il en fixant Ron qui avait également sortit sa baguette pour faire plus crédible.

« Mais Blaisou ! Et notre soirée ! »

« Il en va de mon honneur et du tien ! Tu rentres tout de suite et tu ne m'attends pas ! » Le ton était devenu ferme.

Millicent opina de la tête et partit. Blaise savait qu'elle ferait ce qu'il dit car étant un serpentard, elle pensait qu'il se battrait avec Ron. Elle accepta aussi de ne pas l'attendre car au cas où il subirait lui aussi quelques sorts, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie faible. Donc elle partit déçu mais aussi très heureuse car elle croyait qu'il avait fait ça par amour pour elle et qu'il voulait défendre son honneur.

Une fois seuls, Ron et Blaise rangèrent leurs baguettes et se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Une fois calmé, Blaise s'approcha du gryffondor.

« Merci ! Vraiment merci ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'aurait fait si tu n'étais pas intervenu. »

« C'est l'impression que j'ai eu ! »

« Ca faisait longtemps que tu nous observais ? »

« Assez pour savoir qu'elle t'aurais violé avec ou sans ton consentement ! » Dit Ron en blaguant.

« Je crois qu'elle aurait eu quelques petits problèmes pour y arriver ! »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? » Blaise se rapprocha encore plus de Ron de façon à n'être séparé que de quelques centimètres de lui.

« Et bien je crois qu'elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à faire monter une partie de mon anatomie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » Lui dit-il sous le ton de la confidence ce qui fit rougir le roux.

« Ah…heu…oui….je pense que je vois. »

_'Si tu veux faire celui qui ne comprend jamais rien, fais comme tu veux Ron ! Mais une chose est sur, Blaise est quelqu'un de bien et à attendre trop tu risques de le perdre !' _Cette phrase dite par Hermione quelques heures plus tôt lui revenait sans cesse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sur qu'il avait remarqué, contrairement à ce que pouvait croire Hermione que le brun lui faisait des avances de temps en temps. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était juste un jeu pour le serpentard ou si il était sérieux. Après tout, Blaise blaguait souvent. Et puis, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait lui ! Avant de sympathiser avec le serpentard, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être attiré par un homme. Mais c'est vrai qu'il fallait admettre que Blaise dégageait vraiment quelque chose. Il était dur de résister à son magnétisme. _'Tu te poses trop de questions Ron'_ Ca c'était la voix d'Harry qu'il eu l'impression d'entendre.

Quand il réagit, il s'aperçu que le serpentard était toujours près de lui et le regardait avec intensité comme-ci il chercherait à le sonder.

« Je….tu…. »

« Oui ? »

« Embrasses moi. » Chuchota le gryffondor. Dire que Blaise fut surprit serait un euphémisme. Lui qui avait voulu juste taquiner Ron au début. Cependant il se reprit bien vite. Après tout il était un serpentard !

« Tu es sur ? » Préféra-t-il demander. Il rêvait tellement de cet instant depuis plusieurs mois qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher en comprenant mal ou en se faisant rejeter.

« S'il te plais. » Supplia le gryffondor. « Pendant que j'en ai encore le courage. » Suite à cette supplique Blaise acquiesça.

Il se rapprocha encore mélangeant son souffle à celui du roux. Il le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux pour y voir si il ne changerait pas d'avis. Comme pour répondre à cette prière silencieuse Ron ferma les yeux. Quand il captura enfin ses lèvres délicieuses qu'il rêvait tant de prendre possession, le cœur de Blaise fit un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine.

Au début Ron ne réagit pas trop car il était trop surprit de la douceur avec laquelle Blaise bougeait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lui qui pensait qu'embrasser un garçon serait moins doux qu'avec une fille et bien il se trompait lourdement. Puis il passa ses bras autour du coup du serpentard qui, lui, les avaient passés dans son dos et commença à répondre doucement au baiser. Quand Blaise passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il n'hésita pas en se disant que si le reste était aussi bon, il ne risquait pas d'être déçu. Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, une explosion de sensations vint prendre possession de lui. Le baiser se fit caressant et ils se délectèrent du goût de l'autre pendant un très long moment.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il était sûrement très tard. Ron regarda Blaise soudain gêné de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je…c'était…. »

« Génial ! » Termina le serpentard.

« Oui. » Ce fut tout ce que pu répondre le gryffondor. Oh oui c'était génial ! Et encore plus même ! Mais il ne savait pas trop comment faire maintenant qu'il avait reprit ses esprits. « Je pense que je devrais aller me coucher. »

« Oui bien sur. On se voit demain ? » Demanda Blaise, un brin anxieux.

« Bien sur. »

« Seuls ? Je veux dire que tout les deux ? » Ron acquiesça en se demandant s'il ne faisait pas une bêtise. Enfin la bêtise avait le don d'être adorable.

« Bon et bien à demain. » Il commença à partir quand Blaise le retint par le bras. Il le regarda intensément comme pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Pour toute réponse, le brun l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de répliquer une dernière phrase et de s'éloigner.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt, demain, de faire comme-ci rien ne s'était passé ! » Et il disparu au détour d'un couloir en laissant Ron abasourdit. 

…

Au même moment Harry et Ginny, étaient dans les bars l'un de l'autre sur un lit. Ils avaient décidé pour la saint Valentin de dormir ensemble. La salle sur demande était magnifiquement décorée. Un immense lit trônait au milieu de la pièce et des pétales de roses rouges étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

« Joyeuse saint valentin ma jolie fée. » Dit Harry en tendant un paquet à la jeune fille. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et y découvrit un parfum sorcier. Il avait pour particularité de s'adapter directement à l'humeur de la personne.

« Oh merci Harry ! Mais tu es fou ! Ça a du te coûter une fortune. Tu me gâtes trop ! »

« J'en ai envie. Et puis je n'ai jamais pu offrir ou recevoir de cadeaux quand j'étais jeune donc maintenant j'en profite. »

« A ton tour ! » Il lui sourit et déballa le cadeau. C'était une gourmette en argent avec son prénom de graver dessus. Elle était toute en simplicité et finesse.

« Oh Ginny elle est splendide ! » il la retourna et il eu la surprise d'y voir marqué autre chose. 'Je t'aime'. Il resta quelques minutes interdit. S'était une jolie déclaration d'amour. Au bout d'un moment, il releva les yeux vers sa Ginny qui ne savait pas trop comment prendre son mutisme. Cependant il lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma Ginny. Tu comptes tellement pour moi ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Si je devais te perdre, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas. »

« Oh Harry ! » Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime….. » Lui répéta-t-il continuellement.

« Oh moi aussi Harry, je t'aime plus que tout ! » Cette remarque le fit rire. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient jeunes mais ils savaient aussi que leur amour était sincère et pure.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et entamèrent une longue séance de câlins. Ils se déshabillèrent tout doucement prenant le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre à l'aide de caresses et de baisers humides. Une fois nus, ils se caressèrent jusqu'à la jouissance mais n'allèrent pas plus loin. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlés lors d'un câlin qui devenait de plus en plus poussé et avaient décidé d'y aller très doucement. Etant inexpérimenté en la matière tous les deux, ils avaient décidé d'apprendre ensemble à se découvrir. Quand Ginny en avait parlé à Harry il lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait pas forcément besoin de la pénétration pour amener à un orgasme. Alors maintenant, ils apprenaient ensemble comment le corps de l'autre réagissait à telle ou telle caresse. S'en était devenu un jeu. Un jeu certes mais un jeu très agréable ! Ensuite ils s'endormirent tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enchantés d'avoir partagé un moment intime ensemble. Le lendemain, ils se réveilleraient un sourire béat aux lèvres. 

…

Quelques heures plus tôt, Drago avait du mal à se débarrasser de Pansy.

« Non Pansy ! »

« Mais s'il te plaît Draguichou, j'aimerais voir ta chambre moi. » Supplia la serpentard.

« Non ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'en ai pas envie ! Et de tout façon je suis fatigué ! »

« Tu ne dis pas toujours ça quand c'est pour coucher avec tes pouffes ! » S'énerva-t-elle. Drago qui commençait à être agacé, se rapprocha dangereusement de sa cavalière.

« Bon c'est bon j'en ai marre ! Ecoute moi bien Pansy ! Je suis peut-être obligé de me marier avec toi mais ne te fais aucune illusion, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais ! » Cingla-t-il.

Pansy le regarda horrifiée par ces paroles, des larmes commençaient à couler au coin de ses yeux.

« De tout façon, je m'en fiche ! Cet été tu seras à moi ! » Dit-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« Alors ça tu peux toujours rêver ! » mais la serpentarde était déjà loin. Par contre Hermione avait entendue et un grand sourire ornait à présent ses lèvres. « Tu peux sortir de ta cachette Hermione. » la concernée sursauta à l'entente de son prénom.

« Tu savais que j'étais là ? »

« Non, j'ai juste aperçu le bas de ta robe quand Pansy s'est enfuit. »

« Tu n'as pas été très gentil avec elle ! »

« Et ça ne te fais pas plaisir du tout ? » Interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil septique.

« Je te mentirais en te disant que non car elle m'a énervée toute la soirée à te coller comme ça ! » Drago rigola de la jalousie de sa petite amie tout entrant dans leur appartement.

A peine la porte fermée, Drago se jeta directement sur la gryffondor pour lui ravir ses lèvres. Kovu, couché dans son panier, les regarda du coin de l'œil en se disant que ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il aurait le droit à des caresses. Son maître avait l'air plutôt de vouloir les faire à sa maîtresse. Il poussa un soupir de résignation et se pelotonna à nouveau dans son panier pour continuer sa nuit.

« Et bien, je vous sens bien pressé jeune homme ! »

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! J'ai eu envie de t'enlever cette robe toute la soirée ! »

« Ah oui tant que ça ! »

« Oh oui et encore plus ! »

Et sans plus attendre il prit la brune dans ses bras pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et se positionna au dessus d'elle. Il commença à lui enlever doucement ses chaussures pendant qu'Hermione prononçait un sort pour se décoiffer et surtout enlever les barrettes qui pourrait lui faire mal. Ensuite il la releva, en lui demandant l'autorisation muette de lui ôter se robe. Elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge, la robe n'ayant pas de bretelles. Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit doucement. Il défit lentement la fermeture et descendit encore plus délicatement la robe découvrant une jolie petite poitrine ronde et ferme. A cette vue, le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra. Il avait déjà vu plus d'une fille nue mais là c'était différent, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille.

Une fois la robe totalement retirée, Hermione lui enleva sa chemise et son pantalon. Il se remit au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement faisant passer toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à se moment présent. Ils savaient tout les deux que cette fois-ci ils iraient plus loin que de simples caresses. Quand il quitta sa bouche, se fut pour parsemer son coup de multiples baisers papillons. Tout en explorant sa poitrine de ses mains, il se délecta des frissons qui parcouraient la jeune fille et qui faisaient pointer ses tétons sous l'excitation. Petit à petit, ses lèvres prirent la place de ses mains et Hermione ne pu retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps tout en caressant la chevelure soyeuse de son futur amant. C'était trop bon.

Après avoir passé un moment à se délecter de la poitrine de sa jolie brune, Drago continua à descendre plus bas. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de son ventre et taquina un peu son nombril. Au moment où il arriva à la dernière barrière de tissu, il releva la tête pour savoir si il pouvait continuer. N'étant pas sur de sa voix, Hermione lui fit un signe de tête en signe d'approbation. Il lui sourit doucement avant d'enlever la culotte de la jeune fille. Une fois retirée, il l'observa pendant quelques minutes avec un sourire sincère sur le visage. Cependant, il pensa tout de même à prendre sa baguette et à lancer un sort de contraception et de protection de maladies sur leurs deux corps avant de reprendre sa contemplation.

« Tu es magnifique Hermione. » Dit-il sérieusement ce qui la fit beaucoup rougir.

Après l'avoir embrassée, il redescendit vers l'intimité encore vierge de la jeune fille. Il lui écarta légèrement les cuisses et se mit à donner une plusieurs baisers dessus. Ensuite pour le plus grand étonnement mais également plaisir de la jeune fille, il goûta avec soin son intimité savourant l'humidité de la rouge et or.

« Oh Merlin ! » Fut se que cria Hermione lorsqu'il plongea un doigt en elle, tout en continuant à lui titiller son clitoris. Au bout de quelques aller et retour, elle poussa un gémissement tel qui confirma au beau blond qu'elle venait d'avoir un orgasme.

Elle mit quelques minutes à se calmer mais quand le jeune serpentard s'allongea à côté d'elle, elle lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser avec ardeur.

« Maintenant à ton tour, beau blond ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé. » Répondit Drago bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

« Et si j'en ai envie ? »

« Alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre ! » Dit-t-il en se réinstallant plus confortablement.

Elle parsema également le torse ferme et imberbe de Drago. Prenant soins de s'attarder sur ses tétons et son nombril comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes avant avec elle. Une fois arrivée à son boxer, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de libérer la belle érection du serpentard. Elle fut immédiatement fascinée par cette verge tendue devant elle. Elle la caressa tout d'abord délicatement ne faisant même pas attention aux gémissements et suppliques de son amant. Quand elle revint enfin à la réalité, elle la prit entièrement dans sa main et commença à faire des vas et viens plus prononcés. Elle ne savait pas si elle s'y prenait bien mais en tout cas Drago semblait apprécier. Quand une goûte perla au bout du sexe, elle fut tout de suite attirée et la lécha.

De son côté, Drago croyait devenir fou. Hermione était peut-être inexpérimentée mais elle savait comment s'y prendre et allait le rendre fou, ça s'était sur ! Il se demanda même un instant si elle n'avait pas lu un bouquin l'à dessus tellement elle s'y prenait bien pour l'exciter encore plus.

Voyant que le serpentard appréciait ça, Hermione décida de savourer encore plus profondément le sexe du jeune homme. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'hésita pas à le prendre dans bouche et faire quelques vas et viens quelque peu maladroit certes mais tellement bons.

« Oh….hum….oui »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Oh oui ! Vas y continue s'il te plait… »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et continua sa douce torture. Par contre au moment où Drago allait venir, il l'arrêta, lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas venir comme ça. Elle comprit immédiatement et se laissa faire quand il se replaça au dessus d'elle.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Viens. » Fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Alors il commença doucement à entrer en elle avec lenteur et délicatesse. La jeune file se crispa un peu sous la douleur mais l'embrassa pour le rassurer et lui indiquer de continuer tout de même. Une fois totalement en elle, il s'immobilisa le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence, bien que ce fût un vrai supplice pour lui, elle était si étroite. Ce fut Hermione qui donna le premier coup de hanche pour l'inciter à bouger. La douleur était toujours présente mais elle le voulait plus que tout. Il bougea avec précaution en elle pour ne pas trop la brusquer. Par contre, au moment où il entendit le premier gémissement de plaisir de la jeune fille, il accéléra le rythme. Hermione commença à prendre beaucoup de plaisir à se que lui faisait Drago. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une petite chaleur se rependre en elle signe qu'elle venait d'atteindre l'orgasme pour la deuxième fois ce soir là. Peu de temps après, ce fut Drago qui se déversa en elle en jouissant dans un long râle de plaisir.

Bien sur, pour Hermione, ce deuxième orgasme fut beaucoup moins fort que le premier mais elle fut déjà heureuse car d'après ce qu'elle avait pu lire peu de jeunes filles en avaient un lors de leur premier rapport. Et sa douleur s'était vite atténuée face à la tendresse du serpentard. Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy soit si prévenant et attentionné quand ils feraient l'amour. Mais voilà la différence, pour la première fois de sa vie le beau blond venait de faire l'amour à quelqu'un à qui il tenait particulièrement.

Drago se retira doucement d'elle et s'allongea à côté avant de prononcer un sort de nettoyage sur eux. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie. Puis elle se cala confortablement contre l'épaule du beau blond s'apaisant au rythme de la respiration régulière de son amant. Ils ne parlèrent pas, restant dans leur monde.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-elle tout bas croyant que Drago avait rejoint les bras de Morphée avant de s'endormir à son tour. Cependant Drago ne dormait pas encore et si la chambre avait été éclairée à se moment là, on aurait pu le voir ouvrir les yeux en grand et montrer son étonnement.

……………………………………………..

Voilà !  
Bon et bien là j'ai besoin de vos reviews car c'est mon premier lemon et je ne sais pas si c'est bien !  
Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite mais en fait je le suis rarement !  
Dites moi aussi ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre. Le moment Blaise/Ron (que perso, j'adore particulièrement !) et Ginny/Harry.  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera 'A la découverte de son animagus !'


	38. Chapter 38

Hello tout le monde !

Tout d'abord merci à **akima1**, **Mounette**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Drayanne**, **lucieb2a**, **BetsieSnape** et **drayloveuse** pour leurs reviews !

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre car on y découvre les animagus !!!!!

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………..

**A la découverte de son animagus !**

Après la révélation d'Hermione, Drago eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Pour ne pas changer, il se posait beaucoup trop de questions. En fait, Il ne s'était jamais autant prit la tête avec ses sentiments depuis qu'il avait commencé à vivre avec la gryffondor. Oh ça oui, il tenait énormément à la jeune fille mais était-ce de l'amour ? D'un côté, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas du tout la quitter. Il se sentait trop bien avec elle pour ne serait-ce que le concevoir ! De plus, le moment qu'il venait de partager avec elle était certainement le plus agréable qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Il avait beau avoir déjà couché avec un bon nombre de filles, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, fait l'amour. Mais d'un autre côté tout ça le faisait paniquer. Il avait l'impression que ça allait trop vite et qu'il s'engageait dans quelque chose que, pour une fois, il ne contrôlait pas. Ce n'était pas évident car il n'était jamais tombé amoureux ! Et puis, comment réagir avec elle ? Il n'allait tout de même pas redevenir distant ! Car là c'était sur, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt. Et de tout façon, il n'avait pas envie de redevenir le Drago Malefoy froid avec elle. Non ça il ne le pouvait pas !

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la jolie gryffondor qui se mit à bouger dans son sommeil. Il la regarda dormir pendant un long moment et au final se dit qu'il se posait trop de questions. Après tout, Hermione avait dit ça croyant qu'il dormait. Il décida de faire comme-ci il n'avait rien entendu mais se promit tout de même d'en parler au plus vite à Blaise car là, il avait un grand besoin de conseils. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la rouge et or et la suivit dans les bras de morphée.

Cependant, seulement une heure après avoir trouvé le sommeil, ils se réveillèrent en temps dans un sursaut. Ils se détaillèrent du regard pendant un moment avant que la jeune fille finisse par couper court au silence.

« Tu as vu toi aussi ? »

« Oui et je suis sûr que c'était toi et moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis totalement sûr ! » Répondit le beau blond.

« Tu as bien vu comme moi alors ! J'étais un chat et… »

« Et moi un loup ! » Termina le serpentard.

« Oui. »

C'était le premier flash qu'ils recevaient et ce n'était même pas au moment où ils devaient faire leur exercice de relaxation du soir qu'ils l'avaient eu. Ils en furent au début surpris mais Hermione se rappela très vite que Harry leur avait dit que ça pouvait arriver pendant la nuit après une émotion forte. Il était inutile de préciser ce qu'était l'émotion forte pour nos deux préfets en chef. Cependant, le plus rare était que deux personnes voient la même chose en même temps. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais même en si peu de temps ils avaient pu voir un magnifique loup au pelage blanc soyeux et aux yeux bleu acier se mettre devant une jolie petite chatte comme pour la protéger. Elle était blanche avec les pattes, le bout de la queue, le bout des oreilles ainsi que les yeux de couleur marron.

« Wouah ! Alors ça c'était trop génial comme expérience ! » S'écria Hermione. Drago la regarda sans réagir encore trop abasourdi par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Mais au bout d'un moment reprit son air malicieux.

« Et bien je suis gâté ce soir ! Tout d'abord, Cette jolie soirée de saint Valentin avec un dessert plus qu'agréable puis la découverte de notre animagus ! Moi je dis triple Wouah ! »

« Pourquoi triple ? Ça ne fait que deux évènements ! » Rigola la gryffondor.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne vais pas fêter ça ! » Dit-il avec un air coquin. Hermione comprit directement l'allusion.

« Et tu comptes faire comment ? » Continua-t-elle en faisant l'innocente.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se colla encore plus à sa petite amie pour lui faire comprendre à quel point une activité plus sportive ferait du bien à une certaine partie de son anatomie. Elle rigola mais ne protesta pas pour autant. Ils firent donc l'amour pour la deuxième fois et ce fut encore meilleur que la première. Surtout pour la gryffondor qui eu beaucoup moins mal lorsque Drago entra en elle. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme, elle se dit que décidément, elle était devenue accro au serpentard. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'au même moment, le serpentard en question, pensait exactement comme elle et que finalement il avait peut-être plus de sentiments pour elle qu'il ne le croyait. Une fois remit de leurs émotions, le beau blond prit Hermione dans ses bras.

« En tout cas, c'est bizarre, on aurait dit que tu t'étais mis devant comme pour me protéger de quelque chose ! » Dit-elle.

« Oui c'est l'impression que j'ai eu aussi. »

« Tu crois que c'est un signe ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Par contre, je n'ai pas vu de quoi tu semblais vouloir me protéger. »

« Moi non plus. Tu crois que les flashs veulent dire quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. En tout cas, j'irais me renseigner auprès de Harry pour en savoir plus. Il y a probablement quelque chose là-dessus dans son livre. »

« Fais comme tu veux ! Mais je suis tout de même soulagé de connaître mon animagus ! Je l'aime bien et comme d'habitude je suis trop beau ! » Ce qui lui valut un tape sur la tête. « Mais euh ! Ose dire que c'est faux ! »

« Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais ! »

« Non et je sais que tu n'en as pas envie ! »Répondit-il confiant.

« Peut-être mais je trouve que tu en profites un peu trop ! »

« Et oui, je ne suis pas serpentard pour rien ! Mais toi aussi tu étais très belle. J'ai hâte de te voir en chat car tu avais l'air vraiment toute douce à caresser. Un peu comme maintenant ! » Lui dit-il en lui frôlant la hanche du bout des doigts ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur le pire des serpentards moi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux je suis irrésistible ! » Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à se débordement de narcissisme. 

…

Le lendemain, Harry et Ginny décidèrent de passer le jour de saint Valentin, seuls dans la salle sur demande. Hermione et Drago firent de même en restant tous les deux dans leurs appartements à faire l'amour ou se câliner toute la journée. Le cours d'entraînement avec Thonks et lupin avait été annulé Car le loup garou avait décidé d'emmener sa belle à la mer pour une journée romantique à souhait ! Pour une fois que la pleine lune ne venait pas tout gâcher, ils allaient en profiter.

…

Après avoir reçu un hibou de Blaise, Ron le rejoignit dans la même couloir que la veille lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Le brun était le premier à être là. Au moment où le roux arriva, il ne su pas trop comment se comporter. Il avait très peu dormit car il s'était prit la tête toute la nuit avec ça pour finir par décider de suivre son instinct et ses envies donc de tenter quelque chose avec le serpentard mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Blaise, il sentit tout de suite l'angoisse de celui-ci. C'est vrai que jusqu'ici, il avait été un peu lunatique avec lui et il comprenait sa réaction.

De son côté, Blaise avait vraiment peur que Ron le rejette et lui dise qu'il avait fait une erreur la nuit dernière et qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ou l'approcher. Voyant les criantes du serpentard, Ron, en courageux gryffondor, prit la main du brun et l'emmena dans la classe vide située tout près pour ne pas être vu des autres. Ce geste eu pour bénéfice de détendre le serpentard.

Une fois dans la salle, ils se lâchèrent la main et se regardèrent pendant un long moment sans rien faire, mais un étrange sourire timide ornait leurs lèvres. Blaise ne tenta rien car il préférait laisser Ron faire le premier pas. Et pour la deuxième fois, le rouquin prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le serpentard pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Blaise fut ravit de cette initiative et répondit hâtivement au baiser et d'ailleurs lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il avait un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

« Je peux te dire que c'est la plus belle des saint Valentin que je n'ai jamais passé ! » lui dit-il.

« Et moi également, bien que c'est également la plus étrange ! » Cette remarque fit rire le brun. « Je pense que nous devrions tout de même parler. »

« Bien sur. Je sais que pour toi ça ne doit pas être évident. »

« Oui, enfin disons que c'est tout nouveau pour moi mais j'ai quand même envie d'essayer. » Autre grand sourire de Blaise. « Par contre je veux bien en parler à Harry, Hermione et Ginny mais c'est tout. Enfin si tu veux en parler à Malefoy, c'est ok mais je veux y aller doucement pour l'instant. »

« Ca me va ! Et puis de tout façon, même si nous le voulions, on ne pourrait pas en parler à cause de Voldemort. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » Ron réfléchit quelques instant avant de reprendre timidement. « Alors on sort ensemble ? »

« Heu oui je crois qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça. » Répondit doucement le serpentard.

« Ça veut dire que si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je le fais sans te le demander ? » Continua le gryffondor sous l'œil attendrit de Blaise.

« Je peux t'assurer que tu pourras m'embrasser autant que tu veux, je ne te repousserais jamais. Mais ça doit être réciproque ! »

« Heu…. oui bien sur. » Bafouilla Ron tout rouge.

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon pour mon bien ! » Déclara Blaise avant de reprendre possession des lèvres du gryffondor.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée de la saint valentin dans cette classe à s'embrasser et discuter. Le soir même, Harry et Blaise découvraient eux aussi, leurs animagus lors de leur exercice du soir. 

…

La semaine passa relativement vite et Ron, Ginny et Luna avaient pu voir leur animagus lors de flash. Il ne manquait plus que Neville. Nous étions justement le samedi matin, dans la salle sur demande, lors de l'entraînement organisé par Harry.

« Il faut que tu te concentres Neville. Je suis sur que tu es autant capable que nous tous. » C'était Harry qui essayait de lui faire avoir un flash. Il avait remarqué que le gryffondor ne se détendait pas suffisamment. Il avait tellement peur de mal faire que ça l'empêchait de réussir. Harry lui avait demandé de se coucher et il s'était mis à genou, derrière sa tête en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage afin de lui transmettre un peu de son énergie.

« Muestro animagi »

Au début rien ne se passa mais Harry ne cessa pas de lui murmurer tout bas avec des mots réconfortants et apaisants. Ce fut au bout de douze minutes que cela marcha. Neville sursauta vivement.

« Tu l'a vu ? »

« Oui ! C'était génial ! »

« Tant mieux ! » Il se retourna vers les autres. « C'est bon nous pouvons nous raconter nos flashs puis nous pourrons passer à l'étape suivante. »

Chacun leur tour, il racontèrent leurs flashs respectifs. Harry leur apprit qu'il avait vu un chien noir qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de son parrain sauf qu'il avait des yeux verts comme les siens. Il avait remarqué qu'il se trouvait en position de défense.

« C'était bizarre, c'était comme lors d'un combat important. » Avait-il rajouté.

Ils se regardèrent tous sachant pertinemment de quel combat le flash faisait allusion.

« Et tu avais l'air comment ? » Demanda craintivement Hermione.

« Tu sais c'était rapide mais je semblais confiant et serin. Par contre, je n'avais pas l'air blessé ! » Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Mais c'était peut-être que le début ! » Continua-t-il. Ce qui lui valu plusieurs grimaces. D'exaspérations pour certains et de peur pour d'autres.

Ron expliqua qu'il s'était vu en petit écureuil roux aux yeux bleu en train de manger une noisette ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Même son côté animagus était gourmand !

« Je trouve ça drôlement mignon moi un petit écureuil ! » Lui avait glissé Blaise à l'oreille pendant que les autres étaient en train de rire. Ron ne pu s'empêcher de rougir mais fut content du compliment. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque une semaine mais il avait encore du mal à se dire que Blaise et lui formaient un couple. D'un autre côté, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus car leurs amis n'étaient pas au courant et les cours leur prenaient également beaucoup de temps.

Pour Blaise, ce fut un renard aux yeux sombre comme les siens qui lui était apparu. Par contre, son renard ne faisait rien de spécial. Il avait cru qu'il faisait la sieste jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre ses yeux pour le regarder intensément puis le flash avait prit fin.

« T'es sur que tu étais tout seul à faire la sieste Blaise ! Il n'y avait pas un autre beau renard mâle avec toi ? » Se moqua gentiment Drago.

« Non, j'étais seul ! Et je peux te dire que si je faisais la sieste avec quelqu'un, ça ne serait certainement pas avec un renard ! » Dit-il en regardant Ron. Tout le monde comprit l'allusion mais ne dit rien.

Ginny expliqua qu'elle avait vu une biche aux yeux marron qui léchait un petit lapin blessé.

« Je me demande ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ! » S'exclama Hermione. Tout le monde haussa les épaules en montrant qu'ils ne savaient pas mieux qu'elle.

« C'est peut-être en rapport avec ton futur. » Déclara Luna.

« Oui peut-être. Ce n'est pas idiot ! » Confirma Ginny dans ses pensées.

Quand à Luna, elle leur dit qu'elle avait regardé un papillon bleu aux reflets verts et violets voler permit les fleurs. Tout le monde consentit à dire que ce flash représentait réellement la serdaigle.

Neville raconta que lui aussi s'était vu en train de voler mais lui s'était à travers les nuages. Et il n'était pas un papillon mais un hibou noir avec les yeux noirs et une tache marron sur l'aile droite. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'il avait su que c'était son animagus car il avait la même tache marron sur son bras droit.

« En tout cas c'est un animagus très pratique pour espionner ! » Dit Hermione.

« Oh oui, ce sera encore mieux si tu as la même faculté de trouver une adresse comme un vrai hiboux. » continua Ron.

« C'est vrai ! Il faudra étudier ça. » Finit par dire Harry sous l'œil heureux de Neville. Il avait tellement eu peur que son animagus soit nul ou ridicule.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Drago et d'Hermione de raconter leur flash. Ils mentirent un peu en disant qu'ils l'avaient eu ensemble, certes, mais dans leur salle commune un jour où ils avaient décidé de faire le sort en même temps. Tous autres restèrent septique face à cette explication un peu tirée par les cheveux mais ne rajoutèrent rien. Le reste de la matinée se passa bien, ils continuèrent à se concentrer pour transformer un de leur membre en une partie de leur animal. Personne n'y arriva car cet exercice prenait un temps considérable et ils savaient qu'ils n'y parviendraient pas avant un mois. Par contre, une fois ceci réussit, tout irait plus vite et il ne le faudrait au maximum un mois pour pouvoir se transformer complètement.

Une fois la séance finit, Blaise demanda à Drago de venir avec lui dans sa salle commune pour parler tandis que Ron en profita aussi pour demander à Harry, Hermione et Ginny de rester un peu avec lui dans la salle sur demande.

…………………………………………..

Voilà !  
Alors que pensez-vous des animagus ? Ca fait super longtemps que je me prends la tête avec ça ! Presque depuis le début de ma fiction. C'est-à-dire dix mois quand même ! lol

Au début, j'avais pris des animaux du style : tigre, lion, panthère,… mais ensuite j'ai pensé que c'était trop ! Et puis, surtout pas très pratique. Un tigre c'est magnifique mais ce n'est pas très discret ! lol. Et surtout, pourquoi prendre toujours les plus majestueux et pourquoi pas des animaux plus ordinaires qui ne sont pas forcément moins intéressant !

Ensuite j'avais pensé à des animaux magiques du style hippogriffe ou licorne mais je ne m'y connaissais pas assez.  
J'ai adoré écrire le moment entre Ron et Blaise, surtout quand Ron demande si il peut l'embrasser quand il veut ! Je me suis trop amusée. C'est peut-être un peu cucu mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas mes choix d'animagus, je vais vous expliquer mes raisons avant que vous ne me donniez des protestations sur mes choix ! lol. Non, je peux comprendre que vous ne soyez pas d'accord avec mes choix mais moi je les aime bien et j'ai envie de vous expliquer pourquoi après de très longues hésitations, j'ai finit par choisir ceux là.

**Harry :** Quand j'ai dis qu'il ressemblait à Sirius ce n'est que pour le côté poils noirs ébouriffé et pas pour la personnalité ! (Et je précise le chien Sirius du film HP3 et pas HP5 celui-là est moche !) Bien sur que pour moi, Sirius et Harry n'ont rien avoir avec l'autre caractériellement. Mais tous les chiens ne se ressemblent pas ! Sirius est, pour moi, un chien foufou qui aime surtout s'amuser. (Vous voyez le chien qui aime faire des bêtises. lol) Quand à Harry, toujours pour moi, il est loyal, fidèle, veut toujours protéger les siens et en même temps à beaucoup besoin d'affection. (Il en a tellement manqué, le pauvre !) Et je peux vous dire que là, il en existe des chiens comme cela, le mien par ex !

**Drago :** Quoi mieux qu'un loup beau et majestueux. J'ai une image d'un loup assez fier et arrogant. Et puis, je le vois comme un chef de meute qui protège les siens mais à qui il faut obéir.

**Hermione :** Pour moi c'est un mélange entre le chat sauvage (avec son caractère on imagine mal autre chose ! lol) et le chat d'appartement. Dans ma fiction elle à toujours un côté solitaire comme le chat, renfermée dans ses bouquins. Mais elle aime aussi beaucoup quand on la cajole. (Surtout depuis qu'elle est avec Drago !)

**Ron :** Il représente vraiment le côté tout mignon de l'écureuil. Mais l'écureuil a un sale caractère et est intrépide par moment tout comme Ron. Mais je le vois aussi comme celui dans : L'age de glace (si vous l'avez vu) Prêt à tout pour avoir sa noisette. 

**Blaise :** Pour lui c'est tout simple Quand on parle du renard on dit souvent qu'il est rusé et que c'est un sacré filou ! J'ai trouvé que ça correspondait totalement au Blaise de mon histoire !

**Luna :** Pour le papillon, j'ai pensé à certaines espèces qui parcourent des tonnes de kilomètres en peu de temps donc qui ont un côté fort et aventureux avec en même temps une apparence fragile. J'ai trouvé que ça correspondait bien à Luna. Le papillon est certes un animal assez fragile, cependant je pense que l'animagus de Rita Skeeter est peut-être moche mais à un côté également fragile (facile à écraser) mais la femme en elle-même en est loin. Pour ce qui est de la personnalité du papillon, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment elle est ! lol. Pourtant, le papillon est pour moi en rapport avec le côté rêveur de Luna de mon histoire. Il a un côté voyageur et magique.

**Ginny :** Une biche a un côté vulnérable, mais Ginny sous ses aspects de grande dure à tout même un côté fragile et surtout à cause de la menace qui pèse sur elle si Voldemort apprenait sa relation avec Harry. Enfin c'est comme ça que je me l'imagine dans ma fiction. Mais en pensant à une biche c'est plus au côté maternelle que j'ai pensé. Je l'imagine un peu comme sa mère, dure mais aussi une mère protégeant ses petits. Je ne connais pas non plus la personnalité d'une biche mais je l'imagine débrouillarde et maternelle comme je m'imagine Ginny.

**Neville : **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le jour où j'ai eu l'idée d'un hibou pour lui, après je n'ai pas pu me l'enlever de la tête. Peut-être le côté fidèle de Hedwige mélangé avec le côté maladroit de Erol, plus une pointe du côté fragile et petit de Coq. Je trouvais que ça lui allait à merveille.

Voilà ! Si vous avez eu le courage de lire ça et bien je dis chapeau bas !

Maintenant, ce sont mes choix et vous n'êtes pas obliger de les partager. Mais je trouvais nécessaire de vous faire partager mes raisons.


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre où Ron et Blaise apprenne leur nouvelle relation à leurs amis !

Merci à **Lola**, **Drayanne**, **Clochette-la-fee**, **drayloveuse**,** Lana NEMESIS**, **lucieb2a **et **Kawille** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………….

**Ce n'est pas trop tôt !**

Une fois la séance finit, Blaise demanda à Drago de venir avec lui dans sa salle commune pour parler tandis que Ron en profita aussi pour demander à Harry, Hermione et Ginny de rester un peu avec lui dans la salle sur demande.

Une fois dans la salle commune les deux serpentards s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils et Drago demanda à Dobby de leur apporter des boissons et quelques gâteaux.

« Granger te laisse utiliser les elfes aussi facilement ? » Dit Blaise en haussant un sourcil septique.

« Bah heu oui enfin il faut que je sois poli et gentil avec sinon j'ai le droit à une scène ! » Le brun rigola sous cette remarque.

« Et depuis quand, tu as peur qu'une fille te fasse une scène ? » Continua le brun amusé par la situation. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de lancer Drago sur le sujet. Il avait comprit depuis longtemps qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux préfets en chef. Il était même sur qu'il sortaient ensemble mais depuis quand, ça il n'en avait aucune idée.

Drago hésita un moment avant de répondre à son ami. Il ne savait pas si il devait lui dire la vérité sans en avoir parlé auparavant à Hermione mais après tout, il ne s'était pas dit la semaine d'avant qu'il avait besoin des conseils de Blaise. En plus, il en avait déjà marre de devoir ce cacher et à Blaise encore plus qu'aux autres. « Et bien depuis environ deux mois. » Finit-il par dire.

« Alors on y vient enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Sourit Blaise.

« De quoi ? » S'étonna soudain le préfet en chef. Il n'avait pourtant encore rien dit à son ami.

« C'est simple, du fait que tu aimes beaucoup notre jolie préfète en chef. » Drago se rembrunît un peu. « Quoi ? Tu grognes pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai dit qu'elle était jolie ou parce que j'ai tout découvert sans que tu me le dises ? » Nouveau grognement de Drago.

« Oui enfin, si tu veux tout savoir ça fait deux mois qu'elle et moi on sort ensemble ! Et non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu la trouves jolie car tu es gay donc il n'y a aucun risque ! » Devant l'air abasourdit de Blaise Drago ricana et continua. « Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il te met dans cet état ? Le fait qu'elle et moi on soit ensemble ou le fait que je sois avec une fille depuis aussi longtemps sans que je ne l'ai pas encore jeté ? » Cette fois-ci le brun pouffa. Drago avait réussit à retourner la situation à son avantage, comme d'habitude. Non ce qui avait étonné Blaise était bien sur le fait que Drago soit depuis si longtemps avec quelqu'un. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« La deuxième ! » Déclara-t-il pour finir. Drago rigola et entreprit de lui raconter tout depuis le début jusqu'au fameux 'je t'aime'.

« Et bien c'est elle qui t'a offert Kovu ! Wouah ! » S'exclama Blaise en caressant justement le chien. « En tout cas, elle ne t'aime pas de la semaine dernière. » Drago haussa un sourcil septique et Blaise en voyant ça, leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle ! Regarde le cadeau de noël qu'elle t'a offert ! Il a tout de même une grande signification. Et puis il y a aussi sa jalousie. Mais c'est sans compter le fait qu'elle s'est offerte à toi. Tu sais c'est le genre de fille qui le fait que si elle est prête et qu'elle aime la personne ! Quand à toi, je suis sur que tu l'aimes aussi ! »

« Et qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ? »

« Et bien ça se voit quand tu parles d'elle ou que tu la regarde tout simplement ! D'après toi comment j'ai pu deviner que vous étiez ensemble ? Mais le problème est que tu n'as jamais appris à le dire ou tout simplement à le ressentir. Donc c'est pour ça que tu paniques. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais moins te prendre la tête et suivre ton cœur. Le 'je t'aime' viendra après et sûrement au moment où tu ne t'y attendras le moins. »

« Ça se voit tant que ça, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ? » Paniqua soudain le beau blond.

« Mais non t'inquiètes pas, vous jouez très bien la comédie devant les autres élèves ! Mais un œil avisé comme moi, qui passe beaucoup de temps avec vous a pu facilement voir qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié entre vous ! »

« Et bien Blaise, je ne te savais pas aussi philosophe et romantique ! » Taquina le préfet en chef.

« C'est peut-être parce que j'ai enfin obtenu ce que je voulais ! » Ca y est ! On y était. Il allait avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il était avec Ron.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Drago regarda Blaise qui avait à présent un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. « Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Me dis pas que toi et la belette…. »

« Eh ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » S'emporta tout de suite le brun en coupant son ami.

« Désolé une mauvaise habitude ! Donc toi et Weasley vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Oui ! » S'écria le brun tout heureux.

« Et bien félicitation ! Et racontes moi comment vous en êtes arrivés là ! »

Blaise entreprit donc d'expliquer à Drago la façon dont il avait réussit à persuader son rouquin de sortir avec lui. Les moyens utilisés pour le rendre jaloux de son frère, des allusions lancées par moments, des frôlements ou caresses faites et des bisous au coin des lèvres. Et cela, bien entendu, fait en tout innocence. Drago s'amusa beaucoup à écouter son ami raconter comme il s'y était prit pour faire tourner son rouquin en bourrique.

« En tout cas, tu n'es pas un serpentard pour rien toi ! »

« Et très fier de l'être ! »

« J'espère bien ! Je suis très content pour toi et ce qui est bien c'est qu'on aura plus besoin de se cacher entre nous car je suppose que ton petit ami doit avoir le même genre de conversation avec ses amis en ce moment ! Et si Weasley leur parle de toi, Hermione leur parlera aussi de nous. »

« Je pense que tu supposes bien ! »

**…**

Un peu plus loin dans la salle sur demande, Harry, Hermione, Ginny attendaient que Ron leur explique la raison de cette petite réunion. Harry avait bien remarqué que son ami était un peu dans la lune depuis le bal de la saint Valentin mais il mettait ça sur le compte du prochain match de Quidditch qui avait lieu la semaine d'après contre serdaigle. Ginny par contre se demandait bien ce que son frère avait à leur dire. Quand à Hermione, après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le rouquin la semaine d'avant, elle se doutait que cette petite réunion avait un rapport avec son attirance pour le beau et ténébreux serpentard.

« Qu'as-tu de si important à nous dire Ron ? » demanda gentiment Ginny coupant Ron dans son débat intérieur sur la meilleure manière de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

« Et bien vous vous rappelez que au début de l'année scolaire, j'ai eu beaucoup de petites amies ? » Commença-t-il par dire pour amener le sujet.

« Bien sur Ron ! On s'en souvient très bien ! D'ailleurs tu les collectionnais à ce moment là ! » Le taquina Harry.

« Oh oui ! Et tu commençais à te faire des ennemis parmi de nombreuses filles ! Même que mon amie Emy me demande régulièrement si elle a encore une chance avec toi ! » Continua Ginny.

« Oui je sais, mais à cette époque je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais. » Tous le regardèrent faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. « Ne vous méprenez pas. J'avais vraiment envie de sortir avec toutes ses filles. Et je n'étais pas du genre à vouloir une collection. Mais autant je les trouvais très jolie et elles m'attiraient beaucoup, autant une fois que j'avais ce que je voulais, elle devaient vides à mes yeux. Je sais ce n'est pas très sympa ce que je dis mais c'est la pure vérité. » Il s'arrêta pour voir comment réagissaient ses amis. Il fut heureux de constater qu'ils l'encourageaient à continuer. « Vous vous souvenez aussi que vous m'aviez conseillé de faire une pause et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en moi. » Tout le monde acquiesça. « Et bien c'est la meilleure chose que vous avez pu me conseiller car en prenant mes distances j'ai pu me retrouver. »

« Je suis heureux que nos conseils t'aient servit. » Lui dit Harry.

« Mais maintenant tu sais quel était le problème ? » Demanda doucement Ginny.

« Oui je le sais très bien ! En fait, cela a commencé à la rentrée parce que l'année dernière, je suis resté un moment avec Lavande et je n'ai jamais ressentis ça. C'est aussi à cette période que j'ai commencé à mieux connaître Blaise. Nous sommes binôme et en plus il fait partit de l'Ordre. »

« Donc c'est Blaise qui t'a aidé à te sentir mieux ? » Dit Ginny.

« Oui. » C'est à ce moment qu'il ce lâcha vraiment et qu'il raconta comment tout ça avait commencé, le soir du bal d'halloween. Les allusions de Blaise, ses bisous sur le coin de la bouche pour noël et le nouvel an, sa façon de le réchauffer le jour du match de Quidditch, le fait qu'il l'ait veillé toute la nuit et surtout son énervement quand son frère draguait Blaise. Après ce long récit, il regarda ses amis qui paraissaient stupéfait. Bien sur tout le monde avait remarqué que Blaise était attiré par Ron mais ils n'avaient pas vu tout ça. « Tu te souviens Hermione de la semaine dernière pendant le repas de la saint Valentin ? » Continua-t-il.

« Oui »

« Et bien tu m'as dit qu'il était temps que j'accepte mon attirance envers Blaise. »

« Oui je me souviens très bien de ça ! » Oh que oui elle s'en rappelait. Elle avait hésitée très longtemps avant de le faire car elle ne savait pas si Ron était prêt à l'entendre.

« Et bien, je t'ai écouté ! » Marmonna-t-il. Tout le monde le regarda ébahi. Ils se posèrent tous la même question en même temps. 'Ce pourrait-il que Ron soit bizarre depuis une semaine car il sort avec le serpentard ?'

« Et ? » Demanda Harry, impatient de savoir la suite.

« Et bien j'ai raccompagné Hermione jusque dans le hall et en rentrant je l'ai découvert assez mal en point avec Bulstrode. Je l'ai aidé à se sortir des griffes de ce bulldozer et il a beaucoup apprécié. Nous avons rigolé, il s'est rapproché de moi j'ai repensé à ce que m'avait dit hermione. Que si je n'agissais pas je le perdrais donc je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser. »

« Waouh comme ça ! » S'écria Ginny.

« Que t'as-t-il répondu ? » Demanda doucement Hermione.

« Il m'a demandé si j'étais sur de moi et après il l'a fait. »

« Oh c'est trop mignon ! » Dit rêveusement Ginny.

« Tout a fait d'accord avec toi Ginny ! » Déclara Hermione.

« Enfin bref, le fait est que depuis nous sortons ensemble. » Termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Félicitation Ron ! » Lui dit Harry.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Ben non pas du tout et en plus Blaise est un mec sympa ! »

« Merci a me fait plaisir que vous le preniez si bien ! » Dit Ron. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire mais il se rappela ce que Harry avait dit. « Comment ça, ce n'est pas trop tôt ? » Les trois amis rigolèrent et commencèrent à expliquer à Ron qu'ils avaient des doutent depuis très longtemps. En fait ils y pensaient depuis la fameuse discussion qu'ils avaient eue en début d'année sur le nombre de ses conquêtes. « Et vous ne m'en avez pas parlé plus vite ! Et aujourd'hui vous m'avez laissé m'enfoncer tout seul sachant que j'avais peur de votre réaction ! »

« Désolé Ron mais avant on avait peur que tu ne sois pas prêt à entendre ce que nous pensions et puis pour aujourd'hui c'était vraiment trop drôle de te voir bafouiller pendant que tu nous l'annonçait. » Lui dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire. Il se prit tout de même une tape sur la tête pour ce moquer.

« C'est génial, on est tous casés ! » Déclara Hermione après que tout le monde se soit calmé.

« Comment ça tous ? » Lui dit Ron. « Tu n'es pas sensé être célibataire toi ? »

« Oups, la gaffe ! » Répondit la préfète en chef avant d'être assaillit de question par Ron.

…

Un mois était passé depuis que nos huit élèves membres de l'Ordre avaient découvert leurs animagus. Personne n'avait encore réussit une transformation entière mais de temps en temps une queue, des oreilles, des ailes ou encore de minuscules antennes pour Luna leurs poussait sur le corps. Ils avaient beaucoup rie quand Ron avait passé toute l'après-midi du samedi avec une queue d'écureuil sans réussir à s'en débarrasser.

Ron avait facilement accepté la relation de Hermione et Drago. En fait, il n'avait rien à dire car lui aussi sortait avec un vil et méchant serpentard comme il s'amusait à le dire. Entre Blaise et lui tout se passait à merveille et le serpentard en était vraiment heureux. Il avait attendu longtemps mais il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Bien sur Millicent était encore persuadée que Blaise était fou d'elle et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait constamment de l'embrasser ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Drago. Par contre quand Pansy se mettait elle aussi à lui réclamer des bisous, il ne faisait pas autant le malin.

Ginny et Harry ne se voyaient pas beaucoup tout seul car les ASPICS devenaient de plus en plus présent dans l'esprit des septièmes années. Les professeurs les surchargeaient de travail. Ça et l'Ordre du Phénix, lui prenait un temps fou. Heureusement qu'ils ne se cachaient pas quand ils étaient tous les six dans la salle commune des préfets en chef car sinon ils n'auraient plus aucun moment à eux.

Quand à Hermione et Drago, tout allait pour le mieux entre beaucoup de câlins et de sexe pour leurs plus grands plaisirs. Pour eux aussi c'était plus agréable de ne pas se cacher devant leurs amis.

En ce moment même, ils étaient tous les six dans la salle commune des préfets en chef occupés à diverses activités. Blaise était assis dans un fauteuil avec Ron était assis à califourchon sur ses genoux. En fait, ils ne se préoccupaient pas beaucoup des autres car ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser pour faire attention à se qui les entouraient. Ginny était également assise sur les genoux de Harry et tout les deux lisaient un magazine sur le Quidditch. Enfin, ils avaient lu que deux pages en deux heures, tellement ils s'embrassaient entre chaque ligne. Hermione était quand à elle était assise entre les jambes de Drago et lisait un bouquin s'intitulant 'bijoux et ouvres d'art ensorcelés'. Drago, quand à lui s'amusait à titiller le coup de la gryffondor pour la faire craquer.

« Drago je suis en train de lire là ! » le prévint-elle.

« Et si moi j'ai envie d'une tout autre activité ? » Lui chuchota-t-il.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es un vrai obsédé ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Tu n'es jamais fatigué ? » Continua-t-elle tout bas pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

« Avec toi, jamais ! » Déclara-t-il. Ce qui la fit glousser légèrement. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle se plaignait mais était quand même flatté.

« Mais on l'a déjà fait ce matin ! » lui dit-elle tout bas.

« Et alors ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me donnes des envies ! » Continua-t-il en se frottant discrètement contre ses fesses pour justement lui montrer à quel point il avait envie.

Elle allait céder aux avances du serpentard en l'emmenant avec elle dans la chambre quand elle tourna un page de son livre.

« Oh Merlin tout puissant ! » cria-t-elle en se levant. Cette action fit sortir tous les autres de leurs cocons.

« Bon bah je crois que ça va pas être pour maintenant ! » Grogna Drago en remuant sur son siège.

« Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

« Mais regardez ! » S'écria-t-elle en leur brandissant son livre.

Ils s'approchèrent tous du fameux livre qui mettait la préfète en chef dans tout ses états. Quand ils virent la raison de son emportements il furent tous abasourdi.

………………………………………………………..

Voilà !

Je sais ce n'est pas gentil mais c'est comme ça ! Et puis faut bien savoir s'arrêter à un moment sinon c'est trop long ! lol

Alors ? D'après-vous, qu'a découvert Hermione ?

J'ai adoré écrire le moment où Drago reste frustré. J'étais morte de rire toute seule en imaginant sa tête.  
J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! Si oui laissez moi une review pour me le dire ! Si non, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé !


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé encore de vous faire attendre si longtemps entre les chapitres mais je vous avoue ne pas avoir le choix !

Je tiens tout de même à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de voir que vous êtes au moins 300 à suivre chacun de mes chapitres ! Moi quand je vois ça, j'hallucine toujours je ne sais pas du tout si c'est beaucoup ou pas, mais j'en suis cependant ravie ! Et je remercie encore plus particulièrement les fidèles revieweurs(euses) !

Donc pour le dernier chapitre, merci à **Clochette-la-fee**, **Kawille**, **drayloveuse**, **Malfoyaddict**, **Drayanne**, **lucib2a** et **Lana NEMESIS** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**L'amulette de Kaïla**

_Ils s'approchèrent tous du fameux livre qui mettait la préfète en chef dans tout ses états. Quand ils virent la raison de son emportements il furent tous abasourdi._

« Mais c'est…..c'est…. » Bafouilla Ron.

« Mais oui ! C'est le médaillon que Neville m'a donné ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Oui, oui regardez c'est bien lui ! J'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose dessus ! » S'enthousiasma la préfète en chef.

Ginny se pencha un peu plus sur la page du bouquin. Il y avait quelque chose qui la gênait dedans. Il avait l'air différent.

« Tu as le médaillon sur toi Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Heu non il est dans ma malle, pourquoi ? »

« Ca ne te dérangerait pas d'aller le chercher ? J'ai un doute que je voudrais vérifier. »

« Non bien sur ! Je reviens tout de suite. » Et Harry se précipita vers la salle commune des gryffondors après avoir déposé un rapide baiser à Ginny.

« Quelque chose est-il écrit sur le livre, Hermione ? » Demanda Ginny.

Hermione regarda plus attentivement le livre et découvrit qu'effectivement il y avait un passage d'écrit sur le médaillon. Elle acquiesça et commença à lire ce qui était noté. Au moment même où elle finit sa lecture, Harry débarqua avec le médaillon dans la main.

« Oh c'est pas croyable ! »

« Quoi ? » Dit Ron impatient de savoir ce que pouvait bien mettre son amie dans cet état.

« Racontes ce que tu as lu Hermione ! » Lui dit Drago.

« Et bien tout d'abord, le médaillon que nous avons n'est pas complet. Il en manque une partie. »

« Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Interrogea Blaise.

« Mais oui, c'est ça ! » S'écria Ginny. « Je me disais bien que le médaillon semblait différent. Regardez ! Sur le notre on l'impression qu'il est creusé sur la partie verte, tandis que sur le livre, il n'est pas vert et il est lisse. »

« Oui mais c'est peut-être une simple illusion d'optique ! » Fit remarquer Drago en essayant de tourner le médaillon dans tous les sens.

« Non regarde ! Sur le livre, le centre n'est plus vert mais blanc et on peut voir un Pentagramme couleur or d'incrusté dedans ! »

Tous sauf Hermione qui le savait déjà en ayant lu l'explication du bouquin, examinèrent de plus près la photographie sur le livre et le médaillon que tenait Harry dans sa main. Ils purent constater que Ginny avait raison.

« Wouah Ginny ! Tu as raison ! » Lui dit Harry.

« Oui c'est vrai, tu as vraiment un grand sens de l'observation ! » Continua Hermione.

« Oui bon ce n'est pas tout mais tu pourrais nous expliquer ce que tu as lu Hermione ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Oui bien sur ! Bon je pense que le mieux serait de vous lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus. » Tout le monde acquiesça et la préfète en chef pu commencer sa lecture. « Pour commencer, beaucoup de personnes confondent l'amulette de Kaïla avec un simple médaillon. Cette amulette n'est en aucun cas un simple bijou, elle renferme une force magique très puissante. Elle fut nommée ainsi car le dernier souvenir de ce médaillon vint d'une époque avant la naissance des fondateurs. Cette amulette avait appartenue à une certaine Kaïla descendante de Merlin. Elle était très puissante et donc avait assez de pouvoir pour la contrôler mais ce pouvoir lui monta très vite à la tête et donc l'amulette prit le dessus sur elle et Kaïla perdit la tête. On dit qu'elle finit enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours gardant l'amulette toujours près d'elle. Beaucoup de sorcier qui ont voulut également la contrôler en sont mort. Seul un sorcier très puissant pourrait la contrôler mais avec beaucoup de précaution. »

« Et bien c'est encourageant ça ! » Ironisa Blaise.

« Oui c'est sur que ça donne une grande envie d'y toucher ! » Continua Drago. Tout le monde rigola un peu jaune de ces deux remarques mais ils arrêtèrent vite après un regard noir d'Hermione qui reprit sa lecture en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait plus être déranger avant la fin.

« Le pentagramme est gravé en or pur sur du marbre blanc selon le rituel ancestral. Il est le signe de la toute-puissance. C'est l'étoile des mages et suivant la direction de ses rayons, ce symbole absolu en magie représente le bien ou le mal. Le pentagramme élevant en l'air deux de ses pointes représente la magie noire et il représente le Sauveur lorsqu'il élève en l'air un seul de ses rayons. Il est la figure du corps humain avec quatre membres et une pointe unique qui doit représenter la tête. En le disposant de manière que deux de ses pointes soient en haut et une seule pointe en bas, on peut y voir les cornes, les oreilles et la barbe du bouc hiératique de Mendès, et il devient le signe des évocations infernales. Une figure humaine, la tête en bas représente naturellement un démon, c'est-à-dire la subversion intellectuelle, le désordre ou la folie tandis que la tête en haut représente son inverse parfait. Il y a cela des années, on comparait le pentagramme au monde moldu et sorcier. C'était la clef des deux mondes. C'est la philosophie et la science naturelle absolues. »

« Si je comprend bien, cette amulette est le juste milieu entre le bien et le mal. » Dit Harry.

« Oui et non car selon l'utilisateur, un des deux côté peut prendre le dessus. »

« Et si c'est Voldemort qui a l'autre, c'est plutôt mal barré pour nous ! » Déclara Blaise.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que c'est Voldemort qui l'a ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Un pressentiment. »

« Je crois que ton pressentiment est justifié, Blaise. » Continua Hermione.

« J'aurais préféré le contraire » Dit-il.

« Ecoutez ça ! Lorsqu'un sorcier assez puissant, peut utiliser l'amulette, il peut l'utiliser pour différentes choses. Bien sur plus la demande sera importante, plus le sorcier devra être puissant pour faire le sortilège. Le pentagramme tracé exerce aussi une grande influence sur les esprits et terrifie les fantômes. Les anciens magiciens utilisaient l'amulette en la plaçant sur la porte de leur maison pour empêcher les mauvais esprits d'entrer et empêcher les bons de sortir. Cette contrainte résultait de la direction des rayons de l'étoile. Deux pointes en dehors repoussaient les mauvais esprits, deux pointes en dedans les retenaient prisonniers; une seule pointe en dedans captivait les bons esprits. Quelques sorciers l'ont utilisé comme porte bonheur ayant les mêmes effets que la potion Felix Felicis, d'autres pour appeler les esprits. Ceux-ci étant les utilisations les plus simples et les plus courantes donc les moins dangereuses pour le sorcier. L'amulette peut être utilisé aussi pour maudire quelqu'un, comme horcruxe, comme… » Elle n'eue pas le temps de continuer que Harry la coupait dans sa lecture.

« Tu as dis quoi ? Comme horcruxe ? » S'écria-t-il. Hermione relut le passage avant d'acquiescer. « Mais alors…..le médaillon que possède Voldemort…. »

« Serait la deuxième partie de l'amulette ! Oui s'est bien ce que j'ai pensé en le lisant. »

« Oui enfin on est sur de rien. » Déclara Ron.

« Mais enfin Ron ! Tout concorde ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Comment ça je ne comprends pas ! »

« Et bien Malefoy nous a parlé d'un médaillon dont Voldemort ne se séparait jamais. » Commença le survivant.

« Et il ne laisse personne l'approcher ou ne serait-ce que le regarder trop longtemps. » Se permit d'ajouter Drago.

« Et nous avons tous été d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait sûrement du dernier horcruxe. Je savais pertinemment que Voldemort essaierait de trouver un horcruxe pratiquement impossible à détruire ! De plus, je ne crois pas que se soit une coïncidence que ce médaillon nous arrive comme ça entre nos mains par la mère de Neville. Elle devait, lors d'une de ses missions avoir l'avoir volé à Voldemort. Mais comme elle a été torturée par Lestrange, personne ne devait être au courant de l'existence de l'amulette et rappelles-toi ce qu'elle a dit à Neville ! 'Seul ce médaillon pourra détruire l'autre ! Donne lui ! Sans ça, il lui sera impossible de le vaincre et les ténèbres domineront'. »

« Mais pourquoi aurait-il choisit quelque chose d'aussi dangereux pour horcruxe ! Les autres mettaient en danger ceux qui voulaient la détruire mais là c'est différent, il aurait très bien pu mourir si il n'avait pas été assez puissant ! Et même maintenant, il pourrait en mourir car l'amulette pourrait prendre le dessus sur lui comme avec Kaïla. »

« C'est vrai ce que dit Ron pourquoi prendre le risque de mourir ou de tourner fou ! » Continua Blaise.

« Parce que Voldemort est l'un des sorciers la plus puissant qui puisse exister. » Dit Ginny.

« Oui et quand bien même il ne l'avait pas été, il a toujours cru être le plus puissant. Donc il était persuadé que ça allait marcher. Je pense également que de faire des horcruxes est déjà assez exceptionnel en soit. Et puis comme l'a dit Harry, il va être très très dur d'annuler le sort ! » Expliqua Hermione.

« J'en étais sur ! » Se lamenta Harry.

« Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Tout sort à un contre sort ! C'est la première chose que l'on nous apprend en première année ! Ils sont des fois quasi irréalisables mais il existe forcément une façon d'annuler l'horcruxe ! » Exposa Drago.

« On ne peut tout simplement pas détruire cette partie de l'amulette comme pour tous les autres ? » Essaya Ginny.

« Non c'est impossible ! L'amulette ne peut pas être détruite ! Même si les deux éléments étaient réunis. » Commenta la préfète en chef. « Mais il y a un moyen d'annuler le sort. »

« QUOI ! C'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dis tout de suite ! » S'écria Harry.

« J'y viens, j'y viens Harry. Maintenant je vais vous lire le passage sur les horcruxes et comment annuler le sort. » Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit sous l'œil plus qu'attentif des ses amis. « Il n'y a qu'une seul façon d'annuler le sort d'horcruxe qu'un sorcier a placé sur l'amulette. Le sorcier qui a placé ce sort doit porter la partie de l'amulette où se trouve le pentagramme, près de son cœur. Il devra être porté les deux pointes vers le haut car l'utilisation de l'horcruxe est l'un des plus grands symboles de magie noire. Pour annuler ce sort, il faudra tout d'abord réunir les deux parties de l'amulette. Seul un sorcier de force égal ou supérieur à l'administrateur du sort pourra accomplir le reste. Le sorcier devra mettre l'amulette autour de son cou avec une seule pointe du pentagramme vers le haut soit à l'inverse de l'autre mage noir. Le sorcier accomplissant cette partie du sortilège ne devra pas simplement être puissant mais son cœur devra être le parfait contraire de l'autre sorcier. C'est l'ordre contre le désordre, l'initiation contre la profanation, l'étoile du matin contre celle du soir, la victoire contre la mort, la lumière contre la nuit. Il devra ensuite placer le bout de sa baguette sur la branche du haut du pentagramme et prononcer un 'finite incantatem' en pensant très fort à l'amour qu'il a en lui. » Et Hermione referma le bouquin.

« Ca y est ? » Demanda Blaise. La préfète en chef acquiesça.

« C'est tout ? » Lui dit Ron. Nouvel acquiescement.

« Et bien c'est pas gagné moi je vous le dis ! Si vous voulez changer de camp faites le maintenant pendant qu'il en est encore temps. » Déclara Harry de façon sarcastique et totalement démoralisé.

« Tu sais Harry, tout n'est pas perdu ! » Lui dit Ron ce qui lui valu une tête hautement septique.

« Weasley a raison Potter ! » Ajouta Drago. « Moi je pense que si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le faire c'est bien toi ! » Tout le monde approuva vivement.

« Non mais vous êtes sourd ou quoi ! Il faut un sorcier représentant le contraire parfait de Voldemort ! »

« Oui et alors ? » Dit Blaise.

« Et alors ? Et alors ? Mais dois-je vous rappeler que Voldemort et moi sommes liés et que quand il m'a fait cette foutue citatrice il m'a transmit une partie de ses pouvoirs ! Je suis fourchelangue comme lui ! J'ai certains traits de caractères qui lui ressemblent ! Donc je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être son parfait contraire ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Mais le livre ne parle pas de trait de votre caractère Harry. » Lui dit doucement Ginny. « Il parle de ton cœur. Et même si vous avez quelques points communs au niveau du caractère, vous n'avez pas du tout le même cœur. Le tien est pur, encore innocent tandis que le sien est noir et si il n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre, je pourrais croire qu'il en est dépourvu. »

« Mais…. »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Potter. Nous pouvons t'assurer qu'ici tu es sûrement le plus apte à accomplir ce 'finite incantatem' » Lui dit Drago.

« Pourtant je ne pense pas avoir une puissance égale à la sienne ! »

« Tu rigoles là ! » C'était Ron qui venait de prendre la parole. « Tu es sûrement le sorcier le plus puissant de ta génération et peut-être même de toutes les générations confondues ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi là Ron. »

« Bien sur que non Harry ! Tout le monde ici pensent comme lui mais si pour certains ça les tuerait de l'avouer. » Rajouta Hermione en regardant bien Drago qui lui fit un sourire charmeur. « Je crois que tu oublis tout ce que tu as déjà affronté ! Tu as empêché Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale en première année ! Tu as tué un basilic en deuxième année ! Tu as réussit à créer un patronus en troisième année ! Tu as tué un dragon à l'age de quatorze ans…. »

« Oui, oui c'est bon ! Je vois où tu veux en venir Hermione ! Mais vous avez toujours été là pour m'aider dans ces aventures ! » Coupa Harry.

« Peut-être mais le plus grand boulot tu l'as fait toi-même. » Déclara Ron.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Harry, mais seul Dumbledore aurait pu effectué le sort de 'Jumilis' sur Hagrid ! Même Fol Œil a été époustouflé de ta puissance magique ! Et ce n'est pourtant pas le genre à être impressionné ! » Continua Hermione.

« Oui bon hum. On verra ! Pour l'instant j'aimerais assimiler tout ça et y réfléchir ! C'est un peu trop pour moi ! »

« Ok, nous en reparlerons à la prochaine réunion. » Harry accepta les yeux dans le vague. Il était déjà partit dans ses pensées.

Personne n'osa plus parler pendant un moment. Ils observèrent l'amulette posée sur la table du salon, se posant tous la même question. Comment une si petite chose pouvait être aussi puissante ? Le premier à couper ce silence pesant fut Drago qui s'intéressa à ce que Hermione avait dit un peu plus tôt.

« Mais dites moi ! C'est quoi ces histoire de pierre Philosophale, de basilic ou de patronus ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils passèrent donc le reste de l'après-midi à raconter leurs aventures depuis leur première année à Drago et Blaise qui restèrent ébahit. Ginny ne fut pas reste non plus car elle ne connaissait pas certains épisodes comme le polynectar ou Aragog, l'araignée de Hagrid. Ils passèrent une bonne fin d'après-midi à discuter de tout ça. Se détendant en oubliant les dures épreuves qui les attendaient.

…………………………………………………………………..

Voilà !  
Et bien, je suis trop fier de ce chapitre ! Bon c'est vrai je me lance des fleurs mais vous imaginez même pas les recherches que j'ai fait pour pouvoir parler du pentagramme. Bien sur j'ai arrangé quelques trucs à ma sauce. Mais j'ai essayé tout de même de garder un minimum la vraie signification du signe du pentagramme. Par contre, Kaïla viens de mon imagination. Et je peux vous dire, que vous allez réentendre parler d'elle ! lol.  
J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi j'en ai eue à l'écrire.

Bon et bien maintenant, il y a un boiton en bas à gauche qui demande qu'a être utilisé !

Bye !

gets…


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai enfin récupéré tous mes chapitres perdus ! Voilà pourquoi je postais moi souvent. J'avais perdue les dix derniers chapitres de ma fiction ! Mais no panique, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Ouf ! Je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais pu trouver le courage de réécrire 10 chapitre et surtout ceux là ! Mais bon ça va, plus de peur que de mal !

Je vous préviens qu'il y aura un petit moment intime entre Ginny et Harry! Bah oui, chacun son tours! lol. 

Merci à **Lana NEMESIS**,** drayloveuse**, **lucieb2a**, **Drayanne**, **Kawille** et **luffynette **pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture!

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Bonheur et déception à l'horizon  
**

La réunion eu lieu la semaine qui suivit leur trouvaille sur l'amulette de Kaïla. Harry expliqua ce qu'ils avaient découvert avec les avantages et les inconvénients que cela engendrait. Tout le monde était bien d'accord pour dire qu'il fallait trouver absolument un moyen pour distraire assez longtemps Voldemort afin que Harry ait le temps d'effectuer le sort. Chose fort peu aisé car l'amulette se trouvait autour du coup du Lord noir. Un 'accio' puissant devrait suffire pour faire venir l'amulette à lui mais il fallait trouver un moyen de détourner l'attention de Voldemort assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse effectuer la suite et ainsi annuler le sortilège lancé sur l'horcruxe.

Le soir même, Ginny et Harry décidèrent d'aller dormir ensemble dans la salle sur demande comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire assez régulièrement depuis la saint Valentin. Ils n'avaient toujours pas fait l'amour dans le sens strict du terme. On pouvait toujours considérer que Ginny était encore vierge mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne faisaient rien. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble dans cette salle sur demande transformée en chambre à coucher, plus les caresses étaient poussées. On pouvait dire qu'ils connaissaient déjà très bien le corps de l'autre et le plaisir qu'il pouvait en ressortir. Cependant, jusqu'à présent quelque chose semblait retenir Ginny d'aller plus loin. Harry, lui en avait très envie mais sentant ce blocage, il préférait ne pas pousser sa petite amie et la laisser prendre les devants si elle voulait aller plus loin.

Ginny avait bien une petite idée d'où lui venait ce blocage. En fait, elle avait peur que si ils décidaient de passer à l'acte, on lui retirerait son Harry. C'était idiot mais il lui semblait que passer cette étape ferait également passer une autre étape à son petit ami. Celle d'aller affronter Voldemort ! Bien évidemment, elle avait confiance en Harry et était persuadé qu'il vaincrait. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la peur de quand même se tromper.

Pourtant se soir là, tout semblait différent. Elle avait toujours une peur bleue de le perdre une fois qu'ils feraient l'amour. Mais ce soir elle s'était aperçue que la bataille finale approchait à grands pas et qu'elle devait arrêter de rester dans son univers et que la bataille aurait lieu de tout façon même si ils ne faisaient pas l'amour. Elle devait laisser libre court à ses envies et non à sa tête qui lui disait n'importe quoi.

C'est pour cela que ce soir là, au moment où Harry allait se déplacer à côté d'elle pour lui faire plaisir en la caressant, elle le retint par le bras. Il la regarda dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la gryffondor.

« Fais moi l'amour… » Lui chuchota-t-elle. Bien que très surpris de cette demande, le visage d'Harry s'illumina vivement.

« Tu es sur ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout de même. La jeune fille acquiesça. « Je ne voudrais pas te forcer ! »

« Plus que sur ! » Répondit-t-elle.

Et sans plus attendre Harry l'embrassa avec une fougue incroyable. Il était si heureux. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il attendait ce moment. Il lui lança le sort de contraception et la regarda dans les yeux pour lui envoyer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses avant de renter en elle avec une délicatesse impressionnante. La jeune fille grimaça en sentant le sexe de son petit ami s'introduire dans son intimité encore vierge jusqu'à maintenant mais elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle n'aurait changé de place pour rien au monde. Quand Harry se mit à bouger, Ginny se sentit vraiment entière dans les bras son amour. Bien sur ce ne fut pas parfait, bien sur ils furent quelques peu maladroit mais ensemble ils vécurent le plus beau moment de leur vie.

Le lendemain quand ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, leur sourire en disait beaucoup plus long. Ginny avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve dans les bras de son amant et lorsque celui-ci décida de lui butiner le corps de baiser humides, elle se dit que ce n'était peut être pas qu'une impression. Comme on s'en doutait, ils firent l'amour pour la deuxième fois de leur vie et ce fut encore une sensation merveilleuse.

Deux heures plus tard Ginny papillonnait doucement des yeux cherchant instantanément la présence de Harry. Elle fronça les sourcil en voyant qu'il n'était pas à côté d'elle mais quand elle se releva pour voir où pouvait bien être passé son beau brun , elle s'aperçu qu'il y avait un immense petit déjeuné préparé sur une table à côté du lit.

« Ca te plais ma jolie fée ? » Demanda Harry qui venait de sortir de nul part en faisant sursauter Ginny et avec juste une serviette autour de la taille.

« Oh Harry tu m'as fais peur ! Mais d'où viens-tu ? Et pourquoi tu as l'air de sortir d'une douche ? »

« Et bien parce que je viens d'en prendre une ! » Voyant que Ginny ne comprenait pas, il lui expliqua. « Et bien c'est une salle sur demande donc j'ai demandé à avoir une douche avec de quoi se changer et un petit déjeuné en amoureux ! »

« Oh Harry ! Merci, c'est trop mignon ! » Dit-elle en portent la rose qu'il y avait sur la table directement à son nez afin d'en sentir l'odeur.

« C'est normal ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse ma Ginny ! » Répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras et en admirant le sourire éclatant de la jeune fille.

Ils prirent donc leur petit déjeuné en se lançant sans cesse des regards amoureux. Ensuite Ginny alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla pendant que Harry préparait la salle à l'entraînement d'animagus. Une fois sa petite amie prête, il fit disparaître la salle de bain et ils attendirent l'arrivée des autres dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre.

Lorsque les autres arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent les deux amoureux enlacés et Hermione comprit tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit d'avant en voyant le visage radieux de son amie. Elle se promit qu'elle trouverait un moment avec son amie pour parler de ça ! C'est vrai après tout, elle avait bien tout raconté à la jolie rousse quand elle et Drago avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. C'était à ça que servait une amie. A pouvoir se confier et partager les peines mais également les moments heureux.

Ils s'entraînèrent tous à se transformer et Harry, Hermione et Luna réussirent à prendre l'apparence de leur animagus pendant une minute pour Harry, quinze secondes pour Hermione et pas plus de cinq secondes pour Luna. Pour Drago et Blaise, ils ne leur manquaient plus que la queue mais ne restèrent pas plus de quinze secondes également. Il ne manquait plus que les oreilles pour Ron et Ginny, la queue et les sabots. Ils avaient tous d'ailleurs beaucoup rie en voyant des pieds et des mains à la place des sabots de la biche. Quand à Neville, ne réussissait pas encore à transformer ses oreilles, ses pattes et son nez. Cependant, il avait des progrès considérables et il était heureux car Harry ne cessait de le complimenter. De même que Blaise et Drago ne se moquaient jamais de lui lorsqu'il se trompait.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, Neville et Luna partirent retrouver leurs camarades de classe. Harry et Ginny décidèrent de rester dans la salle sur demande prétextant vouloir s'entraîner encore. Personne n'était dupe donc c'est pour ça qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de les taquiner.

« Mais oui bien sur s'entraîner ! » Avait commencé Drago.

« Bien sur ! Je voudrais y arriver le plus vite possible ! » Se défendit Ginny.

« Et quel genre d'entraînement comptes-tu appliquer à Ginny, Harry ? » C'était Hermione qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les taquiner.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« On ne vous demande pas à vous ce que vous faites quand vous mettez une heure avant de nous ouvrir quand on vient vous voir ! » répliqua Harry. Forcément Hermione rougit immédiatement.

« Oui et bien Potter ! Je trouve que ce n'est pas toi le plus à plaindre et le plus frustré dans l'histoire quand ça arrive ! » Rétorqua Drago.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous répondre ! » Continua Harry.

« Mais tu te rends compte Drago si c'est important ! » Dit le serpentard en imitant sa petite amie ce qui lui valut tout de même une tape sur la tête et qui fut suivit d'un 'aïeuuuuuuhhhh' et d'un 'bien fait'.

« En tout cas moi je vous dis à bientôt et amusez vous bien les amoureux » Déclara Hermione en tirant sur la manche de son petit ami.

« Et surtout n'oublier pas de vous protéger ! » Poursuivit Blaise en se délectant de la rougeur des joues de Harry et Ginny.

« Non mais oh ! Ca ne va pas la tête ! Vous allez arrêter oui ! C'est de ma sœur et mon meilleur ami dont vous parlez ! » Finit par dire Ron qui parlait pour la première fois en sortant de la pièce et en fermant la porte pour laisser Harry et Ginny seuls. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait pâlit en entendant ce que les trois autres insinuaient sur le couple d'amoureux.

Après avoir prit leur repas du midi Hermione, Drago, Blaise et Ron étaient tout les quatre bien installés dans les fauteuils du salon des préfets en chef.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » Demanda Ron à Blaise en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Heu…. Ben en fait je comptais accompagner Drago dans la salle commune des serpentards. » Répondit le concerné un peu gêner de devoir refuser à son petit gryffondor un peu d'attention.

« Oh ! Ben tant pis. » Répondit ce dernier déçu.

« Parce que tu vas dans la salle commune des serpentards ? Je croyais que tu détestais y aller ? » Demanda Hermione à Drago.

« Bah oui mais tu sais bien que je suis obligé d'y aller de temps en temps pour surveiller les futurs mangemorts et aussi pour faire acte de présence afin qu'ils n'oubli pas à qui ils doivent le respect ! » Dit-il fièrement en remarquant que les trois autres levaient les yeux au ciel.

« Bon ok ! Je vais aller bosser à la bibliothèque alors ! » Drago acquiesça.

« Bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ! Je vais venir avec toi et puis j'ai mon devoir de métamorphose à terminer. » Dit Ron avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que la préfète en chef.

Et après un dernier bisou d'au revoir, ils partirent chacun de leur côté faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Hermione et Ron passèrent presque tout l'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Ce fut sous les suppliques de Ron qu'elle céda enfin à renter. Ron n'en pouvait plus, il avait travaillé plus de trois heures sur son devoir et il ne voulait plus entendre parler des cours avant la fin du week-end. Ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers les appartements des préfets en chef quand ils entendirent une fille glousser.

« Tiens en voilà une qui doit se faire draguer ! » Dit Ron avec désinvolture.

« Oui mais ils ont l'air plusieurs. » Répondit la jeune fille entendant un garçon rire.

« Oh tu es trop adorable ! » Dit le garçon qui était plus loin ce qui fit pouffer les deux amis.

Par contre ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'en tournant à l'angle du couloir, ils découvriraient que c'étaient leurs deux petits amis qui flirtaient avec deux serdaigles. Hermione reconnue tout de suite la jolie serdaigle brune aux yeux bleu que Drago avait ramené en début d'année. De son côté, Ron reconnut également le serdaigle blond plutôt mignon du bal d'halloween. Les deux serpentards n'avaient pas encore vu Hermione et Ron qui les regardaient.

« Oh ça fais si longtemps qu'on a pas prit du temps tout les deux Drago ! Tu me manques ! » Disait la fille à Drago en se collant de plus en plus au beau blond tandis que de son côté le garçon caressait la joue de Blaise.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Tu es célibataire et moi aussi, on pourrait s'amuser un peu tout les deux ! » Lui dit-il justement.

Ron faillit foncer vers le serdaigle pour l'étriper mais Hermione le retint par le bras. Elle voulait d'abord savoir comment réagiraient leurs petits amis avant de foncer tête baissée. Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps car elle entendit Blaise et Drago réponse dans un ensemble la même phrase.

« Oui pourquoi pas ! Ca pourrait être sympa ! » En utilisant leur sourire le plus charmeur. De leur côté, les deux serdaigle qui était en fait frère et sœur avec un an de différence, rayonnaient de joie.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione laissa tomber ses livres par terre sous le choc. Drago et Blaise tournèrent aussitôt la tête pour apercevoir avec horreur que leurs petits amis étaient là et qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Et dans un même ensemble, comme tout à l'heure, ils marmonnèrent un 'Et merdre !'.

« Bon et bien on se dit à plus tard ! » S'exclamèrent les deux serdaigles qui n'avaient pas du tout percuté ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour eux, les serpentards détestaient les gryffondors et encore plus ces deux là donc Hermione avait du faire tomber ses livres par inadvertance. Et ils partirent le sourire aux lèvres croyant que les deux beau serpentards seraient bientôt dans leurs lits.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Drago voulut s'approcher d'Hermione mais celle-ci l'arrêta très vite.

« Ne m'approche pas ! » Menaça-t-elle.

« Mais attendez, on va vous expliquer… » C'était Blaise qui avait prit la parole.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer » Lui dit Ron lui faisant comprendre de ne pas non plus s'approcher de trop près quand se dernier avait voulut lui aussi faire un pas.

« Mais…. » Essaya à nouveau Drago.

« TAIS-TOI ! » Cria Hermione. Drago baissa la tête. Là ils s'étaient vraiment mis dans une situation catastrophique. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'expliquer mais les gryffondors n'avaient pas du tout l'air de cet avis. « J'aurais du me douter que tu ne pourrais pas changer ! » Continua-t-elle.

« Quels idiots nous avons été de vouloir faire confiance à des serpentards comme vous ! » Cracha Ron.

« Et je ne te permet pas ! » Commença Drago. Il reçu bien sur deux regards noirs en retours.

« Si vous nous laissiez seulement nous expliquer…. » Retenta Blaise.

Ce fut Ron qui prit la parole. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle ne serait sûrement pas assez forte et pleurerait à coup sur.

« Ecoutes moi bien Zabini ! Je t'interdit à ce jour de me ré adresser la parole en dehors des cours en binôme pour nos devoirs. Je ne veux plus te voir. » Blaise n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Ron tournait déjà les talons pour partir.

« Tu me dégoûte Malefoy ! » Rajouta Hermione avant de rejoindre Ron.

Ce soir là, Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura toute la nuit en lançant un 'silencio' pour que Drago arrête d'essayer de lui parler à travers la porte et elle s'endormit seule dans sa chambre. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Ron de son côté, passa toute sa soirée dans son lit avec les rideaux tirés. Ces camarades de chambres se demandèrent bien ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le rouquin ne descende même pas dîner le soir.

Le lendemain après-midi, eu lieu le cours de défense avec Thonks et Lupin. Dirent que l'ambiance était très tendue serait un euphémisme. Seulement deux personnes semblaient rayonner. Harry et Ginny qui avaient encore dormit et fais l'amour ensemble la nuit d'avant.

………………………………………………….

Voilà !  
L'auteur est momentanément indisponible car elle a très peur pour sa peau et de se faire crier dessus très dur !  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle répondra quand même à toutes vos reviews qu'elles soient gentilles ou pas alors il ne faut pas hésiter à en mettre !

Surtout que il va falloir en mettre pour savoir au plus vite si ils vont se réconcilier !


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour à tous !

Comme promis, je ne tarde pas trop à poster un nouveau chapitre ! Maintenant que j'ai tous mes chapitres, ça devrait être mieux !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et qu'il sera selon vos attentes !

Merci à **butterfly2200**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **BetsieSnape**, **Lune d'argent**, **lucieb2a**, **drayloveuse** et **lixouille** pour leurs reviews ! Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, si vous voulez une réponse à vos reviews (ce que je fais toujours), et que vous êtes anonyme, laissez votre email !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………

**Quand tout s'arrange !**

« Ginny ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu pourras dire à ta copine Emy que je suis d'accord pour ressortir avec elle ! » Dit Ron sous l'œil noir de Blaise.

Nous étions le samedi matin pendant l'entraînement d'animagus et ça faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione et Ron avaient vu Drago et Blaise en compagnie des deux serdaigles. Personne n'en pouvait plus car l'ambiance était devenue plus qu'électrique. Les deux serpentards avaient essayé les premiers jours de rétablir le contact avec les deux gryffondors afin de leur expliquer les raisons de leur comportement mais ces derniers les avaient toujours repoussés. Le problème était qu'Hermione et Ron ne faisaient pas que de les ignorer, ils en profitaient également pour les rabaisser dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche en leur présence en s'attaquant délibérément à leurs points faibles. Après une semaine de ce genre de traitement, les deux serpentards étaient complètements déprimés. Ils ne répondaient que rarement aux insultes ce qui paraissait surprenant pour le reste de la population de Poudlard. Ils en étaient venus à tout faire pour les éviter mais il y avait un problème de taille. Ils étaient souvent amenés à se voir rien que pour les devoirs en binôme. Le plus dur était sûrement pour Drago et Hermione car en tant que préfets en chef ils avaient beaucoup d'obligations et d'occasions pour être réunis. A ce moment là Drago essayait toujours de parler à la jeune fille mais celle-ci restait indifférente à ses supplications.

Il ne fallait pas pour autant croire que pour Hermione et Ron tout était facile. Ils se sentaient mal et on avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient se venger des deux serpentards pour les rendre aussi malheureux qu'ils l'étaient eux même. D'où leur comportement. Mais le plus étonnant était qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu dire à leurs amis ce qu'il s'était passé pour en arriver à de tels rapports. Bien sur Ginny et Harry avaient compris que les deux serpentards avaient fait quelque chose de mal mais ils ne savaient pas quoi.

« QUOI ! Mais…. » S'exclama Ginny.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Et bien tu es…. »

« Je suis célibataire à ce que je sache donc je ne vois pas le problème ! » Cracha le rouquin. « Et si c'est parce que c'est une fille, je te ferais remarquer que je suis bi. Par contre si il s'agit du fait que je suis sortis avec un abruti il y quelques temps et bien je te dirais que c'est finit et je ne compte pas changer d'avis ! » Finit-il par dire avant d'entendre la porte claquer. C'était Blaise qui n'avait pas pu supporter les paroles blessantes de celui qu'il aimait.

« T'es vraiment trop con Weasley ! » N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire Drago.

« Oh toi si tu as un problème va plutôt rejoindre une de tes nombreuses conquêtes ! Elles n'attendent que ça d'écarter les jambes pour toi ! » C'était Hermione qui avait mit son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

Drago ne répondit même pas. Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle attendait pour continuer à l'insulter. Il la regarda dans les yeux et pour une fois ne chercha pas à dissimuler ses émotions car tout le monde pu voir qu'il avait été blessé par ses paroles. Puis il tourna les talons et sortit dignement de la salle sur demande pour aller rejoindre son ami.

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai plus très envie de bosser sur l'animagus. » Finit par dire Hermione. « On se revoit au déjeuné. » Continua-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

« Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi ! A tout à l'heure. » Continua Ron avant de sortir lui aussi.

Neville, Luna, Ginny et Harry étaient restés abasourdi par cet échange. Les deux premiers parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient ces quatre là et Ginny et Harry parce qu'ils n'en revenaient pas qu'au bout de deux semaines rien ai changé. Au contraire même, c'était de pire en pire.

« Heu…. quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Neville. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes ne sachant pas si ils pouvaient en parler aux deux autres mais au bout d'un moment sous un acquiescement de son petit ami, Ginny décida de reprendre la parole.

« C'est vrai que je pense que vous avez le droit à une explication. » Et elle leur raconta tout. L'histoire des deux couples jusqu'au cours d'entraînement avec Thonks et Lupin où Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés avec les yeux rougis et où ils avaient constamment envoyés des regards meurtriers aux deux serpentards.

« C'est marrant, je le savait pour Hermione et Drago mais pas pour Ron et Blaise ! » Dit Luna.

« Comment ça tu le savais pour Hermione et Drago ? » Demanda Harry.

« Et bien je le savais qu'ils étaient ensemble. » Déclara tout simplement Luna.

« Et comment tu savais ça toi ? » lui dit Neville.

« C'est simple, au nouvel an au moment de se dire bonne année ils se sont vite embrassés sur la bouche. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Hermione ou Drago embrasser quelqu'un d'autre sur la bouche. »

« C'est vrai que c'est pas idiot ! Mais ça aurait pur être sans faire exprès. » Continua Neville qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

« Mais oui ! Tu crois que l'un des deux n'aurait pas protesté s'ils n'étaient pas consentants ! » Continua la jeune fille.

« Luna a raison Neville. Ils sont ensemble depuis les vacances de noël. » Rajouta Harry.

« Mais de tout façon se n'est pas ça le problème. » Reprit Ginny. « Il va falloir trouver quelque chose pour qu'ils se réconcilient ! »

« Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'ils devraient se débrouiller tout seul ? Après tout ce n'est pas vraiment notre problème ! On n'a pas à intervenir dans leurs histoires. » Ce permit de dire Neville.

« Au début je pensais comme toi Neville mais cela fait deux semaines que ça dure et c'est devenu invivable ! Mais le pire c'est que nous avons une mission et que je sais que la guerre approche à grand pas. Et regardez les cours de défenses, ils sont devenus nuls et donc si ils continuent comme ça, ils se feront tuer en premier et ça je ne peux pas l'admettre. Sans oublier qu'ils ont une couverture à tenir. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on voit des serpentards fuirent des gryffondors et surtout ces deux serpentards là avec ses deux gryffondors là. Les autres élèves de l'école commencent à avoir des doutes donc il est grand temps de mettre notre grain de sel. » Expliqua Harry.

« Et puis ils sont tous les quatre malheureux. Je pense que c'est aussi pour leur bien. » Finit Ginny d'une voix triste. Elle n'aimait pas voir son frère et son amie dans cet état.

« Bon c'est d'accord. Si on peut vous aider et bien on le fera. » Dit Neville et Luna approuva.

Ils se regardèrent tous avec un air conspirateur et commencèrent à élaborer un plan.

Dans l'après-midi, Neville et Luna purent constater par eux même qu'il était grand temps de faire quelque chose. Effectivement, ils avaient eu peur quand Hermione avait parlé de très près à la bibliothèque avec un poufsouffle de sixième année qui visiblement n'était pas insensible à son charme. Au début Hermione restait distante avec lui n'étant pas plus intéressée que ça. Cependant Drago était arrivé dans ces entre fait et la gryffondor n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rappeler l'épisode avec la jolie serdaigle. Elle se mit donc à flirter outrageusement avec le jeune poufsouffle qui visiblement était plus que ravit de cette soudaine attention. N'y tenant plus, Drago était passé près d'eux et avait fortement bousculé le pauvre garçon en lui lançant un coup dans les côtes bien placé. Bien entendu s'en était suivi une dispute entre les deux préfets en chef. Heureusement que le poufsouffle avait trop mal aux côtes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à ce moment dans la bibliothèque car la dispute paraissaient très louche sur les relations qu'entretenaient les deux préfets en chef.

Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville avaient préféré mettre leur plan à exécution ce soir même avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus. Ils avaient demandé à parler aux deux serpentards pour pouvoir avoir des explications.

« Bon vous allez nous dire ce que vous avez fait à Hermione et Ron pour qu'ils soient dans cet état ! » avait déclaré Harry.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Potter ! » Lui répondit Drago.

« Et moi je vois ! Mes amis sont insupportables depuis deux semaines et le pire c'est que votre couverture risque de tomber ! »

« Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi te raconter pourra nous aider ! » Continua Blaise.

« Et bien peut-être que c'est tout simplement parce que je peux vous aider ! » Répondit du tac au tac le gryffondor.

Drago et Blaise grognèrent à cette réplique car effectivement c'était vrai. Ils y avaient bien pensé mais étaient trop fier pour demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Un gryffondor qui plus est ! Cependant, ils cédèrent et racontèrent leur mésaventure. Ils expliquèrent également la raison de leur comportement.

« Ah je vois ! Et c'est tout ! »

« Bah oui c'est tout ! »

« Je comprends pourquoi ils ont été fâchés mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que ça prennent des proportions comme ça ! Surtout qu'ils ne veuillent pas vous écouter. »

« Et bien nous non plus si tu veux notre avis ! »

« Bon je vois mais à mon avis il se passe quelque chose d'autre et ça a été juste le déclencheur. C'est pour ça que vous allez devoir leur parler. Mais surtout séparément. Pour ça j'ai mon idée ! Mais après se sera à vous de jouer ! »

« Et je vous jure que c'est votre dernière chance ! Et qu'on n'apprenne pas que vous ayez menti ! » Menaça Ginny qui jusque là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Une demi heure plus tard, Luna demandait à Hermione de l'emmener dans sa chambre de préfet en chef pour que celle-ci lui montre un de ces cours de l'année d'avant. Hermione y avait vu que du feu. C'est vrai qu'étant une passionnée d'étude, elle avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion pour montrer ses connaissances. Elle entra dans sa chambre en ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il se passait derrière elle et quand elle se retourna, elle eu la surprise de ne pas y voir Luna mais Drago.

« Mais qu'est ce que…. »

« Salut Hermione. »

« Mais Où est Luna ? »

« Et bien elle est au courant pour nous deux et elle a participé avec tes amis à faire en sorte qu'on se réconcilie. »

« Bandes de sale traites ! Je vais les tuer ! » Dit elle folle de rage en se dirigeant vers la sortie pour partir loin de lui.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, la porte est verrouillée par un sortilège très puissant effectué par Potter et qui se débloquera quand nous auront eu une explication. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » Eclata la jeune fille. « Dans quelle langue va falloir te dire que je veux pas de tes explications et que toi et moi c'est finit ! »

« Et bien je ne sais pas mais dans une autre langue car je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner ! »

« Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas retrouver une de tes admiratrices au lieu de t'acharner sur moi ! » Finit par dire Hermione au bout de cinq minutes, la voix légèrement cassée.

« Parce que toutes ces admiratrices comme tu aimes les nommer ne m'intéressent pas ! »

« Je trouve que tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais c'est pas possible ça ! » Commença à s'énerver Drago. « Tu le sais très bien que je m'en fou de toues ces filles et que j'ai fais ça pour simplement pour ne pas divulguer que je suis du côté du bien. Je dois devant tous les autres, êtres comme avant ! Et désolé mais avant de sortir avec toi je flirtais régulièrement avec les autres filles ! Mais je ne comptais pas le moins du monde la rejoindre et je suis sur que tu le sais ! Le pire c'est que tu m'as déjà vu agir comme ça avec un bon nombre de filles depuis qu'on est ensemble ! Je sais qu'elle était bien collée à moi mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a une autre raison pour que tu t'emportes autant ! »

« Peut-être. » Drago fut heureux car il commença à entrapercevoir une lueur d'espoir.

« Et bien alors dis moi plutôt la vraie raison de cet emportement excessif. »

« Hein…mais il n'y a pas d'autres raisons… »

« Mais oui bien sur et moi je suis Merlin ! Ne me prends pas pour un con ! » Répliqua le serpentard. « Maintenant Hermione expliques-moi ce qu'il y a. S'il te plait ? » Rajouta-t-il plus doucement. La jeune fille s'assis sur le lit et baissa la tête cherchant à prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment. Sur le coup, j'étais vraiment en colère pour ce que j'ai vu mais c'est vrai qu'après il y avait autre chose. Ecoute ce n'est pas facile de te dire ça donc ne m'interrompe pas. » Drago acquiesça. « Et bien, je suis effectivement jalouse de toutes ces filles qui te courent après mais le problème est que je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu ressens pour moi. C'est vrai que je suis bien avec toi et je pense que c'est réciproque. Nous avons fait l'amour et pour moi c'était quelque chose de très important. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas de réels sentiments pour toi. » Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime Drago et j'ai tout simplement peur de te perdre. Je me dis qu'un jour tu en auras marre de moi et que tu iras voir ailleurs en me laissant le cœur brisé. C'est donc pour ça que quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille, j'ai préféré arrêter avant d'être encore plus malheureuse.» Termina-t-elle en baissant à nouveau la tête.

Ca y est nous y étions. Drago avait redouté ce moment depuis la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour.

« Ecoutes Hermione. Toi aussi il va falloir que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. » Celle-ci garda la tête baissé et ne répondit pas. Il prit ça pour une affirmation. « Tu sais je n'ai jamais aimé et je n'ai également jamais apprit à aimer. Je ne l'ai bien entendu jamais dis à qui que se soit. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'éprouve pour toi est de l'amour et je ne pourrais pas encore te le dire aujourd'hui. Mais sache une chose et là je suis honnête avec toi. Je n'ai jamais tenu à quelqu'un autant que je tiens à toi. Ces deux semaines sans toi ont été les plus horribles de toute ma vie. J'ai cru devenir fou en imaginant que je ne pourrais plus jamais te tenir dans mes bras. Et je peux te dire que je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir, loin de là. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Hermione le regarda les joues rougies par les larmes qui avaient commencer à couler et acquiesça en silence. Drago se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ces bras et elle se laissa faire. Ils ne dirent rien pendant près de cinq minutes, seul le bruit d'ouverture de la porte les coupa. Le sortilège devait être effacé.

« En tout cas, si ce n'est pas de l'amour ce que je ressens pour toi, ça y ressemble. » Dit-il.

Hermione sourit à cette réplique et l'embrassa. Ils s'allongèrent l'un près de l'autre et se cajolèrent jusqu'à s'endormir. Cette nuit là, ils ne firent pas l'amour mais ce fut l'un des plus belle nuit qu'ils passèrent l'un près de l'autre. Drago ne lui avait peut-être pas dit qu'il l'aimait en retour mais il lui avait fait une des plus belles déclarations qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre. 

…

Un peu plus tôt, c'était Neville qui emmenait Ron dans la salle sur demande pour pouvoir parler avec lui. Ne doutant pas un seul instant de son ami, Ron le suivit sans réfléchir. Une fois dedans il se demanda qu'étaient les intentions du gryffondor. La salle sur demande s'était transformée en une chambre avec un coin salon.

« Heu Neville. Tu sais je ne suis pas sur que…. Comment dire….Je suis célibataire mais je ne pense pas que… »

« Neville n'est plus là. » Ron se retourna brusquement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! »

« Je suis venu essayer de te récupérer ! »

« Et bien tu peux toujours rêver ! Maintenant désolé mais je m'en vais ! »

Une fois arrivé à la porte, il essaya de l'ouvrir mais il n'y parvint pas. Il essaya quelques sort mais l'échec total.

« La porte pourra s'ouvrir que lorsque nous aurons discuté. » Ron grogna et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il tourna la tête vers les flammes, bien décidé à ne pas parler. On le forçait à être ici certes mais on ne le forcerait pas à faire des efforts.

« Bon d'accord si tu ne veux pas parler c'est ton choix. Je le ferais donc moi-même. » Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais Blaise savait qu'il écoutait. « Bon et bien pour commencer, je ne comptais rien faire avec ce mec. Oui je suis déjà sorti avec lui mais s'était il y a longtemps et juste pour une soirée ! »

« Alors c'était juste pour coucher ! » Ne pu s'empêcher tout de même de dire Ron.

« Mais non ! Je viens de te dire que je ne comptais rien faire avec lui ! J'étais avec Drago et ils nous ont dragués mais tu sais ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'il me le proposait. Et je sais qu'en lui disant oui mais pour une autre fois, je serais tranquille. Si tu avais attendu, il m'aurait demandé quand est ce que ça m'intéressait et je lui aurais dis que je le préviendrais quand j'aurais envie d'un petit coup avec lui. Mais tu dois comprendre que je ne serais jamais allé le voir ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il vient régulièrement me demander de coucher avec lui mais c'est le cas et tout se passe toujours de la même façon. Il y a même des fois où je trouve ça bizarre car il se contente juste de ça ! Peut-être qu'il veut juste savoir si je suis célibataire, j'en sais rien et je m'en fiche ! »

« Comment veux-tu que je te crois ! Tu es un serpentard ! »

« Ah non tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Dis moi plutôt quel est l'autre problème au lieu de me reprocher quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fais ! Tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour aller voir ailleurs alors que je veux sortir avec toi depuis presque un an ! »

« Tu veux sortir avec moi depuis presque un an ? » Ron était abasourdit. « Je croyais être juste un mec parmi tous les autres. »

« Stupides gryffondors naïf ! Tu crois que je me serais autant investi pour te faire craquer juste pour un coup ! Et à ce que je sache nous n'avons même pas couché ensemble et d'habitude je ne reste pas aussi longtemps avec les autres mecs sans avoir sauté le pas ! »

« Mais justement, tu en as peut-être marre d'attendre ! »

« C'était donc ça le vrai problème ! » Dit-il avec un rictus sous la tête horrifié de Ron qui venait de comprendre qu'il s'était dévoilé. « Ecoutes ! » Dit-il en redevenant sérieux et se mettant à genoux devant lui. « Je suis bien avec toi et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a jamais couché ensemble que je vais aller voir ailleurs ! Je comprends que pour l'instant tu n'en as pas envie. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra ! »

« Mais tu te trompes, j'en ai très envie. Plus que tu ne le crois même ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais fais même avec une fille ! Et puis j'ai peur d'avoir mal ! » Blaise se détendit. Ca y est il avait réussit à récupérer son gryffondor.

« Tu sais Ron, tu n'es pas obligé d'être au dessus. »

« Je croyais qu'un serpentard ne se faisait jamais dominer ! »

« Oui mais pour le sexe, j'aime bien les deux moi. » Lui dit le serpentard en souriant.

« Non c'est pas ça, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour pour notre première fois. J'ai aussi envie de te faire l'amour mais…. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas j'irais doucement et tu verras, tu vas adorer. » Ron rougit sous l'allusion.

« C'est pour ça que tu as choisis une chambre ? »

« Non, c'est ma chambre. Je voulais un endroit où je me sens bien, en sécurité. Mais si tu veux elle peut servir ! » Suggéra-t-il.

Ron sourit et acquiesça. Il était près, il le savait. Blaise était la personne avec qui il avait envie de sauter le pas. Ce fut une nuit magique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Blaise fut aussi doux qu'il l'avait promit. Bien sur au début, il eu vraiment mal mais les mots réconfortants et les caresses de Blaise l'aidèrent à apaiser la douleur. Au moment où il toucha son point sensible, Ron vit milles et une merveilles. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu c'était aussi bon. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme après une multitude de gémissements avant de s'endormir exténués. Le lendemain matin, Ron pu à son tour être en Blaise. Il aima tout autant la sensation. C'était différent mais aussi très agréable.

………………………………………………………..

Voilà !  
Alors ? Nos deux serpentards ont-ils réussit à se faire pardonner ?  
Mon explication est-elle assez convaincante ?  
Laissez moi une petite (ou grande) review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci à **Melkaw** alias **Kawille**, **lixouille**, **lucieb2a**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **drayloveuse**, **phoenix**, **Drayanne** et **BetsieSnape** pour leurs reviews !

**phoenix** : je ne veux pas répondre aux reviews sur un chapitre, je l'ai dis plusieurs fois que si vous voulez une réponse, il faut me laisser votre adresse email ! De plus, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir le droit de donner une autre adresse sur ce site ! Je vais juste te dire que l'adresse que tu me demandes n'a pas changée et reste la même.

Ce chapitre est la préparation de la grande révélation de l'histoire. Je ne vous en dis pas plus donc: bonne lecture!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Un aller pour la France  
**

« C'est génial ! » S'exclama Blaise.

« C'est trop trop bien même ! » Continua Ron.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru y arriver ! »

« Mais si Neville, moi j'en étais sur ! » Lui dit Ginny.

« En tout cas moi j'aimerais bien profiter de mon animagus ce soir ! » Suggéra Harry.

« Quoi ! Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais aller te promener ce soir ? » S'offusqua Hermione.

« Et bien si ! J'ai envie de me dégourdir les pattes ! »

« Et moi j'aimerais bien voler ! » Dit rêveusement Luna.

« Mais c'est dangereux ! »

« Et en quoi c'est dangereux. » Lui demanda Drago en entourant sa taille de ses bras en faisant un clin d'œil aux autres pour dire qu'il fallait le laisser faire.

« Et bien on pourrait se faire attraper ! »

« Mais personne n'est au courant de notre statut d'animagus. » Dit-il en lui dégageant les cheveux pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Et si on se faisait attaquer par des créatures de la forêt interdite ! » Expliqua-t-elle en penchant la tête sans se rendre compte pour qu'il continue ses bisous.

« Tu crois qu'un chat, une biche, un écureuil, un renard, un hibou, un papillon et un loup peuvent réellement les intéresser ! » Continua-t-il en devenant plus entreprenant et en glissant ses mains sous son pull pour lui caresser le ventre.

« Oui tu as peut-être raison ! Mais on sera prudent ! » Dit-elle un sourire niais sur le visage. Elle se retourna puis voyant la mine stupéfaite des ses amis elle leur demanda ce qu'il y avait pour qu'il fassent une tête comme ça !

Et oui, ils faisant tous une tête de six pieds de long ! Il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Hermione-je-suis-parfaite-Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis des générations et préfète en chef pointilleuse sur le règlement, céder rien qu'avec des caresses et des bisous dans le cou !

« Non rien ! » répondit dès aussitôt Harry.

« Alors là moi je dis chapeau ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer Ron sous l'œil totalement perdu d'Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de ses amis. Et d'un autre côté, elle s'en fichait un peu étant plus intéressée par les caresses de son petit ami.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois Weasley ! On a la classe où on ne l'a pas ! » Dit le principal intéressé avant d'être entraîné par Hermione dans leur salle commune pour passer à des activités plus intéressantes selon lui. Ils laissèrent donc les quatre autres plantés là avec la bouche grande ouverte !

« Ah bah ça alors ! Je n'aurais jamais cru Granger comme ça ! J'avoue que ça change de la miss-je-sais-tout qu'on a l'habitude de voir. »

« Oh et bien faut croire que ton meilleur ami doit être un coup d'enfer ! » Rigola Ron sous l'œil amusé de tout le monde.

Le soir même, on pouvait voir un loup, un chat, un renard et une biche vagabonder dans un pré tandis qu'un écureuil s'amusait à sauter d'arbre en arbre et qu'un hibou voulait au dessus de tout ça. Il ne fallait pas oublier le papillon qui passait de fleur en fleur.

Le lundi matin suivant, Harry recevait un petit colis par un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'appartenait pas à l'école. Il su tout de suite qu'il venait de Hagrid car il utilisait toujours un hibou différent pour ne pas se faire repérer. Un peu comme Sirius le faisait quand il lui envoyait des lettres. Cependant, il savait que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une lettre comme les autres. Nous étions le premier mai et Harry avait bien précisé à Hagrid qu'il lui donnait jusqu'en mai pour lui dire toute la vérité. Il appréhendait un peu de lire cette lettre car il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle contenait. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il n'était pas prêt à revoir Rogue même si en laissant Hagrid le rejoindre, il savait qu'il lui donnait un peu de sa confiance. Au bout d'une journée entière de questions, il se rendit dans la salle sur demande pour être tranquille et décida d'ouvrir le colis.

Il fut surpris d'y trouver une clé toute simple avec une lettre.

_Mon cher Harry,_

Cette lettre, comme tu dois bien t'en douter, n'est pas comme les autres que je t'ai envoyé ces derniers temps. Nous sommes en mai et comme je te l'ai promis il y a quelques semaines, tu vas enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas le faire dans cette lettre. C'est pour ça que j'ai joint au colis un portoloin qui s'activera samedi matin à dix heures précise. Pour qu'il s'active tu devras pointer ta baguette dessus cinq minutes avant et prononcer mon nom et prénom. Nous faisons cela pour que personne ne puisse l'utiliser à part toi. Si nous voyons que tu ne viens pas c'est que le courrier aura été intercepté et donc nous trouverons une autre solution. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, nous te renverrons dimanche soir par cheminette au 'Trois balais' à dix huit heures. C'est pour cela qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne te chercher. Une dernière chose, ne donne pas la raison de ton absence à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ne doivent pas savoir maintenant.  
Et bien je te dis à vendredi Harry.

Bucky.  


Le vendredi soir suivant, Harry annonçait au membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il devrait s'absenter pendant tout le week-end. Mais vu qu'il ne voulait pas dire où il devait aller, personne n'était d'accord pour le laisser partir. Seuls, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, Drago et Ron étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

« Il est hors de question que vous partiez comme cela sans nous dire où vous allez monsieur Potter ! » S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

« Sauf votre respect professeur, je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! » Répondit Harry d'un ton plus dur qui fit tressaillir tous les membres de l'Ordre et même la directrice.

« Mais monsieur Potter…. »

« Je sais très bien que vous voulez me protéger mais je peux vous assurer que je ne risque rien. »

« Mais dit nous au moins où tu veux aller ! » Demanda doucement Thonks.

« Je suis désolé mais ça m'est impossible. Je ne vous faisais pas une requête en vous annonçant ça ! Je vous préviens juste que je serais absent de l'école à partir de samedi matin à très exactement dix heures et que je reviendrais au chaudron baveur à dix huit heures. Si vous avez peur pour moi, je vous demanderais juste de venir me chercher dimanche au 'Trois balais'. »

« Bien sur Harry, je viendrais moi-même te chercher. Ce n'est pas un problème mais comprends nous que tu ne peux pas quitter l'école comme ça et sans que l'on sache où tu vas. » Lui dit Lupin.

« Je vous jure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter mais comme je vous l'ai dit et redit, je ne vous demande pas l'autorisation, je vous préviens juste. De tout façon, vous m'aviez bien dit professeur McGonagall que j'aurais l'autorisation de sortir de l'enceinte du château autant de fois qu'il m'en sera utile. »

« Oui mais je pensais que vous nous diriez pourquoi. »

« Et bien là je ne peux pas ! Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça remet en cause. Si je suis celui qui dirige l'Ordre du Phénix, je suis capable de prendre mes décisions tout seul ! Je suis maintenant majeur et je ferais ce que bon me semblera ! Sur ce je vous dis bonne soirée et à dimanche Remus ! » Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny rejoignait Harry dans la salle sur demande. Elle savait qu'il était là et qu'il n'était pas aussi fort et déterminé qu'il l'avait fait montré devant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle était heureuse car il avait choisit de penser à la même chose que quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux pour passer la nuit. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir qu'il fallait penser à 'Univers de Harry et Ginny'. Elle en était heureuse car cela voulait dire qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait venir le voir.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle le découvrit allongé sur le lit, les bras sous la tête, l'air pensif.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui t'inquiète pas ! Je réfléchissais juste. »

« Je peux venir réfléchir avec toi ? »

« Bien sur, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi. » Rajouta-t-il en rigolant ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère.

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y pense sérieusement depuis que je viens de te voir sur ce lit ! » Il rigolèrent de bon cœur tous les deux. « Maintenant plus sérieusement Harry. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu feras attention. Et que tu ne tues pas dès aussitôt Rogue avant d'avoir eu toutes les explications ! »

« Pour ce qui est de faire attention, il n'y a pas de problème mais pour ce qui est de l'autre chauve souris, je ne peux rien te promettre ! »

« J'ai peur tu sais. »

« Je sais. » Elle vint se blottir des ses bras et ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans rien dire juste à profiter de la présence de l'autre. « Tu sais il y aurais une solution pour savoir que je vais bien. » Finit-il par dire.

« Et laquelle ? »

« Et bien tu pourrais prendre ma montre pour le week-end et faire le sort pour moi comme ça tu sauras toujours si je vais bien ! »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Oh oui je veux bien ! Oh moins comme ça je serais rassurée ! »

« Alors c'est d'accord, on le fera demain matin mais pour l'instant j'ai d'autres choses en tête qui m'aidera sûrement à me changer les idées ! » Dit-il malicieusement en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

« Voyons monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un obsédé ! »

« Oui mais juste de toi ! » Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à faire l'amour et à se cajoler.

Le lendemain, Harry dit au revoir à ses amis et ce rendit en dehors des terres protégées du château. A dix heures moins cinq, il pointa sa baguette sur la clé et prononça Rubeus Hagrid. La clé scintilla un peu puis redevint normale. A dix heures précises, il posa la main dessus et disparu.

Comme à son habitude, il atterrit sur le sol à genoux. Il releva un peu la tête et y découvrit une cuisine toute simple en bois clair avec une tapisserie sur les tons bleus et jaune. L'espace était assez grand et très clair. Il se surprit à penser qu'il se sentait bien dans cet endroit.

« Bienvenue en France monsieur Potter. Toujours aussi doué avec les moyens de transport sorcier à ce que je vois Potter ! » Peut-être avait-il pensé trop vite.

Il se retourna et découvrir Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi gras et il portait bien entendu ses éternelles robes noires. Seul ses traits, quand on regardait bien, semblaient plus tirés qu'à l'habitude. Soudain, il croisa son regard et il se rappela de la dernière fois où il avait vu ses yeux là. Severus du s'en apercevoir car il répliqua très vite avec son air cinglant.

« Tout doux Potter ! Vous me tuerez plus tard ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Oh mais ça oui, je me réjouirais de pouvoir faire cela moi même ! En attendant, j'aimerais bien savoir qu'elle excuse bidon avez-vous trouvé pour que Hagrid puisse vous faire confiance ! »

« Calme-toi Harry ! Nous allons t'expliquer. » Harry se retourna dès aussitôt pour voir Hagrid à l'embrasure de la porte.

« HAGRID ! Je suis tellement content de vous revoir ! » Dit-il avant d'être entouré des bras puissants du demi géant.

« C'est pas possible ! Stupides gryffondors qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de se cajoler ! » Harry ne releva pas la remarque et préféra passer au vif du sujet. Il avait aussi promit à Ginny de rester calme ce qui était très difficile devant un être qu'il détestait autant.

« Et maintenant je veux mes explications ! »

« Bon très bien Potter » Dit-il d'un ton doucereux. « Comme vous voulez ! Mais je pense que vous montrer sera un choix plus judicieux et que ça vaudra toutes les explications du monde. De tout façon je ne suis pas sur que votre petit cerveau soit apte à comprendre sans ça ! »

« Je ne vous permet pas ! » Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur son ancien professeur. Il commençait vraiment à se demander si il pourrait tenir sa promesse.

« Ça suffit vous deux ! Harry fais moi confiance si tu ne veux pas le faire à lui ! » Rogue poussa un grognement mais ne rajouta rien.

Il les suivit donc dans la maison, ils montèrent un étage et il les regarda enter dans ce qui lui semblait ressembler à une chambre. Il entra également et remarqua qu'elle semblait confortable et chaleureuse. Tout le contraire de Rogue se dit-il. Il fit le tour de la pièce avant de poser enfin son regard sur le lit. Ce qu'il y vit le foudroya sur place.

« Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Bonjour Harry. »

……………………………………………………………

Voilà !  
Bon je crois que je vais encore avoir des problèmes pour couper à un moment pareil ! Et le pire c'est que ça me fait plaisir. Enfin non, le pire c'est qu'au chapitre prochain ce sera la même chose ! Que voulez-vous c'est tellement agréable ! lol.

Bon maintenant la question que tout le monde doit se poser (et pour laquelle tout le monde doit me détester de couper si vite). Qui peut bien être dans le lit ? (D'un autre côté, je suis sur que la majorité d'entre vous ont déjà trouvés !)  
J'attends vos suggestions avec impatiente dans vos reviews !


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle publication! Vous voyez, je poste plus souvent comme promis !

Voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu qui nous donne le début des explications !

Bravo à **BetsieSnape**, **lucieb2a**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Lune d'Argent** qui ont trouvé de qui je parlais ! Bravo aussi à **Kawille** qui avait trouvé depuis longtemps ! 

Merci à **BetsieSnape**, **drayloveuse**, **Drayanne**, **phoenix/marytherese**, **lucieb2a**,** lixouille**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **Lune d'Argent**

Bonne lecture!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Professeur…. C'est bien vous ?  
**

_Il les suivit donc dans la maison, ils montèrent un étage et il les regarda enter dans ce qui lui semblait ressembler à une chambre. Il entra également et remarqua qu'elle semblait confortable et chaleureuse. Tout le contraire de Rogue se dit-il. Il fit le tour de la pièce avant de poser enfin son regard sur le lit. Ce qu'il y vit le foudroya sur place._

« Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Mais….mais…. »

« Approche Harry. Je ne mords pas. »

« C'est une blague c'est ça ! » S'écria Harry en se retournant vers les deux autres hommes qui étaient restés en retrait.

« Non Harry, ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne plaisanterais jamais sur ce genre de chose ! » Lui répondit doucement Hagrid.

« NON !!!!! C'est impossible ! Je refuse de croire ça ! C'est un piège de cet…. cet… » Commença à s'énerver le jeune gryffondor en montrant Severus Rogue du doigt.

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites monsieur Potter ! » Susurra celui-ci.

« Vous taisez-vous ! » Cria-t-il. Puis il se tourna vers son ami avec un regard suppliant. « Hagrid comment pouvez-vous croire une chose pareille ! »

« Oh Harry ! Nous sommes si désolé de te faire subir un choc pareil ! Mais il faut que tu nous croies. La personne qui est en face de toi est bien Albus Dumbledore ! »

Harry resta dans un autre monde pendant de longues minutes en répétant continuellement que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, qu'il l'avait vu mourir de ses propres yeux par la main de Rogue, qu'il était mort, qu'il l'avait vu tomber,…

« Approches Harry. » Réitéra Albus Dumbledore ce qui fit sursauter le jeune gryffondor. Il avait presque oublié que la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui était bien là et réveillé. Il se retourna doucement, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion mais lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de lui, il ne pu que se résoudre. Tout ceci était bien réel. Il s'approcha presque craintivement comme-ci il allait lui sauter dessus. Chose qui aurait été peu probable vu l'état du vieil homme. Il avait l'air vraiment malade. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau aussi livide que celle d'un mort et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus ce pétillement qui plaisait tant à Harry. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, l'homme couché dans ce lit était peut-être vivant mais n'allait pas bien et risquait de ne plus en avoir pour longtemps.

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls messieurs ? » Demanda Dumbledore aux deux autres adultes présents dans la pièce. Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent tout doucement de la pièce. Harry n'avait pas bougé de devant le lit. Il restait debout devant la personne qu'il avait le plus admiré et plus respecté depuis sa naissance. Personne qu'il croyait encore mort il n'y avait pas plus d'un quart d'heure. « Je suis heureux de te revoir Harry. » Ce fut la phrase qui sortit Harry de son mutisme.

« Professeur…. C'est bien vous ? » Il s'était retenu devant Rogue car il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse. Mais là s'en était trop. Il tomba à genoux au pied du lit et éclata en sanglot. Il resta là au moins cinq minutes, secoués de spasmes, la tête reposée sur le bord du lit. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Dumbledore avait posé la main sur ses cheveux en guise d'apaisement. 

…

Du côté de Poudlard, peu consciente du bouleversement qu'Harry venait de subir, Ginny ne cessait de fixer la montre que son chéri lui avait prêtée. L'aiguille n'avait pas bougé depuis dix heures et grâce à ça elle savait qu'Harry n'était pas en danger car sinon la montre l'aurait indiqué mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser.

« Ça va aller Ginny, Harry ne serait pas partit si il y avait eu le moindre un danger. » Lui dit doucement Hermione pour la rassurer.

« On ne doit pas parler du même Harry, Hermione ! » Grogna Ginny.

« C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, elle n'a pas tord ! Potter a le don pour s'attirer des ennuis ! » Dit Drago sous l'œil soudain noir d'Hermione. « Mais tu sais, si la montre te dit qu'il va bien, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant qu'il venait de gaffer.

« Tu dois avoir raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison ! » Dit-il fier de lui. Ce qui fit sourire la jolie rousse pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était partit.

« Mais si d'un coup il était en danger, nous ne pourrions pas aller l'aider ! » Personne ne sus ce que répondre à ça. C'est vrai qu'elle venait de soulever un point important. Si il arrivait quelque chose à Harry, personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide car personne ne savait où il se trouvait.

« Tu sais Ginny, Harry avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et je suis sur que tout ira bien pour lui. » Lui dit Drago.

« Et depuis quand tu es gentil avec les autres toi ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« Depuis que tu m'as rendu Poufsouffle ! » Cette remarque fit de nouveau rire Ginny.

« Oh fait vous savez où se trouve Ron et Blaise ? »

« Et bien, ils doivent encore être en train de copuler dans un coin du château ! » Les deux filles levèrent les yeux d'exaspérations devant les termes peu romantiques de Drago. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Depuis leur réconciliation, ils n'arrêtent pas de s'absenter pour ensuite revenir les cheveux ébouriffés et le pantalon mal mit. Ce sont de vrais animaux, ils n'arrêtent pas ! Je les ai même découvert, dans un couloir désert lors d'une de mes rondes de nuits. Et je peux vous dire que Weasley avait l'air d'apprécier la petite gâterie que Blaise lui faisait. J'en ai encore des frissons qu'en j'y pense ! » Cette fois-ci les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire devant la tête que venait de prendre Drago.

« Dis donc Malefoy, c'est de la frustration que je ressens là ou quoi ? Tu ne serais pas jaloux de leurs prouesses ? » Le taquina Ginny.

« Quoi moi jaloux ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu parles au meilleur coup de Poudlard là ! » Ce qui lui valut un autre regard noir d'Hermione. « Oui enfin bon, je n'ai pas à être jaloux car à ce niveau là tout va bien, hein Hermione ? »

« Oui c'est ça rattrapes-toi ! » Lui dit-elle en faisant la moue et qui intensifia le fou rire de Ginny. Pendant ce temps là au moins elle se faisait moins de soucie pour Harry.

« Oh ma Mione ! Ne fais pas la tête ! Tu sais très bien que si je le pouvais, je te ferais l'amour toute la journée et à chaque détours de couloir ! » Cette fois-ci Hermione n'était plus en colère mais elle avait prit une belle teinte rouge vif.

C'est ce moment que Ron et Blaise choisirent pour arriver. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les trois autres devinèrent dès aussitôt ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire avant. Ils avaient tous les deux les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux ébouriffés. Drago les détailla un peu plus que les filles cherchant quelque chose qui pourraient les mettre mal à l'aise. Ce ne fut pas dur à trouver.

« Je vois que vous avez du passer un bon moment. » Dit-il. Devant leurs regards interrogateurs, il s'expliqua avec un sourire malin. « Tiens ta braguette est ouverte Blaise. » Celui-ci gêné la referma dès aussitôt. « Et au fait, joli suçon Weasley ! » Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour Ginny, Hermione et Drago. Ils éclatèrent de rire en se tenant les côtes devant les deux amoureux embarrassés. 

…

« Je suis vraiment désolé Harry de te faire subir ça ! J'aurais aimé que tu ais une vie comme tous les enfants de ton age. » Dit le vieil homme d'un voix triste. Harry releva la tête et sécha ses larmes. Ca aillait beaucoup mieux. Il s'était calmé.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute Professeur. C'est celle de Voldemort ! »

« Si j'avais pu me débarrasser de lui moi-même, je te jure que je l'aurais fais et tu aurais pu vivre comme tout les autres adolescents de ton age ! Mais c'est impossible. »

« Je sais professeur et je ne vous reproche rien. Mais je voudrais avoir des explications ! Que s'est-il réellement passé ? »

« Oh et bien c'est une longue histoire. »

« J'ai tout mon temps, je suis là pour deux jours ! »

Dumbledore sourit à cette réplique et entreprit d'expliquer à Harry la raison de sa présence ici et surtout le pourquoi de ce subterfuge. Il commença par le début et voulu lui expliquer la demande de Narcissa Malefoy à Rogue afin de protéger son fils.

« Mais je sais tout ça professeur ! Drago Malefoy a changé de côté et nous a tout expliqué. »

« Je sais bien Harry mais monsieur Malefoy ne sait pas tout. » Harry acquiesça et décida d'écouter ce que le professeur avait à lui dire avant d'intervenir. « Et bien justement le professeur Rogue n'est pas venu dès aussitôt me prévenir de ceci. Il avait peur de ma réaction. Il se sentait piégé et avait l'impression de me trahir. » Harry leva un sourcil septique. « Oui Harry, ne te fis pas aux apparences, le professeur Rogue m'a toujours été fidèle et le restera. Je lui fais entièrement confiance comme à toi et Hagrid. » Harry sourit fortement en entendant ces mots. Il se sentait heureux d'avoir la confiance de cette personne qu'il considérait comme son mentor et son exemple. Même si il faisait parfois des erreurs, il restait pour lui le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

« Mais il n'a pas pu me cacher ça bien longtemps. J'ai vite sentis qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Alors un soir, il m'a tout expliqué. Je ne vais pas te dire que j'en ai été ravi mais j'ai compris sa position difficile. Si il avait refusé, Bellatrix Lestrange aurait tout fat pour lui nuire. Elle aurait pu même le tuer sur le champ. » Voyant la surprise d'Harry Dumbledore expliqua. « Bellatrix n'a jamais aimé le professeur Rogue. Ils se haïssent depuis leur adolescence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux et de tout manière ça ne me regarde pas. Cependant, elle n'a jamais eu confiance en lui et elle a toujours tout fait pour lui nuire auprès de Voldemort. Donc c'est pour ces raisons qu'il a été obligé d'accepter. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas. Comment pouviez-vous accepter de vous sacrifier ? »

« Je ne me suis pas sacrifié Harry. Enfin si en quelque sorte. Mais avant tout je voudrais que tu me dises si tu te souviens de ma main brûlée ? »

« Oui je m'en souviens, vous m'avez dit que c'était en voulant détruire un horcruxe ! »

« Exactement Harry. Et malheureusement, il m'a infecté d'une maladie incurable. » Harry ne comprit pas trop et le fit comprendre à Dumbledore. « Ecoute Harry ! J'ai beau être vivent aujourd'hui, je sais que je vais mourir et cela dans très peu de temps. »

« Non c'est pas possible ! Je viens juste de vous retrouver et vous voulez déjà m'abandonner ! J'ai besoin de vous moi ! »

« Non tu n'as plus besoin de moi Harry. J'ai su tout ce que tu avais fait pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Je n'aurais jamais fait mieux que toi ! Tu es un adulte maintenant. » Harry ne répondit rien. C'est vrai qu'il s'en sortait bien avec l'Ordre du Phénix mais c'était aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il en avait marre de tout ça ! De toutes ces responsabilités ! Il était trop jeune pour tout ça ! Quand est-ce qu'on allait enfin le laisser tranquille ! Une petite voix dans sa tête lui indiqua que ce serait le cas seulement si il tuait Voldemort. Mais à quel prix ?

« Comment cela se fait-il que l'Avada Kedrava de Rogue ne vous ait pas tué ? »

« Et bien il s'agissait d'une potion concoctée justement par Severus. Une de ses extraordinaires inventions. Elle a été créée avec une étincelle de sa baguette, un de mes cheveux et un des siens. Cette potion, une fois avalée par moi, devait me sauver de ce sort mortel. Nous savions qu'il se préparait quelque chose de grave donc je la prenait tous les jours depuis une semaine quand les mangemorts sont arrivés. En ce qui concerne mon corps, il a fallut un peu plus ruser. Nous avons utilisé le sort de 'Jumilis' que tu connais très bien d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Lorsque je suis tombé, j'ai tout simplement transplané dans la forêt interdite ! »

« Mais on ne peut pas transplaner…… »

« Dans Poudlard ! Je vois que miss Granger vous a bien détaillé l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais j'en étais le directeur et je pouvais si je le voulais faire sauter cette barrière. Rappelles-toi de vos cours de transplanage ! Je l'ai enlevé seulement le temps que les étudiants puissent le faire. Ensuite je l'ai remis en place. J'ai fais venir mon double d'un simple accio puis je suis partis. »

« Mais pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? Malefoy avait baissé sa baguette ! »

« Rogue avait prêté serment et il devait donc accomplir la tâche du jeune Malefoy. »

« Oui je voix mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis ? Je comprends pourquoi vous m'avez caché mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'était pas au courant de ce plan ! Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai cru vous voir mourir sous mes yeux sans rien pouvoir faire ! »

« Je comprends que ça a du être très dur Harry. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix sinon le professeur Rogue allait mourir. »

« Je croyais qu'il devait mourir si il ne vous tuait pas ? Et il ne vous a pas tué puisque vous êtes toujours vivant ! »

« Oui mais il va le faire. »

« QUOI !!! »

« Oui Harry, le professeur Rogue va me tuer demain ! »

…………………………………………………………..

Voilà !  
Ne me tuez pas si vous voulez avoir des explications !  
Le prochain chapitre sera entièrement consacré à Harry et Dumbledore. Alors pour les amoureux de nos couples adorés je suis désolé mais cela est nécessaire pour l'histoire !

Avez-vous aimé le passage à Poudlard ? Moi je me suis bien amuser à l'écrire !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner vos impressions !


	45. Chapter 45

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un chapitre qui me tient particulièrement à cœur ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à **lucieb2a**, **Drayanne**, **drayloveuse**, **lixouille**, **Lune d'Argent** et **cul de poule** pour leurs gentilles reviews !

Maintenant place à toutes les réponses sur la mort de Dumbledore! 

Bonne lecture!

…………………………………………………………………………….

**Je m'en vais serein  
**

_« Je croyais qu'il devait mourir si il ne vous tuait pas ? Et il ne vous a pas tué puisque vous êtes toujours vivant ! »_

« Oui mais il va le faire. »

« QUOI ! »

« Oui Harry, le professeur Rogue va me tuer demain ! »

_  
_  
« Non c'est pas possible c'est une blague. » Commença à paniquer le jeune homme en secouant continuellement la tête de gauche à droite.

« De tout façon je suis condamné. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis pour ma brûlure à la main ? » Harry acquiesça. « Et bien cette maladie incurable provient d'un poison que j'ai dans mon organisme et rien ne peux l'arrêter. Le professeur Rogue m'a aidé à tenir plus longtemps que prévu grâce à ces merveilleux dons en potion. Il repousse juste le moment ultime un peu plus longtemps ! »

« Mais alors si de tout façon vous allez mourir, pourquoi me faire venir ici ? Vous voulez me voir encore plus souffrir ? »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi. Tu crois me voir mourir puis au bout de plusieurs mois je réapparais pour te dire que je vais mourir demain. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait subir toutes ces épreuves si je n'avais pas été obligé. »

« Comment ça obligé ? Je ne comprends pas. » Dit-il déboussolé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Je vais tout t'expliquer. » Il baissa la tête quelques secondes semblant chercher le meilleur moyen d'expliquer la situation au gryffondor. « J'ai découvert un sortilège enfin je devrais dire plutôt une incantation qui te permettra d'acquérir ma magie. » Harry le regarda interrogatif ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire par acquérir sa magie. « C'est simple Harry, tu vas utiliser ma magie pour devenir plus fort et ainsi tuer Voldemort. »

« Mais c'est impossible de faire ça ! » S'exclama le jeune gryffondor.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un sortilège très utilisé et surtout très connu. Je crois que la dernière fois où il fut utilisé, doit être il y a plus de mille ans. Ce procédé est très peu connu car difficile à faire. Il faut avant tout un maître dans l'art des potions pour bien concocter le « ciblacor ». C'est une potion qui permet de concentrer toute la magie dans une seule partie du corps. Cela prend beaucoup de temps car la magie est faite pour prendre possession de chaque parcelle du corps et varie en fonction de la puissance du sorcier. Ensuite la personne qui donne ses pouvoirs, devra prendre cette potion tous les jours à la même heure pendant six mois. Une fois que la potion a bien fait effet, il suffit que la personne qui donne sa magie ainsi que la personne qui la reçoit récitent l'incantation. »

« Mais ce n'est pas dangereux d'avoir trop de magie en soit ? Ça ne risque pas de me détruire ? »

« Si bien sur que ça pourrait te détruire si tu la gardais trop longtemps en toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas car dès que tu auras tué Voldemort, elle se libérera de toi. En attendant, il faudra que tu fasses attention de ne pas te laisser posséder par un trop plein d'énergie. Mais je te fais confiance, tu n'as jamais voulu aller du côté du mal et seul quelqu'un de malveillant prendrait la grosse tête et l'utiliserait à des fins personnels. Tu es quelqu'un de droit et tu y arriveras. En plus, le professeur Rogue a promit de t'entraîner régulièrement afin de contrôler toute cette puissance. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ce passera bien cette fois, il a promit de faire des efforts vis à vis de toi. De plus, Hagrid sera présent pour vérifier que le professeur Rogue tienne sa promesse de ne pas être trop dur. » Reprit Dumbledore devant le regard horrifié de Harry.

« Mais alors pourquoi devoir vous tuer ? Rogue arrive à vous soigner et il est possible de vivre sans sa magie et puis peut-être pourrez vous la récupérer si je tue Voldemort ! »

Dumbledore sourit devant l'air déterminé d'Harry à vouloir le garder en vie. Il l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé et non pas seulement parce qu'il était Harry Potter et qu'il avait eu une jeunesse plutôt difficile. Il aimait sa fougue, sa détermination, sa fidélité envers ses amis et même envers lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui cacher. Il adorait également son courage, son tempérament emporté et impulsif. En fait, quand il voyait Harry, il avait l'impression de se voir lui au même age. Bien sur maintenant, il était plus posé et calme qu'avant mais il fallait dire qu'il avait vieillit et les épreuves de la vie lui l'avaient changé.

« Et bien il y a deux raisons au fait que je veux et je vais mourir demain. La première est que le professeur doit absolument me tuer pour rester en vie à cause du serment inviolable qu'il a fait avec Narcissa Malefoy. Et la deuxième raison est que les potions du professeur Rogue pour me garder en vie ne font presque plus effet. Et puis me dire que j'ai contribué à amener la paix me ravie. » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Maintenant, si tu voulais bien aller chercher le professeur Rogue car j'ai à lui parler. Ensuite je me reposerais un petit peu et tu pourras venir cette après-midi me dire où tu en ais avec les horcruxes. »

Harry comprit à ce moment là qu'il pourrait dire n'importe quoi, le professeur Dumbledore avait de tout façon, déjà prit sa décision. Il resta quelques minutes sans rien dire à graver les traits de cette personne qu'il admirait et respectait plus que tout. Sur un dernier sourire réconfortant de son mentor, il quitta la chambre pour le laisser se reposer et rejoignit ses deux anciens professeurs dans la cuisine. Il indiqua à Severus que Dumbledore le demandait. Ensuite, il aida Hagrid à préparer le repas et mettre le couvert. Une fois Severus redescendu, ils mangèrent tous les trois dans un silence absolu. Harry était trop bouleversé et perdu dans ses pensées pour participer à une conversation. Tandis que Severus et Hagrid ne avaient préféré laisser Harry digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Dans l'après-midi, Harry se retrouva de nouveau en face son ancien directeur mais cette fois-ci Severus et Hagrid restèrent avec lui. Albus avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Il avait reprit quelques couleurs et semblait moins fatigué. Sans doute grâce à la fameuse potion de Rogue se dit Harry. Cependant, il ressemblait quand même à un homme qui arrivait au bout de sa vie.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler des horcruxes pour savoir où en était rendu Harry. Celui-ci bien que réticent au départ à en parler devant Severus, du se résigner. De tout façon, il en avait bien parlé aux membres de l'ordre et Severus était un des membres, même si sa position actuelle restait délicate. Il leur expliqua qu'ils les avaient tous détruits sauf l'amulette de Kaïla. Il leur révéla comment grâce à la mère de Neville et ce que lui avait dit Drago, ils en avaient déduit qu'il s'agissait certainement du dernier horcruxe. Ensuite il raconta la fameuse journée où Hermione avait trouvé dans un de ces livres la solution pour détruire l'amulette.

« Je vois que miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas changé ! » Rajouta sarcastiquement Severus.

« Peut-être oui mais sans elle, nous en serions toujours à chercher le dernier horcruxe ! » S'énerva Harry.

« Décidemment mis Granger est vraiment très douée ! Je pense que vous avez eu raison en supposant que c'était le dernier horcruxe. Je connais bien Tom et il aura voulu quelque chose de quasiment impossible à détruire pour que personne ne puisse le tuer définitivement. Cependant il a toujours oublié un élément important dans ces projets. Et cet élément c'est toi Harry. Il t'a toujours trop prit à la légère  
et c'est qui lui a coûté treize ans de sa vie et s'est également ce qui le conduira à sa perte. »

Severus acquiesça aux paroles pour la plus grande surprise de Harry. Il leur parla de cette fameuse amulette que Voldemort possédait et ne laissait jamais personne poser les yeux dessus. Lui-même n'avait jamais pu la voir véritablement mais il fallait admettre que tout concordait. De plus, personne ne voyait ce qu'avait pu être le dernier horcruxe. Ils passèrent le reste le l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien. Dumbledore posant plein de questions à Harry sur la vie de Poudlard et sur les professeurs qu'il avait tant aimé. Severus resta en retrait. Harry cru au départ que c'était parce qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à tous ces bavardages mais il s'aperçu très vite que son ancien professeur semblait songeur. Comme-ci il réfléchissait sur quelque chose d'important. Harry finit par se dire qu'apprêt tout c'était normal, le lendemain il devrait tuer de ses propres mains le seul homme qui l'avait toujours respecté et qui lui avait donné toute sa confiance. Il réalisa à ce moment là, que tout ça ne devait pas être facile pour l'ancien mangemort. Pour la première fois, il ressentit de la compassion pour lui.

En fin de journée, ils laissèrent Dumbledore se reposer. Ils dînèrent dans le même silence que le midi et allèrent vite se coucher. Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Il était tourmenté par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en une journée. Toutes ces défenses venaient de tomber. Il était perdu mais le lendemain matin quand il se leva, il se dit qu'il serait fort et qu'il ne craquerait pas devant le professeur Dumbledore.

Il ne vit pas le sorcier de toute la matinée et se douta de la raison. Chacun leur tour, Hagrid et Severus était entrés dans la chambre pendant un long moment. Hagrid en était ressortit en larme. Mais ce qui bouleversa encore plus Harry ce fut de voir Severus ressortir les yeux rougis. Après le repas, ce fut à son tour de rendre une dernière fois visite à son ancien directeur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il constata que l'homme paraissait serein et heureux. Il lui fit un sourire et se rapprocha pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit comme venait de lui indiquer le malade.

« J'ai été vraiment fier de faire ta connaissance Harry. »

« Moi aussi professeur. »

« Tu sais tu peux m'appeler Albus maintenant. Après tout je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis l'année dernière. » Harry sourit à cette remarque quelque peu étrange mais acquiesça tout de même.

« J'aurais tellement voulu faire autrement ! »

« Je sais Harry mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en vais serein. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. J'ai vécu une longue et belle vie, j'ai fais de magnifiques rencontres comme la tienne, celle de tes parents, le professeur Rogue, Hagrid, la jeune Hermione Granger, toute la famille Weasley, les maraudeurs, les membres de l'ordre du phénix, sans oublier monsieur Malefoy et monsieur Zabini qui m'ont beaucoup surpris et encore bien d'autres que tu ne connais pas forcément. Je pars heureux ! »

Ils restèrent pendant de longues minutes à se regarder avec un maximum de respect. Harry qui s'était pourtant promit de rester fort avait les yeux pleins de larmes mais il ne craqua pas. Pas une seule larme ne coulerait le long de sa joue, il se l'était promit. Il voulait garder en mémoire un visage heureux et il voulait également que Albus en face de même avec lui.

« Tu veux bien aller chercher Hagrid et Severus Harry ? Il va être temps. » Ce dernier acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la porte, il se retourna et se précipita dans le bras du vieil homme.

« Je vous ai toujours considéré comme mon grand-père Albus et je vous aime très fort. » Albus le serra dans ses bras.

« Et j'aurais été très honoré d'avoir un petit fils comme toi Harry. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. » Sur ces dernières paroles, il se redressa et quitta la pièce le cœur plus léger.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent tous les trois, ils savaient que c'était la fin. Severus donna la dernière potion à Dumbledore. Il demanda à Harry de se rapprocher. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il l'avait lui-même répété avec Severus le matin même pendant que Hagrid faisait ses adieux. Il se plaça au bord du lit et prit la main d'Albus dans la sienne qui commença aussitôt à réciter sa partie d'incantation.

« J'en appelle au pouvoirs Mystiques,  
Pour extraire mon énergie magique,  
Pour lui la transmettre,  
Et libérer chaque être,  
Lorsqu'il aura accomplit sa destinée,   
L'énergie lui sera retirée. »

Une sphère de couleur bleu foncé, aussi grosse qu'un melon sortit de la poitrine d'Albus. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de réciter sa formule.

« J'en appelle aux pouvoirs Mystiques,  
Pour extraire son énergie magique,  
Pour me la transmettre,  
Et libérer chaque être,  
Lorsque j'aurai accompli ma destinée,  
L'énergie me sera retirée. »

Aussitôt la sphère se plongea dans le corps d'Harry qui faillit en tomber à la renverse. Dès aussitôt, il ressentit une drôle de sensation. Une sensation de bien-être et de puissance.

« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? » lui demanda doucement Hagrid.

« Bien. Vraiment bien. Je me sens fort. » Dit-il encore stupéfait de la force qu'il ressentait en lui.

« Et vous Albus ? » Questionna Severus.

« Un peu vide mais bien Severus. » Il se tue quelques instant avant de reprendre. « N'oubliez pas tous les trois que je suis fier de vous et que de tout façon je veillerais quand même sur vous. » Personne ne répondit. Hagrid était en larme, Severus restait de marbre mais on pouvait y lire toute les tristesse ressentie dans ses yeux. Harry, lui ne pleurait pas comme il se l'était promit mais il savait qui en faudrait peu pour que ses barrières s'effondrent.

« Embrassez mes parents et Sirius pour moi Albus. » Lui dit-il.

« Je n'y manquerais pas Harry. »

Puis il soutint le regard de Severus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps. Ce dernier comprit et douloureusement il leva sa baguette sur le corps d'Albus Dumbledore et prononça ces trois mots qui restèrent à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire.

« Avada Kedrava ! »

Le rayon vert fusa droit vers le corps du malade et celui-ci ferma tranquillement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry se dit qu'à ce moment que même dans la mort cet homme garderait toujours son air malicieux donnant l'apparence qu'il savait quelque chose que vous ignorez totalement.

Harry caressa une dernière fois la joue de son mentor en murmurant un merci à peine audible et quitta la pièce en laissant une unique larme couler.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Hagrid et Severus expliquèrent à Harry que le corps de Dumbledore transplanera de lui-même dans son cercueil pour remplacer le corps qui y était avant lui. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour que cela arrive. C'était également un sortilège très ancien mais Albus, même étant malade avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. De plus, il voulait absolument reposer auprès de son école et des ses élèves.

Severus lui expliqua tout de même qu'il aurait sûrement du mal au début à maîtriser cette nouvelle magie et qu'il devrait venir toutes les semaines, le samedi matin à la même heure avec la même clé comme portoloin. Il lui donna également plusieurs lettres signées de la main de Dumbledore. Harry comprit qu'elles étaient pour les membres de l'Ordre. Au moment de partir, Severus le retint quelques minutes de plus.

« Une minute Potter. Tenez ! » Harry regarda alors la main de son ancien professeur et il y vit une bague en argent. C'était un anneau assez large avec au milieu un serpent émeraude qui faisait le tour. C'était magnifique et Harry l'adorait déjà. Par contre il se demandait bien pourquoi son professeur lui offrait une bague. Il reçut très vite la réponse à son interrogation. « Ne vous faites pas d'idées Potter. Ceci est une bague pas comme les autres. Je veux que le jour où vous retrouverez en face de Voldemort vous l'activiez. »

« Et comment l'active-t-on ? »

« Et bien c'est simple, il vous suffira d'embrasser la tête du serpent ! » Harry fut étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. « Ne faites pas cette là Potter ça ne vous va pas du tout ! »

« Ça ne fait pas un peu trop serpentard pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il en voulant provoquer volontairement Severus.

« Ça je m'en contrefiche ! Je veux juste que vous fassiez ce que je vous dis ! Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi car vous le saurez en temps voulut ! »

Harry ne posa pas plus de question car il savait que de tout façon il n'aurait pas plus de réponse. Il entra dans la cheminée et regarda une dernière fois Hagrid avec ses yeux rougit. Et prononça 'Trois balais' avant de disparaître. Il atterrit encore une fois à genoux dans la cheminée des 'Trois balais'. Cependant personne ne fit attention à lui et il en fut heureux. De tout façon on ne pouvait pas trop le reconnaître car il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire et avait mit sa capuche.

'Personne n'a besoin de savoir que le survivant n'est pas au château.' Lui avait rétorqué Severus lorsqu'il lui avait donné la cape.

Il reconnu assez vite Remus et se dirigea vers lui. Celui-ci fut d'abord étonné de voir Harry dans cette tenue mais ne posa pas plus de question. Ils sortirent assez rapidement et se retrouvèrent à marcher tranquillement vers le château. Remus vit très vite que quelque chose clochait.

« Je sais que tu ne veux rien nous dire de ce que tu as été faire mais on dirait que tu ne vas pas bien ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »

Là s'en fut trop pour Harry, toutes les barrières qu'il s'était efforcé de garder pendant la journée tombèrent en même temps. Il craqua et s'effondra par terre en sanglot. Remus se précipita dès aussitôt vers lui et lui demanda se qu'il se passait mais la seule chose qu'il pu entendre des pleurent de Harry était une litanie continuelle.

« Il es mort, ils s'est sacrifié pour nous tous, il est vraiment mort cette fois,…. »

« Mais qui est mort Harry ? Qui ? » S'inquiéta Remus.

Harry ne répondit pas dès aussitôt tellement il était plongé dans sa douleur. Cependant quand, il prononça le nom d'Albus Dumbledore Remus ne comprit pas. N'était-il pas sensé être mort il y a presque un an ?

……………………………………………………………

Voilà !  
Et bien je dois vous dire que c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais de tuer un personnage. Le pire c'est qu'il n'était pas très présent dans ma fiction ! J'imagine ce que se sera si je tue un personnage plus important ! (Et oui, une guerre sans mort n'est pas vraiment possible !)  
Maintenant, bien sur je vais vous réclamer des reviews ! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez ressentit en lisant ce chapitre. En fait, je voudrais savoir si j'ai réussis à faire ressentir les émotions que je voulais et pour ça j'ai besoin de vous ! lol.


	46. Chapter 46

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre moins triste que le précédent. Mais si Harry est encore en proie avec beaucoup de doutes ! Nos deux couples serpentards/gryffondors sont toujours là pour nous faire rire !

Merci à **drayloveuse**, **BetsieSnape**, **cul de poule**, **lucieb2a**, **Kawille**,** Lana NEMESIS** et **marytherese** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Annonce, réconfort et frustration  
**

_« Mais qui est mort Harry ? Qui ? » S'inquiéta Remus._

Harry ne répondit pas dès aussitôt tellement il était plongé dans sa douleur. Cependant quand, il prononça le nom d'Albus Dumbledore Remus ne comprit pas. N'était-il pas sensé être mort il y a presque un an ?  


Il ramena directement Harry à la cabane hurlante au lieu du château. Il lui fallait des explications et surtout, il ne fallait pas que les autres élèves puissent le voir dans cet état. Il le coucha sur un des canapés après lui avoir donné une potion de sommeil. Elle n'était pas très forte, juste le temps qu'il se repose pendant une heure. En attendant, il demanda à plusieurs membres de l'Ordre de se réunir au QG.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il aperçu dès aussitôt Ron, Hermione, Luna, Drago, Blaise et Neville dans un coin du salon. Lupin, Thonks, McGonagall, Arthur, Charlie et Alastor assis autour d'une table. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'ombre au dessus de lui, il vit sa Ginny lui caressant les cheveux avec les yeux dans le vague. Elle semblait soucieuse et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. Il tendit la main vers son visage et lui effleura les lèvres.

« Oh Harry ! » Dit-elle en sursautant. « Je suis contente que tu sois rentré ! »

« Moi aussi Ginny ! » Répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il était heureux de la retrouver. Rien que sa présence semblait apaiser sa douleur. Sans plus attendre et sans se préoccuper des autres autour, il lui captura les lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Ginny pu ressentir toute la détresse qu'il éprouvait dans ce baiser. Elle aurait bien aimé lui demander dès aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état mais ne dit rien et répondit également au baiser avec la même intensité. Elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin et c'était tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment précis. Il la lâcha au bout de peu de temps, elle allait lui demander ce qui le mettait dans une telle tristesse mais fut coupé par Thonks qui venait de remarquer que Harry s'était réveillé.

« Oh Harry tu es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ça va mieux. » Dit-il en se relevant du fauteuil.

« Vient prendre un peu de chocolat, tu te sentiras mieux après ! » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant une chocogrenouille. Il l'accepta volontiers et s'assit à table en même temps que ses amis. Un silence pesant venait de s'installer et personne n'osait parler. Si il n'avait pas été si triste, Harry aurait bien rigolé en apercevant leur tête. Finalement ce fut lui qui brisa ce moment de silence.

« Dites-moi ce que vous voulez savoir au lieu de me regarder comme ça ! » Dit-il plus las qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

« Où étiez-vous ? » Commença Minerva.

« En France. » Ils poussèrent tous une exclamation de surprise suite à cette révélation.

« Que faisiez-vous en France ? »

« Je rendais visite à des amis. »

« Quoi ? » Ils étaient plusieurs à avoir poussé ce cri.

« Ecoute Harry, je ne veux pas t'embêter mais tu as dis quelque chose de vraiment bizarre à Remus tout à l'heure. Tu t'en souviens ? » Lui dit gentiment Charlie afin de ne pas trop le brusquer.

« Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dis. » Dit-il le visage soudain fermé. Il resta quelques instants muet et tout le monde cru qu'il n'allait rien rajouter jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoivent tous un larme couler le long de sa joue.

« Que ce passe-t-il Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu dis à que le professeur Dumbledore était mort ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Parce que c'est la vérité ! »

« Mais Harry, nous le savons tout cela très bien. Il est mort l'année dernière. » Continua le jeune fille.

« Non ! Il est mort aujourd'hui ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas je sais très bien quel jour nous sommes ! »

« Nous ne comprenons pas Harry. Il faut que tu nous expliques. » Demanda Ron.

« D'accord, je vais tout vous raconter mais je ne veux pas que vous me coupiez avant que j'ai totalement finis mon récit. » Ils acquiescèrent tous et il commença à raconter.

Il révéla tout depuis le début. La découverte de Hagrid parlant à un inconnu plutôt louche au Pré-au-Lard et le fait que cet inconnu s'était avéré être Severus Rogue. Sont entêtement à vouloir savoir ce que pouvait bien faire Hagrid avec celui qui était selon lui le pire traite qu'il connaisse après Petitgrew. L'explication assez évasive du demi géant de faire confiance à l'ancien mangemort. Le fait qu'il avait tout de même fait confiance à Hagrid qui était selon lui, loin d'être un traite et qui serait toujours un fidèle de Dumbledore. Il expliqua également que Hagrid se cachait avec Severus en France et que c'était chez eux qu'il était allé. Il arrêta quelques secondes sont récit attendant des réactions mais rien ne vint ils étaient trop abasourdit pour dire quoi que se soit.

Bien entendu Hermione, Ron, Drago, Blaise et Ginny connaissaient déjà cette partie de l'histoire et donc furent beaucoup moins surpris. En fait, ils attendaient la suite du récit avec impatiente pour mieux comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Une grande inspiration et la main de Ginny posé sur la sienne lui permirent d'obtenir le courage nécessaire pour continuer. Alors il continua. Il raconta son arrivé en France et son énervement du au fait de ce retrouver en face de Severus Rogue. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Lorsqu'il leur dit qu'il s'était retrouvé en face du professeur Dumbledore, Alastor ne pu tenir sa promesse de ne rien dire jusqu'au bout !

« Comment osez-vous raconter de telles sornettes Potter ! » dit-il en se levant.

« Je vous ai demandé de ne pas m'interrompre et j'aimerais que vous asseyez et que vous ne m'interrompiez plus ! » Ce ne fut pas les paroles d'Harry qui firent s'asseoir l'ancien professeur mais plutôt les étincelles magiques qui crépitaient autour de lui. Il s'assit donc et écouta ce que le survivant avait à leur dire.

Donc Harry continua. Il expliqua la façon dont Albus et Severus avaient organisé la mort du directeur. La maladie incurable du au poison. Il parla aussi du plan qui lui permit d'obtenir ses pouvoirs, du fait que Albus semblait heureux lorsque Severus prononça le sortilège de mort. Il leur dit également les raisons de cette décision et le fait qu'il avait très vite comprit que sa décision était prise et que personne n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. A la fin de son récit, ses joues étaient trempées de larmes du aux souvenir trop récents qu'il venait de revivre. Quand il se mit à observer tout le monde, il remarqua que Hermione, Thonks, Ginny et Neville pleuraient aussi, que Ron et Charlie reniflaient bruyamment et tout le reste ne pleurait pas mais semblait perdu et triste.

« Comment pouvons nous être sur que ce que vous nous dites est la vérité ? » Demanda Alastor quoi était toujours un peu septique.

« Et bien il y plusieurs façons de le savoir. Il y a la pensine qui pourrait vous montrer de ce à quoi j'ai pu assister. Dumbledore m'a également donné une lettre pour chacun de vous. En fait il en a donné une pour tous le membres de l'Ordre d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Et à mon avis, il aura sûrement mit quelque chose dans chaque lettre que lui seul pouvait savoir car il se doutait bien que vous ne me croiriez pas aussi facilement de même que Rogue et Hagrid ! Pour la dernière façon de le savoir est de me tester moi. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » Demanda McGonagall.

« Et bien c'est simple, je porte en moi le pouvoir de Albus Dumbledore et même si je ne le maîtrise pas encore assez bien, je pense qu'il vous sera aisé de voir que ma puissance magique a augmenté ! »

Personne ne pu objecter après ces explications. Et lorsqu'ils lurent la lettre, ils purent également constater que tout ceci était vrai. Harry avait eu raison en disant que Albus mettrait quelque chose que seul lui pouvait savoir car s'était ce qui venait de se passer. Il y eu aussi les tests sur Harry et ils furent tous soufflés de la puissance qui irradiait du jeune homme. Harry était devenu sans aucun doute, le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il n'y est jamais eu ! 

…

Un mois était passé depuis la véritable mort de Albus Dumbledore. Tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient été mis au courant. Certains avaient eu du mal à croire que tout ceci était vrai mais ils avaient finit par tous accepter. Au final, ils avaient tout juré sous serment inviolable de ne pas révéler la vraie mort de Dumbledore que jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit tué. Après la guerre, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient mais tant que Voldemort ne serait pas mort, ils ne pourraient pas se permettre qu'il apprenne la vérité.

Harry partait tous les samedis à dix heures pour rejoindre Rogue. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, tout se passait à merveille. Severus était plutôt patient avec lui et ne le dénigrait pas trop. Le fait d'avoir tous les trois partagé, la mort de Dumbledore les avait rapprochés. Bien sur Severus restait le même personnage froid et distant qui par moment mettait des sueurs froides à Harry mais une sorte de complicité s'était formé entre eux et également un sorte de respect mutuel. Bien sur, ils s'envoyaient sans cesse des remarques cinglantes mais on pouvait sentir que le ton était plutôt à la taquinerie qu'à l'envie de faire mal. Severus lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il n'avait pas eu toute la magie de Dumbledore mais juste une grande partie. Prendre la magie complète était impossible.

Harry arrivait, à présent, très bien à contrôler sa magie. Ce la n'avait pas été chose facile car elle s'était extériorisée parfois de façon bizarre mais il avait au final réussit à prendre le dessus. Cependant, quelque chose le tracassait depuis quelques jours. En fait cela le tracassait depuis qu'il arrivait à contrôler sa magie. Il était dans la salle sur demande en train de réviser pour les ASPICS qui étaient dans une semaine et Ginny finissait son devoir de métamorphose.

« Ginny. » celle-ci releva la tête de son parchemin.

« Oui Harry ? »

« Tu crois que je pourrais devenir comme Voldemort ? »

« Bien sur que non Harry ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste hâte que tout ça ce termine et que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu sais même si je me sens plus puissant, j'ai peur de ne pas résister. »

« Résister à quoi Harry ? »

« Résister à la magie qui m'appelle. Elle très puissante tu sais. J'ai peur de ne pas vouloir la laisser partir de moi. »

« Oh Harry…. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. C'est vrai que je me suis renseigné sur tout ça. Enfin je devrais dire Hermione s'est renseigné sur tout ça mais ça revient au même. » Harry sourit face à ce que venait de lui dire Ginny. Il aurait du s'en douter qu'Hermione ferait des recherches sur le sujet. Elle était du genre à vouloir tout savoir sur tout et ne supportait pas ignorer quelque chose. « Ce que tu ressens est normal Harry. Tu étais déjà un des sorciers les plus puissant qui pouvait exister et maintenant tu te retrouves avec les pouvoirs du sorcier le plus puissant qu'il y a eu depuis de nombreuses années. Cette magie t'appelles et te demandes de la garder avec toi et ton esprit à du mal à résister à cet appel. »

« C'est exactement ce que je ressens. »

« Tu sais Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait en te léguant ses pouvoirs. S'il te faisait confiance, ce n'était pas pour rien. Tu es quelqu'un de trop bon pour penser à ne pas tuer Voldemort pour garder cette magie. De plus ta haine contre Voldemort est trop forte pour que tu renonces à aller jusqu'au bout. Il t'a trop fait de mal pour ça ! Il a tué trop de tes proches pour le laisser gagner ! »

« Oui je veux en finir ! Et le plus vite possible ! » Dit-il déterminé.

« Si un jour tu as un doute, pense à tout ça. Au mal qu'il t'a fait. Ta force a toujours été dirigée par tes émotions. Comme avec ta tante que tu as gonflée comme un ballon car elle avait dit du mal de tes parents. Pour Voldemort s'est pareil, sers-toi de ta haine envers lui pour savoir ce que tu as à faire. » Harry était ému face à ce que venait de lui dire Ginny. Il savait qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux mais il était toujours surpris de la façon dont ils arrivaient à se comprendre.

« Merci Ginny. Merci de toujours être là avec moi et de toujours trouver les mots pour me réconforter. »

« C'est normal Harry. Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour toi. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ginny ! Ma jolie fée ! »

Sans plus attendre, ils s'embrassèrent dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Ils firent apparaître un lit et firent l'amour délicatement en se répétant continuellement des mots d'amour. 

…

Un peu plus loin, dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, Hermione avait réussit à réunir Ron, Drago et Blaise autour de la table pour réviser leurs ASPICS. Il était plus de onze heures du soir et les trois garçons en avaient marre. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs révisions. Et pour arranger le tout, Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante depuis plus de deux semaines.

« Bon moi j'arrête ! » déclara Ron.

« Moi aussi j'en ai marre ! « S'exclama Blaise. Drago ne dit rien mais referma aussi son livre.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! Vous vous rendez compte que les ASPICS sont dans deux jours ! »

« Oh écoutes Hermione ! Ça fait trois heures que nous sommes dessus et puis de tout façon il est trop tard, plus rien ne rentre. » Déclara Blaise.

« Oh fait vous savez où sont Harry et Ginny ? » Demanda Ron.

« Il sont dans la salle sur demande ! » Dit Hermione.

« J'en connais qui vont bien s'amuser cette nuit ! » dit Drago avec un air rêveur.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable avec les ASPICS ! »

« Bah voyons ! » Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « Eux au moins ils s'amusent ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? » Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas sur que se soit raisonnable de le dire devant eux ! » Dit-il en regardant Ron et Blaise.

« Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? »

« Heu je crois qu'on va vous laisser ! » Dit doucement Ron.

« Non c'est bon restez ! Alors Drago qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il est juste frustré ! » Déclara Blaise.

« QUOI ! » C'était Hermione et Ron qui avaient crié en même temps.

« C'est simple Hermione ! Drago est d'une humeur massacrante depuis plus d'une semaine et toi aussi. Nous savons tous pourquoi toi tu es de cette humeur là. C'est bien sur à cause des ASPICS. Par contre notre cher Drago, n'a pas de raisons particulières d'être dans cet état. C'est un très bon élève, voir même le meilleur après toi et je le connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas son genre de stresser pour les examens car il sait qu'il va y arriver. Par contre, il n'y qu'une chose qui peut frustrer à ce point notre petit Dragon ! »

« La ferme Blaise ! »

« Oh non, je vais continuer ! Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas fait l'amour ? » Demanda-t-il avec son air malicieux.

« Quoi mais ça ne te regarde pas Blaise ! Drago et moi on fait ce qu'on veut ! »

« Non je rectifie, on fait ce que TU veux ! » Ce permit tout de même de dire son petit ami.

« Mais Drago…. Tu sais bien les… »

« ASPICS, oui je sais ! La nuit on ne fait pas que réviser et puis il faut savoir aussi se détendre et décompresser. Et moi je te dis que quand je vois ces deux là, il a des jours où je me dis que je ferait mieux d'être gay car eux au moins ils n'arrêtent pas de s'accoupler à chaque coin du château ! »

« Hey ! » Protestèrent les deux garçons.

Pendant un moment, Drago cru qu'il était allé trop loin car Hermione ne disait rien et surtout ne semblait pas réagir. Cependant, elle se leva très vite de son siège afin de se diriger vers la chambre de Drago où elle avait élu domicile depuis un moment déjà.

« Et merde ! » Fut tout ce que pu dire Drago en croyant qu'Hermione lui faisait la tête.

« Drago ! » Il se retourna prestement pour voir ce qu'Hermione lui voulait. « Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu parles, tu parles mais moi j'aimerais bien un peu plus d'action ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire provoquant.

Il comprit très vite le message et se leva prestement pour la rejoindre.

« Hey on peut prendre la chambre d'Hermione. » Demanda Ron. Blaise et lui avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis un moment car Harry et Ginny prenaient souvent la salle sur demande. Les serpentards ne disaient rien croyant que Blaise allait juste tirer un coup. Ce qui en l'occurrence n'était pas totalement faux ! Tandis que les camarades de chambres de Ron savait qu'il voyait quelqu'un mais ne savaient pas qui.

« Oui, oui et n'oubliez pas les sort d'insonorisation cette fois-ci ! »

« Vous non plus ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles Drago se jeta sur Hermione afin de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine lui disant ensuite qu'il espérait qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée car il avait presque deux semaines de frustration à combler.

Du côté de Blaise et Ron s'était tout aussi passionné. Ca l'était toujours entre eux et depuis le début. Ils étaient devenu accro l'un à l'autre. Blaise tira sur la manche de Ron pour l'emmener dans la chambre d'Hermione.

« Viens, je peux te dire que je n'ai que….. » Il regarda sa montre. « Cinq heures de frustration mais tu ne vas pas beaucoup dormir pour autant ! »

« Dans ces cas là, tu es toujours frustré ! » Souligna Ron avant d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre. Blaise avait déjà enlevé sa chemise et il bavait déjà devant se torse imberbe qui l'excitait tant. « Mais d'un autre côté, je m'en réjouis d'avance ! » Dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

………………………………………………………..

Voilà !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que la fin vous aura fait un peu rire après tous ces moments dur.  
Si vous êtes gentils vous allez me laisser une review pour me dire votre avis ! lol


	47. Chapter 47

Bonjour à tous !

Le calme avant la tempête!  
Voici le dernier chapitre avant le commencement de la bataille!

Merci à **lucieb2a**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **drayloveuse**,** lixouille**, **mary** et **Nicole89** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Nous y sommes !  
**

« Ca y est c'est sur, j'ai tout raté ! » S'exclama Hermione en sortant de la salle de cours où elle venait de passer son examen de métamorphose en compagnie de ses amis. Dernier examen qui avait clôturé la longue et épuisante semaine d'épreuves.

Ron et Harry qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle, secouèrent la tête dans un même soupir de lassitude. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils devaient supporter les humeurs de la gryffondor et ils n'en pouvaient plus. Au début cela avait été drôle de la voir paniquer à chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'un examen mais à la fin ils avaient envie de la secouer dans tous les sens pour la faire réagir qu'elle était en train de divaguer complètement. Une semaine qu'ils tentaient de la rassurer. Une semaine qu'elle était folle selon eux et la plupart des autres élèves de l'établissement qui l'entendait se plaindre. Donc tout simplement une semaine de torture pour tous ceux qui côtoyaient de près ou de loin notre préfète en chef.

« Franchement Mione. » Tenta Ron, comme approche, sous les regards implorant de Harry qui aurait préféré qu'il se taise. « Si toi tu n'as pas tes ASPICS, aucun des élèves de septième année ne les auront également ! »

« Mais Ron je ne veux pas seulement avoir mes ASPICS, je veux être la meilleure ! » S'emporta la jeune fille.

« Mais tu es la meilleure ! » L'interrompit Harry.

« Non car je suis sur d'avoir tout loupé et Drago m'a dit que lui, il avait plutôt bien réussit. » Finit par marmonner Hermione.

Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel mais laissèrent tomber. De tout façon, ils savaient pertinemment que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Depuis le début des examens, elle ne cessait de se comparer à son petit ami qui lui aussi était très doué pour les études. Cependant, il était impossible de savoir lequel des deux avait le mieux réussit avant les résultats. Le serpentard était quelqu'un de plutôt sur de lui donc ce n'était pas anormal de le voir arrivé fier de lui parce qu'il avait bien réussit. Hermione, quand à elle, était aussi quelqu'un qui avait foie en ses capacités mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'examens ou de contrôle pendant l'année, elle paniquait et s'angoissait. Harry avait vite comprit que sous ses airs de dur, elle avait besoin de montrer qu'une fille de moldu était autant capable, si ce n'est plus que tous les autres élèves, d'arriver à s'adapter au monde magique.

Une fois arrivé devant le tableau des jumeaux qui une fois de plus étaient en train de se disputer, Hermione prononça 'Union' et fit entrer ses deux meilleurs amis dans les appartements privés des préfets en chef. Il furent joyeusement accueillit par Kovu et Ron s'agenouilla devant lui afin de commencer à le caresser. Le chien fut visiblement ravi de se traitement de faveur car il lui donna sa patte en signe de remerciement.

« Kovu est vraiment plus agréable que son maître ! Tu devrais penser à dresser de la même façon ! » Rigola Ron.

« Merci du conseil Weasley mais ce n'est pas parce que tu veux transformer mon meilleur ami en toutou docile que je devrais en faire autant ! » Répondit le préfet en chef qui venait juste d'arriver avec le dit meilleur ami.

« Hey ! Mais j'ai rien demandé moi ! » S'exclama Blaise. « Et puis vous ne deviez pas arrêter vos disputes tous les deux ? » Dit-il avant d'enlacer son petit ami et de l'embrasser.

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » S'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps avec toute la mauvaise foie du monde.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quels gamins ! » Grogna Hermione qui restait toujours énervé car elle avait soit disant loupé tous ses examens.

« Et toi tu as encore tout raté si je ne me trompe pas. » Lui dit justement Drago qui commençait à être habitué aux humeurs de sa petite amie. Il ne faut pas oublier que si Harry et Ron avaient du supporter toutes les plaintes incessantes d'Hermione, Drago n'avait pas été épargné, loin de là. Si quelques jours avant les révisions, il avait réussit à la détendre d'une manière plus qu'agréable pour eux deux, la semaine d'examens n'avait pas été la même. Pas de sexe avant la fin ! Lui avait-elle dit d'un ton ferme et définitif pour le plus grand désespoir de Drago.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais lança un regard des plus noirs à son petit ami.

« Je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance. » S'exclama Blaise. Puis il se tourna vers Ron avec un sourire coquin. « Je te propose de fêter la fin des examens à notre façon. Qu'en dis-tu ? » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

« Humm pourquoi pas. » Répondit ce dernier, un sourire collé au visage. « Hermione ? »

« Oui c'est bon, vous pouvez prendre ma chambre. Mais n'oubliez pas le sort de d'insonorisation ! » Leur cria-t-elle alors que les deux amoureux étaient déjà entrés dans la chambre. « Mais c'est pas possible ce sont de vrai lapins ces deux là ! »

« Ce sont des garçons ! » Devant cette affirmation de Harry, Hermione éclata de rire ce qui eu pour effet de la faire un peu oublier les examens. Harry et Drago furent soulagés de ce revirement de situation.

« Bien je crois que je vais vous laisser et aller chercher Ginny à la sortie de son prochain cours car moi aussi j'aimerais bien fêter la fin des examens ! » Dit-il rêveur. « A ce soir ! » Cria-t-il et avant que quiconque n'est pu répliquer, la porte se refermait déjà.

Une fois Harry sortit, les deux préfets en chef se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur salle commune. Drago se rapprocha de la préfète et l'enlaça.

« Dis, on pourrait nous aussi fêter la fin des examens à notre façon ? » Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Oh et bien je sais pas j'aurais bien aimé voir si j'avais bien répondu aux questions de ce dernier examen. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui laissait croire qu'elle voulait le faire marcher. Bien sur après une semaine d'examens et de tensions cela marcha à merveille.

« Quoi ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! J'en ai marre moi ! » S'exaspéra Drago. « Je ne vois pas ce que ça changera de tout façon ! C'est trop tard pour changer tes réponses si elles sont fausses et puis tu sais très bien que tu as du répondre correctement à tout et… » Il fut coupé dans son monologue par une paire de lèvres qui venait de lui sauter dessus. « Tu me faisait marcher c'est ça ? » Rigola-t-il. Hermione acquiesça mais n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre correctement qu'il avait déjà reprit possession de sa bouche et qu'il la portait dans sa chambre pour passer à un des choses plus sérieuses.

Du coté de la chambre de la préfète en chef, Blaise et Ron étaient tous les deux couchés dans le lit, aussi nu que le premier jour de leur naissance, se caressant l'un l'autre avec tendresse. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur la nature de leur activité quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C'était génial ! »

« Hum oui je trouve aussi que nous sommes doués ! » Plaisanta Blaise.

« Non sans rire je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. J'aimerais pouvoir rester là pendant des heures. » Dit Ron soudain rêveur.

« Tu ne crois pas que ton estomac sur patte risquerait de ne pas être d'accord ? » Continua de plaisanter le serpentard.

« Comment gâcher un moment romantique en cinq secondes ! Appeler un serpentard fuyant toute démonstration d'affection ! » S'exaspéra Ron en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« Hey ! Je te signal que ma démonstration d'affection de tout à l'heure a eu l'air de te plaire ! » S'indigna le dit serpentard.

Ron haussa les épaules sans rien rajouter. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas nécessaire, Blaise savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout était parfait. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, rigolaient pour les même choses, avaient les même passions et niveau sexe c'était l'apothéose. Même si Ron n'avait pas de point de comparaison, il savait que Blaise était comblé car il lui avait dit n'avoir jamais autant apprécier faire l'amour à quelqu'un. Par contre, niveau sentiments, le gryffondor ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il était sur que Blaise tenait à lui mais il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour. Lui, il savait qu'il était profondément amoureux du serpentard mais n'osait pas lui dire. Lui, le courageux gryffondor ! Il avait peur de casser quelque chose entre eux en lui avouant ses sentiments. Après tout, on lui avait toujours dit que les serpentards n'aimaient pas. D'un autre côté, tous les préjugés qu'il avait pu avoir sur les serpentards s'étaient avérés faux depuis qu'il avait appris à connaître Blaise.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Ron ne s'aperçu même pas que Blaise était venu se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses. C'est en sentant la langue du serpentard s'appliquer à lécher consciencieusement les courbes de son torse qu'il réagit. Il sentit Blaise descendre de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il arriva au nombril, il ne pu que de gémir sous les assauts de la langue taquine de Blaise qui ne cessa de descendre jusqu'à son excitation déjà bien développée.

« Hum, j'adore quand tu fais ça ! » Gémit-il tout en caressant les cheveux de du brun en oubliant totalement ce à quoi il pensait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Blaise ne répondit pas mais continua sa douce torture pendant très longtemps tout en le préparant consciencieusement. Lorsqu'il sentit que Ron était prêt, il se redressa et se plaça au dessus de lui.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de le pénétrer délicatement.

Ces trois petits mots donnèrent des étoiles dans les yeux du gryffondor. Après une multitude de gémissements et d'allé et venues sensuelles, ils atteignirent la jouissance presque simultanément. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés tout en reprenant leurs esprits. Tout d'un coup, Ron se rappela ce que Blaise lui avait dit avant d'entrer en lui. Il se redressa brusquement ne faisant pas attention aux plaintes de Blaise.

« Tu as dis quoi tout à l'heure ? »

« C'est bizarre j'avais pourtant eu l'impression que tu m'avais entendu. »

« Bah en fait. J'aimerais bien être sur d'avoir bien entendu. » Minauda Ron. Blaise sourit avant de craquer devant cet air suppliant qu'il aimait tant.

« Je t'aime. » Redit-il sérieusement.

Le sourire éclatant de Ron lui confirma qu'il avait bien fait de lui dire. Ils s'embrassèrent et le serpentard fut le plus heureux des sorciers lorsqu'il entendit Ron lui murmurer un « Je t'aime aussi » avant de s'endormir pour un repos bien mérité.

Du côté de la chambre du préfet en chef, la situation était quelque peu similaire puisqu'ils venaient aussi de faire l'amour. Hermione avait arrêté de parler des examens pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago. A vrai dire, les examens étaient la dernière de ses préoccupations tellement l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir grâce à Drago avait été fulgurant ! Ils se seraient sûrement également endormis si un hibou n'était pas venu taper contre la vitre de la chambre. Drago se leva tant bien que mal tout en maugréant contre les fichus volatiles qui venaient toujours vous déranger au moment le plus agréable de la journée.

Mais lorsqu'il reconnu le hibou, son visage se décomposa. Pour lui, il n'ay avait aucun doute quand à l'expéditeur du colis. Il prit le paquet en tremblant car il savait ce que cela voulait dire de recevoir un aussi gros colis. Il le tint un moment dans ses mains ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda doucement Hermione qui avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Drago ne répondit pas se contentant juste de lancer un regard implorant çà la jeune fille. Elle se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son bras pour lui donner du courage. Il lui sourit pour la remercier et se décida enfin à développer le paquet. Lorsqu'il fut ouvert, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver la robe traditionnelle des mangemorts. Hermione, quand à elle, ça poussa une exclamation de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. C'est vrai qu'elle savait parfaitement que Drago était mangemort. D'ailleurs la marque sur son bras, lui donnait encore des frissons par moment. Mais de voir la tenue traditionnelle de ces êtres infâmes lui donna la nausée. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait, elle s'aperçu que lui aussi avait la nausée et cela lui fit plaisir. Elle le savait déjà qu'il avait renoncé à tout ça et qu'il était maintenant de leurs côtés mais de le voir réagir comme ça, c'était pour elle, la plus belle preuve.

« Il y a une lettre. » Dit-il en la coupant dans ses réflexions.

Et sans plus attendre, il l'ouvrit.

_Drago,_

Je sais que tu viens de passer ton dernier examen aujourd'hui. J'espère que pour une fois je pourrais être fier de toi et que tu auras enfin réussit à battre cette 'sang de bourbe' qui te sert de colocataire. De tout façon si ce n'est pas le cas, ta punition sera en conséquence. Tu dois bien te douter, je ne t'envoi pas ce courrier pour simplement de raconter tout ça ! Je t'ai envoyé ta robe de mangemort et par ce courrier, je t'annonce également ta dernière mission avant que tu ais l'honneur de venir te battre à nos côtés.  
Dans exactement trois jours, tu devras nous amener Potter via le portoloin qui se trouve avec la tenue de mangemort. Il se déclanchera lundi à exactement quatorze heures.  
Si tu échoues tu pourras te considérer comme dorénavant renié et la sentence sera terrible.

Lucius.  


Drago fouilla dans le colis et y trouva un livre. Il su tout de suite que c'était le fameux portoloin qui l'emmènerait à la bataille finale. Il se retourna face à Hermione et tout en lui caressant la joue, il prononça trois petits mots anodins mais qui horrifièrent la jeune fille quand à leur signification.

« Nous y sommes ! »

………………………………………………..

Voilà !  
Je sais pas pourquoi, j'adore ce chapitre. Il est pourtant anodin et n'apporte pas grande nouvelle avant la dernière partie mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage entre Blaise et Ron. (Ca doit être pour ça qu'il me plait tant ! lol)  
Comme vous pouvez le constater nous nous approchons à grand pas de la bataille finale !  
Nous rentrerons plus dans le vif du sujet au prochain chapitre donc c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu mettre un peu de tendresse dans ce chapitre car il risque d'en avoir beaucoup moins dans les prochains.

PS : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le prochain chapitre de mon autre fiction ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! Demain au plus tard !


	48. Chapter 48

Bonjour à tous !

Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre !  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser donc le plus simple c'est de vous laisser voir par vous même! 

Merci à **marytherese**, **h3ll-y**, **Lana NEMESIS**, **BetsieSnape**, **Kawille**, **lucieb2a**, **mary **et **lixouille** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture!

……………………………………………………………………

**Prêt  
**

Les trois jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Beaucoup trop vite même, surtout au goût de tout l'ordre du Phénix. Nous étions lundi et le jour fatidique était arrivé. Il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant que Harry et Drago ne touchent le portoloin pour rejoindre Voldemort.

Ils se tenaient à présent l'un en face de l'autre en ne se lâchant pas du regard. Le préfet en chef avait, à contre cœur, revêtu sa robe de mangemort et Harry avait prit la robe de combat que Severus lui avait donné. Elle était plus souple et légère que la plupart des robes de sorcier. Elle était en tout point plus pratique pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à combattre. Au début Harry avait été étonné de l'attention de son ancien professeur mais il avait apprit, au fil de ce dernier mois à connaître le personnage qu'était Severus Rogue. Ce dernier avait répliqué que ce n'était pas un cadeau qu'il lui faisait mais qu'il fallait tout de même mettre toutes les chances de leur côté et qu'il ne comptait pas se cacher tout le reste de sa vie. Mais dans son fond, Harry savait maintenant que Severus voulait le protéger. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit à ses relations avec lui. Il en avait ressortit que même si Severus était quelqu'un d'exécrable par moments, il l'avait toujours protégé. A sa manière un peu rustre certes, mais protégé quand même. Il pouvait dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, qu'il ne détestait plus du tout son ancien professeur. Et même si il nierait l'avoir dit ou ne serait-ce pensé, il le respectait. Il savait aussi que c'était réciproque et en était heureux.

« Prêt ? » Demanda Drago en le sortant de ses pensées.

« Prêt ! » répondit Harry plus que déterminé.

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'ils prononcèrent avant de tendre la main vers le livre et d'être aspiré par le portoloin. Ils sentirent, un tiraillement au niveau du nombril avant que tout devienne flou. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprit ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient atterri dans une endroit qui paraissait familier à Harry.

Cependant, A peine, avaient-ils eu le temps de se demander où pouvaient-ils bien être qu'il tomba à genoux sous la douleur que lui faisait sa cicatrice. Même si il n'en doutait pas, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur la présence de Voldemort dans les parages.

« Relèves-toi Potter ! » Grogna Drago.

« Sale mangemort ! Tu m'as piégé ! » Cria Harry.

Ils avaient décidé de jouer le jeu pour que Drago ne soit pas découvert tout de suite. Cela sembla fonctionner car un instant plus tard, ils étaient entourés d'une multitude de mangemorts !

**…**

Au même moment, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient réunis dans la cabane hurlante. Ils avaient assistés au départ des deux élèves avec une grande angoisse. Ils se tenaient tous prêts et attendaient impatiemment que Harry déclanche le sort de localisation pour qu'ils puissent le rejoindre.

Lorsque Drago avait reçu sa lettre, il avait tout d'abord paniqué. Il avait beau être s'être préparé à devoir affronter Voldemort, son père et les autres mangemorts, il ne pensait pas que la date arriverait si vite. Il savait aussi que cette bataille allait laisser beaucoup de perte et cela des deux côtés ! Le problème qui se posait a lui, était qu'il ne savait pas si il était pourrait affronter son père. Il savait pertinemment que dès que Lucius s'apercevrait de sa trahison, il voudrait s'occuper personnellement de lui. La plus grosse angoisse qui s'imposait à lui, était de savoir qui il se sentait vraiment prêt à le tuer si cela était nécessaire. Il avait beau le détester pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il restait avant tout son père. L'homme a qui il devait la vie.

Hermione avait comprit le désarroi de son petit ami. Même si il ne lui avait rien dit, elle ne pouvait que se mettre à sa place et imaginer la sensation qu'il pouvait ressentir de devoir trahir ou même tuer un de ses parents. Elle avait finit par lui dire que de tout façon il n'y pouvait rien, son père avait prit sa décision depuis longtemps et que lui aussi était libre de ses propres choix. Il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment donné ou à un autre. Elle avait rajouté qu'il était temps que tout ceci se termine et qu'une fois Voldemort tué, ils pourraient enfin vivre en paix. A cette dernière phrase, il avait sourit et l'avait prit dans ses bras en lui répondant que vivre heureux auprès d'elle était tout ce qu'il désirait pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas encore un « je t'aime » mais c'était l'une des plus belles choses que Drago avait pu lui dire depuis le début de leur relation.

Dès le lendemain, ils avait été voir Harry pour lui montrer son colis et surtout la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Au début, le survivant avait parut aussi effrayé que l'avait été Drago et Hermione mais au grand étonnement des ses amis, il avait reprit vite contenance en disant que ce n'était pas trop tôt et qu'au moins la semaine prochaine il serait débarrassé de Voldemort. Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, sous le regard noir d'Hermione, de répliquer que pour cela il devait ressortir vainqueur mais la réponse d'Harry les avait cloués sur place.

« Que je gagne ou je perde, je suis dans tous les cas débarrassé de lui et c'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi ! »

Cette phrase les avait choqués. Pas seulement par la véracité des faits car si Harry perdait cela voudrait dire qu'il était mort et donc qu'il n'aurait plus à faire à Voldemort. Mais plutôt par la façon dont il leur avait dit cela. Il ne semblait même pas effrayé. Drago comprit enfin, que toutes ces années à jalouser le survivant pour vouloir être lui avaient été ridicules. Il n'aurait jamais pu être lui. Personne dans son entourage n'aurait pu être lui. Son courage, sa maturité et sa détermination étaient inégalables. A partir de ce jour, il su que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il l'admirerait et le respecterait toujours, même si comme pour Severus et Harry, mille doloris n'auraient pas pu lui faire admettre.

A la première heure, tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix furent réunis au QG afin qu'Harry et Drago annoncent la nouvelle. La première réaction fut d'abord la panique. On n'entendait partout des « C'est trop tôt », « Impossible », « Il ne peut pas y aller ! », « Mais avons-nous vraiment le choix ? ». Un débordement de magie de Harry, les ramena vite sur terre. Depuis que Dumbledore avait passé ses pouvoirs à Harry, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre le craignaient. Il fallait dire que lorsqu'il laissait sa magie d'amplifier, il devenait plutôt effrayant.

Au début McGonagall avait dit que Harry ne devait en aucun cas se rendre sur place. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de ce dernier. Il leur avait expliqué d'un manière plus que convaincante qu'il se sentait prêt à affronter Voldemort et que de tout façon, il voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette maudite prophétie ! Il n'avait pas ressorti la même phrase qu'avec Hermione et Drago mais tous les membres comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Ils passèrent donc le reste du temps à élaborer un plan. Chose qui s'avéra beaucoup plus délicate que prévu.

L'élaboration du plan fut longue et contraignant car toutes les suggestions faites avaient une faille. Ils avaient bien pensé à arriver tous ensemble en même temps mais cela restait trop risqué car ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient atterrir. Si ils se retrouvaient entourés de mangemorts, ils savaient que se serait leur perte. Et puis de tout façon ça resterait dur de toucher tous ensemble et en même temps le livre.

Ce fut Neville, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde qui proposa quelque chose de tellement simple que ce n'était venu à l'idée de personne. Hermione, bien évidemment avait grimacée car, pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui avait trouvé la solution.

Donc la solution fut simple, ils placèrent un sort de localisation sur la baguette de Harry. Pour qu'il se déclanche il fallait juste qu'il l'utilise sa baguette. Et si par malheur, elle lui était retirée avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en servir, ils avaient placés le même sort sur la baguette de Drago. Ils avaient bien eu peur que Voldemort mette une barrière anti-transplanage mais ils savaient que les espions et les autres élèves mangemorts devaient les rejoindre donc Voldemort n'aurait pas le temps de placer de barrières.

La vieille au soir, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Drago, Ron, Blaise et Neville passèrent la nuit ensemble dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ils avaient placés un immense matelas qui leur avait permit de dormir tous ensemble. Au début, ils avaient voulu passer leur dernière soirée en couple à se câliner mais quand Hermione avait suggérée cette option tout le monde avait été entièrement d'accord. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir proches des uns des autres. Car si pour Harry, Ginny était importante. Il n'oubliait cependant pas Ron et Hermione avec qui il avait vécu beaucoup plus de choses. Ils avaient tous le besoin de se sentir entouré. Et au grand étonnement de tous Blaise et Drago avaient été les premiers à vouloir passer la soirée et la nuit ensemble. Ils avaient enthousiasmé en disant qu'ils ne faisaient jamais ce genre de chose. Ils comprirent tous qu'avec des parents aussi stricts, leurs enfances ne devaient pas être drôle tous les jours.

Au matin, pour détendre l'atmosphère, ils avaient fait une immense bataille de polochon. Et cela avait marché. Après ça, ils se sentaient tous bien et heureux. Une chose que Voldemort ne connaîtrait jamais avait dit Harry.

**…**

« Et bien, et bien Harry ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un de ses camarades de classe ! »

« Voldemort ! » Harry sentit un frisson parcourir les mangemort.

« En personne ! Je m'aperçois que tu n'as toujours pas peur de prononcer mon nom ! » Harry ricana. « Tu es toujours aussi présomptueux à ce que je vois ! » Harry lui lança un regard noir mais le mage noir porta son attention sur la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. « Je vois que tu as rattrapé ton erreur, Drago ! »

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez satisfait mon maître » répondit le blond en s'inclinant le plus possible. Cependant ce que personne ne vit, fut la grimace de dégoût qu'il eu, une fois totalement incliné.

« Satisfait est un bien grand mot Drago ! Mais tu as rattrapé ton erreur de l'an passé et je t'accorde mon pardon ! »

« C'est un honneur maître. »

« Bien sur tu dois être punis de t'être enfuis ! Endoloris ! » Dès aussitôt Drago reçu le sort en pleine poitrine. Cependant, il ne se plia pas et résista durant toute la durée du supplice.

« Je l'ai mérité maître. » Dit-il difficilement après avoir reçu sa punition et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la satisfaction de Voldemort.

De son côté, Harry assistait à cette scène quelque peu surréaliste pour lui. Surréaliste car il avait l'impression d'être invisible. Voldemort ne faisait plus vraiment tout attention à lui. Il restait focalisé sur Drago. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le moins du monde jaloux de ce manque d'attention, au contraire, il se demandait pourquoi il réglait ses différents avec le serpentard maintenant et pas plus tard puisqu'il était sur qu'il allait tuer Harry. Tom Jédusor avait toujours été trop sur de lui ! En tant que Voldemort, il l'était encore plus, lui avait un jour dit Dumbledore.

« Mais au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté les espions qui travaillaient pour moi ? Sans oublier tes camarades de classe mangemorts ! » Continua le mage noir.

Aussitôt après avoir finit sa phrase, Harry vit plusieurs personnes transplaner. Il reconnu très vite les deux gorilles de Drago. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Ensuite il vit Pansy et Milicent.

« Mais elle n'avaient pas de tatouage. » Ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Drago.

« Le tatouage dans le dos est beaucoup plus pratique pour les filles, mon petit Drago ! » Il regarda fixement le serpentard comme-ci il savait quelque chose que celui-ci ignore. « Et pour finir, je te présente mes deux meilleurs espions ! »

Drago faillit tomber à la reverse quand il aperçu devant les deux jumeaux de serdaigle avec qui Blaise et lui avaient couchés en début d'année.

« Vois-tu mon cher Drago. » Reprit le mage noir. « Il faut toujours se méfier des gens avec qui on couche ! Surtout quand ils paraissent aussi naïfs que ceux-ci. Et surtout, faire attention de ne pas régler ses problèmes de couple dans un couloir de l'école. » Drago comprit à ce moment là qu'il était démasqué. « Franchement, Drago, tu me dégoûtes. Comment peux-tu, t'abaisser, toi, un sang pur, à coucher avec une sang de bourbe ! » Dit-il écœuré. « De tout façon, ton père se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de ton cas ! » finit-il par dire sous le regard horrifié de Drago.

Lorsque le serpentard chercha son père du regard, il ne mit pas très longtemps à le trouver car il était à la droite de Voldemort. Quand leurs, yeux se croisèrent, il ne pu que déglutir et prier pour les renforts arrivent vite car vu le regard de tueur que lui lançait son géniteur, il n'allait pas faire long feu.

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu petit Drago ? Tu as peur que ta 'sang de bourbe' n'arrive pas à temps pour te sauver ? » Continua Voldemort sous le regard étonné des deux garçons. « Ne prenez pas pour plus imbécile que je suis ! Je sais très bien que les membres de l'Ordre ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour vous venir en renfort. Et vous voyez, je n'ai tellement pas peur d'eux que je ne vais rien faire pour les en empêcher ! »

Harry poussa un grognement. Il voulait ramener l'attention sur lui car il avait peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à Drago avant que les membres de l'Ordre n'arrivent. Cela fonctionna parfaitement car Voldemort se retourna dès aussitôt vers lui.

« Oh pardon Harry ! Je ne fais peut-être pas assez attention à toi ?! » S'exclama Voldemort avec un air bien ironique.

« Oh mais ce n'est rien Tom. » Répondit Harry sur le même ton mais en insistant bien sur le prénom.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » S'écria le mage noir.

« Et pour quoi ça ? Ton nom est bien Tom Jédusor, comme ton moldu de père ! » Nargua une fois de plus Harry sous cette fois plusieurs cris étouffés des mangemorts et même de Drago. Il savait que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de commencer le combat car il énervait encore plus Voldemort mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Peut-être fréquentait-il dernièrement trop de serpentards ? Se dit-il.

Il vit Voldemort fulminer. 'Il ne manquait plus que de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles.' Se dit Harry. Cependant, Voldemort reprit vite contenance et émit un rictus qui en fit frissonner plus d'un.

« Je ne veux que personne le touche ! Il est à moi ! »

« De tout façon personne ne pourrait rien me faire ! »

« Tu te crois si doué que ça Potter ! »

« Nous en sommes revenus au 'Potter' ? Ce n'est plus 'Harry' ? » Voldemort ne répondit pas. Donc Harry continua. « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… » Harry fut ravi de l'effet produit sur chaque personne présente. « C'est bien cela que tu cherchais il y a deux ans au département des mystères ! » Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

Voldemort resta une seconde fois quelque peu désappointé mais ce reprit très vite.

« Alors prêt à mourir Potter ? »

« Pas avant de t'avoir tué en premier ! » S'exclama Harry en se mettant en position de combat.

…………………………………………………………

Voilà ! Et bien on peut dire que ça y est ! La bataille va commencer !

Et nous avons découvert qui étaient les espions !  
Alors d'après-vous où se trouvent Harry et Drago ?  
Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai très souvent mis le mot 'prêt'. En le répétant comme ça ! J'ai voulu accentuer sur le but de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça a marché ! lol  
Maintenant tous à vos clavier pour me donner vos impressions.


	49. Chapter 49

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre!

Cette fois-ci nous sommes en plein dans la bataille finale. Mais j'ai été obligé de couper et de la mettre en deux chapitre. Donc ceci est la première partie. 

Merci à **lucieb2a**, **Mounette**, **BetsieSnape**, **Kawille** et **mary** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Là où tout a commencé, là où tout finira  
**

« Regardez ! » Cria Hermione en voyant une lueur rouge sur la carte virtuelle du mur.

« Où sont-ils ? » S'empressa de questionner Remus.

Un système de carte en forme d'hologramme avait été mis en place. Et depuis quelques secondes, un point sur la carte s'était mis à briller intensément. Thonks se rapprocha très vite et effectua un sort pour permettre de mieux voir l'endroit où Harry et Drago pouvaient bien se trouver. Ensuite, elle lu l'adresse qui venait d'apparaître. Une fois ceci fait, elle eu tout d'abord une exclamation d'étonnement puis se reprit pour annoncer le lieu aux autres.

« Godric's Hollow ! » Dit-elle sous les regards abasourdis de tous.

« Alors c'est là que Voldemort a décidé de combattre Potter ! » Dit Alastor.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Charlie.

« C'est simple. C'est là que Harry l'a vaincu pour la première fois. C'est donc forcément là que Voldemort veut en finir. » Répondit Arthur dans un soupir las. « Il veut prouver à tout le monde que Harry n'est si puissant que tout le monde le croit et qu'il a eu de la chance la première fois. »

« En gros il veut finir le travail qu'il a commencé il y a bientôt 17ans ! » Continua McGonagall.

« Là où tout a commencé, là où tout finira. » Coupa Luna calmement avant que quiconque émette un autre avis.

Personne ne répondit mais comment ne pas acquiescer à cette marque très pertinente. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était logique. Ils savaient parfaitement que Voldemort voulait tout faire pour déstabiliser Harry. Quoi de mieux que de l'emmener à l'endroit où ses parents avaient perdus la vie ?

« Comment fait-on pour Rogue et Hagrid ? » Questionna Fred.

« Harry leur a envoyé une lettre pour les prévenir. » Répondit Hermione.

« Oui mais Harry ne savait pas où Voldemort l'emmènerait ! Ils ne vont pas se battre ? » Interrogea Georges.

« Harry m'as dit de ne pas vous occuper d'eux ! » Leur expliqua Ginny.

« Bon et bien de tout façon nous n'avons pas le choix ! » Dit McGonagall.

« D'accord, de tout façon il est temps d'y aller ! Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ? » Demanda Remus.

Tout le monde sans exception acquiesça.

« Vous avez bien tous vos collier ? » Demanda Molly.

Nouvel acquiescement de tous. Ils avaient tous un collier qui se trouvait être un portoloin et qui permettait de les rapatrier très vite au QG de l'Ordre en cas de blessure. Bien sur, Molly et Madame Pomfresh avaient transformé le QG en une sorte d'infirmerie comme à Poudlard. Molly devait également prévenir les aurores par le réseau de cheminette du lieu de l'attaque de Voldemort. Ceux-ci avaient déjà été informés par Alastor et Nymphadora de se tenir prêt.

Ils avaient décidé d'un plan pour ne pas tomber dans un piège de Voldemort. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Blaise et Neville ne devaient pas se battre sauf en cas de nécessité. Mais ils assisteraient tout de même au combat. Personne ne devait transplaner directement à l'endroit où se trouvait tous les mangemorts. Ils devaient tout d'abord, tous atteindre le village d'à côté pour qu'ils ne se fasse pas repérer et ensuite les six élèves devaient se transformer en leur forme animagus. Une fois ceci fait, ils devaient suivre les membres de l'Ordre qui se rendaient sur les lieux du combat en se faisant discret. Ils avaient promit de ne pas intervenir tant que l'Ordre avaient le dessus.

Tous avaient été étonnés que les élèves aient réussi en si peu de temps et surtout seuls à devenir des animagus. Bien entendu, ils avaient reçu les remontrances de Molly et McGonagall car ils auraient très bien pu ne jamais retrouver leur forme originelle et se retrouver toute une vie avec un bec ou une truffe. Mais ils avaient bien senti que derrière toutes ces réprimandes, leur professeur était fier d'eux.

**…**

Personne ne su vraiment qui avait lancé le premier sort. De tout façon cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Harry et Voldemort s'étaient très vite coupés du monde pour s'affronter.

« Cet endroit, ne te rappelle rien Harry ? » Lui demanda Voldemort en s'arrêtant avec une sourire malicieux.

Harry ne répondit pas. Oui cet endroit lui était familier mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où il se trouvait. Il se concentra un instant pour fouiller sa mémoire et soudain, un éclair de lucidité traversa ces prunelles vertes.

« Godric's Hollow. » Murmura-t-il.

« Parfaitement Harry ! Godric's Hollow ! Là où ta chère 'sang de bourbe' de mère a vécu avec ce traite à son sang que tu avais pour père ! » Se moqua Voldemort.

« Je vous interdit de dire ça ! » Cria Harry qui commençait à perdre toute patiente.

« Mais c'est la parfaite vérité Harry ! C'est ici même que tes chers parents se sont sacrifiés pour sauver sa si pitoyable vie ! Quel gâchis tu ne trouves pas ? » Continua le mage noir avec un rictus de joie non dissimulé.

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » Hurla Harry avant de recommencer à lancer une multitude de sorts.

Le professeur Rogue lui avait apprit à n'utiliser que sa force magique en faisant abstraction de celle de Dumbledore. Ce procédé était assez simple étant donné que la magie de Dumbledore était déjà réunit en une sphère. Il suffisait de ne pas l'utiliser avant de devenir trop faible. Bien sur, étant donné que Harry était déjà puissant, cela était dur pour lui de ne pas laisser libre court à ses envies et l'utiliser directement. Mais Voldemort détenait encore le dernier horcruxe et pour l'obtenir il fallait le surprendre et donc ne pas montrer que Harry avait plus de pouvoirs que lui.

Cependant, obtenir le médaillon, était quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il aurait cru. Dès qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un « accio amulette de Kaïla » Voldemort le contrait en lui laçant un autre sort. C'était à peine si il avait le temps de prononcer le mot 'accio' en entier. 

…

Du côté de Drago, ce n'était pas vraiment simple. Il s'était très vite retrouvé avec une quantité impressionnante de mangemorts autour de lui. La première à lui adresser la parole fut Pansy. Dans le ton de sa voix on pouvait facilement voir qu'elle était bouleversée.

« Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ! » Pleura-t-elle.

« Je….. »

« Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé ! » Le coupa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! »

« Mais moi je t'aime ! »

Drago ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre à cette déclaration. Il savait depuis longtemps que Pansy l'aimait mais ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été partagés. C'est vrai qu'il l'aimait bien car même avec son côté trop collant, il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait un fond gentil. Il ne pu s'empêcher, en la regardant, de se sentir coupable car il savait qu'elle avait rejoint Voldemort plus pour lui qu'autre chose. Mais il ne pouvait regretter de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité car sa jalousie aurait pu contrer tous leurs plans. Elle n'aurait jamais supportée de le voir avec Hermione. Déjà qu'à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec des filles et qu'elle l'apprenait, elle devenait presque folle de jalousie. Au point que certaines s'étaient souvent retrouvées à l'infirmerie peu de jours plus tard donc il n'osait même pas s'imaginer la réaction qu'elle aurait eue envers Hermione. Il se contenta pour la première fois de sa vie de la regarder avec un visage peiné, il savait que de tout façon, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était en position d'infériorité.

Un raclement de gorge, le fit sortir de sa torpeur. C'était son père. Evidemment, il voulait lui faire payer sa trahison !

« Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Potter n'a qu'une personne à affronter. Alors que moi, j'ai tout un attroupement pour moi tout seul. Vous avez peut-être peur de moi pour être aussi nombreux ! Qu'en pensez-vous père ? » Dit-il avant que Lucius ne prononce un mot. Il avait employé un ton de rigolade en se disant que de tout façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais il aurait tout de même aimé que les membres de l'Ordre ne tardent pas trop car il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau en ce moment précis.

« Tu te crois en position de plaisanter ? » S'exclama Lucius de sa voix cassante.

« Et bien vu qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, je me suis dit autant le faire dans la bonne humeur ! » Continua-t-il sur le même ton. Mais intérieurement, il n'en menait vraiment pas large. Lui qui n'avait jamais été vraiment courageux, il pouvait dire que cette fois, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

« Et tu trouves encore le moyen d'être arrogant ! »

« Que voulez-vous père, on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! Après tout j'ai été éduqué en bon petit Malefoy ! » Cracha presque Drago. Cette fois-ci, il avait reprit son air haineux. A ce moment précis, il détestait son père plus que jamais. Il savait que dans tous les cas, ce serait lui ou Lucius. Un des deux devait mourir. 'Finalement, je n'ai peut-être pas de prophétie mais le final revient au même !' Se dit-il.

« A croire que ça n'a pas suffit ! Tu fais honte à ton nom ! »

« Non je ne crois pas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui m'abaisse devant un sang mêlé ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! » Rugit Lucius avant de lancer le doloris sur son fils.

Drago reçu le sort de plein fouet. Il se tordit de douleur. Sachant que le doloris détenait sa puissance suivant les sentiments de la personne qui le lance et que jamais il n'avait ressentit une si grande douleur, il n'y avait pas de doute face à la colère de son père envers lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Lucius arrêta le sort avec un rictus de satisfaction.

« Alors fils, toujours aussi sur d'avoir choisit le bon côté ? » Demanda-t-il sous les rires des autres mangemorts présents sauf Pansy. Bien qu'il l'ait déçu, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui et elle avait du mal à supporter de le voir comme ça.

« Moi au moins, je ne me pli devant personne. Je garde ma fierté ! » Soutint tout de même le plus jeune des Malefoy avec un regard à la fois mêlé de fierté et de provocation tout en se relavant dans un posture droite et fière comme-ci il n'avait reçu aucun sort. 'Quitte à mourir, autant le faire dans la dignité.' Se dit-il. Car pour Drago, il n'y avait pas de doute, avec tous ces mangemorts autour de lui, Lucius allait le tuer et sans trop de difficulté. Et vu que les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient toujours pas là, il avait peu de chance d'y échapper.

S'en fut trop pour Lucius Malefoy qui ne toléra pas cette dernière phrase. Il leva aussitôt sa baguette sur son fils et rajouta une dernière phrase avant de prononcer son sort.

« Je veux te voir souffrir sale traître ! Sectumsempra ! » Une lumière puissante jaillit de sa baguette. 

…

Peu de temps avant, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient finit par transplaner dans la ville d'à côté. Les plus jeunes s'étaient dès aussitôt transformés en animagus. Ils avançaient prudemment ne voulant pas se faire repérer. Une fois arrivé assez près pour voir le déroulement de la bataille qui avait déjà commencé, ils purent apercevoir Harry se battant contre Voldemort mais personne n'aurait pu dire qui avait le dessus. Les sorts fusaient à une telle vitesse qu'on ne savait même plus qui lançait quoi !

Hermione, fut cependant attiré vers une autre scène qui la choqua. Au loin se trouvaient tous les mangemorts en face de Drago. On n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle pouvait voir Pansy s'adresser à Drago d'un air vraiment bouleversé.

« Il faut se dépêcher ! Drago est mal en point ! » Chuchota Thonks.

Tout le monde fut d'accord, surtout quand ils aperçurent Lucius s'avancer ver son fils et lui lancer le doloris. Il complotèrent très rapidement un plan entre eux pour savoir de quelle façon intervenir et se relevèrent tous en étant sur le point de transplaner vers les mangemorts qui semblaient morts de rire.

Hermione, sous sa forme animagus assista impuissante à la scène et quand elle aperçu une lumière éblouissante se diriger droit vers Drago, elle l'a reconnue dès aussitôt. Harry lui en avait déjà assez parlé pour l'avoir déjà utilisé sur la même personne qui s'apprêtait à recevoir à nouveau ce sort. Malgré, le fait qu'elle soit en chat et qu'elle risquait sûrement sa vie, elle ne pu que courir le plus vite possible vers son petit ami. Peu importe si elle avait promit de ne pas intervenir si vite, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. 

…

Harry, lui, ne se doutait pas du tout de ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres de lui. La seule chose sur laquelle il était concentré était de réussir à obtenir le dernier horcruxe pour avoir une chance de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Voldemort.

Mais le problème était qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau utiliser toutes les astuces possibles pour détourner l'attention de Voldemort, elle s'avéraient toutes infructueuses.

Soudain, il se rappela ça que Severus lui avait dit le jour de la mort de Dumbledore et chose qu'il lui avait répété lors de leur dernière entrevue.

_  
« Ne vous faites pas d'idées Potter. Ceci est une bague pas comme les autres. Je veux que le jour où vous retrouverez en face de Voldemort vous l'activiez. »_

« Et comment l'active-t-on ? »

« Et bien c'est simple, il vous suffira d'embrasser la tête du serpent ! » Harry fut étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. « Ne faites pas cette là Potter ça ne vous va pas du tout ! »

  
Il regarda quelques instants sa bague et sans plus réfléchir un seul instant, il embrassa la tête du serpent. Voldemort très étonné par ce geste arrêta le combat.

« Tu pris déjà pour ta mort ? » Lui dit-il.

« Non, il ne faisait que m'appeler ! » S'exclama une voix derrière lui. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoit, Severus et Hagrid venaient de transplaner juste derrière lui.

« Severus Rogue ! Tu ne te caches plus sale traître ! » Il glissa ensuite son regard vers Hagrid. « Oh et je vois que notre cher Drago a été lui aussi un traître jusqu'au bout ! »

« Et j'en suis très fier ! » Lui répondit Severus avec le même genre de rictus qu'il arborait habituellement pour Harry.

La colère de Voldemort augmenta d'une façon fulgurante. Sa haine se tournait à présent envers Severus et son erreur fut de ne plus faire attention à Harry l'espace d'un instant car celui-ci pu enfin prononcer son 'accio amulette de Kaïla' sous son regard horrifié.

« Espèce de sale morveux ! » Hurla-t-il fou de rage mais c'était trop tard Harry avait déjà placé l'amulette en son socle.

………………………………………………

Voilà !  
Bon je sais je suis vraiment très sadique sur ce coup là !  
Alors d'après vous que va-il arriver à notre petit Drago ? Va-t-il s'en sortir ?  
Vous vous demandez sûrement comment Lucius peut connaître le 'sectumsempra'. Et bien vous aurez l'explication dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, vous pouvez faire vos suggestions là-dessus !  
Et Harry va-t-il réussir à lancer un 'finite incantatem' à temps ?  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez car je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais autant galéré pour écrire un chapitre ! Et dire que le prochain s'avère aussi dur à écrire ! lol.


	50. Chapter 50

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin le chapitre qui donne fin à la bataille!  
Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Ensuite, il y aura l'épilogue! Alors profitez en bien! 

Merci à **Mounette**, **BetsieSnape**, **marytherese**, **drayloveuse**, **Kawille**,** mary **et **lixouille** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ma plus grande force c'est l'amour**

_S'en fut trop pour Lucius Malefoy qui ne toléra pas cette dernière phrase. Il leva aussitôt sa baguette sur son fils et rajouta une dernière phrase avant de prononcer son sort._

« Je veux te voir souffrir sale traître ! Sectumsempra ! » Une lumière puissante jaillit de sa baguette.  


Drago cru que cette fois-ci, il ne s'en sortirait pas car malheureusement pour lui, il connaissait bien ce sort pour l'avoir déjà reçu l'année d'avant par Harry. Si Severus n'était pas arrivé à temps, il serait mort ce jour là. Par contre cette fois-ci, pas de Severus pour le protéger. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de parler de ce sort à son père !

Quand son père avait été enfermé à Askaban, il avait le droit de recevoir du courrier. Après la mésaventure qu'il avait vécue avec Harry, il était dans une colère folle. Il avait encore plus maudit et détesté le survivant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé mais en cachette, il avait utilisé la pensine Severus pour bien se souvenir de la formule que Harry avait prononcée. Il avait bien demandé à son professeur de lui dire mais celui-ci était resté muet comme une tombe. A présent, il comprenait pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert la formule dans ses souvenirs, il avait aussitôt rédigé une lettre pour tout dire à son père. Père qu'il vénérait encore à cette époque. Malgré le lourd fardeau et l'éducation plus que sévère qu'il lui avait donné, il l'admirait et lui vouait un culte sans fin. Tout cela s'était avant qu'il ne se retrouve seul et abandonné dans la nature. Depuis qu'il savait que Severus était de bon côté, il le soupçonnait de l'avoir isolé exprès près de la maison des Weasley. Pendant cette période de quinze jours, il avait beaucoup cogité et réfléchit à son avenir tel que l'avait voulu son père. Et pour la première fois qu'il pouvait enfin penser par lui-même, il avait réagit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Par contre, face à son père, il eu la désagréable impression de perdre pied. Il se sentit redevenir le petit garçon docile qu'il avait toujours été pendant ses dix sept premières années de vie. C'est peut-être pourquoi il ne tenta même pas de résister et attendit en fermant les yeux que le sort l'atteigne.

Mais au moment où il cru que sa fin était arrivée, il entendit un cri persan qui le fit rouvrir les yeux.

Il n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste au moment où Pansy accourue devant lui pour recevoir le sort à sa place.

« Pansy ! Non ! » Crièrent plusieurs personnes en même temps dont Milicent et Drago.

Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune fille venait de recevoir le sort en pleine poitrine à la place du blond. Drago s'agenouilla très vite auprès d'elle ne prenant même pas la peine de faire attention à ce que son père faisait.

Justement Lucius tenait toujours sa baguette vers eux. Mais au moment où il allait récidiver, une jolie petite chatte blanche lui sauta au visage en le griffant. Le mangemort poussa un hurlement de rage et repoussa d'un geste de la main et la petite chatte qui se retrouva à terre aux pieds de Drago.

« Non ! Hermione ! » Cria celui-ci qui avait reconnu la forme animagus de sa petite amie.

**…**

Plus loin, On entendit le cri de rage de Voldemort.

_« Espèce de sale morveux ! » Mais c'était trop tard Harry avait déjà placé l'amulette en son socle.  
_  
« Endoloris ! » Cria à son tour Severus.

Malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort était puissant et avait toujours eu de très bons réflexes donc le sort ne l'atteignit pas. Cependant, ce geste ne fit que décupler sa colère envers l'ancien mangemort.

« Finite incantatem. » Prononça distinctement Harry avec le bout de sa baguette pointée sur le haut du pentagramme. L'attaque de Severus avait réussi à détourner assez longtemps l'attention de Voldemort pour qu'il puisse réunir tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui.

« Noooonnnnn » Hurla le mage noir. Puis il se tourna vers Severus. « Tout ça est de ta faute sale traite ! Avada Kedrava ! »

Le sort frappa l'ancien maître des potions en plein fouet. Il était mort mais avait accompli le but qu'il s'était fixé. Par contre, la mort soudaine de Severus rendit Harry vraiment malheureux mais cela ne fit que décupler la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Voldemort.

Il allait l'insulter pour lui décharger toute sa haine, quand soudain, un phénomène plutôt inattendu se produisit. L'amulette se mit à briller d'une lueur dorée et d'une intensité presque aveuglante. Un halot se forma tout d'abord autour de Harry puis se mit autour de Voldemort également. Harry aurait presque cru qu'il se retrouvait comme lors de sa quatrième année où il avait vu ses parents grâce au priori incantatum. Mais cette fois-ci, il sentit que tout était différent. La lumière se mit à briller de plus en plus et d'un coup elle l'aveugla complètement. Puis il entendit une voix féminine qui lui parlait. Il se douta très fortement qu'il en était de même pour Voldemort.

_**'Vous vous battez tous les deux pour obtenir le pouvoir pour des raisons opposées.  
Toi qui as le cœur aussi pur que le rire d'un enfant, tu feras régner le bonheur et la paix avec cette amulette auprès de toi.  
Toi qui as le cœur aussi noir que les ténèbres, tu feras régner la terreur et la haine avec le pouvoir de l'amulette.  
Moi Kaïla, je décide qu'elle reviendra à celui qui vaincra.  
Cet halot vous entourera tant que l'un de vous sera toujours vivant.'  
**_  
Il y eu un sifflement strident aux oreilles de Harry puis d'un seul coup il pu enfin revoir. Il se trouvait toujours entouré de la lumière dorée et il aurait pu jurer que si il avait voulut sortir de cet halot, il se serait fait repousser. Il pu apercevoir que Voldemort était également très étonné de ce soudain changement. Apparemment, lui non plus, ne connaissait pas cet enchantement.

« Prêt Potter ? »

« Sans problème ! »

Et les sorts recommencèrent à fuser.

**…**

« Alors comme ça ta 'sang de bourbe' est un animagus ! Dommage… »

Lucius ne pu terminer sa phrase que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient tous transplané pour se battre contre les mangemorts. Ce fut Alastor qui se rua sur lui pour l'empêcher d'approcher les deux préfets en chef.

Dès que son père eu l'attention détourné, Drago retourna se concentra de nouveau sur Pansy.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça Pansy. » Demanda doucement le jeune homme en la rapprochant dans ses bras alors que celle-ci convulsait sous les entailles qui s'étaient ouvertes sur elle.

Elle n'était plus très jolie à voir. Son corps entier était en sang et on avait même du mal à voir un bout de sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient trempés de rouge. Mais elle comprit tout de même la question de Drago car il sentit qu'elle reprit quelque peu contenance pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Je te l'ai dis, je t'aime Drago ! » Dit-elle difficilement.

« Tu n'aurais pas du ! Je ne mérite pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi ! » Continua-t-il en versant une larme.

Drago était vraiment touché par le sacrifice de la jeune fille. Il avait mal de la voir dans cet état et le fait ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle le peinait encore plus. Il savait que c'était trop tard et qu'il ne lui restait que deux ou trois minutes à vivre. Alors, ne faisant pas attention aux autres personnes autour de lui, il se pencha vers elle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui offrait enfin le baiser qu'elle avait toujours souhaité avoir. Peut-être que grâce à lui, elle ressentirait moins la douleur.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione reprit sa forme humaine pour pouvoir protéger au mieux Drago pendant qu'il accompagnait Pansy dans ses derniers moments. Elle assista impuissante au baiser échangé entre eux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, elle ne ressentit aucune jalousie. Comment pourrait-elle être jalouse d'une personne qui allait mourir ! Elle comprenait entièrement le geste de Drago. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Pansy et cela pour diverses raisons, elle eu mal au cœur de la voir mourir. Elle fut heureuse que Drago lui offre ce dont elle avait toujours voulut pour ses derniers moments.

Quand Drago releva la tête, c'était finit, Pansy avait rendu son dernier soupir. Il fut heureux de constater que son visage à présent serein arborait un petit sourire. Il la reposa délicatement et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui chuchotant une dernière phrase.

« Je te jure que tu vas être vengé même si c'est la dernière chose que je vais faire. Merci Pansy. Adieu. »

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, une lueur de détermination arborait ses yeux de métal. Par contre, il fut vite horrifié du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione se trouvait en face de Lucius prête à combattre. Alastor, reposait au pied de se dernier. Il n'avait pas survécu au combat.

En lui-même, il se jura que Lucius n'aurait pas Hermione non plus. C'est pour cela, qu'il n'attendit pas deux secondes pour se précipiter vers eux et se placer entre elle et son père pour protéger sa petite amie. La vision de son flash, lorsqu'il avait découvert son animagus, lui revint en tête. A présent, il savait ce que voulait dire cette vision.

« Ne la touche pas ! »

« Oh comme c'est mignon ! Il protège sa 'sang de bourbe' ! » Ricana son père.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » Menaça Drago.

« Tu es tombé bien bas mon pauvre Drago ! S'amouracher d'une 'sang de bourge' ! Elle doit être vraiment un bon coup pour que tu la gardes ! »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux ! » Lucius éclata de rire.

« Oui je l'aime ! Qu'est ce que tu connais à l'amour toi ! » Dit Drago étonné de ses propres paroles.

« Tu es pathétique mon cher Drago. »

« Ma plus grande force c'est l'amour ! Et je vais te le prouver ! Endoloris ! »

Lucius n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit le sort en plein cœur. Le sort était très puissant. Drago avait beaucoup de raisons de se venger de son père. Tous les doloris qu'il avait reçus de sa part. La mort de Pansy, l'insulte qu'il venait de faire à Hermione. Lorsqu'il arrêta le sort, Lucius répliqua dès aussitôt avec un autre. Un long combat venait de commencer entre père et fils.

Hermine, de son côté était partit se battre auprès des autres membres de l'ordre du phénix. Elle pu constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule avoir désobéit quand elle remarqua que Blaise, Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny se battaient également avec acharnement contre les mangemorts. Elle pria un instant pour que tout se passe bien et fit rapidement un tour d'horizon pour voir qui pouvait-elle aider. Elle pu voir Remus se battre contre Petitgrew et espéra qu'il réussisse à venger les parents de Harry ainsi que Sirius. Elle savait à quel point cela lui tenait à coeur. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta fut Neville. Il avait l'air d'être plutôt mal en point. Effectivement, il était seul face à Bellatrix Lestrange. Sans plus réfléchir, elle le rejoignit. Elle aussi avait besoin de venger Sirius ! 

…

Harry et Voldemort se battaient toujours avec acharnement. Ils étaient totalement coupé du monde extérieur et n'imaginaient même pas ce qu'il se passait. De tout façon, leurs esprits étaient à mille lieu de Godric's Hollow. Il n'y avait plus que leur combat qui comptait. Et même si la prophétie n'avait jamais existé, l'amulette de Kaïla que Harry portait autour du coup avait l'air d'avoir fait le choix à leur place. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés car ils avaient utilisés une grande force magique.

« Tu crois vraiment avoir une chance de gagner contre moi ? » Ricana Voldemort.

« Tu serais surpris de ce que je te réserve ! »

Effectivement, il n'avait pas encore utilisé la magie de Dumbledore. Il se dit que s'était le moment ou jamais car il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps devant Voldemort qui était presque aussi épuisé que Harry mais qui semblait encore avoir de la ressource.

Il réussi à lui lancer un sort de confusion, pour qu'il puisse se concentrer quelques instant afin de faire ressortir la magie de Dumbledore de lui.

Lorsque Voldemort pu a nouveau voir normalement, il fut étonné du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Harry était irradiait de lumière. Cela n'était pas étonnant quand un sorcier aussi puissant que Harry utilisait sa magie. Voldemort lui-même irradiait d'une aura noire depuis déjà un moment. Par contre, ce qui le choqua fut la couleur de ce phénomène sur Harry. Un sorcier était représenté par une seule couleur et là deux couleurs bien distinctes sortaient du corps d'Harry. Une rouge qu'il devina comme celle du survivant et une bleu foncé qu'il ne reconnu pas dès aussitôt. Mais il pouvait sentir cette magie et elle ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il réfléchit encore un moment et quand il réalisa enfin que la dernière fois où il avait pu cette magie était lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Dumbledore au ministère de la magie.

« Non c'est impossible ! Il était mort ! Rogue l'a tué l'année dernière ! Vous avez tous fait votre deuil ! » S'exclama-t-il soudain effrayé par se revirement de situation.

« Faut croire que les apparences sont trompeuses ! »

« Mais comment as-t-il réussit ! C'est impossible ! »

« Et bien non ! Severus était vraiment un maître dans l'art de fabriquer des potions ! »

« J'aurais du me douter de la raison de son absence à ce sale traite ! Je suis bien content de m'en être enfin débarrassé ! Ce n'était qu'une vermine parmi tant d'autres ! »

« Je vous interdit de dire ça ! Severus était quelqu'un de bien ! » Harry se dit en qu'il y a un an, il aurait été horrifié de s'entendre dire ça.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'étais attaché à lui ! » Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid. « Décidément Potter, tes émotions te trahiront toujours ! »

« Ma plus grande force c'est l'amour ! »

« Dommage que ce cher Dumbledore se soit sacrifié pour rien ! »

« Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Expelliarmus ! »

Voldemort n'eu pas le temps de réagir. La puissance du sortilège lancé avait été trop forte. Il se retrouva projeté contre le mur invisible du halot doré.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du me sous estimer ! Tu vas payer pour tous les morts qu'il y a eu par ta faute ! » Il leva une dernière fois sa baguette sur un Voldemort paniqué. « AVADA KADRAVA ! » Cria le survivant dans un cri de vengeance.

Cette fois-ci c'était la fin. Voldemort était mort !

Le halot de lumière doré scintilla une dernière fois et une voix s'éleva encore de l'amulette.

_**'Toi qui as le cœur aussi pur qu'un sourire d'enfant.  
Tu as vaincu le mal.  
Mon amulette t'appartient désormais.  
Ne laisse jamais son pouvoir prendre le dessus sur toi.  
Tache d'en faire un bon usage.  
Bonne chance'**_

Puis soudain plus rien. Il vit tout le monde arrêter le combat pour voir qui avait été le gagnant du combat. Il vit les mangemorts pousser une exclamation de frayeur. Il vit également les aurores arriver avant que les mangemorts aient le temps de s'enfuir. Tout ça le rendit heureux. Mais lorsqu'il regarda plus attentivement, il vit beaucoup de chose qui l'effrayèrent.

Il vit notamment, le corps de son meilleur ami allongé, une marre de sang sous lui avec un Blaise pleurant en lui hurlant de tenir le coup. Il vit sa meilleure amie à genoux aux côtés de Neville en se tenant le bras de douleur. Il vit Drago inanimé, couché près du cadavre de son père. Il vit le corps sans vie de nombreuses personnes.

Mais la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir, fut sa Ginny courir vers lui.

'Au moins, elle n'est pas morte.' Se dit-il avant de sombrer.

………………………………………………………………………

Voilà !  
Bon et bien, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille me cacher. Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait ! En tout cas si vous me tuez, vous ne pourrez pas savoir qui a survécu ou pas !  
Sinon, je peux vous dire que mes soupçons étaient fondés ! Je n'ai jamais autant galéré pour un chapitre.  
Réflexion pour une prochaine fois : éviter les scènes de combats et de sexe ! lol. Ouais mais dans ce cas là c'est plus très drôle !  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Même si pour une fois, j'avoue bien aimer ce chapitre ! Et oui, il m'arrive d'être un peu contente de moi ! lol  
Bon j'arrête mes bêtises et je vous laisse reviewer car j'ai besoin de votre avis !


	51. Chapter 51

Bonjour à tous !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre!  
C'est le plus long que j'ai écris et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! 

Merci à **Mounette**, **BetsieSnape**, **lixouille**, **mary**, **Kawille**, **lucieb2a**, **marytherese** et **Lana NEMESIS** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A présent, il est temps d'affronter la vie Harry  
**

Il ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans ce lit. Il entendait et sentait régulièrement madame Pomfresh venir l'ausculter. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, ni faire un geste, ni ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Il avait été examiné un nombre incalculable de fois et il paraîtrait qu'il n'avait aucune séquelle grave mais qu'il était dans un coma magique qu'il avait déclanché lui-même.

Cependant, il avait entendu madame Pomfresh dire à madame Weasley que son corps avait utilisé trop de puissance magique et qu'il devait se régénérer pour sortir de coma. Le combat l'avait épuisé mais ce fut la perte des pouvoirs de Dumbledore qui le firent s'évanouir. Elle avait aussi dit qu'il se réveillerait par lui-même et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider mais lui savait que c'était faux. La plupart du temps, il était conscient de se qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour de lui et le reste du temps, il tombait dans un trou noir dont il était à peine conscient. Par contre, il aurait juré faire tout son possible pour essayer de ce sortir de cet état.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de visites juste celle de madame Pomfresh et de madame Weasley. Dans les moment où il les entendait parler, il avait réussit à comprendre qu'il était resté caché au QG de l'Ordre, le temps que tous les mangemorts soient arrêtés et jugés pour raison de sécurité. Madame Weasley lui parlait souvent comme une mère l'aurait fait à son petit. Il lui était même arrivé de lui chanter une berceuse. Au début, il avait trouvé ça étonnant mais ensuite, il s'était très vite décontracté et il s'était sentit en sécurité avec cette femme à la fois forte et fragile. Cette femme qui était pour lui, le seul exemple maternel qu'il avait. Cette femme qu'il s'imaginait parfois comme étant sa propre mère.

Aucun de ses amis n'étaient encore venu le voir et ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Il avait vu Ginny courir vers lui et donc il supposait qu'elle était en vie. De même que pour Hermione et Blaise. Par contre, il se rappelait très bien avoir vu Ron allongé par terre entouré d'une marre de sang. Drago aussi était étendu à terre au moment où il s'était évanouit.

Au bout de plusieurs jour, il se douta qu'il y avait eu du changement dans son état car après une énième visite de madame Weasley qui lui parlait de tout et de rien tout en le lavant, il entendit un grand cris et ensuite plus rien. Il se demandait bien se qu'il avait bien pu se passer car il avait beau essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, toujours rien ne se passait. La seule chose qu'il cru comprendre de la bouche de Molly était qu'elle allait prévenir les autres. Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit une personne entrer. Il comprit très vite que ce n'était pas l'infirmière car celle-ci ne se déplaçait pas de cette façon. Et ce n'était pas non plus madame Weasley.

« Bonjour Harry. » Ca y est il l'avait reconnu. C'était Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas si le coma magique est le même que celui chez les moldus mais je me dis que si il y a une infime chance que tu m'entendes, je préférais te parler à voix haute. Nous viendront tous te voir mais pas avant d'être tous soignés. Madame Weasley vient de nous dire que tu avais bougé les mains. Il parait que c'est le premier pas avant ton réveil. »

Alors s'étaient pour cela les cris. Se dit Harry. Il l'entendit pousser un long soupir avant de reprendre.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre. J'ai vraiment eu peur de tous vous perdre. » La vois de la jeune fille se braisa à la fin de sa phrase.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment et Harry cru même qu'elle était repartit. Au bout d'un moment, il l'entendit renifler signe qu'elle était toujours là mais également qu'elle pleurait.

« Drago aussi est toujours inconscient. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il était presque mort lorsqu'elle l'a soigné. Mais maintenant, il faut encore attendre. Si il ne se réveille pas avant demain matin, il ne se réveillera jamais. » Les larmes de la jeune fille se firent encore plus présentent. « J'ai tellement peur tu sais ! Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Pas maintenant que tout est finit. Que grâce à toi, la paix est enfin revenue ! Que nous pouvons enfin arrêter de nous cacher. Et surtout, pas maintenant alors qu'il a enfin dit qu'il m'aimait ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas voir Hermione mais il était sur qu'elle avait sourit.

« Et oui, il a enfin dit qu'il m'aimait ! Il ne me l'a pas dit à moi mais je l'ai entendu le dire à son père avant qu'ils ne se battent. Au début, j'ai eu peur qu'il ait dit ça juste pour le provoquer mais après j'ai vu la lueur dans ses yeux. La même lueur qu'il y a dans tes yeux lorsque tu regardes Ginny. Tu sais, elle attend ton réveil avec impatiente. Comme nous tous. » Il sentit son amie lui embrasser le front. « Reviens nous vite. Tu nous manques. »

Ensuite, il l'entendit sortir de la pièce en le laissant à ses réflexions. Il était heureux d'apprendre que Ginny et Hermione étaient en vie et avaient l'air d'aller bien. Par contre, savoir que Drago risquait de mourir le perturbait assez. Il avait réussit à apprécier le serpentard depuis que celui-ci était du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix et savoir qu'il risquait de ne plus le revoir lui faisait mal. Hermione ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas. Mais il était aussi angoissé car la préfète en chef n'avait pas parlé de Ron ou des autres membres.

Quelques heures plus tard, il reçut la visite des jumeaux Weasley qui lui apprirent la mort du professeur McGonagall, d'Alastor Maugrey, de leur frère Bill et de sa petite amie Fleur Delacour. Les pauvres n'avaient pas pu se marier l'été d'avant à cause des évènements qui avaient eu lieu. Ils avaient décidé de repousser le mariage le temps que Bill s'accoutume à sa nouvelle condition.

Il apprit également que monsieur Weasley était désormais en fauteuil roulant car il avait perdu toute sensation dans ses jambes. Il su aussi que Charlie avait perdu la vue et donc ne pourrait plus enseigner les soins aux créatures magiques. Par contre, toujours aucune nouvelle de Ron. Il avait l'impression qu'ils évitaient tous le sujet pour le protéger mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas s'était que de ne rien savoir le faisait encore plus stresser.

« Bonjour Harry. » Le dit Harry fut brusquement sortit de ses sombres pensées concernant la famille Weasley par cette douce voix. « Tu as l'air si paisible ainsi. » Remus était là près de lui et lui parlait. La seule chose que Harry pouvait se répéter était qu'il était encore en vie et il en était vraiment très heureux. Il aurait eu du mal à supporter de perdre le dernier des maraudeurs. « Vivement que tu te réveilles. J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter. » Il poussa un long soupir.

« Ça y est j'ai enfin réussis à venger tes parents et Sirius ! Ça n'a pas été facile car Quedvert avait prit de l'assurance et avait du suivre un entraînement avec Voldemort. Mais j'y suis arrivé. Il a été coriace mais j'avais trop de haine envers lui pour pouvoir le laisser vivre. » Cette phrase avait été dites comme une menace. Harry se dit que Quedvert avait du pas mal souffrir si Remus parlait comme ça. Mais il n'en était absolument pas touché, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Il entendit Remus pousser un autre soupir mais cette fois-ci, il sentit que c'était un soupir plus désespéré qu'autre chose.

« Dora va bien mais elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant. Comment peux ton être aussi cruel ? Je ne connaissais même pas ce sort. Les médicomages l'ont longtemps examiné pour savoir ce que ce salop de Macnair avait bien pu lui faire. D'après Dora il a lancé une sorte d'incantation qui l'a fit de tordre de douleur au niveau du bas ventre. Heureusement que Charlie est arrivé pour la secourir car sinon elle ne serait plus là. Malheureusement, Luna a subi le même sort que Dora. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Je sens qu'elle est vraiment triste. »

Le silence qui suivit parut une éternité pour Harry. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas prévenir qu'il comprenait tout ce que venait de lui raconter Remus mais en tout cas cela le pesait de ne pas pouvoir réconforter l'homme qu'il considérait comme son oncle.

« Je vais te laisser Harry. Beaucoup d'autres personnes aimeraient te voir. En particulier une jolie rousse qui trépigne d'impatiente et qui résultat ne veut pas se faire soigner. Décidemment tu as les mêmes goûts que ton père. Ginny ressemble beaucoup à Lily aussi bien physiquement que caractériellement. Reviens-nous vite Harry. Tu as une vie à vivre ! »

Et il sortit de la pièce. Plus tard, Thonks lui rendit aussi visite. Elle était égale à elle-même. Très joyeuse en le félicitant car il avait enfin écrasé cette face de serpent. Par contre, elle ne lui parla pas du fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Harry se sentait révolté de savoir qu'elle avaient subit ça elle et Luna. Il fallait vraiment être tordu pour employer se genre d'incantations sur une femme. Il n'était pas une femme mais il pouvait bien imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir les deux jeunes femmes.

Justement, Luna fut la personne qui vient lui parler après le départ de Thonks. A sa grande surprise, elle lui parla de ce que Macnair lui avait fait subir. Si il avait été réveillé, il aurait sourit à la façon dont la jeune fille interprétait les choses. Elle lui expliqua que de tout façon, elle préférait les filles et donc avoir un enfant avec une fille s'avérait assez difficile. Puis ensuite, elle rajouta que les orphelinats étaient remplis d'enfants qui n'attendaient qu'un foyer pour être heureux. Il fut content de constater que la jeune fille ne se laissait pas abattre et même qu'elle envisageait toujours à l'avenir d'élever des enfants.

Etant donné qu'il n'avait aucune notion du temps, il ne savait pas si il était le matin, l'après-midi ou même le soir. Il se demandait si il recevrait encore des visites quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

« Salut vieux ! » Le soulagement que Harry ressentit quand il entendit cette voix l'aurait sûrement fait pleureur de bonheur si il avait été réveillé.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très doué pour les grands discours. Ni pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. En fait, je suis quelqu'un d'assez maladroit pour toute relation humaine. » Il entendit Ron rire doucement.

« Il parait que j'ai fait peur à tout le monde mais je suis très résistant. Ils ne m'auront pas comme ça ! Je comprends que de me retrouver allongé dans une marre de sang dois faire peur. C'est qu'ils m'ont bien amoché le bras ces salops ! Il parait que je ne pourrais pas récupérer la faculté de mon bras entièrement mais qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour vivre avec ce petit handicap. Le seul gros inconvénients est que je pourrait jamais faire de Quidditch en au niveau. »

Harry fut attristé d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il savait que son ami voulait en faire son métier.

« Mais le principal est que je vais bien comme le dit Blaise. Et puis que lui aussi aille bien. Que vous alliez tous bien. Enfin sauf Drago qui est encore inconscient et que si il ne se réveille pas ce soir, ne se réveillera jamais. J'essai de consoler au mieux Hermione et Blaise mais ce n'est pas évident. Je ne vois pas quoi leur dire. Toi, tu saurais probablement ce qui pourrait les réconforter. Mais tu ne nous reviens pas non plus. Je sais que madame Pomfresh a dit que tu étais sur de te réveiller et que ton organisme attendait juste d'être prêt pour le faire mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mettre à la place de Blaise et de me dire que je serais anéanti de te perdre. De perdre mon meilleur ami, mon frère. »

Ron poussa un soupir et Harry se dit que décidément venir le voir donnait l'envie à tout le monde de soupirer.

« Tu as intérêt de te réveiller vite car nous devons fêter ta victoire et je peux te dire que les jumeaux ont déjà prévu une caisse entière de whisky pur feu. Ca m'étonnerait que tu puisses y réchapper ! »

Harry sentit comme une main qui passe dans ses cheveux avant d'entendre son meilleur ami s'éloigner.

Blaise aussi lui rendit visite. Contrairement aux autres, il ne lui raconta pas grand-chose sur la bataille. Il lui dit juste qu'il était heureux que Ron soit en vie et aille bien. Il ne resta pas longtemps mais juste avant de partir, il le remercia d'avoir tué Voldemort et lui dit qu'il ferait tout pour rendre heureux son meilleur ami. Harry aurait aimé lui dire que c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Plus tard, ce fut au tour de Neville. Harry fut également heureux de le voir en vie. Il devait avouer que Neville était la personne pour qui il avait le plus peur car le jeune homme était certes très courageux mais aussi très maladroit. Il ne lui parla pas beaucoup en raison de sa timidité mais sa voix douce et son tempérament qui fait de Neville une personne assurément maladroite mais tellement adorable, apaisa Harry. Le survivant réussit juste à savoir que Bellatrix Lestrange était morte de ses mains et celles d'Hermione. Harry se dit que Neville devait vraiment être fier d'avoir vengé ses parents. Lui-même était heureux qu'il ait vengé Sirius.

Une fois Neville partit, il se demanda si il recevrait une autre visite. Le plus curieux était que Ginny n'était pas encore venue. Il aurait pourtant cru qu'elle serait la première à venir. Et si il s'était trompé ? Si ce n'était pas Ginny qu'il avait vu courir vers lui ? Maintenant il ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout devenait de plus en plus flou. Une angoisse le prit soudain au ventre. Et si Ginny avait des blessures plus grave qu'il avait cru ? Après tout Remus lui avait dit qu'elle devait encore se faire soigner !

« Oh Harry. » Il était entièrement perdu dans ses angoisses qu'il n'avait pas entendu qu'une autre personne venait d'entrer. Et pas n'importe qu'elle personne ! La personne qui justement le faisait angoisser.

« Je suis tellement désolé Harry ! Je voulais venir plus tôt mais les médicomages ont refusé que je sorte avant d'avoir fait tous les examens nécessaires. Ils avaient peur que je sois touché par le même sort que Luna et Thonks. Mais non, j'ai juste eu un gros choc à la tête. Il paraît que quand je suis arrivé à tes côtés, je me suis également effondré. Je t'avoue que je m'en souviens plus. La seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est de courir vers toi. Je ne suis pas resté inconsciente longtemps mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais comme qui dirais totalement hors circuit. » Il l'entendit rire de sa dernière phrase mais il sentit bien que s'était un rire nerveux. « Il paraîtrait que je disais des chose totalement incohérentes et que mon seul but était d'être près de toi. Ils m'ont dit avoir eu du fil à retordre avec moi ! Tu sais comme je peux être coriace quand je veux quelque chose ! » Oh ça oui il le savait et s'était même ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle.

Il sentit qu'elle venait de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Cependant, en même temps qu'elle se mit à lui caresser le visage, il se sentit plongé dans les trous noirs qu'il avait l'habitude d'expérimenter depuis qu'il était dans son coma magique. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre Ginny lui dire qu'elle l'aimait avant de sombrer totalement.

Mais au lieu de plonger dans le trou noir, il se retrouva dans une barque en face d'une magnifique jeune femme qui devait avoir environ trente ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et soyeux qui cascadaient dans son dos. Ses yeux d'un noir profond avaient l'air de vous scruter au plus profond de votre âme. Sa bouche rosé et pulpeuse était un appel aux baisés. Sa silhouette à la fois fine et avantageuse ainsi que son teint métissé la rendait presque irréelle tellement elle était parfaite.

« Bonjour cœur pur. » Avec cette phrase Harry comprit tout de suite à qui il avait à faire. De plus, il n'oublierait jamais cette voix qu'il avait entendu lors de son combat contre Voldemort.

« Vous êtes Kaïla ? »

« En personne ! Et toi ton prénom est Harry, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui madame. »

« Oh appelle moi Kaïla, cela suffira. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant qui hypnotisa Harry. « Tu dois te demander ce que je te veux. » Harry acquiesça. « Et bien je suis venue pour te parler des pouvoirs de l'amulette. Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, j'ai été la première propriétaire de cette amulette et son pouvoir est très grand. »

« Oui je m'en suis aperçu. »

« Il était trop grand pour moi et donc à prit le dessus sur ma personne. J'ai perdue la tête pour ce bijou. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ça est bien finit. Maintenant, j'en suis la gardienne. Je suis là pour aider la personne à contrôler son pouvoir si celle-ci est une personne bonne. »

« Cela veut dire que si Voldemort avait gagné, vous n'auriez pas pu l'aider ? »

« Oui et non. Si il avait gagné, je lui aurait appartenu et donc j'aurais oeuvré pour le mal. » Harry écarquilla les yeux devant cette révélation.

« Mais je ne comprends pas ? Comment je pourrais vous faire confiance après ce que vous venez de me dire ? Vous n'aviez pas de préférence quand au gagnant ? »

« C'est exact. Bien que je te trouve beaucoup plus agréable à regarder que ce Voldemort, je reste neutre. » Harry rougit comme une fille sous cette remarque. Kaïla possédait une aura vraiment déstabilisante. Mais il se reprit, il avait des questions à lui poser.

« Mais comment pouvez-vous… »

« Comment je peux ne pas prendre partie d'une personne plus que d'une autre ? Et comment je peux être la fois du côté du bien et du côté du mal ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien c'est simple, je suis la gardienne de cette amulette et donc je ne peux pas émettre d'avis. J'appartiens au propriétaire de l'amulette. Je suis juste là pour aider celui qui la possède à ne pas sombrer dans la même folie que moi. »

« Pourtant, beaucoup de gens sont devenu fou quand même. Il y a eu même des morts ! »

« Et bien comme je te l'ai dit les personnes qui veulent l'amulette pour faire du mal sont beaucoup plus dur à maîtriser que des personnes bonnes comme toi. Je sais très bien que tu feras beaucoup de bien avec son pouvoir. » Harry acquiesça, il pensait avoir cerné le point de vue de Kaïla. Même si il ne pouvait pas approuver totalement, il comprenait. « Maintenant parlons de son pouvoir. Cette amulette est en fait, une amulette de protection. Grâce à elle tu pourras apposer toutes sortes de protection sur n'importe quel établissement, voir même sur des personnes. De même que tu peux briser n'importe qu'elle barrière de protection grâce à elle. »

« Vous voulez dire que sa protection est infaillible ? »

« Et bien, c'est la plus forte qu'il puisse exister. » En entendant ces mots, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est merveilleux mais heureusement que Voldemort n'a pas réussit à l'avoir car j'imagine les dégâts qu'il aurait pu faire avec un tel pouvoir. »

« Oui c'est sur ! Maintenant, tu es le gardien terrestre de cette amulette. Si tu veux l'utiliser et bien il te suffira de poser une main sur ton amulette et l'autre main sur ton tatouage qui doit à présent se trouver sur le côté gauche de ta hanche, juste au dessus de ton aine. Ensuite tu devras m'appeler pour que je t'aide. »

Harry tellement surprit par cette révélation, ne répondit pas aux paroles de Kaïla et alla directement voir le tatouage qu'il avait en soulevant son tee-shirt et en baissant un peu son pantalon. Il fut à la fois surprit et éblouit d'y voir un pentagramme de la même taille que celui du médaillon, dessiné sur sa peau. Il était vraiment beau. Il passa le doigt dessus comme pour s'assurer que tout ça était vrai.

« A présent, il est temps d'affronter la vie Harry. »

Le jeune homme ne pu lui répondre car il se réveilla dès aussitôt dans la chambre aménagé par madame Pomfresh. A peine eu-t-il le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'un tornade rousse fonça droit sur lui.

« Oh Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! C'est merveilleux ! »

**…**

Plus loin, dans une autre chambre, Hermione veillait Drago en versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Madame Pomfresh venait de lui annoncer qu'il était trop tard et que le jeune homme ne se réveillerait plus.

Hermione avait ensuite demandé aux autres, si elle pouvait rester seule quelques minutes avec lui pour lui dire adieu.

« Ce n'est pas juste Drago. Tu pars alors que tu ne m'a même pas dis que tu m'aimais. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser toute seule ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! » S'emporta la gryffondor avant de fondre une nouvelle fois en larme.

Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle resta là, sa main sur celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cela lui paru une éternité mais elle finit par se relever puis elle se pencha sur le visage de Drago pour lui donner un chaste baiser d'adieu.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-elle avant de se retourner pour sortir de la pièce.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Hermione se retourna précipitamment et accouru vers le lit.

« Drago ? » En réponse, elle vit les merveilleuses prunelles grises de son ange blond s'ouvrir.

…………………………………………………….

Voilà !  
Vous avez eu peur pour Drago ! N'est-ce pas !  
Non mais ça ne va pas ! Comment voulez-vous que je sacrifie mon Drago ! Mon personnage préféré avec Harry !  
Bon maintenant, je vais vous demander la même chose que d'habitude : REVIEWS !!!

Et vu qu'il ne reste plus que l'épilogue ça serait gentil de m'en mettre car je ne pourrais plus vous en réclamer ! lol


	52. Chapter 52

Bonjour à tous !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fiction !

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma petite _**Akima**_ qui a supporté mes longs discours et mes angoisses pour cette fiction! Si vous avez du temps je vous conseille d'aller voir sa fiction **'Les Alhmnors'** qui est un Harry/Drago et sous le pseudo **akima1** ! Elle a une imagination débordante ! Et devinez quoi, j'ai l'honneur de corriger sa fiction ! Elle n'a posté que le prologue pour l'instant mais elle postera rapidement les autres chapitres !

J'espère que cet épilogue sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Merci à **Mounette**, **Drayanne**, **Melkaw/Kawille**, **Cory**, **une fan**, **drayloveuse**, **Malie25**,** marytherese**, **mary**, **BetsieSnape**, **butterfly**, **lixouille**,** lauralavoiepelletier**, **gIrL-oF-fAnTaSiEs** et **Lana NEMESIS** pour leurs gentilles reviews !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Epilogue  
**

« DRAGO ! »

Oh non ça allait encore barder pour lui. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de la pire des gryffondors ! C'était exactement ce que se disait Drago à cet instant précis.

« DRAGO ! »

Peut-être que si il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, il pourrait échapper à sa chère et tendre.

« Drago, je sais que tu m'entends ! » Ah ! Il fallait croire que non ! « Drago, je te préviens, si tu veux pouvoir me toucher ce soir, je te conseille de ramener tes jolies petites fesses le plus vite possible ! » Cria sa douce Hermione depuis leur jardin.

Le dit Drago regarda son fidèle chien Kovu qui était couché près de lui et qui semblait lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, que ce n'était pas son problème. Il se résigna donc à obéir à la requête de sa femme qui ne semblait pas du tout plaisanter. Une fois arrivé dans le jardin, il fut éblouit par la beauté des lieux. Bien qu'il soit en général bien entretenu, il avait à ce jour, un cachet assez inhabituel. Une grande et longue table était installée au milieu de l'immense terrasse. De magnifiques fleurs étaient suspendues tout autour de la tonnelle qui servait à protéger les personnes du soleil. Plus loin plusieurs chaises longues étaient posées près de leu étang pour ensuite faire un bain de soleil.

Drago émit un sifflement d'admiration qui fit se retourner Hermione.

« Je suis là Hermione ! Il ne fallait pas crier comme ça ! J'étais à l'étage où je m'occupais de Lilou. » Dit-il pour se justifier auprès de sa compagne en montrant la petite qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

Etonnamment, cela sembla fonctionner. Il se dit que Hermione devait être vraiment stressé par les préparatifs de la fête pour ne pas voir son mensonge. Bien sur, il était avec Lilou mais il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt plongé dans le bon film qui passait à la télévision que de s'occuper de distraire la petite. Et oui, le grand Drago Malefoy, adepte des sangs purs et refusant de toucher à tout chose provenant des moldus, fut littéralement subjugué le jour où il avait découvert la télévision chez les parents d'Hermione lors de leur première rencontre.

« Maman ! Daphné, elle n'arrête pas de m'embêter ! Elle dit que je ne vais pas avoir le droit d'être là pour la fête ! » S'écria soudain un petit bout de chou haut comme trois pommes.

« Daphné ! Combien de fois je vais te dire de ne pas ennuyer ton petit frère ! » Cria Hermione à l'aînée de ses filles. « Et toi, Justin, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas croire les mensonges de ta grande sœur. Bien sur que tu assisteras à la fête. Tu verras il y a aura Harry et Ginny ainsi que Blaise et Ron. »

« Il y aura aussi Neville ? » Demanda le petit bonhomme les yeux pétillants d'espoir et sous la grimace de Drago.

« Bien sur mon chéri, comme tous les ans. Tout le monde sera là ! »

Drago aimait bien Neville mais il trouvait quand même que son fils pouvait s'intéresser à un autre que lui. Justin adorait jouer et parler avec Neville et celui-ci était d'une douceur incomparable avec lui.

Cela faisait dix ans qu'avait eu lieu la bataille finale et Drago s'en rappelait comme si elle avait eu lieu la vieille. Il s'était battu avec acharnement contre son père. Il avait cru vivre ses derniers jours à ce moment. Mais non, il l'avait tué de ses propres mains ou plutôt de sa propre baguette ! Il faisait encore de nombreux cauchemars de ce jour où il se revoyait très souvent lancer le sortilège mortel sur son père. Mais il vivait avec car il savait que de tout façon s'il ne l'avait pas fait, son père aurait eu beaucoup moins de remords.

Cependant, ce jour là, il n'eu pas le temps de se réjouir de sa victoire car il s'écroula dès aussitôt son sort lancé. La dernière chose qu'il aperçue fut le corps de son père tomber raide mort. Il était resté dans un coma assez compliqué. S'il ne se réveillait pas douze heures plus tard, s'en était finit pour lui. Un joli cadeau que lui avait fait son père juste avant de mourir en prononçant une vieille incantation. Normalement, il n'aurait même pas du se réveiller car il avait dépassé les douze heures limites. Cela faisait plus de quatorze heures qu'il était inconscient.

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de cette journée sauf d'entendre Hermione lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Instinctivement, sans savoir où il était, il avait eu besoin de lui répondre. Ensuite, tout s'était passé très vite. Hermione avait bondit sur lui en criant qu'il était en vie et madame Pomfresh était arrivée en tombe croyant qu'Hermione délirait. Personne ne su vraiment comment il s'était réveillé et personne n'avait envie de réellement le savoir. Le principal était qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il ne semblait avoir aucune séquelle !

Quelques temps plus tard, il reçu ainsi que tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix qui s'étaient battu lors de la bataille finale, les félicitations du ministre de la magie ainsi que l'ordre de merlin. Il eu le droit à un joli discourt du ministre qui lui donna la nausée. Et tout ça, pour avoir tenu tête à sa famille et avoir réussit à supprimer le bras droit de Voldemort. Toutes les personnes décédées qui étaient du côté du bien, eurent également le droit à cette récompense. C'est ainsi que Harry réussit à l'obtenir pour Severus.

En sortant de Poudlard, ils obtirent tous d'excellentes notes à leurs ASPICS, Hermione le battant d'une matière. Ils décidèrent de s'installer ensemble dans un appartement en même temps que de continuer leurs études. Et après trois ans d'études assez stressantes, il demandait Hermione en mariage. Il était inutile de préciser que cette dernière avait bondit de joie et aussitôt accepté la demande.

Un an après leur mariage, la petite Daphné faisait son apparition dans la famille Malefoy. Elle avait aujourd'hui six ans et ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère. Elle avait les cheveux châtains tout ébouriffés et de grands yeux noisette remplis de malice. Car autant, elle avait hérité de l'apparence d'Hermione, autant elle était aussi manipulatrice et sarcastique que son père et tout ça, du haut de ses six ans. Pour Drago, il n'y avait pas de doute, elle irait à serpentard.

Deux ans plus tard, Justin naissait. A quatre ans, il avait le physique d'un parfait petit Malefoy. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux gris et un visage pale et pointu. Par contre, à l'inverse de Daphné, il avait hérité du caractère de sa mère. Se passionnant déjà sur tout pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione qui en profitait pour lui faire apprendre tout un tas de choses. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son air premier de la classe, dès qu'il se retrouvait avec les enfants de leurs amis, il était un des premiers à faire les bêtises. Un vrai gryffondor pour le plus grand désespoir de Drago. Mais quand il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de son fils, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrit et de le câliner. Chose que son père n'avait jamais fait avec lui.

Enfin la petite dernière, Lilou, n'avait que deux ans mais promettait déjà beaucoup. Elle était aussi blonde que son père avec des cheveux bouclés. Par contre, elle avait les yeux noisette pétillants d'Hermione et de Daphné. Son caractère était déjà bien affirmé et on pouvait dire qu'elle était très maligne et enjôleuse. De quoi faire arracher les cheveux de ses deux parents. Mais après deux enfants, ils étaient rodés.

Drago parcouru un instant du regard sa femme qui s'occupait de Lilou avec Daphné et Justin auprès d'elle qui lui posait tout un tas de questions sur le déroulement de la fête. Drago se dit qu'il était vraiment heureux. Hermione était devenue depuis un an, directrice de la grande bibliothèque du chemin de traverse. Autant dire qu'avec les livres auprès d'elle, elle était comblée. Lui-même était le chef d'une section importante de recherche de nouvelles potions qui aidaient à trouver des remèdes sur différents sortilèges de magie noire ou de maladies. Il avait un immense et magnifique manoir et des enfants merveilleux sous leurs airs intrépides.

« Papa ? »

« Oui Daphné ? » Répondit Drago en s'agenouillant auprès de sa fille.

« Maman, elle dit que tu devrais sortir de tes pensées et accueillir les invités ! »

Soudain, Drago se réveilla. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu mais Harry se trouvait devant lui le regard pétillant de malice.

« Alors Malefoy, on rêve ? »

« Content également de te revoir Potter ! » Sourit Drago en serrant la main à Harry.

En dix ans, Harry et Drago avaient appris à s'apprécier énormément. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Par contre, pour le plus grand malheur de leurs femmes, ils prenaient toujours un malin plaisir à s'appeler par leurs noms de famille. Il en était de même pour Ron. Mais les querelles d'autrefois étaient bel et bien oubliées.

Drago regarda de plus près la famille de Potter. Harry aussi avait gardé des séquelles de la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Il savait que le survivant faisait comme lui souvent des cauchemars. Hermione lui avait également dit qu'il allait toutes les semaines sur la tombe de Severus pour y mettre des fleurs. Il portait toujours également la bague que ce dernier lui avait offerte.

Cependant, lui aussi était un homme heureux. Ginny travaillait comme médicomage en chef pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et Harry, quand à lui, avait abandonné la carrière d'aurore. Il avait trouvé un nouveau travail bien personnel où personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Effectivement, vaincre Voldemort lui avait apporté la gloire et la reconnaissance éternelle de toute la population magique. Par contre, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il devienne un icône de paix et un professionnel de la protection magique. En effet, après son réveil, il avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'il était le nouveau gardien terrestre de l'amulette de Kaïla. Donc à présent, il parcourait le monde afin d'apposer des protections sur des personnes ou des établissements. La maison même de chacun de ses amis avait un protection signée Kaïla et Harry Potter.

Il possédait également un superbe manoir reconstruit à Godric's Hollow où il vivait avec sa femme depuis leur mariage quatre ans après la bataille finale. Ils avaient également eu trois magnifiques enfants. Des jumeaux aux noms de Jamie et Sirius qui avaient cinq ans et étaient la deuxième version des Jumeaux Weasley mélangé au don de leur père pour se mettre dans les ennuis. Ils avaient les cheveux aussi noirs que Harry et étaient en tout points identiques. La seule différence était que Jamie avait les yeux marron de Ginny et que Sirius, les yeux verts de Harry. La petite dernière, Lily était rousse comme sa maman, avec les yeux verts de son père. Une réplique de Lily Evans mais avec le caractère bien trempé de Ginny. Elle n'avait que deux ans mais savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait.

« Dis donc Potter ! Je peux savoir pourquoi Sirius offre une fleur à ma fille ? » Effectivement le petit Sirius était secrètement amoureux de Daphné mais elle le regardait de haut car il avait un an de moins qu'elle ! « Je te préviens ! Ma fille ne se mariera jamais avec un Potter mélangé d'un Weasley ! »

Cette remarque fit éclater de rire Harry !

« On verra bien Malefoy ! »

Peut de temps après, Drago vit Neville et Charlie arriver. Qui aurait pu penser que ces deux là se seraient trouvés ! Et bien pas lui en tout cas. Mais c'était une bonne chose pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Charlie avait beaucoup déprimé de ne plus pouvoir voir après la bataille finale. Pourtant, Neville, nouveau professeur en botanique à Poudlard, avait réussit à rendre le sourire au jeune homme. Ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble et avaient finit par tomber amoureux. Charlie écrivait à présent des livres pour l'école, basés sur ses connaissances en créatures magiques et surtout en Dragons. Heureusement que la plume à papote marchait également pour les écrivains ! Ils avaient adoptés deux garçons. Bill avait à présent trois ans et Enzo un an. Ils étaient frères et avaient perdu leurs parents, il avait de cela six mois, dans un cambriolage qui avait finit tragiquement. Le plus étonnant était qu'ils étaient tous les deux roux avec de grands yeux noirs. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient les véritables enfants de Neville et Charlie !

Un peu plus tard, Monsieur et madame Weasley arrivèrent en même temps que Fred et Georges. Arthur était toujours en fauteuil roulant mais lui et Molly étaient comblé de voir leurs enfants heureux. Bien sur, ils n'oubliaient pas la mort de Bill et Fleur. Il n'y avait pas de semaine où ils n'allaient pas sur la tombe de leur bien aimé fils et de Fleur. Ils avaient aussi entièrement rénové le Terrier pour aider Arthur dans ses déplacements.

Georges était marié avec Angelina Johnson et ensemble ils avaient eu quatre enfants. Trois garçons et une fille. Tandis que Fred était venu accompagné de son petit ami Colin Crivey. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et Fred qui jusque là était plutôt coureur de jupon aussi bien envers la gente masculine que féminine, avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à son petit ami pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Colin était adorable et avait eu du mal à se remettre de sa rupture avec Seamus qui l'avait quitté pour un autre garçon quelques années plus tôt. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas d'enfants mais Fred faisait un vrai tonton gâteau avec les enfants de ses frères et sœur de même qu'avec ceux de Drago et Hermione. Les deux frères travaillait toujours dans leur magasin de farce et attrape mais ils avaient réussit à en ouvrir un autre au Pré-au-Lard tenu par leur grand ami Lee Jordan qui lui était marié à Katie Bell.

Drago vit tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arriver les uns après les autres. Ils avaient tous prit l'habitude de se retrouver une fois par an pour l'anniversaire de la victoire de Harry face à Voldemort. Les seules personnes qui n'avaient pas pu venir, étaient Hagrid et sa compagne madame Maxime qui était encore en voyage de noce. Au loin, il vit Remus et Nymphadora arriver avec leur petite fille Manon de dix ans. Une petite métisse au sourire charmeur. Elle était la plus vieille de tous les enfants puisque deux ans après le bataille Remus avait proposé à sa compagne d'adopter un enfant en s'apercevant qu'elle avait du mal à se remettre de sa stérilité. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir l'autorisation à cause de la particularité de Remus. Toutefois grâce au soutient d'Harry, ils avaient réussit à trouver cette petite perle de deux ans à peine.

« Bonjour Drago. » L'ancien serpentard se retourna surprit qu'on l'interpelle.

« Oh bonjour Luna ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien merci ! » Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes mais Drago ne s'en préoccupa pas. Après tout s'était Luna !

« Je te présente ma petite amie ! Gabrielle. » Annonça-t-elle d'un coup.

Drago se retourna et cette fois-ci remarqua qu'une fille un peu plus jeune qu'eux se trouvait près de Luna. Elle était très belle et sa beauté lui rappela dès aussitôt Fleur. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cette fille avait des gènes Vélanes.

« Oh excuse-moi ! Je ne te t'avais pas vu ! »

« Ce n'est rien ! »

« C'est la sœur de Fleur. On s'est rencontré en France. Quel hasard, n'est-ce pas ! » Continua Luna.

« Oh bien sur ! Je me disais aussi que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part. »

« Bon et bien je vais dire bonjour à Hermione ! »

Et elle partie directement en tirant sur le bras de sa petite amie. Décidément Luna ne changerait pas. Elle était devenue directrice du Chicaneur et écrivait des articles aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. Par contre, tous les ans, elle ramenait une nouvelle petite amie.

« Espérons que se soit la bonne ! » Murmura Drago.

« Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes dans ton coin Drago ? » Le dit Drago sursauta une nouvelle fois en entendant son meilleur ami lui adresser la parole.

« Ne recommence jamais ça, Blaise ! »

« Oh mon pauvre petit chou ! Hermione n'a pas arrêté de te stresser aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? » Se moqua Blaise.

« Aujourd'hui ! Non mais tu rigoles ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle me stresse ! » Cette fois-ci Blaise rigola franchement.

« Et où se trouve ta jolie petite famille ? »

« Regarde tout droit, là où Harry se trouve et tu les trouveras ! »

Drago dirigea son regard vers l'endroit indiqué et il vit directement la chevelure rousse de Ron. Son meilleur ami aussi avait parfaitement réussit sa vie. Il avait un travail fabuleux qui le captivait depuis son plus jeune age. Il avait été récemment promu juge pour le ministère et en était ravit. Il était marié depuis près de six ans à l'homme qu'il aimait. Ron avait mis plus de temps à trouver sa voix. Son bras était presque redevenu comme avant mais pas assez pour qu'il joue au Quidditch en professionnel. Il avait pendant trois ans travaillé au ministère mais cela ne le captivait pas vraiment. C'est en découvrant une annonce au Pré-au-Lard qui stipulait que madame Rosmerta souhaitait céder son bar qu'il prit la décision de quitter son travail. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva propriétaire des lieux qui depuis l'arrivée de Ron avait encore plus de succès. Ron se sentait vraiment dans son élément depuis qu'il tenait cet établissement.

« Brian a encore grandi ! Il deviendra très vite un vrai tombeur. » Lui dit Drago en observant l'aîné de la famille Zabini/Weasley. Le petit garçon de presque six ans était brun avec des yeux verts noisette. On pouvait aisément remarquer qu'il avait déjà un vrai charisme. Tous les autres enfants buvaient ses paroles.

« Il a de qui tenir ! » Se venta Blaise en gonflant le torse.

« Heu…excuse moi de gâcher ta joie Blaise mais ça serait un peu dur vu que vous l'avez adopté ! »

« Je sais mais il est aussi charmeur que son père ! » Drago sourit devant l'air heureux de son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-il le contredire alors que lui faisait la même chose avec ses trois enfants.

« Et Akima, elle parle ? » Akima était leur petite dernière. Une jolie petite fille de un an et demi. Elle était blonde avec de jolis yeux bleus. Son teint laiteux et sa petite bouche rosée en faisaient fondre plus d'un. Ses parents et son grand frère en premier.

« Oui ! » S'extasia Blaise les yeux rêveurs. « Elle fait comme son frère. Elle m'appelle daddy et Ron, papa. Par contre, elle n'arrive pas à dire Brian donc elle dit 'Bian'. Je peux te dire qu'on a beaucoup rie en voyant la tête de Brian ce jour là ! Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, il ne s'est pas énervé et à déclaré qu'il n'y a qu'elle à avoir le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! »

Drago pouffa. Indubitablement, son meilleur ami était heureux.

« Drago, tu viens ? » Il sortit une fois de plus de sa torpeur pour apercevoir Hermione qui l'appelait pour venir se mettre à table. Tout le monde semblait être arrivé. Mais avant de rejoindre les autres, il attrapa sa femme par la taille et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Je t'aime. » Hermione sourit à ces mots. Elle avait attendu si longtemps que Drago se décide enfin à les lui dire. Et maintenant, il ne cessait de les lui répéter. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

………………………………………………………..

Point final !  
Oh là là ça fait drôle ! J'ai écris cette fiction en un an ! Au début, elle ne devait pas être si longue mais je me suis pris au jeu et j'en suis heureuse. Mais toutes les bonnes choses on une fin !

Ah oui ! Je tenais à préciser que Justin se prononce à l'anglaise. Comme pour les filles ! lol.

Et pour Kovu, oui il est encore en vie et c'est un chien sorcier donc il vit beaucoup plus longtemps que les chiens moldu ! Et oui, avec la magie on fait ce que l'on veut !

Maintenant, place à ma pub ! Bah oui faut bien !

J'ai commencé à écrire une autre fiction. **« Tout était pourtant parfait »** C'est un Harry/Drago en couple principal. Il y a aussi Ron/Blaise et Hermione/Théo en autre couple !

Voici mon résumé :

_**Harry avait tout pour être heureux !  
Un super travail, une jolie maison, des amis fidèles et surtout un merveilleux petit ami attentif et aimant !  
Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier ce baiser ?**_

Voilà ! Si ça vous intéresse, je vous rendez-vous sur cette fiction ! Sinon, je vous merci de m'avoir lu.

Bon maintenant je vais réclamer des reviews !

Quoi, je suis chiante avec ça ? Meuh non ! Bon ok !

**Mais je vais être encore plus chiante !**

**Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose. En fait, je m'adresse plus à tous ceux qui n'ont jamais laissés de reviews (ce n'est pas pour ça que les autres ne doivent pas en laisser ! non mais ! mdr) j'aimerais juste avoir votre impression sur cette fiction ! Si vous avez la flème d'écrire des tonnes. Ce n'est pas grave ! Mais juste votre sentiment comme : C'est génial, j'ai adoré (ce sont ceux que je préfère ! mdr) ou bof, pas très captivant, pas très bien écris,… En fait, je ne demande pas forcément des compliments mais plus un point de vue sur cette fiction !**

Voilà merci de m'avoir lu !

**THE END**


End file.
